What could have been and never was
by Mystique Mikikyu
Summary: Para Yuuri, Viktor Nikiforov siempre fue más que un joven valiente, hábil y confiado. También fue alguien a quien deseó desesperadamente proteger. Parte del AU de Los Juegos del Hambre.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Yuri on Ice no me pertenence.**

* * *

La primera impresión que Yuuri Katsuki tuvo que Viktor Nikiforov, fue igual a la del resto de las personas del Distrito, y sin embargo, bien diferente.

Existían rumores respecto a él: que se adentraba al bosque aún si iba en contra de las reglas y que siendo tan joven era un cazador, yendo todavía más en contra de la autoridad. Yuuri lo recordaba vagamente de la escuela, en un curso superior al suyo. Nunca se atrevió a hablarle, ya demasiada gente lo hacía, más cuando se lo encontró un cierto día en la panadería, no pudo resistirse.

Permaneció con la vista clavada en él todo el rato, atento a sus movimientos, por lo que le fue fácil darse cuenta de la manera tan anhelante en que contemplaba el pan recién salido del horno, colocado cuidadosamente en los estantes. Lo vio llevarse una mano para revisar en sus bolsillos y después dejar escapar un suspiro de resignación, optando por tomar dos barras pequeñas de pan duro. Se enterneció ante su expresión derrotada, especialmente cuando Viktor se acercó al mostrador y la recompuso en una sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojar, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Por toda su habilidad, coraje, destreza y carisma, Viktor era igual al resto de habitantes en el Distrito 12, él también tenía hambre.

-¡Um!-balbuceó torpemente, antes de razonar bien lo que quería decirle. Viktor, ya en la puerta, se giró para contemplarlo, curioso, y Yuuri sintió la boca seca. Tragó grueso-Te… te… ¿te gustaría una galleta?

Viktor arqueó una ceja en señal de duda, desconfiando y Yuuri se arrepintió al instante, considerando seriamente el salir corriendo y dejar las cosas como estaban.

-Pero ya no tengo dinero…-repuso apenado, y Yuuri jamás se esperó que Viktor Nikiforov pudiera avergonzarse por algo así.

-E-es una muestra gratis-consiguió pronunciar, consciente del rubor en sus mejillas que lo traicionaba.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio y no fue sino hasta que Viktor tomó una de las galletas, que Yuuri recordó como respirar.

-Muchas gracias-le dijo a manera de despedida con una sonrisa que a Yuuri le latiera el corazón más aprisa, y que intentó corresponderle con poco éxito.

Por supuesto, Mari lo reprendió por estar regalando comida. Menos mal que su madre fue más comprensiva.

-Ese pobre chico…-expresó con tristeza, mirando a la puerta-Su padre murió en el accidente de la mina. Es tan sólo un año mayor que Yuuri y ya tiene que hacerse cargo de su familia.

Se permitió unos minutos para pensar en lo injusto que era aquello y en que era la causa por la cual lo molestaban en la escuela. A sus doce años, su nombre únicamente entró una vez en el sorteo de la cosecha, en tanto que otros de su misma edad no tenían tanta suerte. Un chico de su clase, por ejemplo, ya tenía seis. El ser hijo de comerciantes, los dueños de la panadería, le confería el privilegio que no tener que solicitar teselas ni pasar hambre y a muchos les encantaba echárselo en cara como si se tratara de un crimen. Para ellos, el sólo verlo, sobre todo con sus kilos de más, era un recordatorio constante de que no tenía que arriesgarse en la cosecha, que probablemente nunca participaría en los Juegos del Hambre y que en general, su vida era mejor que la de ellos y no dudaban en hacérselo pagar a base de apodos hirientes y golpes que mermaban su confianza.

" _Viktor probablemente piensa lo mismo…"_

Pero por todo el acoso, podía rescatar algo bueno. Yuuri amaba a los animales y con frecuencia, tomaba las sobras para alimentarlos. Su madre le advertía que fuera prudente, puesto que mucha gente lo interpretaría como que malgastaba la comida con tantos humanos muriéndose de hambre en el Distrito. Él estuvo de acuerdo, no queriendo darle a sus perseguidores otro motivo para torturarlo. Sin embargo, ellos encontraron una manera aún más cruel de atormentarlo.

Se había encariñado con una hembra y sus cachorritos recién nacidos, que tenían su refugio en una caja oculta entre unos arbustos entre la plaza. Yuuri suponía que ella debía confiar en él lo suficiente como para permitirle acercarse a sus crías al dejarle la comida.

-No te alejes mucho-empujó con suavidad a un perrito color café que se las ingenió para llegar hasta sus pies, alzando su nariz y mordisqueando su dedo cuanto intentó tomarlo. Yuuri dejó escapar una risita, era el más pequeño de toda la camada-Vuelve con tu familia, anda.

Pasar el tiempo simplemente contemplando a los cachorritos arrastrándose torpemente por ahí, lloriqueando, con sus ojitos cerrados, era lo mejor de su día. No duraría mucho.

En esa ocasión, logró juntar, además de los trozos de pan de costumbre, algunos huesos y media salchicha que guardó de su almuerzo. Corrió sin disimular su entusiasmo, para toparse con una escena sobrecogedora. La caja estaba vacía, con los cuerpos de la hembra y sus crías inmóviles alrededor.

Un chillido llamó su atención y notó que un chico sujetaba bruscamente por el cuello al cachorrito café, en tanto que otro le instaba a que lo terminara de una vez para que pudieran irse.

Bajo otras circunstancias, Yuuri hubiera huido, buscando apartarse del peligro. Pero hizo una excepción, y sin pensarlo dos veces, arremetió contra el joven que sostenía al cachorrito, empujándolo para que lo soltara.

-¡Déjenlo en paz!-exigió, su voz llena de una determinación desconocida-¡No les ha hecho nada, déjenlo!

-Se ha comido nuestra comida-determinó, apretando con su mano la cabeza del perrito, quien gemía desesperado-Comida que tú le has dado, _cerdo_ …

-Es muy inconsciente de tu parte-sentenció el otro, lanzando a Yuuri al suelo y pateándolo con fuerza, sujetando sus muñecas y presionando su pie contra su espalda para impedir que se levantara-Con tanta gente muriendo de hambre, ¿y te atreves a desperdiciar la comida en estos perros?

-¡Ellos también necesitan comer!-exclamó, forcejando y recibiendo otra patada, que no le dolió tanto como el saberse responsable de la muerte de la hembra y sus cachorros.

Yuuri dejó escapar lágrimas de rabia e impotencia ante semejante acto de crueldad. Entendía que lo odiaran a él, ¿pero tenían que desquitarse de una forma tan cruel, con animales inocentes? Estaba listo para rogar, suplicar para que dejaran libre al cachorrito restante, cuando alguien intervino. Sin sus lentes, a duras penas logró divisar el cambio en la expresión del chico que sostenía al perrito, y por la tensión, demoró en registrar que ya podía moverse y que su atacante yacía en el suelo, quejándose por el fuerte golpe que acababa de recibir.

-Dos contra uno, no me parece justo para nada-informó un recién llegado.

Yuuri aprovechó la distracción para ponerse de pie y embestir al otro, consiguiendo atrapar al cachorro de milagro antes de que cayera. El chico no tardó en reponerse e intentó darle un puñetazo que Yuuri logró esquivar por milímetros, retrocediendo. Tal vez fuera la adrenalina, o la ira porque aquellos dos hubieran dejado huérfano al animalito entre sus manos, pero no sintió miedo, sino una completa determinación de protegerlo a cualquier costo, y no estaba solo.

El desconocido sujetó a su atacante por el cuello de la camisa, y aún sin sus lentes, Yuuri fue capaz de notar la furia reflejada en sus ojos azules.

-¿Se creen muy valientes, molestando y lastimando a los más débiles?-indicó con un rápido movimiento de cabeza los cuerpos en el suelo.

-Pero Viktor, él…

-Tiene más humanidad y valor de lo que ustedes jamás tendrán-ladró, despectivo-No son mejores que los brutos del Capitolio-insultó, arrojándolo sobre su amigo-Váyanse, y agradezcan que no tengo mi arco, o si no…

Ambos chicos se levantaron torpemente y emprendieron la huída a toda prisa. Yuuri debería haber experimentado una inmensa satisfacción por defenderse de sus acosadores por vez primera, pero todo el coraje y enojo anteriores se desvanecieron para dar paso a la angustia, comprendiendo lo que acababa de pasar. Habían matado a los cachorros y la madre por su culpa y peor, el restante ya no se movía.

-¿Estás…?-comenzó el otro joven, pero guardó silencio-Déjame que te ayude…-pidió, limpiándole las lágrimas con delicadeza y colocándole los lentes.

Sólo entonces, Yuuri se percató de quién se trataba, registrando lo sucedido. Viktor Nikiforov lo había ayudado. Abrió la boca para agradecerle, pero un sollozo lo traicionó. Agachó la mirada, instintivamente.

-Se han ido, ya todo está bien-lo consoló Viktor, colocándole una mano en el hombro para confortarlo.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza, ahogándose en sollozos e incapaz de dejar de llorar. Viktor lo abrazó de improviso.

-Por favor no llores-suplicó, más que pedirle y Yuuri obedeció, debido a la sorpresa-Así está mejor-asintió, separándose un poco para contemplarlo. Yuuri trató de apartarse, consciente de que estaba cubierto de polvo, sangrando y en general, era un completo desastre, Viktor lo retuvo-Perdóname si lo estoy haciendo mal, nunca sé qué hacer cuando alguien llora.

" _No es culpa tuya, lo que pasa es que yo soy un cobarde llorón"_ quiso decirle, pero el nudo que seguía sintiendo en la garganta se lo impidió. Justo en ese instante, el cachorro reaccionó, emitiendo un débil quejido que alertó tanto a Viktor como a Yuuri, y éste último fue invadido por un inmenso alivio.

-¡Así!-exclamó Viktor y Yuuri lo contempló, confundido-Te ves mejor cuando sonríes, me gustas más así.

Yuuri estaba seguro que el corazón se le saldría del pecho por lo rápido que le latía. Eso quería decir que Viktor lo recordaba.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

Negó enérgicamente. Ya le causó suficientes molestias y no deseaba importunarlo más.

-¿Seguro?-arqueó una ceja en señal de duda y esta vez, Yuuri asintió. Viktor echó a reír-De acuerdo, pero si tú o él… -indicó al cachorrito-Vuelven a necesitar ayuda, no dudes en llamarme.

Yuuri consiguió musitar un tenue "está bien" antes de echar a correr, deteniéndose a poca distancia.

-¡Puedes visitarlo cuando quieras!

El asombro de Viktor dio paso a una sonrisa amable, esperanzada incluso.

-Eso me gustaría mucho.

Sin embargo, esa promesa nunca llegaría a ser.

* * *

Contra todos los pronósticos, Vicchan sobrevivió.

Al final, la familia de Yuuri lo ayudó, participando en alimentarlo cuando él estaba en la escuela o cumpliendo con su turno en la panadería, o simplemente estando al pendiente. Y todas sus noches en vela, toda su dedicación y esfuerzo, valieron la pena. Vicchan se convirtió en un sano y entusiasta cachorrito que para bien o para mal, no creció mucho, si bien Yuuri no podría quererlo menos. Siempre estaba para confortarlo en esos días especialmente difíciles, lamiendo sus lágrimas, retozando a su alrededor para hacerlo reír, o permitiéndole sostenerlo y acariciarlo hasta que se sentía mejor y el llanto cesaba. Vicchan era su adoración, su mejor amigo, y sólo había alguien a quien podía agradecer por tenerlo.

-¡Hola! Soy Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki de… la panadería-tanteó nervioso la bolsita de galletas que ocultaba a sus espaldas-Te… te di una galleta una vez, y… me ayudaste cuando estuve en problemas-agachó la cabeza, instintivamente, más se obligó a levantarla-Yo… va a ser mi cumpleaños en un par de días y mi familia organiza una pequeña cena… ¡No es muy elegante ni nada por el estilo! Pero quería saber si tu… si a ti… te… te… ¡Te gustaría acompañarme!

Vicchan, echado sobre la cama, contempló a su dueño ladeando la cabeza, sin comprender bien lo que acababan de decirle, así que se limitó a rodar sobre sí mismo para quedar panza arriba y que pudieran acariciarlo. Yuuri le sonrió.

-Voy a tomar eso como sí-decidió, mimando a su mascota-Supongo que si aceptas, eso quiere decir que Viktor también lo hará.

Apenas lo mencionó, Vicchan se incorporó y dio un entusiasta ladrido. Yuuri dedujo que tal vez, subconscientemente, recordaba que Viktor ayudó a salvarle la vida meses atrás.

-Seguro estará feliz de verte-expresó, esforzándose por mantener a raya esa vocecita en su mente que le cuestionaba el que Viktor no lo hubiera visitado para asegurarse que el cachorro estuviera bien, como prometió-En cierta forma, eres tanto suyo como mío.

Centró su atención en la bolsita de galletas que decoró con especial cuidado de tal forma que lucieran similares a Vicchan. Inhaló hondo para calmar su creciente ansiedad. Tal vez todo iría bien, Viktor diría que sí, lo acompañaría y al menos, dejarían de ser extraños. No pretendía ilusionarse, pensando que mágicamente se convertirían en mejores amigos, pero sí que podrían hablarse más, visitarse más y empezar a cultivar _algo_. Era lo único que pedía.

Sus esperanzas fueron destrozadas al día siguiente, al divisar a Viktor consolando a una chica de la misma manera y con las mismas palabras con las que lo consoló a él. De modo que se engañó, jamás fue especial para Viktor. Probablemente ya hasta había olvidado cómo lo ayudó a proteger a Vicchan.

Lo que Yuuri no supo, fue que días después, Viktor de hecho acudió a buscarlo a la panadería, y que Mari, creyendo que lo protegía, lo despachó sin titubear.

* * *

Yuuri no tenía muchos amigos. Más bien, la única persona a quien consideraba en verdad como tal, aparte de Vicchan, era Yuuko.

Eran vecinos e inseparables desde pequeños y Yuuri sentía un profundo cariño por ella. Yuuko era comprensiva, gentil, inteligente y muy hermosa. A pesar de ser tan joven, poseía un amplio conocimiento en materia de plantas medicinales y era capaz de preparar todo tipo de remedios, al igual que su madre, la boticaria. Además, visitaba el bosque con frecuencia. Fue ella quien lo instó a acompañarla cuando en una ocasión su madre enfermó y les hacían falta los ingredientes necesarios para las medicinas.

-No te lo pediría si fuera peligroso, mi madre y yo hemos ido muchas veces-quiso convencerlo-Sólo tú puedes ayudarme, has estudiado conmigo y sabes tan bien como yo qué plantas buscar y cómo identificarlas.

Yuuri dudó. A pesar de que algunas veces se imaginó yendo hacia el bosque, no se consideraba capaz de volverlo una realidad. No bien hacía casi dos meses que se atrevió a visitar el Quemador por primera vez, y todo porque Mari lo llevó y se mantuvo a su lado.

-Podrías aprovechar y reunir nueces y bayas-sugirió Yuuko-En el bosque hay moras, arándanos, fresas… todo tipo de comida si sabes buscar bien.

Consintió en que eso sería muy útil. Al contrario de lo que mucha gente pensaba, su familia distaba de ser rica y los ingredientes para preparar el pan eran caros.

-Y sería el lugar ideal para practicar con tu arco en serio.

Ese fue el argumento más convincente, y Yuuri se convirtió en el compañero oficial de Yuuko en sus excursiones. Si bien procuró evitar que sus padres lo descubrieran para no preocuparlos. También, se sorprendió disfrutando del bosque. Caminar entre la hierba y las hojas caídas, deleitándose con el canto de los sinsajos y sin que nadie lo molestara, le proporcionaba un inmenso sentimiento de paz.

Al contrario de lo que pensó en sus primeras visitas, le resultó bastante fácil olvidarse de su ansiedad normal e ignorar el miedo a que un depredador lo atacara. Quizás se debiera a que le gustaba jugar a fingir que no era Yuuri Katsuki (cobarde, débil, gordo, torpe, _cerdo_ …), sino cualquier otra persona. En especial, en esas ocasiones que llevaba su arco, pretendía que era un joven valiente e independiente, capaz de defender a su familia contra los abusos de los agentes de la paz que se pasaban de listos a la hora de comprarles pan, de ayudar a su hermana en vez de que ella lo ayudara a él, y de proteger a Yuuko contra los malos tratos de Takeshi Nishigori.

-Simplemente creo que deberías darte más crédito-le confió Yuuko durante una de sus expediciones, examinando un arbusto de bayas-Eres más valiente de lo que te imaginas.

-Si fuera cierto, me habría quedado a enfrentar a Takeshi y a sus amigos después de clases-suspiró, excavando, hasta que dejó al descubierto algunas cebollas silvestres y las echó en la bolsa donde guardaban lo recolectado-Pero huí, como siempre.

-Una retirada estratégica-lo rebatió-Son unos bravucones, tres contra uno, es trampa.

-Si fuera más fuerte, podría ganarles.

-Lo que pasa es que tu fuerza no está ahí-señaló uno de sus brazos, haciendo alusión a sus músculos-Sino aquí-le dio un golpecito amistoso en la cabeza y ambos rieron-¿Recuerdas que al perderlos ayer, pasaste por unas hiedras venenosas?

-Corrección, yo las esquivé, ellos no-admitió, divertido.

-Exacto, y por eso mi madre tuvo que tratarlos.

Yuuri lo consideró como un triunfo indirecto. En verdad no fue a propósito, sólo quería escapar. Si bien ahora que escuchaba a su amiga, podía visualizarlo bajo una nueva luz. Esa no era la primera vez que ideaba alguna manera (ingeniosa, agregaría Yuuko) para librarse de sus perseguidores.

-Y puedo agregar otras dos cualidades extras.

Arqueó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza en señal de incredulidad.

-Tienes mucha resistencia, demasiada-continuó ella-Siempre que venimos, soy yo quien tiene que pedir que paremos a descansar, estoy segura que podrías caminar por horas sin parar, ¡Y también…!-exclamó, interrumpiendo la disculpa de Yuuri-Está eso-señaló el arco cuidadosamente colocado en el suelo.

-Pero no soy bueno, nunca doy en el blanco.

-No impide que sigas intentando-le hizo notar, en tono amable-Te he visto practicar y has avanzado mucho, sé que llegarás a ser igual de bueno que Viktor.

Se sonrojó al instante y negó, instintivamente. Jamás podría compararse con él. Viktor entró al bosque siendo más joven, en tanto que Yuuri tuvo que esperar hasta que Yuuko lo invitara para atreverse. Una de las amigas de Mari, hija del carnicero, comentó que Viktor logró cazar un gran ciervo, y otros rumores apostaban a que abatió a un puma por su cuenta.

" _Y sin embargo, aún tiene hambre…"_ pensó, rememorando aquellas ocasiones en que lo veía en la panadería.

-Podrías pedirle que te enseñe.

Yuuri emitió un quejido ahogado y comenzó a balbucear excusas. Viktor ya debía estar lo suficientemente ocupado como para malgastar su tiempo con él. Además, luego de lo ocurrido cuando intentó invitarlo a su cumpleaños, no volvió a hablarle, al menos no sin Mari o alguno de sus padres presentes y nunca fuera de la panadería.

* * *

Yuuri estaba acostumbrado a que se metieran con él y a tener que huir. Hasta llegó al punto en que los niños pequeños lo criticaban por no defenderse. Sin embargo, eso cambió semanas después, cuando para variar, les hizo frente a sus acosadores. Lo que fue diferente, es que no lo molestaban a él sino a Yuuko. No iba a permitir que lastimaran a su amiga, así que intervino, armándose de un valor que hasta entonces desconocía y que le permitió pegar un bien merecido puñetazo que derribó a Takeshi Nishigori.

Era consciente que eso no haría sino aumentar su enojo, más Takeshi lucía completamente impresionado, al igual que quienes presenciaron la escena. Se produjo una reacción en cadena. Yuuko se acercó apresurada hacia él, fulminando a Nishigori con la mirada, seguida por otras chicas conocidas suyas y otros compañeros de clase.

-Veamos si todavía te sientes tan valiente-lo confrontó un niño rubio, el más pequeño de los presentes y que parecía ser el más decidido a continuar con el combate. Lo reconoció como el que antes lo recriminaba por no plantarles cara a sus acosadores.

Yuuri se preocupó. Únicamente pretendía defender a Yuuko, no que estallara una pelea más grave por su culpa. Contuvo la respiración mientras Takeshi se levantaba y contra todo pronóstico, se retiró cabizbajo sin pronunciar palabra.

-Muchas gracias, Yuuri-la chica lo abrazó y después procedió a revisar su mano-¿No te lastimaste?

-No, voy a estar bien.

"… _por ahora"_ completó mentalmente, seguro que Takeshi se vengaría por la humillación.

Y cuando fue a buscarlo a su casa, supuso que así sería, sin embargo se equivocó.

-No sé cómo decirlo…lo siento.

Lo contempló con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos. Takeshi era uno de sus principales acosadores, por lo que el que disculpara, se le antojaba más bien irreal.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó, reticente. ¿Por qué disculparse ahora, tras años de estarlo molestando? ¿Sólo porque se defendió _una vez_ , de muchas otras que no? No tenía sentido.

-Por la forma en que ella me miró…-admitió avergonzado-Me sentí… mal, puede que ya sea muy tarde, pero no quiero que me odie.

Siempre creyó que a Takeshi le gustaba Yuuko, y eso lo comprobaba.

-¿Y pensaste que molestándome, ella te tomaría en cuenta?-preguntó en voz alta lo que sólo debió pensar, y de inmediato se cubrió la boca con la mano, arrepentido por su impertinencia. Si bien Takeshi no lucía enfadado.

-Ya que lo pones así, es tonto-concedió, esbozando una triste sonrisa-Cuando está contigo, ella es feliz, pensé que si le demostraba que era mejor que tú, me correspondería. Estaba celoso.

Ahora sí que escuchó mal. ¿Takeshi estaba celoso de él? Simplemente no podía ser. Nishigori era hijo de agentes de la paz, lo que le otorgaba un cierto estatus, y era más alto y más fuerte que otros chicos de su edad. Quiso increparlo por la cruel broma, pero al ver su expresión se contuvo. Guardó silencio, meditando sus palabras, antes de responder.

-No le agradan los bravucones, no lo digo solamente para que dejes de molestarme-se apresuró a agregar, temeroso que pensara que intentaba aprovecharse, aunque el fondo, esperaba que lo dejara en paz de una vez por todas. Takeshi asintió, serio-Comienza por preguntarle sobre remedios y plantas medicinales, no puedes esperar que de la noche a la mañana le gustes, si Yuuko de verdad te interesa, va a tomar tiempo y dedicación de tu parte.

-Créeme que voy a hacerlo.

Como si no hubiera tenido suficientes sorpresas, Takeshi extendió su mano hacia él. Yuuri retrocedió instintivamente, para después sonrojarse y estrecharla de vuelta, comprendiendo su intención.

-S-si vuelves a molestar a Yuuko, no te lo perdonaré-amenazó, traicionado por un tartamudeo que evidenció su nerviosismo.

-Sé que la protegerás-dijo en tono sincero-Ella es muy afortunada de que seas su amigo.

Ese significó un cambio para Yuuri, aún impresionado por los resultados de su pequeña confrontación. El acoso disminuyó drásticamente y Takeshi se convirtió primero en su defensor y después, tras algunos meses, en su amigo. Yuuri se permitió pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez, era más valiente de que lo que creyó.

Fue ese mismo valor el que lo inspiró a visitar el bosque por su cuenta y propició su encuentro con Viktor Nikiforov.

Yuuko y Takeshi se llevaban mejor y quiso concederles un poco de tiempo a solas, así que se excusó argumentando que tenía trabajo pendiente en la panadería, lo cual no era necesariamente una mentira, y al terminar, optó por visitar el bosque por su cuenta.

Por lo general, procuraba ir acompañado, pero en ese día en particular, se sentía extrañamente motivado para practicar con el arco. Le tomó mucho, pero consideraba que al fin estaba teniendo pequeños progresos. Todavía demoraba para atreverse a disparar, pero al menos la flecha ya no se le caía antes de arrojarla y si bien no lograba dar en el centro del blanco, ya conseguía clavarla dentro de la diana. Era consciente que distaba de ser tan bueno como Viktor, con quien debió anticipar tarde o temprano, iba a toparse.

Preparó una de sus flechas con punta, las que usaba exclusivamente en el bosque, y ejecutó un disparo, frunciendo el ceño por no acertar dónde planeo inicialmente. El sonido de alguien aplaudiendo a sus espaldas llamó su atención y se giró lentamente, dejando escapar una exclamación por la sorpresa al descubrir de quién se trataba.

-¿No sabes que es peligroso andar por aquí solo?-cuestionó y Yuuri contuvo la respiración, sintiendo el color acumularse en sus mejillas-Aunque supongo que defenderte no sería un problema.

Se sobresaltó y ocultó torpemente el arco a sus espaldas. Viktor le dirigió una sonrisa y fue a buscar la flecha que Yuuri usó, entreteniéndose en examinarla. Yuuri intentó no verlo ni imaginarse lo que estaría pensando por sus rudimentarios proyectiles hechos a mano, seguramente que eran deficientes y que no servían para cazar.

-Con sólo verte, se nota que has estado practicando mucho, ¿quisieras algunos consejos?

-¡S-sí!-dice en un tono más agudo y a un volumen más fuerte de lo planeado. Viktor echa a reír.

Se trata de una gran oportunidad. Son ni más ni menos que recomendaciones de Viktor Nikiforov, experto y diestro arquero. Ese sería el momento preciso para pedirle que sea su maestro.

-Es obvio que eres autodidacta, porque tu técnica es pésima.

Yuuri sintió su corazón romperse al escuchar la primera frase. Viktor no se detuvo.

-No me explico cómo es que siquiera puedes disparar con tus brazos así…-hace el ademán de imitarlo-Y tus codos…

" _Lo siento…"_ quiere disculparse, un acto reflejo, pero teme que si abre la boca, romperá a llorar y no desea humillarse más.

-Tardas mucho en disparar, si yo hiciera eso, todas mis presas escaparían y… creo que sería bueno si perdieras algo de peso. Te ayudaría si quieres subir a los árboles para acechar, para que no…

Dejó de oírlo, con su ansiedad bloqueándolo. Recuerdos hirientes inundaron su mente. Incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo y para evitar que Viktor notara sus lágrimas, huyó. En medio de su pena, no se dio cuenta que Viktor lo llamó, ni que le pidió que regresara.

Simplemente corrió sin detenerse, hasta que estuvo en la seguridad de su hogar, encerrado en su habitación, con Vicchan a su lado. Agradeció que sus padres y Mari estuvieran ocupados en la panadería porque lo contrario habría tenido que darles explicaciones y no creía poder hacerlo.

Se estuvo engañando. Nunca tuvo ninguna oportunidad. Viktor nunca hubiera aceptado ser su maestro, se lo dejó bien claro con sus burlas. Resultó que lo veía como los demás lo hacían: gordo, torpe y sin ningún valor.

Decidió que lo mejor sería mantener su distancia, lo que en teoría sería muy fácil, puesto que Viktor y él no tenían ningún tipo de relación, jamás tendrían ninguna relación. Dejaría de ir al bosque y renunciaría al arco.

El destino tenía otros planes.

* * *

Fue Mari quien adivinó lo ocurrido y quien lo instó a continuar con sus prácticas.

-No me importa lo que te haya dicho, no quiero que lo creas-le ordenó, viéndolo fijamente-Si se burló de ti, haz que se trague sus palabras, que se arrepienta. Quiero que practiques, sigue usando el arco hasta que seas mejor que él.

Yuuri se sorprendió por su reacción. Mari por lo general era tranquila, muchos la tachaban de apática, pero ella era su hermana y la conocía mejor que ellos, pero igualmente le asombró la determinación con que le habló, misma que hizo que le dijera que sí.

(Aunque antes tuvo que impedir que Mari fuera a romperle los brazos a Viktor)

Progresar sin la ayuda de un guía sería complicado, pero estaba decidido a hacerlo. A fin de cuentas se lo prometió a Mari. Y para ese fin, diseñó una estrategia.

Reanudó sus viajes al bosque tanto con Yuuko, como por su cuenta, y eso le sirvió para tener otros encuentros con Viktor. Aprendió su lección y procuró ser más discreto y guardar su distancia, para que no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Tal vez no pudiera tenerlo como maestro, pero sí que podía utilizarlo como referencia.

Oculto tras los troncos de los árboles, o entre los arbustos, lo observaba con atención, buscando aprender hasta el menor detalle y maravillándose no sólo por la gracia y elegancia de sus movimientos y su habilidad, sino también por su nobleza.

Uno de sus disparos no mató instantáneamente a su presa, un conejo. Viktor se acercó al animal agonizante, y con ayuda de un cuchillo, puso fin a su sufrimiento con un golpe certero.

-Lo lamento, gracias por entregarme tu vida-musitó con suavidad al cuerpo inerte.

Hasta entonces, lo concebía como un cazador temerario y fiero, pero al contemplarlo de cerca, tuvo que reconsiderarlo. Viktor siempre era cuidadoso y respetuoso con las presas, tratando de evitarles el mayor dolor posible y siempre se recriminaba cuando no podía hacerlo. Eso le dio otro motivo para admirarlo. Lo que no podía entender, era su insistencia para mantener oculto su lado piadoso cuando lo escuchaba contarle a otros sus anécdotas de caza, narrándoles el proceso para rastrear y lo difícil o sencillo, según el caso, que fue abatir a algún animal.

" _No creo que ellos te menosprecien por ser gentil"_ se moría de ganas por decirle, sin atreverse.

No fue sino hasta tiempo después, que la necesidad por acercarse a él se hizo más fuerte.

Visitaba a Yuuko, y su madre recién regresaba de revisar a un paciente. A ambos les resultó extraño que Kyoko los evitara, sin siquiera saludarlos y acudiera directamente a su esposo. Intuyendo que algo malo sucedió, fueron a preguntarle directamente, y así se enteraron del fallecimiento de Irina, la madre de Viktor.

-¿Cuál fue la causa?-preguntó su esposo, luego de abrazarla.

-Una infección mal cuidada, neumonía-negó con la cabeza-La muerte de su marido fue un duro golpe para ella, nunca logró sobreponerse. En verdad, eso la mató.

-¿Y qué pasará con Viktor?-intervino Yuuko, y los adultos se volvieron hacia ella y Yuuri, quien bajo otras circunstancias se ocultaría detrás de su amiga, pero la curiosidad lo obligó a permanecer inmóvil.

-Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas-comenzó a reprenderla su padre, pero su esposa lo detuvo, colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-Será llevado al orfanato, ahí cuidarán de él-informó Kyoko, aunque su tono de voz denotaba duda.

Los más jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada cargada de preocupación. Ambos estaban familiarizados con los niños del orfanato. Era fácil distinguirlos en la escuela: hombros hundidos, cabeza gacha, ojos tristes y en general desprovistos de toda esperanza, resignados a su suerte, y su soledad. A Yuuri se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Viktor no podía acabar ahí.

-Conocías a su madre, dijiste que era hija de los dueños de la sastrería-intervino Yuuko, casi suplicante-Seguro que sus abuelos…

-No acabaron en buenos términos, nunca le perdonaron a Irina que los dejara para casarse con Alexander-explicó, suspirando-Además, ya hace algunos años que ellos murieron. Irina era su única hija y Alexander tampoco tenía otros parientes.

-¡Pero Viktor es muy popular y mucha gente lo quiere!-exclamó Yuuri, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, apenado por su exabrupto.

-Alguien tiene que ayudarlo-finalizó Yuuko.

Los mayores guardaron silencio, no queriendo destrozar sus esperanzas. Las familias ya tenían suficientes problemas para alimentar a sus propios hijos, nadie se arriesgaría a acoger a uno ajeno, por más contribuciones que pudiera hacer.

Yuuri deseó desesperadamente ser capaz de apoyar a Viktor Nikiforov.

* * *

Hola! No se han olvidado de mí todavía verdad? –suenan grillitos en la lejanía- Sip, eso pensé… Primero que nada, una disculpa por la demora, tengo una excusa que puede ser resumida en 3 sencillas palabras: Fin de semestre. En serio creí que podría terminar mi protocolo de investigación, los exámenes, exposiciones, clases pendientes y atender a mis compromisos extras sin retrasarme para escribir, pero dada la fecha en que estoy publicando esto… creo que habla del éxito obtenido.

Al fin tenemos algo de la historia de Yuuri y su relación con Viktor. Puesto que está desde su punto de vista, puede o no corresponderse con lo que otros personajes piensan. Sobre la historia principal, no daré una fecha exacta pero si puedo prometer que la subiré en el transcurso de la semana. Y otra mala noticia… sigo con trabajos finales y no sé si pueda actualizar el domingo, de antemano una disculpa, pero se me juntaron varias cosillas y lamentablemente, tienen prioridad. Igualmente, se los compensaré.

Si leyeron (mis excusas) hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

Con el paso de los días, la angustia de Yuuri aumentó.

Viktor se ausentó de clases, lo que no sorprendió a nadie, dadas sus circunstancias. Yuuri quería obtener más información, cómo estaba Viktor y si acaso alguien estaba al pendiente.

Puesto que los dos eran prácticamente desconocidos, no podía llegar y simplemente preguntarle a quienes sí lo trataban, si bien no fue necesario ya que casi todos hablaban al respecto.

-Pobre Viktor, debe estar pasándolo muy mal…

-Mi madre y otras mujeres fueron a llevarle comida, se portó igual de amable que siempre y les pidió que no se preocuparan, que quería estar solo.

-¿En serio lo llevarán al orfanato?

-No lo creo, si acaba ahí, equivaldría a dejar de cazar y a muchos funcionarios no les conviene.

-Es cierto, creo que hasta el director del orfanato le compra carne.

-Carne que obviamente no va para los niños…

Esos comentarios hicieron poco por calmarlo, y así se lo hizo saber a Yuuko, la única a quien podía externar abiertamente sus inquietudes.

-Tal vez podrías ir a visitarlo, seguro lo apreciaría.

Yuuri negó, recordando sus anteriores encuentros fallidos. Con toda probabilidad, Viktor ya lo habría olvidado, o incluso pensaría que trataba de aprovecharse de su tragedia personal para acercársele. Pero ni sus temores ni inseguridades le quitaban el sentimiento de impotencia, de querer ayudarlo.

" _Al menos, otros se preocupan por él"_ quiso convencerse _"No me necesita a mí"_

El empujón definitivo ocurrió exactamente una semana después. Se encontraba paseando a Vicchan, cuando éste percibió algo y echó a correr, rompiendo la cuerda que funcionaba como correa. De inmediato lo persiguió. La forma en que su madre y sus hermanos murieron por su culpa lo seguía atormentando y el temor de que Vicchan se cruzara con algún individuo malintencionado, era una constante.

-¡Vicchan! ¡Vicchan!-lo llamó, mirando a sus alrededores, descubriendo que se encontraba en la plaza. Menos mal estaba prácticamente sola.

Se esforzó en mantener su creciente ansiedad a raya. No podía derrumbarse con Vicchan perdido, y se reprendió mentalmente por no cambiar la cuerda por una nueva cuando su madre se lo dijo. Si algo le ocurría a Vicchan, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Un ruido llamó su atención. Se precipitó para averiguar de qué se trataba, rezando para que se tratara de su querida mascota, y en efecto así fue. Excepto que había alguien más con él.

Apoyado contra el tronco de un gran árbol, sentado en el suelo, Viktor lucía diminuto y frágil. Rastros de humedad surcaban sus mejillas, por los que resbalaba una lágrima traidora. Estaba más pálido y delgado de lo normal, y aunque sostenía a Vicchan, la sonrisa en sus labios no alcanzó sus ojos. A Yuuri se le estrujó el corazón.

El perrito, ya demasiado acostumbrado a tratar con el llanto, instintivamente le lamió el rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas, haciéndole soltar una débil risita, y después apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro, permitiéndole que lo abrazara. Yuuri contempló la escena, incapaz de moverse. Todo estaba terriblemente mal.

" _¿Dónde están tus amigos? ¿Y los chicos de la escuela? ¿Los adultos que te compran las presas?"_ pensó, viendo como Viktor ocultaba el rostro en el pelaje de Vicchan y sus hombros se sacudían ligeramente, ante una nueva ola de llanto _"¿Por qué estás tan solo? Una persona tan maravillosa como tú no merece eso…"_

Un sollozo se le escapó. También él estaba llorando, y sin embargo no se sentía triste, sino enfadado. Era muy injusto.

-Así está bien-habló Viktor, sobresaltándolo, y demoró unos segundos en comprender que se dirigía a Vicchan-Ya me siento mejor, muchas gracias.

El cachorro no opuso resistencia mientras lo colocó en el suelo, aprovechando para rodar y pegar pequeños saltitos, ladrando entusiasmado porque sus gracias hicieron reír nuevamente al joven de ojos azules.

-Tu dueño te debe estar buscando-recordó Viktor, alzando la mirada y Yuuri se apresuró a ocultarse, tapándose la boca con la mano y conteniendo la respiración-Eres un buen perro, me dio mucho gusto verte…

Con eso, Vicchan se alejó definitivamente, encontrando a Yuuri sin problemas y el cual se debatía entre regañarlo por desobedecer o premiarlo por su buena acción.

-Gracias Vicchan, eres un buen chico.

Optó por la segunda opción, prometiéndole que le daría un bocadillo extra después de la cena, y también reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de presenciar y que renovó su compromiso de ayudar a Viktor. Excepto que era más fácil pensarlo, que llevarlo a la práctica. Comprendía que las buenas intenciones no bastaban. Nada de lo que pudiera hacer remediaría definitivamente los problemas de Viktor. Podía acercarse y comenzar a hablarle, ¿y luego qué? No le regresaría por arte de magia a la familia que había perdido, ni lo libraría de ser tomado por el orfanato.

" _En serio, ¿no hay nada que pueda hacer?"_

Por casi un mes, se mantuvo a la expectativa, recibiendo noticias indirectamente por parte de terceros. Viktor no se presentaba en la escuela desde entonces y apenas salía de su casa. Era cuestión de tiempo para que el personal del orfanato se presentara para llevárselo.

Yuuri se encontraba en su hogar, disfrutando de una cena tranquila con su familia, todavía reflexionando sobre sus posibles opciones y rechazando todas y cada una.

-¿Yuuri, estás bien?-lo llamó su madre, percatándose que apenas y probó su comida-¿Pasó algo en la escuela?-cuestionó según la costumbre, aprehensiva.

-Ah, no-negó enérgicamente-Todo está bien, de verdad.

Hiroko le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, pero acabó por sonreírle.

-Recuerda que sin importar lo que pase, puedes confiar en nosotros-le dijo en tono suave-Tu padre, Mari y yo, siempre te apoyaremos.

" _Ustedes me apoyan a mí, ¿pero quién apoya a Viktor?"_

-Y hay una sorpresa-agregó entusiasta, colocando una pieza de pan calientito en su plato-Las ventas de la semana fueron excelentes, así que pudimos comprar ingredientes extras para nosotros.

Contrario a lo que la mayoría creía, el vivir en una panadería no implicaba que podían comer pan recién horneado todos los días. Dado el costo de los ingredientes y el que satisfacer a los clientes siempre era la principal prioridad, con frecuencia tenían que conformarse con el pan que ya comenzaba a llenarse de moho, o el que estaba quemado y no podían vender. Para poder disfrutar de galletas o pasteles, debía esperar hasta que estuvieran duros y viejos y nadie quisiera comprarlas, que de todas formas era más de lo que muchos en el distrito podían permitirse.

" _Me pregunto si Viktor está comiendo bien…"_ pensó, tomando el bollo y sintiendo cómo se le hacía agua la boca al percibir el suculento aroma. Recordó la primera vez que vio a Viktor en la panadería. Tuvo una idea.

Cuidando que nadie se diera cuenta, guardó el panecillo y terminó apresuradamente el resto de su cena. Pidió permiso a su madre para sacar a pasear a Vicchan, nada fuera de lo normal y de hecho no mintió, la diferencia sería que en lugar de llevarlo a la plaza, tomarían otra ruta.

Tenía una noción de dónde quedaba la casa de Viktor gracias a comentarios que escuchó en la escuela, por lo que no fue difícil llegar hasta ahí. Se trataba de la primera ocasión en que visitaba la Veta, la zona más pobre del Distrito 12, por su cuenta y la ansiedad comenzó a apoderarse de él. Atento a su estado de ánimo, Vicchan le dio un empujoncito con su cabeza.

-Tienes razón-asintió, haciendo un ademán para indicarle que saltara a su brazos y cargarlo-No puedo arrepentirme.

La casa de Viktor era igual a las demás: pequeña, con las ventanas y las paredes manchadas de polvo de carbón y deteriorada. Sin embargo, mientras que en el resto se escuchaba el murmullo de sus habitantes y se apreciaba la tenue luz de las velas provenientes del interior, en la de Viktor reinaban la obscuridad y el silencio. Tomó aire y se aproximó, cuidando de no ser visto.

Su plan original, había sido llamar a Viktor, presentarse (porque estaba convencido que de ninguna manera lo reconocería) y tras externarle sus condolencias por la muerte de su madre, ofrecerle el pan y decirle que si alguna vez necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar o desahogarse, no tenía que llorar solo, él lo escucharía e intentaría ayudarlo en la medida de lo posible. Quizás entre los dos pudieran idear una manera para librarlo de acabar en el orfanato.

Vicchan ladró, casi como si lo instara a decidirse y Yuuri se sobresaltó. El sonido de Viktor acercándose a la puerta lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y apenas tuvo tiempo de dejar el pan, previamente envuelto en una servilleta, sobre el desgastado y raído trozo de alfombra que fungía como tapete para después salir corriendo y ocultarse a toda prisa. Se horrorizó al contemplar a Viktor, estaba mucho más delgado que cuando lo vio en la plaza y parecía estar muy cansado.

El joven tomó el envoltorio y su semblante triste fue reemplazado por sorpresa. Echó un vistazo a sus alrededores y Yuuri contuvo la respiración. Casi pudo jurar que sonrió al descubrir el pan. Finalmente, tras unos instantes, la puerta se cerró.

Yuuri se relajó al instante y se dejó caer al suelo. Vicchan le lamió el rostro y lo acarició a cambio. Se trataba de una pequeña acción, pero esperaba al menos haber ayudado en algo.

* * *

En las siguientes semanas, desarrolló una rutina. Antes de ir a clases o bien después de cenar, visitaba sin falta la casa de Viktor para dejarle pan, siempre cuidando de que no lo descubrieran.

Se esforzaba para que sus viajes fueran lo más frecuentes posibles, pero en algunas ocasiones debido a que tenían demasiado trabajo en la panadería o por otros asuntos, le resultaba imposible, si bien trataba de compensarlo al dejarle una galleta u otra golosina extra. Todo siempre pagado de su bolsillo que ganaba al vender sus almuerzos en la escuela u otras de sus cosas. Lo hacía principalmente porque no quería que sus padres creyeran que alguien los estaba robando. De modo que tomaba el pan y dejaba la suma correspondiente en el mostrador. Pero toda su prudencia demostró no ser suficiente.

Regresaba de casa de Viktor cuando se encontró a su madre esperándolo. Se obligó a mantener su actitud natural para ocultar su nerviosismo sin mucho éxito.

-Vicchan estaba tan entretenido en la plaza, que fue difícil traerlo-se excusó torpemente-Lamento la tardanza.

-Yuuri…

Aunque pretendía seguir avanzando y entrar a la casa antes que pudiera cuestionarlo, apenas la oyó pronunciar su nombre se detuvo en seco. Vicchan se sentó a su lado y lo contempló lleno de curiosidad.

Yuuri sabía que su madre jamás le gritaría ni lo golpearía, sin embargo le preocupaba lo que le diría. Ojalá no estuviera muy enfadada.

-Sabemos lo que has estado haciendo-informó Hiroko.

Dedujo que probablemente lo siguió y que se refería a ella y su padre, porque si Mari se hubiera enterado, ya lo habría regañado dado que no le agradaba Viktor.

-Lo siento, yo… tenía que hacerlo-se apresuró a justificarse, venciendo las ganas de romper a llorar por el reclamo seguro-Pe…pero no he robado, siempre pago por el pan y…

-Cálmate Yuuri-le pidió su madre-También lo sabemos-ahora fue ella quien se apresuró a decirle para tranquilizarlo-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Casi tres semanas-respondió en un hilo de voz, aún agitado.

-¿No crees que Viktor debería saberlo?-Yuuri negó enérgicamente-¿Y tú estás bien con eso?

-Sí-admitió sonrojándose-E-es decir… no lo hago porque quiera que me reconozca o para llamar su atención-se talla con fuerza los ojos-Sólo pensé que quería ayudarlo de alguna forma, y si podía contribuir a que al menos no pasara tanta hambre y mostrarle que alguien se preocupa por él…

Hiroko lo abraza y Yuuri deja escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Eres muy bueno, Yuuri-le acaricia la cabeza y Yuuri le corresponde el abrazo, librándose de la tensión de una vez por todas-En verdad eres muy bueno.

Acuerdan permitirle a Yuuri que siga ayudando a Viktor y éste por su parte se compromete a compensarlo trabajando más duro y todos los días en la panadería (igualmente dejará algo de dinero extra en el mostrador).

La rutina continuó durante aproximadamente una semana, al cabo de la cual Viktor sorprende a todos regresando a la escuela. Les cuenta que logró llegar a un arreglo con el director del orfanato. Dado que funcionaban al tope de su capacidad, le permitieron mantenerse por su cuenta siempre y cuando se reportara a revisiones bimensuales con la trabajadora social, no se saltara las clases y contara con dos testigos adultos que dieran fe de que podía cuidarse solo. El primero de ellos se trataba de su maestro en la escuela, pero al oír el nombre del segundo, Yuuri tuvo que reprimir una exclamación de asombro.

-¡Señor Malacchia!

El viejo minero lo saludó agitando una mano sin moverse de su sitio, atento a dos niños pequeños que jugaban con unos gastados carritos de madera.

Malacchia Todd era un anciano amigo de su padre que acostumbraba cuidar a Yuuri y Mari cuando eran pequeños para ganar algo de dinero y apoyar a su familia, compuesta por su hijo, la esposa de éste y sus cuatro nietos. Con frecuencia solía entretener a los niños Katsuki con historias de su juventud, cómo él y su amigo Nikolai solían ir el bosque y montar trampas para atrapar animales. En ese entonces, los relatos maravillaban y aterraban a Yuuri a partes iguales. Mari le insistía a no creer todo lo que oía, tomándolos como meras exageraciones. Sin embargo, tras animarse a visitar el bosque, tuvo que reconsiderarlo.

-Quería… agradecerle por apoyar a Viktor-explicó, e hizo una rápida reverencia. El anciano sonrió.

-¿Eres su amigo?

-Ah… no-agachó la cabeza, avergonzado.

-Bueno, realmente no importa-le restó importancia, encogiéndose de hombros-Era lo menos que podía hacer por el hijo de Alexander.

-¿Usted conocía al padre de Viktor?-inquirió, sin ocultar su curiosidad y el hombre le hizo un ademán para que se acercara.

-Salvó la vida de mi hijo en el accidente-comenzó a contarle, interrumpiéndose para llamar a uno de los pequeños y evitar que se alejara-Alexander fue de los primeros en evacuar la mina, sin embargo regresó por sus compañeros. Hubieran sido muchos más muertos de no ser por él.

Naturalmente, Yuuri supo del accidente en las minas. Tenía doce años y se encontraba visitando a Yuuko cuando un grupo de hombres irrumpieron sin más llevando a un par de heridos los cuales no dejaban de gritar, presas del inmenso dolor ocasionado por sus heridas. Kyoko apenas tuvo tiempo de gritarles a Yuuko y a él que salieran, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que pudo apreciar a la perfección las quemaduras y los rostros agonizantes de aquellos desconocidos. Por días, era en lo único que pudo pensar, razón por la cual apenas y prestó atención durante la pequeña ceremonia en honor a las víctimas y en la que la medalla del valor le fue otorgada al hijo de Alexander Nikiforov, Viktor, de trece años de edad.

" _En ese entonces tenía el cabello largo…"_ rememora, sacudiendo la cabeza para volver a la realidad.

-Alexander era un hombre excepcional-halaga Malachia-Y fue mi mejor alumno.

El último comentario le inspiró algo, y permaneció contemplando al anciano, en espera de que continuara.

-Todos lo consideraban como el mejor cazador del Distrito, pero la verdad sin su arco era completamente inútil-le dice en voz baja, y Yuuri lucha por disimular una risita-Sus trampas daban pena, hasta que le enseñé la manera correcta de montarlas.

-¿Cree que pudiera enseñarme a mí?

El anciano le dirigió una mirada cargada de duda y Yuuri adivinó lo que debía estar pensando: ¿Por qué él, un niño sin ninguna necesidad, se interesaría en aprender a hacer trampas?

-Es que… nunca se sabe cuando ese conocimiento podría ser útil-agrega, intentando mantenerse firme, aunque se encoge sobre sí mismo.

Guardó silencio mientras su potencial maestro lo evaluaba y se sobresaltó al escucharlo soltar una carcajada, hasta sus nietos interrumpieron sus juegos para mirarlo. Por unos segundos, temió que se estuviera burlando, hasta que…

-Supongo que tienes un punto-asintió, e hizo una pausa, como meditándolo-Está bien, te espero mañana, trae una cuerda.

Yuuri dejó exclamar un gritito lleno de júbilo. Quizás nunca pudiera llegar a ser tan buen arquero como Viktor, pero al menos así podía sentirse un poco más cercano a él. Y quien sabe, pudiera ser que de hecho en un futuro tuviera la necesidad de montar alguna trampa ya fuera para obtener alimento o protegerse a sí mismo.

Sin que Yuuri fuera consciente, dicho conocimiento probaría ser invaluable años después, durante su participación en los Juegos del Hambre.

* * *

Yuuri mentiría si dijera que no estaba un poco decepcionado de que sus lecciones como trampero consistieran principalmente en hacer nudos, si bien se guardó sus comentarios, decidido a aprovechar la oportunidad.

-La clave de una buena trampa, está en hacer un buen nudo-le expresó su maestro tras revisar uno de sus nudos corredizos-Ciertamente se te dan bien estas cosas-lo halagó.

El inesperado cumplido lo sorprendió y motivó a partes iguales, de modo que se guardó su inconformidad y se limitó a seguir aprendiendo. Lento, pero seguro, poco a poco fue avanzando de lo simple a lo complejo. Y eventualmente, su oportunidad de probar una de sus trampas llegó.

Malacchia le informó que los vecinos tenían problemas. Un zorro de alguna forma se las ingenió para escabullirse hasta la Veta y causaba problemas. Se robaba la comida y atacaba a los animales con los que algunos contaban.

-Tu trabajo, será montar unas trampas e intentar atraparlo.

-¿Yo?-inquirió, señalándose a sí mismo y sintiendo su ya conocida ansiedad-¿N-no sería mejor pedírselo a alguien más?

" _¿Como a Viktor?"_ completó mentalmente. El anciano negó con la cabeza.

-Si avisamos a las autoridades, seguro no nos harán caso o peor, que hagan tan bien su trabajo que de hecho arreglen la alambrada que nos separa del bosque y aquellos que se adentran para recolectar o cazar ya no puedan hacerlo más-explicó sin inmutarse-O si le pedimos a uno de los cazadores que se hagan cargo, los pongamos en peligro. No es como si fuera legal pasearse por el distrito con cuchillos… o flechas-agregó, adivinando lo que pasaba por su mente.

Yuuri cerró la boca y apretó los labios. Aún si estaba en lo cierto, eso no le hacía sentirse más confiado. Pudiera ser que practicara minuciosamente los distintos nudos hasta que sus manos los creaban de modo casi automático, o que estudiara los distintos tipos de trampas y cómo armar cada una, eso no aseguraba que tuviera éxito. Le preocupaba que su maestro pensara que enseñarle fue una pérdida de tiempo. Sin embargo e inexplicablemente, fue capaz de reunir los materiales y armas dos sencillas trampas por su cuenta. Dudaba que funcionaran, pero tres días después, comprobó su equivocación.

Al acudir a revisarlas, en una lo saludó un asustado zorro de tamaño un poco mayor a Vicchan. Apenas y podía creerlo.

-Felicidades, has atrapado a tu primera presa-celebró el anciano, acariciándole la cabeza-¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

Yuuri lo contempló en silencio, alternando entre él y el zorro. Vio su reflejo en los ojos cargados de miedo del animal y tomó una decisión.

-Lo llevaré de vuelta al bosque, lo dejaré lo más adentro posible para que no regrese a la ciudad.

El anciano se mostró perplejo, seguramente cuestionándose porque desperdiciaría tan buena presa. Le pagarían por la piel y podrían aprovechar la carne, más al notar la expresión determinada de su pupilo, no pudo rebatirlo. Se limitó a sonreírle y asentir para demostrarle que estaba de acuerdo.

Comparado con atrapar al zorro, dejarlo en el bosque fue muy sencillo. Yuuri conocía bien el camino gracias a sus excursiones con Yuuko, por lo que no le fue difícil ubicarse. Una vez que juzgó se había alejado lo suficiente, procedió a liberarlo.

El zorro avanzó un poco, desorientado, y luego se giró para mirarlo, casi como si lo cuestionara si en serio podía irse.

-¿Qué esperas?-lo instó-Estas de vuelta en tu hogar, vete.

El animal no se hizo del rogar y emprendió la graciosa huida. Yuuri se sentía extrañamente satisfecho y orgulloso de sí mismo. Quiso regresar rápido para contarle a Vicchan lo ocurrido, cuando de pronto se detuvo.

Divisó algo brillar en el suelo y dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, fue a averiguar qué era. Medio oculta entre la hierba, se hallaba una flecha.

Todo rastro de su alegría anterior se desvaneció para dar paso al temor. Se quedó paralizado. Recuerdos de su desafortunado encuentro con Viktor inundaron su mente. Debía andar cerca y sin duda intentaría recuperar su flecha. Yuuri la tomó y mientras se debatía qué hacer, alguien lo interceptó.

-Adentrarse en el bosque es contra las reglas.

Un grito se atoró en su garganta y se giró lentamente en dirección a la voz desconocida. El miedo se dibujó en su rostro al comprobar que se trataba de un agente de la paz.

-Espero que no estuvieras cazando-indicó la flecha en sus manos y Yuuri se agitó todavía más.

El corazón le latía tan rápido, que estaba seguro el hombre podía oírlo a la perfección. Su cerebro le gritó que huyera del peligro y se ocultara, pero sus piernas se rehusaron a moverse. Eso era todo, sería llevado a prisión o flagelado en público. Tal vez hasta extendieran represalias a su familia. Tragó grueso, preparado para lo peor.

El agente se acercó un paso y Yuuri gimió. Sus ojos se fijaron en un punto tras el desconocido y palideció al distinguir una tenue sombra plateada. Contuvo la respiración. Oculto entre unos arbustos, Viktor le dirigió una mirada que le hizo pensar en el zorro que acababa de liberar.

-Por supuesto que no-respondió el hombre por él-Estoy seguro que eres un buen chico, pero eso no explica qué haces aquí.

-Pe…perseguía a un zorro-consiguió pronunciar en apenas un murmullo-Robó mi almuerzo-explicó, pensando que era una historia que podía comprobarse por numerosas personas en la Veta.

-Oh, ya veo… así que… ¿eso no es tuyo?-insistió señalando la flecha y Yuuri reaccionó, ocultándola torpemente a sus espaldas, temblando-No, como dije, eres un buen chico-repitió en tono condescendiente que a Yuuri le produjo un escalofrío-¿No habrás visto a alguien sospechoso por aquí?

Se obligó a reprimir las lágrimas y negó torpemente con la cabeza. Apreció a la perfección la expresión perpleja de Viktor.

-Si me lo dices, te daré algo a cambio-prometió, haciendo sonar en su mano unas monedas.

-N-no lo sé…-balbuceo, desviando la mirada.

En ese punto, la paciencia del agente comenzaba a agotarse, porque lo tomó bruscamente por el hombro y Yuuri dejó escapar un grito.

-Mira mocoso, yo no quería venir a patrullar aquí, odio el bosque-prácticamente le ladró-Mis jefes me lo ordenaron, así que ayúdame y no me compliques las cosas.

" _Tus jefes son unos hipócritas_ " pensó Yuuri, un poco de su angustia fue reemplazada por ira _"Seguro que ellos son de los que le compran las presas a Viktor"._

El aludido movió los labios, diciéndole algo que Yuuri no logró interpretar. Casi le pareció como una orden. ¿Le estaría exigiendo que no lo delatara? Apretó con más fuerza la flecha. Podía ser muchas cosas: gordo, débil y cobarde, pero nunca un soplón. No iba a delatarlo, eso nunca.

-¡No lo sé!-su voz se quebró, evidenciando su nerviosismo.

Observó que Viktor tenía bien sujeto su arco y que movió un brazo para tomar una flecha del carcaj como si estuviera decidido a atacar, haciendo ruido que atrajo la atención del hombre, el cual se giró lentamente. Yuuri reaccionó.

-¡No puedo decirte algo que no sé!-agregó buscando distraerlo, experimentando una súbita descarga de valentía que al agente no le agradó en lo absoluto.

-Seguro que no-lo rebatió el desconocido, sacudiéndolo con rudeza, dando la impresión que disfrutaba con el temor de Yuuri-Me cansé de negociar contigo, o me lo dices por las buenas…

Yuuri cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio con fuerza, rehusándose a llorar frente a aquel hombre. Lo último que escuchó antes de sentir un terrible dolor en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente, fue al agente tomando su arma. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de gritar.

De lo que tampoco pudo percatarse, fue de Viktor dejando su escondite momentos después para tomarlo entre sus brazos de manera protectora, suplicándole que despertara, reclamándole por no delatarlo y deshaciéndose en disculpas.

* * *

Puesto que Yuuri guardaba en secreto de sus padres tanto sus idas al bosque como sus lecciones para montar trampas, la versión oficial de lo ocurrido fue se adentró para buscar algunas moras que pudieran usar en el pan, no queriendo preocuparlos con detalles de su pequeño enfrentamiento con el agente de la paz y generarles algún problema. Lo que si le sorprendió fue descubrir que fue Viktor quien lo llevó a su casa, probablemente para agradecerle por protegerlo.

Estaba convencido de que bajo otras circunstancias, sus padres cuando menos lo habrían castigado de por vida, pero por la forma en que todo ocurrió, se salvó con apenas un regaño y la promesa de que no volvería a entrar al bosque (la cual no podía garantizar que cumpliría). Mari, por otro lado, aunque se mostró alarmada, no le creyó en lo absoluto.

-Él tuvo algo que ver.

-Viktor pasa mucho tiempo en el bosque, era natural que me encontrara-lo excusó evitando mirarla, consciente que ella sería capaz de ver tras la mentira-Sólo fue eso, en serio.

-Como sea, ten cuidado-lo instruyó, cruzándose de brazos-No confío en él.

Yuuri se disculpó una vez más por preocuparla e intentó dejar el tema por la paz. Por más que quisiera cumplir con lo que le pidió, sabía le sería imposible. De una forma u otra, siempre acababa cruzándose con Viktor Nikiforov, si bien distaba mucho del tipo de relación le gustaría que tuvieran.

-Deberías hablarle, Yuuri-sugirió Yuuko, la cual conocía la verdad de lo ocurrido-Lo he atrapado un par de veces mirándote, no creo que le seas tan indiferente como piensas. Y estaba tan angustiado después del incidente… únicamente se marchó hasta que le dijeron que ibas a estar bien.

-Seguro intentaba ser amable-la rebatió-Además, no quisiera que se acercara a mí porque se siente culpable o en deuda.

(Si bien una parte irracional en su mente le hacía esperar que Viktor lo visitara cuando menos para preguntar por su estado, pero eso jamás pasó).

Yuuko rodó los ojos, exasperada. Ciertamente su amigo podía ser muy terco. No tenía ganas de discutir.

-¿Qué has pensado de ir a la fiesta?

Yuuri le dirigió una mirada curiosa y arqueó una ceja, demorando unos instantes en comprender a qué se refería. La hija del dueño de la tienda de comestibles se casaría en unos días y harían una fiesta para conmemorar tan especial ocasión. Al contar con los medios, se trataría de un festejo relativamente considerable. Incluso compraron un pastel en la panadería que Yuuri ayudó a decorar, razón por los Katsuki se encontraban dentro de los contados invitados, al igual que Yuuko y su familia.

-Creí que irías con Takeshi-expresa, dudando.

-E iré, pero aquí entre nos… -le hace una seña para que se acerque y poder susurrarle-Es un pésimo bailarín.

Yuuri echa a reír, vaya que le consta. Como parte de los intentos de Takeshi por gustarle a Yuuko, decidió aprender a bailar y Yuuri se ofreció a enseñarle sin mucho éxito. Yuuko se distinguía por sus movimientos gráciles y elegantes. Con frecuencia participaba bailando en los diversos eventos y festivales de la escuela y tanto dentro como fuera de ellos, solicitaba a Yuuri como su pareja. Inicialmente, temió que eso terminara ahora que comenzaba a interesarse por Takeshi y se permitió experimentar una punzada de orgullo por aún ser reconocido. Bailar era una de las pocas cosas que tenía la certeza hacía bien.

Tal vez incluso lo bastante bien como para cautivar a Viktor Nikiforov, y no sabría la extensión de aquello hasta mucho después.

El día de la celebración, ayudó a su familia a entregar el pastel y fue a reunirse con Yuuko a tiempo para presenciar la ceremonia de intercambio de pan de los recién casados.

-Esos podrían ser tu y Takeshi en algunos años-bromea con su amiga y ella se sonroja.

-O quizás tú te cases primero-le regresa el comentario, dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

-¿Me perdí de algo?-pregunta Takeshi, que por estar atento a la feliz pareja principal, no escuchó su conversación y los otros dos niegan con la cabeza, sonriendo.

" _No, ese no podría ser yo, de ninguna manera"_

Si bien su situación es considerablemente mejor que la de muchos en el Distrito 12, eso no hacía que el futuro de su hipotética familia se viera mejor. Si acaso llegaba a tener hijos, éstos tendrían que ser obligados a participar en la cosecha e incluso hasta en los Juegos del Hambre. El sólo pensar en eso le causaba pánico. Tener que observar impotente, como un ser querido era arrancado de su lado sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo y enviado a su muerte tenía que ser el peor tipo de dolor posible. Antes de ser él mismo elegible en la cosecha, sus pesadillas se centraban en torno a Mari o a Yuuko siendo seleccionadas y con el paso del tiempo, también llegó a soñar con Viktor.

El resto de los invitados ya habían llegado y una pequeña pero bien coordinada banda interpretaba algunas animadas melodías.

Dejó escapar una risita corta ante los torpes intentos de Takeshi por seguir el ritmo. Sus miradas se cruzaron y le hizo una seña para que continuara, pero al cabo de otra canción, sus amigos regresaron.

-¡Ven, Yuuri!-lo llamó Yuuko, ofreciéndole su mano y Yuuri no lo pensó dos veces.

-Fíjate en cómo lo hago-instruyó a Takeshi.

Por unos momentos logró olvidarse de todo. No existían ni la cosecha ni los Juegos y su ataque en el bosque jamás ocurrió. Se perdió en la música y en la sonrisa de Yuuko, aunque en algún punto su expresión se transformó, como si acabara de presenciar algo increíble.

-Yuuri… no adivinarás quién está aquí.

El aludido estaba demasiado ocupado tarareando la canción y haciendo girar grácilmente a su amiga para registrar lo que le decía, aunque apenas registro el brillo de unos conocidos ojos azules, se detuvo en seco. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Viktor ahí? Alguien tuvo que invitarlo obviamente, no creía que se colara a la fiesta esperando obtener comida gratis (¿o quizás sí? No, Viktor no haría eso).

-Te está viendo-habló nuevamente Yuuko.

Yuuri quiso decirle que se trataba de algún malentendido. Lo divisó con disimulo. Era cierto, Viktor veía absorto hacia donde estaban. Tenía el ceño fruncido y se cubría la boca con la mano, por lo que no logró interpretar del todo su expresión. Lucía molesto, enfadado incluso, ¿por qué? ¿Le sorprendió topárselo ahí tras lo ocurrido en el bosque? Pero no era suficiente razón para mostrarse tan incómodo, después de todo, Yuuri no lo delató. Resistió el impulso de llevarse una mano a la sien para tocarse la cicatriz recuerdo del incidente.

-Apuesto a que debe estar pensando que quisiera acercarse y sacarte a bailar-expresó Yuuko con una sonrisa ladina.

Y tal vez porque Yuuri en serio se estaba divirtiendo o porque quería demostrar algo (¿qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía), se obligó a ignorarlo. Requirió todas sus fuerzas y en todo momento fue perfectamente consciente que Viktor lo observaba fijamente, pero logró no prestarle tanta atención. Si bien estuvo a punto de tropezar un par de veces y en otra casi suelta a Yuuko, sujetándola por la cintura a último minuto.

-Yuuri, Viktor viene hacia acá.

Toda su determinación se desvaneció. Por suerte le daba la espalda, de lo contrario Viktor habría notado su intenso sonrojo.

-M-me tengo que ir…-balbuceó torpemente y antes que Yuuko pudiera decirle algo o intentar detenerlo, echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, escabulléndose entre los asistentes para perderse de vista.

No podía explicarse el repentino interés de Viktor. ¿Pudiera ser que al fin recordó lo que pasó en el bosque y quiso acercarse a preguntarle cómo estaba? Sacudió la cabeza y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, arrepintiéndose por su tonta huida. Se asomó, buscándolo, y ya no lo encontró. Acababa de desperdiciar una gran oportunidad que seguro no volvería a repetirse. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cobarde? Y sin embargo, al menos algo le quedaba de consuelo.

Si lo que dijo Yuuko era cierto, durante unos breves instantes, fue capaz de cautivar a Viktor Nikiforov.

* * *

Respuestas a sus reviews:

 **WidowSlayer** : Mari siempre tuvo en consideración lo que desde su punto de vista era mejor para Yuuri y se dejó cegar por eso. Para bien o para mal muchas de sus acciones acabaron repercutiendo entre ambos. Lo de los cachorros… sinceramente no lo había pensado 8'D pero ahora que lo mencionas, supongo que sería Viktor el que se ocupó de enterrarlos porque en ese momento Yuuri estaba demasiado ocupado cuidando de Vicchan, aunque después pudo regresar y se encontró con que ya los habían enterrado. Y en cuanto a las correcciones de Viktor a Yuuri, no fue tanto lo que le dijo sino la forma en que lo dijo y su desconfianza lo que le llevó a malinterpretarlo todo.

Más de la historia de Yuuri, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Originalmente iba a meter aquí parte de su relación con Yurio, pero para darle el detalle que se merece, decidí dejarla exclusivamente para el próximo capítulo. Igualmente después Yurio tendrá su propio PoV.

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

El primer encuentro entre Yuuri Katsuki y Yuri Plisetsky ocurrió poco después de su fallido intento por invitar a Viktor a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Se trataba de un día como cualquier otro en la escuela. Como de costumbre, un par de chicos lo interceptaron y comenzaron a molestarlo. Después de insultarlo y empujarlo, se fueron sin más. De acuerdo con la rutina, esperó hasta asegurarse que se hubieran marchado antes de moverse. Al menos en esa ocasión no recurrieron a los golpes ni lloró, por lo que no tenía mucho dolor. Se talló los ojos y procedió a buscar sus lentes en el suelo.

Un fuerte pisotón a sus espaldas lo sobresaltó y soltó un chillido agudo, temeroso de que sus acosadores recapacitaran y regresaran.

-¿Te llamas Yuuri?

Se giró lentamente en dirección a la vocecita infantil y entrecerró los ojos para comprobar que se trataba de un pequeño niño rubio cuya apariencia inocente contrastaba en gran medida con su fiera mirada y su expresión iracunda. Sintió un escalofrío.

-Te hice una pregunta, contesta-exigió el pequeño en tono que no aceptaba réplicas y que puso nervioso al mayor, quien tan sólo pudo asentir dócilmente en medio de su impresión. El niño hizo una mueca de disgusto-Pues cámbiate el nombre.

Yuuri parpadeó, confundido, un par de veces antes de ser sobresaltado por un nuevo pisotón.

-¡Que te cambies el nombre!

-E-eso no es posible…-respondió en voz baja a la irracional petición y no hizo sino aumentar el enojo del rubio.

-¡Alguien tan patético y cobarde como tú no merece llamarse así!-le ladró, ofendido.

Yuuri tragó grueso mientras meditaba lo que ocurría. Al parecer, el niño estaba enojado con él por algún motivo que le era imposible dilucidar. Era la primera vez que lo veía, de modo que no podría haber hecho algo para ofenderlo, o al menos eso creía.

El niño dio un paso hacia él y Yuuri se encogió sobre si mismo instintivamente.

-En verdad eres débil, _cerdo_ …-lo insulto sin ninguna consideración-Fuera de mi camino.

Yuuri apenas atinó a moverse y atrapar torpemente algo que el otro le lanzó. Se trataba de sus lentes.

" _¿Qué fue todo eso?"_ se cuestionó mirando al rubio alejarse, intentando comprender la causa de su hostilidad y recriminándose por dejar que un niño pequeño lo intimidara. Eso sí que era el colmo.

De ahí en adelante, cada vez que se topaban, el niño lo miraba como si pudiera clavarle dagas con los ojos y aunque no formaba parte de sus acosadores, con frecuencia lo insultaba e increpaba por no defenderse y si bien reconocía tenía la razón, no se creía capaz de cambiar las cosas. Aunque su confrontación con Takeshi Nishigori le hizo pensar que quizás sí podía ser un poco más fuerte de lo que pensó.

Y sorprendentemente, el pequeño rubio fue uno de los primeros en intervenir durante la pelea para frenar a Takeshi.

En su momento no le prestó mucha atención, temeroso de las represalias seguras que vendrían de Nishigori por humillarlo y hacer que los demás compañeros de clase de unieran en su contra, sin embargo dicho suceso marcó un punto de cambio. El chiquillo dejó de gritarle (tanto), aunque todavía lo atrapaba mirándolo en algunas ocasiones en las que Yuuri se apresuraba a evitarlo. No fue sino hasta que su amistad con Takeshi inició oficialmente, que se permitió pensar a fondo en el asunto y que se percató de otro detalle.

-Creo que alguien me ha estado robando el almuerzo.

Yuuko arqueó las cejas en señal de duda. Prácticamente desde que nacían les inculcaban que el robo era ilegal y se castigaba con la muerte. Hasta los acosadores de Yuuri no se atrevían a cruzar esa línea, temerosos de que los acusara. Si alguien era lo suficientemente aventurado, debía ser muy valiente, muy tonto… o en serio estar muy desesperado y eso volvía sospechosa a en esencia a toda la escuela.

-No creo que nadie fuera capaz de algo así-lo rebatió Yuuko, poco convencida.

Por toda respuesta, Yuuri le mostró lo que se suponía debía ser un pan con queso y una manzana. El ladrón únicamente le dejó las orillas, un trocito de queso y media manzana mordida. A la luz de las evidencias, Yuuko le dio la razón.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-cuestionó, ofreciéndole la mitad de su comida, que el otro rechazó- No vas a delatarlos… ¿o sí?

-No, claro que no-negó enérgicamente y después mordió la parte intacta de su manzana-No hay forma de comprobar quién fue el responsable, y además… no quisiera que alguien se metiera en problemas por mi culpa.

Sólo porque su situación fuera mejor que la de muchos en el distrito, no le hacía pasar por alto que batallaban por la falta de alimento. Sin que sus verdugos se lo echaran en cara, era bien consciente de ello.

Muchas veces, desde el mostrador presenciaba que algunos niños y jóvenes se congregaban para admirar el pan y los pasteles como si se tratara de una gran atracción. Luchaba con el sentimiento de incomodidad cuando los pequeños se retiraban llorando tras suplicarles a sus padres que les compraran ya no galletas o golosinas, sino una sencilla hogaza de pan recién horneado, un lujo que no podían permitirse.

" _En verdad es muy injusto…"_

-¿Yuuri?

Reaccionó ante la voz de su amiga, musitando una rápida disculpa por distraerse y se esforzó en no pensar en ello por el resto del día.

* * *

Las cosechas eran experiencias traumáticas que le provocaban terribles pesadillas y le hacían perder el apetito por días.

Si bien sus posibilidades de resultar elegido eran menores, no quitaba que igualmente pudiera acabar en el Capitolio.

Mari le dio unas rápidas instrucciones que los nervios le impidieron oír con claridad, como le ocurría desde que fue su primera cosecha, y lo abrazó antes de enviarlo por su cuenta. Yuuri experimentó un poco de alivio porque su hermana ya no tuviera que participar, el cual se desvaneció al divisar a Yuuko en el lado de las chicas, pero incluso el miedo por su amiga no le duró mucho.

-No estorbes.

Reconoció esa voz y le asombró descubrir al mismo niño rubio. Creía que no era mayor de los diez años, aunque si estaba ahí, quería decir que cuando menos tenía doce.

Lo contempló en silencio. Usaba una camisa blanca con las mangas dobladas que le quedaba demasiado grande, al igual que su pantalón gris, lo que contribuía a que luciera más pequeño y frágil.

Le impresionó la entereza y determinación con las que se condujo al avanzar con los oficiales. Su semblante se mantuvo firme cuando le pincharon el dedo para obtener un poco de su sangre como parte del registro y pensó en lo diferentes que eran, ya que en su caso, le incomodaba de sobremanera y le resultaba imposible pasar por eso sin cerrar los ojos.

El pequeño ocupó su sitio varias filas más adelante con otros niños de su edad, resaltando por ser de los más bajos. Y en lugar de intentar tomar la mano de sus compañeros como hacía la mayoría para buscar apoyo en ese momento tan difícil, se limitó a permanecer ahí con la vista clavada al frente, apretando los puños mientras Lilia, la enviada el Capitolio, iniciaba el protocolo establecido y daba paso a la selección. El elegido en ese año sería un chico y Yuuri sintió su corazón latir con más fuerza al verla introducir su mano en la urna para tomar una papeleta con el nombre de un alma desafortunada. Contuvo la respiración y comenzó a marearse, seguro que se desmayaría, y demoró un poco en razonar que el elegido no fue él. Al menos durante otro año, estaba a salvo.

Se talló los ojos para secarse algunas lágrimas producto primero de la angustia, y después del alivio, y de pronto se percató de algo. El elegido, otro jovencito de catorce años, avanzaba al frente, cabizbajo y resignado, en tanto que el niño rubio se mantenía firme. Lo único que podía apreciar desde su lugar era su espalda, pero sí que notó que abría y cerraba un puño, dando la impresión de querer levantar la mano lo que obviamente no podía ser porque implicaba que quería ofrecerse y nadie en su sano juicio haría eso.

Eventualmente, la cosecha llegó a su fin y Yuuri corrió al lado de su familia, respondiendo al abrazo de su madre y sonriendo cuando su padre le acarició la cabeza y su hermana le dio un par de suaves palmaditas en el hombro. Divisó a cierta distancia al rubiecito colgado del cuello de un hombre, un anciano que seguramente se trataba de su abuelo y le sorprendió lo suave de su expresión. Distaba mucho de ser el chiquillo impertinente y orgulloso que siempre lo criticaba.

-Ven, Yuuri-lo llamó su madre-Vayámonos a casa, Vicchan te espera.

Asintió en silencio y los siguió, permitiéndose echar un último vistazo al pequeño rubio, el cual avanzaba, aferrado a la mano del anciano, que luchaba por ocultar su cojera, en dirección a la Veta.

* * *

Algunos días después, le contó a Yuuko del niño durante una de sus excursiones al bosque.

-Creo que sé quien es-informó tras considerarlo unos minutos-Su abuelo estuvo en el accidente de la mina y mi madre lo trató, algo en una pierna-hizo un ademán para indicarlo mejor-El niño es su nieto y lo adora, siempre está al pendiente de él-expresó enternecida- Supongo que es porque el anciano es su única familia. También se llama Yuri.

Así que eso era. Supuso que le disgustaba compartir el nombre con alguien tan débil y cobarde, de ahí toda su hostilidad.

-Entonces… ¿su abuelo está bien?-preguntó, rememorando como lo vio cojear cuando se marchaban tras la cosecha anterior.

-No lo sé-admitió en un suspiro-Dejó de ir a la botica hace mucho-concluyó sin agregar nada más, lo que no era necesario.

Con frecuencia, los enfermos y sus familias debían hacer la difícil elección: o atención médica y medicinas, o comida. No había dinero suficiente para las dos cosas. Si en verdad el niño… Yuri era la única familia del anciano, seguro pondría las necesidades de su nieto sobre las propias. Una ola de simpatía lo invadió. Sin embargo, tuvieron que pasar dos semanas antes de que se animara a buscar a Yuri Plisetsky y hablarle en la escuela.

-Um… -comenzó, sintiendo su determinación desvanecerse ante el escrutinio del rubio y su expresión enfadada.

-Si vas a decir algo, dilo ya, no me hagas perder el tiempo-le bufó.

Yuuri tragó grueso y metió una mano temblorosa a una bolsita de papel de la que extrajo una manzana. El semblante del otro se transformó al instante, como si jamás hubiera visto una.

-Mi… mi madre me puso dos por error…-mintió, esperando el otro no se diera cuenta-Y pensé que tal vez…

Retrocedió soltando un gritito cuando Yuri se le lanzó encima para arrebatarle la fruta y la devoró desesperado en prácticamente un mordisco e inmediatamente después, le arrojó el corazón.

-¡No necesito de tu lástima!-lo señaló acusador, tras lo cual se alejó a toda prisa.

" _Se supone que tienes que decir eso antes de rechazar la manzana y no después de comerla"_ lo corrigió medio divertido, incapaz de molestarse.

Esa pasó a ser su nueva interacción. Yuri lo continuaba siguiendo, ahora de forma poco disimulada, y si bien no cambió el que le gritara cada vez que Yuuri lo descubría, éste último ya no se sentía intimidado por él. Además, adivinó que Yuri era su ladrón de almuerzos.

-Es como un gatito arisco-rió Yuuko, a quien también acostumbraba seguir el rubio por su asociación con Yuuri.

-Un gatito arisco con garras-agregó Yuuri, sonriendo.

Quizás con el paso del tiempo, el otro Yuri se iría acercando un poco más tanto a Yuuko como a él. Sin embargo, Yuri se abrió con él no de la manera en que esperaba.

Regresaba a casa después de pasear a Vicchan y el sonido de una discusión lo interrumpió a medio camino. Provenía de la dulcería. Se acercó con prudencia para comprobar que el dueño, un hombrecillo calvo de bigote negro y agrio carácter, le gritaba a alguien.

-¡Estoy harto que los mocosos de la Veta vengan a mi tienda y nunca compren nada! ¡Largo de aquí!

-¡Lo que me interesa trabajar, no las golosinas!- lo rebatió una voz conocida que de inmediato lo puso en alerta.

El hombre soltó una carcajada despectiva y empujó bruscamente a Yuri Plisetsky.

-¿Y qué podrías hacer tú?-lo examinó de arriba abajo-Apuesto a que no serías capaz de levantar ni una bolsita de dulces.

-¡Ya te probaré que tan fuerte puedo ser!-repuso sin dudarlo, dando un paso hacia el hombre con un puño cerrado, sus intenciones claras.

Yuuri de inmediato se lanzó hacia él, sujetándolo por la cintura y asuntándose al percibir su delgadez. A su lado, Vicchan le ladraba al hombre sin parar, intentando lucir amenazante.

-¡Lo siento!-exclamó, ejerciendo más fuerza ante los forcejeos de Yuri-E-es mi amigo…-se justificó.

-Pues controla a tu amigo… y a tu bestia-agregó tras amenazar con patear a Vicchan, el cual corrió a ocultarse tras su amo sin dejar de ladrar.

El tendero les lanzó una última mirada cargada de ira y cerró de un portazo. Únicamente entonces, lo soltó.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-le reclamó el rubio, tomando una piedra y arrojándola a la puerta, para después comenzar a caminar y girarse al escuchar que lo siguen-¡No necesitaba tu ayuda!

-No… no quería que te metieras en problemas-explicó en un susurro, deteniéndose-¿Por qué estabas…?

-¡Métete en tus asuntos!

Yuuri se encogió sobre sí mismo, rememorando cuando recién se conocieron. Sin disimular su furia, Plisetsky lo contempló primero a él y después a Vicchan. Yuuri se apresuró a moverse, interponiéndose entre Yuri y su mascota en actitud protectora. El otro desvió la mirada.

-¿Y si vamos a mi casa?-sugirió conciliador, esperando ayudarlo a calmarse-Podrías comer algo y…

-¡Cállate!-lo interrumpe bruscamente y por un momento, Yuuri teme que trate de golpearlo-¿Qué intentas hacer?-cuestiona con frialdad- Te lo dije antes ¡No necesito de tu lástima!

Yuuri retrocede un paso. Vicchan gruñe, percibiendo la amenaza, por lo que se apresura a tomarlo en sus brazos para calmarlo y la acción irrita más a Yuri.

-No sabes nada…-agacha la cabeza y aprieta los puños-No tienes idea de lo que es pasar hambre… ¿Cuántas veces ha entrado tu nombre en el sorteo? ¿Cuatro? Soy dos años menor que tú y ya tengo seis papeletas.

-Ibas a ofrecerte-recuerda lo que vio en la anterior cosecha y se queda helado-Ibas a ofrecerte de voluntario para los Juegos del Hambre.

-¿Y eso qué?-lo enfrenta-No hagas como que te importa… ¡Ni siquiera somos amigos!

Pretende empujarlo en el pecho, pero el golpe cae sobre Vicchan el cual chilla en señal de protesta. Yuuri abraza a su mascota y por primera vez, se permite dirigirle al otro una mirada que refleja algo similar a enojo. Yuri simplemente sale corriendo, alejándose a toda prisa, dejándolo para que reflexione sobre lo ocurrido.

Visto de esa forma, comprendía porque lo odiaban y lo molestaban tanto.

Ya para ese entonces le llevaba pan a Viktor con el permiso de sus padres, pero Yuri tenía razón. Decidió que estaba en lo cierto, él no sabía lo que era pasar hambre y ciertamente, unas tres o cuatro piezas de pan por semana no librarían a Viktor de padecerla.

" _Sólo me estaba engañando…"_ piensa, decaído, y se cuestiona cuantas veces habrá entrado el nombre de Viktor al sorteo de la cosecha. Vicchan intuye lo que está por venir y se apresura a lamer el rostro de su amo, como si con eso pudiera evitar su tristeza.

A partir de entonces, volvió a evitar a Yuri Plisetsky, y éste dejó de robarle el almuerzo.

* * *

Yuuri se enteró de que Plisetsky trató de robarlos en la panadería, pero no fue sino hasta un cierto día lluvioso en que el rubio apareció más muerto que vivo en su casa que volvió a tener contacto con él.

Sus padres habían ido a realizar algunas compras cuando la tormenta inició, de modo que tardarían en regresar. Mari estaba en su habitación y Yuuri se encontraba con Yuuko, estudiando los diarios de plantas medicinales de su madre, cuando un fuerte ruido los interrumpió.

-Creo que vino de afuera-expresó Yuuko, nerviosa.

-Debió ser la lluvia-concedió, y sin embargo, algo lo impulso a ir a revisar.

Se asomó por la ventana y descubrió que los botes de basura estaban tirados. Supuso que fue un gato buscando refugio, hasta que divisó una pequeña silueta humana en el suelo. El terror lo invadió.

-Ve por Mari, dile que venga, ya-instruyó a Yuuko y salió a toda prisa, sin importarle el frío o la lluvia.

Su corazón casi se detiene al comprobar de quién se trataba.

-¡Yuri!-lo llama, sujetándolo-¡Yuri, despierta!-trata de levantarlo, pero el que debiera ser el cuerpo ligero de Yuri Plisetsky pesa más al estar empapado. Mari llega de pronto-¡Ayúdame a llevarlo dentro!

Mari obedece sin hacer preguntas y lo deposita con suavidad en el sofá. Yuuko procede a examinarlo. Yuuri está demasiado absorto contemplando el rostro pálido, las mejillas huecas y los labios morados de Plisetsky como para oírla. ¿Qué lo inspiró para husmear en su basura bajo la lluvia? Mari corre a buscar toallas y una manta, Yuuri le trae ropa seca y mientras lo cambian obtiene su respuesta. Siente como si acabaran de golpearlo.

Yuri Plisetsky era sólo piel y huesos.

" _Eso es el hambre, eso hace el hambre…"_

-Creo… que tenemos algo de sopa-balbuceó Mari, rompiendo el silencio-Voy a calentarla.

Huye a la cocina, dejando a Yuuri y Yuuko solos con Plisetsky.

-¿No podemos hacer nada?

-Esperar-responde Yuuko con tristeza y por la forma en que lo dice, deja ver que no es la primera vez que presencia una escena así.

Mari regresa poco después y Yuuri se ofrece a alimentarlo. Invariablemente, recuerda cuando trajo a Vicchan, un diminuto y débil cachorrito que cabía en la palma de su mano a casa y aquello le hace tomar fuerza. Se repite una y otra vez que si pudo mantenerlo vivo, podrá hacer lo mismo con Yuri, aún si una voz en su mente le indica que son situaciones diferentes.

" _No, va a sobrevivir… tiene que sobrevivir"_

Deduce que entre morir de hambre y peleando en una arena para conseguir riquezas que resolvieran su vida entera, Plisetsky se decantaría por la segunda opción, por más imposible que ganar resultara. Finalmente lo comprende.

Pierde la noción del tiempo. Le parece que lleva horas esperando a que reaccione y se queda dormido junto a Yuuko y Mari sin darse cuenta, y no es sino hasta que regresan sus padres, que el grito de sorpresa de Hiroko los despierta a todos.

Yuri se incorpora de pronto, mirando a su alrededor lleno de confusión y salta fuera del sofá, tropezando con la ropa que le queda varias tallas más grande.

-¡E-espera!-lo llama Yuuko-¡Todavía no te recuperas, necesitas descansar!

Yuuri se coloca frente a él con la intención de tranquilizarlo, pero el rubio lo esquiva con una agilidad casi felina y huye hacia la cocina. El otro lo sigue y logra verlo husmeando en su alacena, tomando todas las latas, frascos con conservas y hasta algunas piezas de pan que le son posibles cargar.

" _Supongo que si tiene la energía suficiente para robar, es que ya se siente mejor"_ observa, experimentando una punzada de alivio.

-Lo ayudamos y así es como nos paga-se queja Mari, aunque Yuuri nota que ha esbozado una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, tras volver de la escuela, le espera una sorpresa.

-¿Yuri?

El rubio se tensa ante la mención de su nombre, pero igualmente se gira para contemplarlo, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

-Trabajo aquí ahora para pagar mi deuda-informa cortante, tras lo cual entra a la panadería sin darle ninguna otra explicación.

* * *

Fue así como Yuri Plisetsky se convirtió en una presencia constante para los Katsuki, y de manera especial, para Yuuri.

El chiquillo era dedicado e increíblemente, acomedido y muy responsable. Ya fuera que Hiroko lo enviara de compras al mercado o a hacer entregas, o que Toshiya le pidiera ayuda en los hornos, nunca decía que no. Hasta procuraba obedecer a Mari, si bien no lo pensaba dos veces para quejarse cuando esta lo llamaba por su nuevo sobrenombre "Yurio". Con Yuuri, sin embargo, la situación era muy diferente.

No estaba seguro si era porque recordaba su discusión o porque alguien le dijo que fue Yuuri quien lo ayudó, pero procuraba evitarlo, enfocándose exclusivamente en cumplir con sus deberes.

" _¿Tal vez aún esté molesto?"_

El ambiente entre los dos era tenso cuando menos. Y para bien o para mal, Yurio (con el paso de los días empezó a decirle así sin darse cuenta) ya no le gritaba tanto. En un esfuerzo por tratar de arreglar las cosas, se animó a invitarlo a una de sus excursiones con Yuuko. Yurio de inmediato interrumpió su trabajo para contemplarlo con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos.

-Repítelo.

Yuuri parpadeó unas cuantas veces sin comprender a qué se refería.

-¡Repítelo!-le ordenó, y el otro retrocedió un paso, según la costumbre.

-Te… te pregunté si…

-Te oí la primera vez-lo interrumpió, haciendo que Yuuri se cuestionara para que le pidió que lo repitiera en primer lugar-¿En serio entras al bosque?

-Ah… sí-asintió tímidamente- Yuuko y su madre ocupan plantas medicinales para la botica y yo suelo acompañarla, así puedo recolectar nueces, moras y otros ingredientes para el pan.

El rubio lo contempla en silencio, arqueando una ceja, como queriendo adivinar si le miente. Al final, se muerde el labio y niega con la cabeza.

-Le prometí a mi abuelo que no iría allá, dice que es peligroso.

-Y lo es, pero en verdad vale la pena-sonríe, rememorando-Está lleno de recursos y puedes encontrar comida si sabes buscar bien.

Su comentario inspira algo en Plisetsky, quien llama a Yuuri antes de que se marche.

-Iré con ustedes.

De modo que Yurio se unió a los viajes al bosque. Aunque al principio se mostraba reticente y no se separaba ni de Yuuko ni de Yuuri (siempre aclarando que no era porque tuviera miedo), poco a poco fue tomando confianza y sobre todo, mostró un especial interés en aprender todo sobre las plantas medicinales y las comestibles, llegando a estudiar los diarios de la madre de Yuuko con tal dedicación, que casi los memorizó por completo. Yuuri sabía que era porque esperaba contar con una fuente segura de alimento.

También, fue cuestión de tiempo para que descubriera que Yuuri practicara con el arco y tenía una cierta noción de cómo fabricar trampas, y cuando ocurrió, su reacción no tuvo precio.

Fue en una vez en la que lo acompañó a su habitación. Divisó el viejo y gastado arco y lo sostuvo sin ocultar su asombro, hasta le brillaban los ojos. Después, se dirigió hacia él, incrédulo.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-Del Quemador, Mari me lo regaló hace tiempo-explicó sonriendo.

Supuso que debía estarse cuestionando como alguien tan cobarde se atrevería a quebrantar tantas reglas: yendo al bosque y teniendo armas (que si bien para Yuuri, aquel objeto no era más que un juguete).

-Enséñame.

Permaneció en silencio, debatiéndose si acaso lo escuchó mal. Yurio lo intuyó.

-¡Enséñame!-repitió alzando la voz y aferrándose al arco con fuerza.

-En verdad no soy muy bueno…

-¡No me importa!-se lo lanzó y se le plantó en frente, Yuuri se tensó.

Jamás en toda su vida se planteó que Yuri Plisetsky le solicitara ayuda para aprender nada. Intentó rechazarlo, insistiéndole una vez más en sus habilidades deficientes como arquero, pero el chiquillo no se dio por vencido por lo que al final, Yuuri accedió. Pero fue justo como lo predijo: un completo desastre.

Entre su falta de técnica y la impaciencia natural de Yurio, más bien hacían pocos progresos. Eso sí, Yuuri no dejó de intentar enseñarle y Yurio en ningún momento se planteó renunciar, sin embargo para Yuuri le quedó algo muy claro.

-Creo que necesitas un mejor maestro-le sugirió, pensando en la persona que indirectamente lo instruyó a él.

Yurio se tomó el consejo muy en serio y en tres días exactos, logró que Viktor Nikiforov accediera a enseñarle.

Yuuri se sentía feliz por él… y también, un poco celoso. En el fondo, admitía que era lo más lógico. Yuri Plisetsky poseía una gran determinación, una fuerte voluntad y una disciplina pocas veces encontrada en alguien tan joven, además que era capaz de sobreponerse a sus temores y no se dejaba intimidar por nada ni nadie. Sin duda eran cualidades que cualquiera, Viktor incluido, apreciaría.

Yuuri estaba convencido de que al contar con Nikiforov, Yurio se olvidaría de él, más estaba equivocado.

-Todavía no he acabado contigo, aún vas a enseñarme-lo amenazó.

Se cuestionó para qué podría necesitarlo y no tardó en responderle.

-Él no sabe tanto sobre las plantas del bosque y sus trampas son pésimas-le contó, ocasionando que Yuuri recordara los comentarios de su propio maestro sobre el padre de Viktor-Estuvo una hora completa mostrándome cómo hacer un nudo que al final se le deshizo.

Luchó para no reír. Quién pensaría que con su experiencia como cazador, Viktor sería malo para algo así.

Concluyendo que no le quedaba otra opción, accedió a su exigencia, por lo que no era inusual que diera instrucciones a Plisetsky para que corrigiera las trampas de Viktor.

Mentiría si dijera que aquello no le producía un poco de orgullo, el cual sin embargo se veía opacado por la culpa que le causaban la envidia y los celos.

Era inevitable que dadas las circunstancias, Viktor y Yuri Plisetsky comenzaron a relacionarse más, y en las ocasiones en las que los llegó a ver conviviendo, se trataban y hablaban con tanta familiaridad, que era fácil pensar que tenían años de conocerse cuando en realidad apenas pasaron un par de meses desde que empezaron a tratarse. Sin dudas se veían bien juntos.

" _Estoy siendo irracional"_ se recriminaba continuamente _"No es como si tuviera algún derecho sobre Viktor y además, fui yo quien le dijo a Yurio que acudiera a él"._

Se repetía una y otra vez que su oportunidad para pedirle que le enseñara pasó luego de que Viktor se burlara en esa ocasión cuando se toparon en el bosque y que estaba bien con sólo escuchar lo que Yurio le contaba y verlo de lejos, de modo que cuando Plisetsky lo invitó sin invitarlo realmente ("Alguien tendría que enseñarle a Viktor a hacer un nudo decente porque los suyos vaya que son patéticos"), requirió emplear toda su voluntad para negarse, lo cual irritó de sobremanera al rubio por razones que no pudo precisar del todo.

Sin embargo y a pesar de sus emociones en conflicto, experimentó una inmensa alegría al enterarse que Viktor sería adoptado por los Plisetsky y de inmediato cuestionó a Yurio al respecto.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver, fue idea de mi abuelo, creo que era amigo de su padre o algo así-contestó como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Yuuri en serio se sintió feliz por ambos. Por un lado, Viktor contaría nuevamente con una familia que velara por él y ya no tendría que estar solo, en tanto que Yuri y su abuelo no se preocuparían más por la falta de comida. Las cosas definitivamente estaban mejorando.

O al menos así fue, hasta que llegó la cosecha.

Como de costumbre, la ansiedad se apoderó de Yuuri y trató de mentalizarse a que sólo debería soportar otros dos años y todo terminaría.

Divisó a Yuuko tomada de la mano de Takeshi. Él ya había terminado con las cosechas, en tanto que para ella todavía le restaba otra a parte de ésta.

Contuvo la respiración mientras le sacaban sangre para realizar el registro y se obligó a permanecer en relativa calma. Yuri se acercaba junto a Viktor y de pronto cayó en cuenta de que la incertidumbre continuaría para Yuri durante un tiempo más. Rememoró la discusión que tuvieron fuera de la tienda de dulces y su intento fallido previo por ofrecerse.

" _Pero ya no tiene motivos para hacerlo"_ quiso confortarse, pensando en lo terrible que sería si Yurio resultaba seleccionado y sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esa idea _"Y creo que tampoco ha vuelto a pedir teselas"._

Quiso evitarlo, pero se imaginó lo inimaginable: que Yuri Plisetsky fuera elegido. ¿Qué haría? El saber cómo moverse en el bosque, sus conocimientos sobre plantas, y sobre arquería y trampas resultarían muy útiles, y sumados a su coraje y voluntad, lo convertirían en un rival de cuidado. Aunque nada de eso era una garantía de que pudiera ganar, sin mencionar el dolor que significaría para su abuelo el que su nieto participara en los Juegos del Hambre. De ninguna manera Yurio podía resultar elegido.

Se planteó por unos instantes la posibilidad de acercarse a Viktor y Yuri, logrando contenerse y optando por avanzar en silencio hasta ocupar un sitio al lado de otros chicos de su clase. Lilia ya estaba en el escenario y Yuuri se evadió contemplado a Plisetsky un par de filas más adelante y notó que había ganado algo de peso y crecido un par de centímetros, si bien seguía siendo más bajo que otros chicos de su edad. El rubio se giró al sentirse observado y sus miradas se encontraron.

Yurio movió los labios enunciando algo de manera despectiva que Yuuri entendió como "Guerra, terrible Guerra…" el inicio del tratado de la traición que todos conocían de memoria por escucharlo tanto tiempo y se sorprendió esbozando la sombra de una sonrisa.

El protocolo inicial finalizó para dar paso al sorteo. El elegido del Distrito 12 ese año sería un chico. Yuuri sintió como su corazón aceleraba sus latidos y un zumbido en los oídos le impedía oír con claridad lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos, esperando…

En teoría, tendría que haber experimentado un inmenso alivio al comprobar que no fue el elegido, y que también Yuri Plisetsky se salvó. Sin embargo fue como si un agujero se abriera bajo sus pies y cayera sin poder evitarlo. De pronto se quedó sin aire, fue como si le dieran un fuerte golpe.

El elegido fue Viktor Nikiforov.

* * *

Respuestas a sus reviews:

 **WidowSlayer:** descuida, son comentarios que no me tomo a mal y de hecho se agradecen porque a veces es fácil pasar detalles por alto y una perspectiva ajena ayuda para corregirlos. Si encuentras algún detalle con toda confianza avísame ya sea por review o mp. Gracias por leer y comentar!

Una rápida actualización, en realidad… voy a confesar que hice trampa porque mucho de lo que salió aquí originalmente iba a salir en el capítulo anterior así que ya lo tenía escrito y sólo tuve que añadir otras cosas, lo publico ahora porque aunque tocaba capítulo nuevo de la historia principal me escapé de viaje el fin de semana y no lo pude acabar, ojalá esto lo compense en algo y en los próximos días subiré el otro. Al fin tenemos algo de historia para Yurio, todavía queda rato para que salga su propio PoV

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

Poco a poco, Yuuri regresó lentamente a la realidad. Ver a Viktor avanzando al frente con la cabeza bien en alto a paso firme, pero resignado, le confirmó su gran temor.

A su alrededor, se escuchaban murmullos de desaprobación y algunos negaban con la cabeza, como siempre ocurría cuando un desafortunado joven del distrito era seleccionado, y sin embargo, logró percatarse que por todos ellos, otros tenían opiniones contrastantes.

-Si alguien puede ganar, definitivamente es Viktor.

-Espero que mate a esos estúpidos profesionales primero.

-Y quizás al fin podamos tener un vencedor.

Yuuri se giró en dirección a los comentarios, más le fue imposible determinar con exactitud quienes los pronunciaron y a cambio, siguió escuchando.

-Si se considera de manera fría, fue lo mejor. Viktor es fuerte y en el peor de los casos... no dejaría mucho atrás.

Su rostro pasó a reflejar una profunda incredulidad. ¿Implicaban que por no tener una familia que lo llorara, que resultara elegido fue lo mejor? Como si dieran a entender que su vida era menos valiosa por ello...

 _"Se equivocan, están Yuri y su abuelo, y muchos otros que lo aprecian y dependen de él..."_

La sangre le hervía de pura rabia. Le parecía impensable que hablaran de esa manera tan cruel. Viktor no estaba solo, también tenía derecho a vivir y a ser feliz.

Casi como si una fuerza misteriosa se apoderara de él, Yuuri inhaló hondo y dio un paso al frente mientras alzaba la mano.

-¡Yo me ofrezco, quiero ser voluntario!

Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, saberse objeto de la atención y las miradas de todos le habría incomodado de sobremanera, y sin embargo, descubrió que no le importaba. Su mente tenía una única idea fija. Aún con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, no flaquea ni siquiera por un segundo. Era plenamente consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y las implicaciones que podría conllevarle y a pesar de ello, jamás se sintió tan seguro ni con tanta confianza en toda su vida.

No fue sino hasta que se percató que Viktor lo contemplaba que el valor comenzó a abandonarlo y las piernas le pesaban, dificultándole avanzar. Su expresión era de total perplejidad, parecía como si lo cuestionara "¿por qué tú? ¿Por qué tú, si apenas te conozco?"

De pronto fue consciente que su intento por salvarlo bien podría ser considerado como un esfuerzo desesperado por llamar su atención.

 _"No es eso"_ un nudo se formó en su garganta _"Te juro que no es eso, yo sólo quería..."_

Un par de agentes se colocaron a cada lado y lo empujaron para obligarlo a moverse, seguramente creyendo que se había arrepentido e intentaría huir. En el escenario ocurría algo similar con Viktor, quien también se rehusó a moverse hasta que otro agente lo obligó a bajar casi a rastras.

Durante unos segundos, sus miradas se cruzaron, e incapaz de soportarlo, Yuuri agachó la cabeza.

* * *

Decir que la despedida de su familia fue triste, era poco.

-Oh, Yuuri...-intentó hablar Hiroko, pero los sollozos se lo impidieron y rompió a llorar, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Toshiya abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo pero al final la cerró y se limitó a imitar a su mujer y abrazar a su hijo, las lágrimas inundando sus ojos.

Yuuri deseó explicarles que se trataba de algo que tuvo que hacer o de lo contrario nunca se lo hubiera perdonado, pedirles que lo disculparan por actuar de una forma tan egoísta y causarles tanto dolor, pero no podía pronunciar palabra. Mari tomó su rostro entre sus manos con cuidado.

-Escúchame, no quiero que llores-dijo en tono firme-Podrían tener cámaras en la estación del tren y si te ven llorar, creerán que eres una presa fácil, así que no llores.

Asintió como pudo y reprimió el llanto. Los cuatro permanecieron abrazados en silencio hasta que un agente apareció para informarles que debían marcharse. Sus padres le expresaron lo mucho que lo querían y lo soltaron con reticencia, intentando permanecer con él el mayor tiempo posible, hasta que el agente volvió a insistir. Mari lo besó en la frente.

-Los quiero...-consiguió musitar antes de verlos salir, esperando que lo hubieran escuchado.

La siguiente en entrar, fue Yuuko junto a su familia.

Su amiga prácticamente se le arrojó encima y casi caen al suelo.

-Yuuri, por qué...-interrumpió su cuestionamiento y negó con la cabeza -Sabes mucho sobre plantas medicinales y comestibles, encontrar comida no será un problema.

-¿Y si la arena es un desierto?-preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-Aún en un desierto tendrán que poner una fuente de alimentos-insistió.

Era cierto. Siempre que dejaban a los tributos en alguna arena especialmente inclemente, resultaban ser unos Juegos aburridos en el sentido de que se ocupaban más por buscar comida y refugio que de matarse entre ellos y eso a la gente del Capitolio no le resultaba muy entretenido.

-Has estudiado con mi hija por años, a veces creo que sabes más que nosotras- expresó la madre de Yuuko-No subestimes tus conocimientos.

-Estaremos al pendiente de tu familia y los ayudaremos en lo que necesiten-le informó el padre de su amiga y aunque Yuuri quiso agradecerle, sólo pudo asentir en silencio.

-Encuentra un arco y úsalo-urgió Yuuko- Será tu mejor opción.

-Pero no soy muy bue...

La chica le cubrió la boca con la mano y negó enérgicamente, más el enojo le duró muy poco y volvió a abrazarlo.

-Eres un gran amigo, el mejor de todos.

Le pareció un gran detalle que evitara referirse a él en tiempo pasado, como si no se despidiera o estuviera asumiendo su inminente muerte, más bien estableciendo lo mucho que lo apreciaba.

Su siguiente visita tampoco fue una sorpresa. Takeshi Nishigori avanzó hacia él sin molestarse en ocultar el hecho de que estaba llorando y Yuuri se permitió unos breves momentos de diversión al pensar en el contraste entre el chico que antes lo molestara, con el que tenía al frente. A fin de cuentas, si llegó a considerarlo su amigo.

-Cuidaré de Yuuko-prometió solemne-Me esforzaré por ser tan bueno con ella como siempre lo has sido tú.

-Se que lo harás-dijo, y de milagro no se le quebró la voz.

-Siento mucho todos esos años, pensar que pudimos haber sido amigos desde mucho antes...

Aquella fue la confirmación de que Takeshi en efecto lo apreciaba y a duras penas reprimió una lágrima.

Estaba seguro que se trató de su último visitante, sin embargo fue sorprendido cuando un cierto rubio entró a la habitación.

Yuri Plisetsky y él se contemplaron en silencio por unos minutos que le resultaron una eternidad. El rubio lucía sumamente enfadado, con el ceño fruncido y apretando los puños, y Yuuri rememoró sus primeros encuentros.

-Eso que hiciste fue realmente estúpido, para que lo sepas.

Brutalmente honesto como siempre. Yurio lo señaló, acusador. Yuuri estaba seguro que le gritaría.

-Así que tienes que prometer que vas a ganar.

El comentario lo descolocó por completo. ¿Lo decía en serio? Se planteó que se tratara de alguna burla, pero ni Yuri sería tan cruel.

-¡No me hagas perder el tiempo!- le ladró, para no perder la costumbre-¡Dilo, di que vas a ganar!

Intentó argumentar que no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Estaban los tributos profesionales de los primeros distritos, chicos para los cuales convertirse en vencedores de los Juegos del Hambre representaba el máximo honor, y los otros no profesionales a los que tampoco debía pasar por alto. Seguro hasta ellos sabrían defenderse y pelear mejor que él.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser así de débil e inútil?-le reclamó, dando un fuerte pisotón en el suelo que lo sobresaltó.

El agente hizo su aparición. Yurio lo ignoró.

-¿Tan difícil es que te tengas un poco de confianza?

La inesperada pregunta hizo despertar algo en Yuuri. ¿Sería que en realidad Yurio estuvo tratando de motivarlo? Fue invadido por una ola de afecto hacia el enojado rubio. Verdad que su relación no tuvo el mejor de los comienzos e incluso ahora tenía problemas para determinar si eran amigos o no, pero al menos podía estar seguro que Yuri Plisetsky le guardaba un cierto cariño.

-Prometo... prometo que haré lo posible por ganar-dijo vacilante, era lo más que podía ofrecerle. A pesar de sus evidentes dudas, Yurio se mostró complacido y asintió.

-¡Si no ganas, jamás te lo perdonaré!-le gritó por última vez, antes de ser conducido fuera y muy a pesar de sí mismo, Yuuri esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Eso debió ser todo. Ya no quedaba nadie que pudiera tener algún interés en despedirse de él.

 _"Vicchan..."_

Visualizó a su mascota esperando bien sentadito frente a la puerta para darle la bienvenida como siempre hacía cuando tenía que salir por cualquier motivo. Así pasaran únicamente un par de horas, Vicchan lo recibía entre saltos y entusiastas ladridos, tan feliz de verlo como si se hubiera marchado por años. Esa mañana ni siquiera le dejó comida en su plato, pensando en que lo alimentaría tan pronto regresara. Excepto que ya no podría hacerlo.

El pánico se apoderó de él. Ahora que ya no iba a estar, sus padres y Mari tendrían una mayor carga de trabajo en la panadería. ¿Tendrían tiempo de sacarlo a pasear? ¿Sabrían que al hacerlo, tenían que evitar pasar por la zona donde murieron su madre y sus hermanos porque de lo contrario se ponía nervioso? ¿Y que había que atar su correa con doble nudo para que no la rompiera ni se zafara?

Se acercó a la puerta. Quizás Mari aún siguiera ahí y pudiera hablar con ella de nuevo.

Un fuerte grito lo hizo retroceder de un salto. Reconoció la voz de Yurio, tras lo cual la puerta se abrió de golpe y alguien casi le cae encima, empujándolo sin querer.

Dejó escapar una corta exclamación por la sorpresa y perdió el equilibrio. Hubiera caído, de no ser porque el recién llegado se apresuró a sujetarlo por la muñeca. Contuvo la respiración mientras se percataba lentamente de lo que ocurría.

-Viktor...-llamó en apenas un susurro-¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí?-cuestionó, incrédulo.

El aludido se limitó a contemplarlo en silencio por unos instantes, como si estuviera conflictuado por algo.

-Vine a verte-logró decirle al fin.

Jamás se imaginó que al hablar nuevamente con él, sería en esas circunstancias, y a juzgar por su expresión, Viktor parecía querer preguntarle lo obvio: ¿por qué? Yuuri sintió que las lágrimas le escocían. Apretó los puños con fuerza, obligándose a reprimirlas. No quería llorar frente a él, no en ese momento. De ninguna manera se creía capaz de explicarle sus motivos para ofrecerse en su lugar por temor a que lo juzgara, o que la culpa que seguramente ya sentía se incrementara.

-Se te dan bien las trampas, ¿no es así?

El imprevisto comentario lo sacó de su trance.

-Yuri me contó-agregó, intentando explicarse.

En serio que estaba asombrado. Que Yuri Plisetsky le contara de él a Viktor fue por demás inesperado. De todos los tópicos posibles para conversar, ser uno de ellos lo dejó completamente descolocado. Experimentó una combinación de pánico y vergüenza al pensar en lo que Yurio pudo referirle a Viktor.

-Una trampa te puede servir para atrapar algo más que animales-aconsejó-Apégate a lo que sabes.

Sintió que debía responderle, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacer un leve movimiento con la cabeza. Viktor también daba la impresión de querer seguir con la plática y a Yuuri le confundió que luciera tan inseguro. Tenía el ceño fruncido y se mordía el labio inferior.

-Escucha, yo...

-Quisiera pedirte algo...

Los dos callaron de golpe, asimilando lo que el otro comenzó a decir.

-Sí, sí, puedes pedirme lo que sea-se apresuró a hablar con urgencia, casi sonando suplicante, lo que le produjo una punzada de incomodidad a Yuuri. No quería ver a Viktor así.

-Podrías...-su voz se quebró-¿Podrías cuidar de Vicchan? Es… es mi perro.

Con toda probabilidad, Viktor ya se habría olvidado del pequeño cachorrito que le ayudó a salvar hace algunos años, puesto que nunca fue a visitarlo como prometió, pero de igual manera le parecía justo que fuera él quien se hiciera cargo. Tras esa ocasión en que lo encontró llorando en la plaza luego de la muerte de su madre, intuyó que Vicchan lo recordaba, por lo que quizás se sintiera más cómodo al lado del joven de ojos azules, dado que su dueño no iba a regresar.

Viktor lo contempló un tanto azorado, si bien estuvo de acuerdo. Luego de unos instantes en silencio, fue casi como si se armara de valor para tomar la mano de Yuuri. El repentino contacto lo hizo sonrojar, y justo cuando Viktor abría la boca para retomar lo que sea que deseaba decirle antes de que lo interrumpiera, la puerta se abrió, impidiéndole continuar una vez más.

-Ya es hora-intervino uno de los agentes.

-Sólo un minuto-exigió, sujetando a Yuuri con más fuerza, sin darse cuenta que le hacía daño con su agarre tan intenso.

-Ya fueron suficientes visitas-señaló el otro soldado, avanzando hacia ellos, disparando la ansiedad de Yuuri.

-¡Todavía no he terminado!-les gritó, mostrando su enojo sin ningún recelo.

Los agentes comienzan a llevárselo y Viktor forcejea. Yuuri reacciona de pronto y ahora es él quien se aferra a Viktor, sobreponiéndose a su miedo.

-¡Si es que regreso…!-exclama, mostrándose firme y determinado-¡Vayamos a comer pan juntos, tú, yo… y Vicchan!

Viktor apenas tuvo tiempo de asentir antes de ser echado fuera y que la puerta se cierre, dejando a Yuuri desolado y solo.

* * *

Resultó que el consejo de Mari fue bastante apropiado, porque la estación del tren estaba inundada de cámaras y reporteros, todos peleando por ser los primeros en mostrar al primer tributo voluntario del Distrito 12 en décadas.

Yuuri logra reprimir el llanto de milagro, pero al contemplarse por el rabillo del ojo en una de las pantallas, le queda claro que no va a engañar a nadie. Caminando a paso lento, con la cabeza gacha y encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, tiene el terror bien escrito en todo su rostro. Piensa que luce como un cerdo marchando directo al matadero.

No bien entra al vagón, las fuerzas lo abandonan y se desploma en el suelo, finalmente permitiéndose dar rienda suelta a sus lágrimas de una vez por todas.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el viaje?

Alza la vista para encontrarse con Lilia Baranovskaya, la enviada del Capitolio, quien le dirige una mirada tan rígida, que le quita las ganas de llorar casi de inmediato. Como impulsado por un resorte, se pone de pie con las manos a los costados, sintiendo que el corazón le late con fuerza. La mujer permanece evaluándolo sin pronunciar palabra durante unos minutos.

En teoría, ese sería el momento para conocer a su mentor y empezar a planear su estrategia para los próximos Juegos del Hambre, excepto que su distrito carece de vencedor, por lo que serán exclusivamente Lilia y él durante todo el trayecto.

Va a ser un largo viaje.

-Si vas a llorar, que sea ahora, y después intenta no volver a hacerlo-le dice, o más bien le ordena-Habrán más reporteros y potenciales patrocinadores, no quieres que crean que eres un cobarde.

" _Pero si lo soy"_ se plantea rebatirla, y por la expresión de ella, es casi como si adivinara sus pensamientos. Yuuri emite un leve quejido y se para aún más derecho y tenso.

-Además, considera como se sentirá ese joven si te ve así-continua, impasible, y Yuuri demora unos segundos en comprender que se refiere a Viktor- ¿O es que acaso te arrepientes de haberte ofrecido en su lugar?

Es casi como si le cayera encima un balde de agua fría. Deja escapar un último sollozo y se talla los ojos con fuerza, para ir a sentarse dócilmente en uno de los lujosos sofás de terciopelo rojo.

-Así está mejor-asiente, mostrando algo similar a aprobación-Si ya terminaste, lo más apropiado sería que comieras. En cuanto lleguemos al Capitolio, tendrás demasiadas ocupaciones y necesitarás energía para cumplirlas.

Sinceramente, comer era lo último que deseaba hacer, sin embargo tomó un plato para servirse y evitar provocar la ira de la mujer. Se fijó en la mesa y abrió los ojos muy grandes por la impresión. La cantidad de platos servidos bien podrían servir para alimentar a varias familias completas del Distrito 12. ¿En serio esperaban que devorara todo eso por su cuenta?

A su mente llegó la imagen de Yuri Plisetsky arrojándose sin dudar sobre la comida, olvidándose de los cubiertos a favor de tomar todo con las manos y apenas masticarlo. Pensó en lo injusto que resultaba tener un banquete para su disfrute personal, en tanto que Yurio y tantos otros niños del distrito se morían de hambre.

Lilia tosió para llamar su atención y se cruzó de brazos, demostrando su inconformidad. Yuuri sintió un escalofrío y tomó un poco de carne, trozos de queso y ensalada, pero no bien probó un bocado, su estómago se reveló. Lo correcto sería que estuviera deseoso por atiborrarse con todos aquellos manjares, puesto que la noche anterior a la cosecha la angustia le hizo ir a la cama sin cenar y en la mañana tampoco desayunó por lo mismo; pero luego de todo lo ocurrido, no tenía nada de apetito. La verdad, se le antojaba mucho más el estofado de verduras, pan duro y carne de ardillas que su padre preparaba, que cualquiera de esos alimentos tan lujosos.

Al final, se las ingenió para tomar un poco de sopa, algo de ensalada y una naranja que encontró en una fuente con hielo con forma de cornucopia.

Una vez concluyó con su comida, Lilia volvió a hablarle.

-Como ya debes saber, el que tu distrito carezca de un vencedor nos pone en una desventaja considerable, por lo que requeriré de tu entera cooperación.

Asintió torpemente, un tanto sorprendido de la profesionalidad de Lilia. Siempre concibió a las enviadas del Capitolio como excéntricas e interesadas en sobresalir, pero por las múltiples recomendaciones y comentarios que le hizo, comprendió que ella de hecho, sabía lo que hacía, probablemente se debía a años de trabajar por su cuenta. Lo difícil vino después, cuando comenzó a interrogarlo sobre su familia, su vida en el Distrito 12, sus habilidades y eventualmente, sobre Viktor.

-Dado que te ofreciste en su lugar, la gente va a querer saberlo todo sobre él y el tipo de relación que sostienen.

Instintivamente, se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Pudo evitar hablarlo con Viktor durante su despedida, ¿y ahora resultaba que tendría que contarlo frente a la nación entera?

-Lo que hagas con tu vida personal, no me interesa-insistió-Pero te recomiendo que te prepares y pienses en lo que dirás, porque a la gente…

-¡No hablaré sobre eso!-exclama, viéndola fijamente, y aprieta los puños con fuerza para reprimir las ganas de golpear la mesa-¡No puedo contarles sobre algo que no existe!

Apenas lo soltó, se arrepintió de inmediato y se cubrió la boca con la mano. Lilia simplemente arqueó una ceja.

-Vaya, así que tienes coraje después de todo-expresó más para sí misma-Eres el primer tributo que se atreve a alzarme la voz en un largo tiempo-admite y Yuuri traga grueso y siente un escalofrío-Mantén esa determinación y quizás tengas esperanzas de ganar.

Se plantea tomar su consejo, sin embargo sabe será más que complicado llevarlo a la práctica.

* * *

Minutos antes de su arribo al Capitolio, Lilia le da una recomendación final.

-Conocerás a tu equipo de preparación y a tu estilista, sea lo que sea que hagan, se obediente y no te resistas.

Lo que sumado a la multitud conglomerada en la estación para recibirlo, no hace sino aumentar su nerviosismo, por lo que opta por recorrer el trayecto con la vista clavada en el perfecto y limpio suelo blanco hasta que llega al sitio de preparación, aunque eso tampoco lo tranquiliza.

Dos chicas y un hombre (o cree que lo es basado en su voz) se presentan y ponen manos a la obra.

Le piden que se desvista, lo ayudan a ducharse, le untan un montón de cremas y lociones que le irritan la piel, arreglan sus uñas y le cortan el cabello. Charlan alegremente mientras realizan su labor, ajenos a la evidente incomodidad de Yuuri, quien requiere toda su fuerza de voluntad para no salir corriendo a ocultarse. Se siente terriblemente expuesto y sólo desea que lo dejen en paz.

-Estas muy tenso-expresa una de las chicas, de cabello verde corto y largas pestañas del mismo color.

 _"Estaría menos tenso si dejaran de tocarme"_ piensa, más en voz alta se limita a musitar un breve "lo siento" que parece apaciguarla.

-Tenemos un fino espécimen este año-aprueba el hombre, que tiene el rostro extremadamente blanco, labios muy rojos y peluca de rizos rosas.

A pesar del comentario, Yuuri no se siente halagado en lo absoluto. Más bien es como si lo redujeran a un animal o un trozo de carne.

-¿Creen que podamos convencer a Phichit de que use algo ajustado?-pregunta, recorriendo atentamente el cuerpo del joven tributo con la mirada.

Yuuri se sonroja e instintivamente coloca sus brazos en torno a su abdomen en cuánto se percata que el hombre contempla demasiado esa zona.

-¡O quizás podamos hacer que vaya desnudo!-opina la chica peliverde y Yuuri aprieta los labios para reprimir un grito ahogado de terror-Seguro que a la gente le encantaría ver eso...

 _"A nadie le interesaría verme desnudo"_ la rebate mentalmente, considerando de nueva cuenta la posibilidad de huir.

La chica restante, una joven con un ojo negro y otro violeta, y la piel de un tono anaranjado, no luce impresionada.

-Pues yo sigo creyendo que el otro era mejor.

Es casi como si le dieran un golpe. La parte irracional de su mente que se encarga de magnificar sus inseguridades, le hace ver que evidentemente, cualquiera preferiría a Viktor sobre él, pero se obliga a mantenerse enfocado y se recuerda que eligió pasar por todo aquello voluntariamente para que Viktor no tuviera que padecerlo.

-Así está bien, chicos-habla un desconocido-A partir de aquí yo me encargo.

El trío se limita a asentir y se retira. Como no usa sus lentes, tiene que entrecerrar los ojos para visualizar al recién llegado. Le sorprende descubrir que se trata de un chico de cabello obscuro y piel bronceada que le dirige una sonrisa amable. Su apariencia es bastante normal, un gran contraste con la de los otros tres. Lo único que le resulta curioso, es su gabardina roja con un estampado peculiar que no logra divisar del todo.

El joven le alcanza una bata y Yuuri la acepta sin dudar, agradecido de poder cubrirse al fin.

-Soy Phichit Chulanont, tu estilista personal-se presenta, ofreciéndole su mano y Yuuri la estrecha con algo de reticencia-Vi lo que hiciste en la cosecha, fuiste muy valiente.

Parpadea confundido por el comentario.

-Será un gran honor trabajar contigo-expresa de manera sincera, lo que deja perplejo al otro-¿Algo que quieras agregar?-pregunta, esperando hacer hablar a su tributo.

-Yo... No creo haberte visto el año pasado-comenta en voz baja y se arrepiente tan pronto lo dice.

Phichit echa a reír de buena gana.

-Eres muy observador-lo halaga-Es cierto, es mi primer año en los Juegos del Hambre.

Tiene sentido. Por lo general, a los estilistas novatos se les asigna al Distrito 12, el más pobre y menos deseable. Para la mayoría se trataba de un mal necesario antes de ser ascendidos a otro más aceptable y no solían esforzarse mucho al preparar a los tributos, limitándose a presentarlos en aburridos trajes de minero o similares.

-Lo siento-se disculpa Yuuri instintivamente. Phichit se muestra sorprendido y le resta importancia con un ademán, como intuyendo a qué se refiere.

-Sé lo que dicen de tu distrito-informa sin rodeos-¿Te cuento un secreto?-se acerca para susurrarle al oído-Lo pedí expresamente.

Es el turno de Yuuri para mostrar su asombro y guarda silencio unos minutos, considerando y al final concluye que dice la verdad.

-¿Sabes cuál es mi trabajo?

Cae en cuenta que Phichit le está hablando y que tiene que responder.

-Um... ¿Hacer que me vea bien?-contesta vacilante y su estilista niega con la cabeza sin perder su sonrisa.

-Hacerte memorable-corrige con suavidad, colocándole una mano en el hombro y Yuuri se encuentra con que el contacto no le incomoda tanto-Mi trabajo es ayudarte a impresionar, para que puedas atraer patrocinadores que te ayudarán en los Juegos.

Para la gran mayoría de habitantes del distrito 12, los estilistas eran gente superficial que se aprovechaba de la desgracia de los jóvenes elegidos para sobresalir. Hasta el momento, Phichit demostraba ser diferente.

-Quizás no lo hayas notado, pero ya están hablando de ti-continua y lo toma con cuidado por la barbilla para inspeccionar su rostro, asintiendo como si le agradara lo que ve-Lo que hiciste fue algo que no ocurría en mucho tiempo. Creo que la última vez que se tuvo un voluntario de un distrito externo, fue hace más de veinte años.

-Yo... no estaba pensando en eso-repuso en voz baja.

Lo único que quería, era proteger a Viktor y evitar que se expusiera en los Juegos del Hambre.

-Lo sé- asiente el estilista-Cuando te vi ahí, avanzando al escenario, estaba...

 _"Decepcionado"_ completa en automático Yuuri.

-Impresionado-concluye, ajeno a los pensamientos negativos de su perplejo tributo-Y la forma en la que ese otro chico te miró... -su semblante se tornó serio de pronto-Fue entonces que decidí que haría todo lo posible por ayudarte a ganar.

Yuuri siente un familiar nudo formarse en su garganta. Las palabras de Phichit le brindan un inesperado consuelo, le hacen contemplar la posibilidad de que aún en ese lugar desconocido y a punto de participar en los Juegos del Hambre, no necesariamente está solo.

-¿Quieres saber lo que tengo planeado para el desfile?-cuestiona Phichit y Yuuri descubre que de hecho si tiene un poco de curiosidad, por lo que asiente y esboza una pequeña sonrisa-Quiero que todos vean lo mismo que yo vi en ti, esa chispa... tu fuego interno.

Arquea las cejas ante la expresión enigmática del estilista.

-¿Te da miedo el fuego, Yuuri?

* * *

Las constantes aseveraciones de Phichit de que no se trata de llamas reales sino sintéticas, de tono azulado, que no queman, hacen poco por calmarlo. Está convencido de que si el fuego no lo aterra hasta al punto de hacer que se desmaye o que caiga de la carroza, la multitud lo hará. Pensar en todas esas personas observándolo fijamente, atentos al menor de sus movimientos hace que se le revuelva el estómago y comience a hiperventilar.

-¿De verdad no podemos omitir esto?-suplica, aunque ya sabe la respuesta desde antes que Lilia lo mire con desaprobación.

-Es parte del protocolo-replica secamente-Se hace todos los años, así que sube a la carroza y…-se interrumpe, contemplando algo a la distancia, tras lo cual se excusa rápidamente y se marcha.

Phichit se muestra curioso por lo ocurrido, en tanto que Yuuri intenta desesperadamente recordar como respirar.

-¿Estás listo?

-No-dice con un hilo de voz lo que debió pensar.

Phichit, lejos de ofenderse, suelta una risita y le da unas suaves palmaditas en el hombro para calmarlo. Un asistente les informa que ha llegado el momento y le desea suerte antes de retirarse.

Yuuri contiene la respiración. Nota que frente a él se encuentra el tributo del Distrito 11, un jovencito rubio que luce tan o más nervioso que él y le reconforta un poco saber que no es el único que se siente así.

La música inicia y se aferra con fuerza al borde de la carroza, tanto, que sus nudillos se ponen blancos. Tiene tiempo de observar al tributo del Distrito 1, un joven de expresión desinteresada que usa una túnica de colores y lleva una cinta roja en la cabeza, antes de dejarse llevar por la angustia nuevamente.

" _No puedo hacer esto"_ se lamenta _"Me caeré, haré el ridículo y nadie querrá patrocinarme, o tal vez tenga suerte y muera quemado antes"_

Se pregunta que haría Viktor de encontrarse en su lugar y lo imagina con una gran sonrisa confiada, saludando al público sin dejarse intimidar, efectivamente ganándose su favor al que igual que hacía con la gente del Distrito 12.

Aquello lo hace reconsiderar. Divisa su rostro en una de las pantallas: sin sus lentes, bien peinado y con la capa de fuego azul que lo rodea, luce como una persona completamente diferente. Se percata que la muchedumbre lo observa y lo aclama; y en un acto de temeridad completamente inesperado, se permite alzar el puño bien en alto, ocultando su miedo con éxito, a juzgar por la manera en que el público le responde. Alguien le arroja una rosa que consigue atrapar de milagro y responde lanzando un beso. Resulta obvio que lo adoran.

El corazón le late con fuerza y por primera vez desde que inició todo, no se debe a la ansiedad, sino a la emoción. Se siente atractivo, valiente… fuerte.

Es como estar atrapado en un sueño. El discurso de bienvenida del presidente Feltsman pasa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y para cuando cae en cuenta, el desfile ha terminado.

Phichit se apresura a apagar el fuego y a ayudarlo a bajar de la carroza y Yuuri prácticamente se le desploma encima, toda la adrenalina anterior se ha agotado y sólo queda un profundo cansancio.

-¡Estuviste genial!-exclama y lo besa en ambas mejillas en un gesto de extrema familiaridad.

Yuuri se sonroja, pero consigue sonreírle.

-Fue gracias a ti-expresa con sinceridad, consciente de que en gran medida fue el trabajo del estilista lo que lo hizo destacarse tanto.

Phichit abre muy grandes los ojos, como si no se esperara el comentario, y lo abraza. Yuuri se tensa, aunque no hace por apartarlo.

-No te menosprecies, en verdad estuviste asombroso.

Alzan la vista para descubrir que quien habló es una mujer. Lilia se encuentra a su lado y luce más seria que de costumbre.

-Permítanme presentarlos, ella es…

-¡Minako Okukawa!-se le adelanta Phichit, dejándose llevar por el entusiasmo, ocasionando que Lilia lo jale de la oreja a manera de represalia por interrumpirla-Lo siento, pero… wow… en serio…

Yuuri contempla primero al estilista y luego a la recién llegada, seguro que se está perdiendo de algo muy importante.

-¡Yuuri! ¡Es Minako Okukawa!-repite como si no lo hubiera escuchado la primera vez-Originaria del Distrito Diez, ganó sus Juegos del Hambre y obtuvo un puntaje perfecto en su prueba.

-Es bueno ver que aún me recuerdan-expresó con una sonrisa ladina, acomodándose el cabello en actitud casual-Así que… tú eres Yuuri Katsuki del Distrito Doce, ¿correcto?

-¡Ah! Um… yo… sí-balbucea torpemente- E-es un honor conocerla…

-Por favor basta, no me gustan las formalidades-se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Los rumores dicen que rara vez hace apariciones en público-interviene Phichit, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad.

-Vine para ayudarte-se dirige a Yuuri y tanto él como su estilista dejan escapar exclamaciones de asombro-Voy a ser tu mentora.

-Todavía no está aprobado-indica Lilia de mala gana, y Minako simplemente rueda los ojos.

-Hablaré con Celestino luego, no se negará. Sólo le interesa hacer unos Juegos interesantes y esto definitivamente servirá para ello.

-¿Quieres decir que ni siquiera lo has consultado con él?

Por la forma en que se hablan las mujeres, Yuuri deduce que se trata de viejas conocidas. Minako sigue discutiendo con Lilia, y él la observa embelesado. A simple vista, es una elegante y muy atractiva mujer, pero debe haber mucho más en ella si se trata de una sobreviviente de los Juegos del Hambre. Y si lo que dijo Phichit era cierto, vino con la única intención de convertirse en su mentora, lo que supondría una situación excepcional puesto que los mentores eran vencedores del mismo distrito que sus tributos. Contar con ella como apoyo le resultaría extremadamente útil. Suponiendo que, como lo hizo notar Lilia, se lo permitan.

* * *

Apenas llegaron a su piso asignado en el Centro de Entrenamiento, Yuuri se apresuró a refugiarse en su habitación, feliz de disponer de un tiempo a solas.

Se trepa en la cama y permanece acostado hecho un ovillo, adormecido hasta que llega la hora de la cena y Lilia va a buscarlo, experimentando una punzada de alivio al notar que tanto Phichit como Minako están presentes.

La mujer lo saluda alzando una copa en actitud triunfal.

-Me complace informarte que seré la nueva mentora del Distrito Doce por el resto de los Juegos.

A Yuuri se le ilumina el rostro.

-¡Eso es…!-comienza, y sacude la cabeza-¡Quiero decir…! Yo… muchas gracias-concluye con una reverencia que hace reír a Minako.

-Te lo dije antes, no me gustan las formalidades-indica con un ademán el asiento vacío a su lado y Yuuri se apresura a ocuparlo. Uno de los sirvientes le acerca una copa-Bueno, supongo que es hora de que nos pongamos a trabajar, después de todo, estamos retrasados a comparación de los demás.

-¿Retrasados?-cuestiona Yuuri, bebiendo un sorbito de su copa y tosiendo porque el vino le cala en la garganta.

-Los mentores son los únicos que pueden cerrar tratos con los patrocinadores y coordinan el envío de los regalos-explica Lilia en tono serio-Como tu distrito carecía de vencedor, se me permitía cumplir con dichas funciones. Pero ahora, quien deberá hacerlo es…

-Yo, naturalmente-celebra Minako y vacía su copa de un trago, lo que asombra a Yuuri, quien apenas puede beber sin hacer una mueca.

La cena se sirve y Yuuri descubre que su apetito ha regresado, sin embargo intenta moderarse tanto al servirse como al comer, temeroso de lo que los otros comensales puedan pensar. Minako lo nota.

-Mi primer consejo como tu mentora, es que te alimentes bien-procede a colocarle un gran trozo de carne en su plato-Al entrar a la arena, lo más recomendable es que tengas unos cuantos kilos extras para compensar los que vas a perder.

La recomendación le produce sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, admite suena lógico, por otro, rememora cuando era pequeño y lo molestaban porque su familia tuviera más alimento que otras, criticándolo y llamándolo cerdo.

Algo se mueve en la mesa, del lado de Phichit y nota que se trata de un diminuto roedor, un hamster de pelaje claro que toma un trozo de zanahoria de su plato y trepa por el brazo del estilista hasta refugiarse en un bolsillo de su gabardina, percatándose de lo que el estampado era en verdad.

-¡Oh!-exclama, y el otro sonríe, satisfecho-¡Son reales!

-Muy reales-asiente Phichit, tomando una semilla de girasol de su ensalada y metiéndola en otro bolsillo, lo que lo hace acreedor a una mirada de desaprobación de Lilia-Te los presentaré luego, si quieres.

Antes de que pueda responderle, Minako retoma la línea de conversación anterior.

-Tenemos que discutir otros asuntos-hace una señal y un sirviente se apresura a llenar su copa, pasando después con Yuuri, quien apenas la llevaba a poco más de la mitad-Mañana iniciará el entrenamiento, ¿tienes algún talento en especial?

-Ah… no, no realmente-admite agachando la cabeza y tomando un nuevo sorbo-Sé algo sobre plantas medicinales y comestibles, no sé si cuente.

-Cuenta y mucho-expresa su mentora con sinceridad-Eso te será muy útil en la arena, ¿qué más?

Se plantea mencionar que ha practicado con el arco, pero teme pueda resultar contraproducente dado que se considera más bien deficiente y no quiere que su mentora crea que le mintió para impresionarla.

-Puedo montar algunas trampas-informa, dudoso-Es teoría más que otra cosa.

Si bien la única ocasión en que puso una, la vez que atrapó al zorro, funcionó, desde su punto de vista le faltaba mucha práctica. La forma principal en que aplicaba ese conocimiento, era ayudando a Yuri a corregir las trampas de Viktor, y aunque por lo que el rubio le contaba, sus observaciones eran acertadas, no las tomaba como éxitos propios puesto que no era él quien atrapaba a las presas sino Viktor.

Minako se muestra complacida y Yuuri se relaja un poco. Siente que la cabeza le da vueltas y supone debe ser por el vino, por lo que deja la copa sobre la mesa, decidido a no volver a tocarla.

-Ya tenemos algo con qué trabajar-sonríe, como queriendo inspirarle confianza-También, supongo que debería preguntarte… ¿cuál es tu relación con ese chico de tu distrito? ¿Creo que su nombre era Viktor?

Yuuri toma la copa y la bebe entera prácticamente de un solo trago.

* * *

Respuestas a sus **reviews:**

 **Widow Slayer:** La verdad es que Yurio la pasó muy mal y tuvo muchas dificultades que ya se verán en su propio PoV. Además del de Yurio, también habrá un PoV para Phichit, pero para esos aún falta un poco, de momento además de la historia principal, avanzaré éste, que todavía tiene un par de capítulos más. Gracias por seguir al pendiente!

 **Guest:** Te prometo que no dejaré abandonada ninguna historia y todas serán terminadas, algunas antes que otras. De verdad me alegra que te gusten, muchísimas gracias!

Y así entramos oficialmente al ciclo de los Juegos de Yuri, que si bien ya sabemos como acabaron y se tiene un panorama general de los mismos, falta tener las impresiones de nuestro querido cerdito y cómo los vivió. Por lo pronto están la entrada oficial de Phichit, Lilia y Minako y el proceso de preparación, ya en el próximo capítulo se mostrará el entrenamiento.

Por último una disculpa por el retraso en actualizar, se me atravesó un viaje donde no tuve acceso a wifi (aprovecho para promocionar la Huasteca Potosina, mucha agua, mucho verde, muy bonita... y muy cansada de recorrer, pero lo vale!). Lo siguiente será actualizar la historia principal con suerte para el fin de semana.

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on ice no me pertenece

* * *

Yuuri abrió lentamente los ojos sólo para arrepentirse segundos después y volverlos a cerrar.

Permaneció así, sintiendo cómo le palpitaba la cabeza sin atreverse a moverse, rememorando los sucesos ocurridos el día anterior: Viktor fue elegido para participar en los Juegos del Hambre, él se ofreció en su lugar, su familia y otros… incluyendo al mismo Viktor fueron a despedirlo, luego estuvo el viaje en tren con Lilia, su encuentro con Phichit y el desfile, la cena dónde le informaron que la legendaria Minako Okukawa sería su mentora y…

Con bastante reticencia, volvió a abrir un ojo para descubrir que estaba en su habitación. ¿Cómo pudo ser? Lo último que recordaba era estar con Phichit, Lilia y Minako en el comedor, después su mentora comenzó a hacerle preguntas y a partir de ahí, todo se detenía.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y con el mayor cuidado posible intentó ponerse de pie… y una ola de arcadas lo hizo correr al baño a toda prisa. Vaya forma de empezar la mañana.

-Buenos días, Katsuki- lo saludó Lilia apenas salió, y su tono le produjo un escalofrío-Espero que te sientas bien.

Por la forma en que lo dijo, más que un deseo, sonaba a amenaza. Asintió torpemente y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para no caer por el insistente mareo. Lilia rodó los ojos.

-Tómate esto-le alcanzó una pastilla y un vaso de agua-Y que sepas que lo que hiciste fue muy imprudente. En un par de horas iniciarán los entrenamientos y dependiendo de qué tan bien los aproveches, será la diferencia entre vivir o morir.

Yuuri quiso alegar, pero en el fondo sabía que la mujer estaba en lo correcto. Supuso que bebió demasiado la noche anterior y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Rezó porque ojalá no hubiera dicho o hecho algo que lo dejara en ridículo frente a Minako. Le preocupaba que ella se llevara la impresión de que no tomaba en serio los Juegos y sus implicaciones, y que se arrepintiera de decidir ayudarlo.

-Tienes quince minutos para alistarte y cuando entres al comedor, espero que te comportes como un joven civilizado y decente-amenazó Lilia, haciendo que las dudas y el temor de Yuuri aumentaran.

" _¿Pero qué hice anoche?"_

* * *

La pastilla que le dio Lilia tuvo un efecto inmediato. Tanto el mareo como las náuseas desaparecieron; sin embargo, en el instante que percibió el olor de la comida, regresaron momentáneamente.

-¡Yuuri!-Phichit lo saludó alegre, agitando la mano-¡Ven! Te guardé un lugar.

El aludido esboza una sonrisa. En realidad, son los únicos en la mesa. Procede a servirse un poco de fruta y un plato de avena, las únicas cosas que le apetecen de entre los numerosos alimentos, antes de sentarse.

-¿Cómo te sientes después de tu gran debut?-pregunta el estilista con genuino interés.

-Cansado-responde sincero, lo que hace reír al otro-Y también… muy sorprendido, sigo sin creer que… que ese era yo.

-Pues créelo-insiste Phichit y hace un ademán para que un sirviente acerque dos tazas a la mesa-Te lo dije ayer, mi trabajo es hacerte memorable, pero a fin de cuentas, tú fuiste quien se presentó y conquistó al público.

Por eso justamente es que le resulta tan increíble. Recuerda que el desfile fue transmitido en todos los distritos y se pregunta si su familia lo vio. Supone que su primera intención fue aislarse y evitar todo lo relacionado con los Juegos; pero quizás Yuuko, Takeshi o las amigas de Mari, les contaron lo que pasó.

" _Me pregunto si Viktor me vio…"_ se cuestiona, tomando una de las tazas y bebiendo un sorbo, sobresaltándose por el inesperado sabor dulce de lo que pensaba era café.

-¿Qué, nunca habías probado el chocolate caliente?-bromea Phichit y su expresión se transforma al notar la genuina sorpresa de Yuuri-Oh… lo siento, no pensé qué…

-¡Ah, no!-se apresura a calmarlo-No es algo común en el distrito, pero sabe bien-agrega sin apaciguar la contrariedad de Phichit y experimentando un poco de vergüenza. Decide que es mejor cambiar el tema-¿Podrías decirme qué pasó anoche?

Ahora es el estilista quien se muestra sorprendido.

-¿En serio no te acuerdas?

Yuuri niega y siente una punzada de temor.

-Lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos aquí, y después… -sacude la cabeza.

Phichit inhala hondo, como para ordenar sus ideas, antes de empezar a hablar.

-Minako te estuvo haciendo algunas preguntas para conocerte mejor y saber cómo promocionarte, después subimos al tejado, pasamos un rato en el jardín…

Asiente, soltando un suspiro de alivio y únicamente entonces se permite cortar un trozo de manzana y comerlo. Al menos no quedó en ridículo.

-… y le proclamaste tu amor a Viktor Nikiforov.

Casi se ahoga y se tira encima el chocolate caliente. Decir que está horrorizado es poco. Phichit continúa.

-Minako y tú tuvieron una competencia de baile, ¡arrasaste por completo!-exclama emocionado, como si hubiera sido algo digno de ver.

Yuuri gime y se cubre el rostro con las manos, completamente abochornado y considerando muy seriamente esconderse bajo la mesa y no salir de ahí por el resto del día.

-¿Te sientes mal?- cuestiona preocupado Phichit, acariciándole la espalda para confortarlo.

" _¿Qué si me siento mal por embriagarme y humillarme? No me siento mal, me siento fatal"_

-¿Crees que Minako esté muy decepcionada?-pregunta tan quedo, que el estilista tiene que acercarse para escucharlo y no bien lo hace, deja escapar una carcajada que confunde al joven tributo.

-¡Ay, Yuuri!-hace el ademán de limpiarse una lágrima-De verdad que no recuerdas nada-observa, compasivo-Te prometo que a Minako y a mí, nos sorprendiste en el buen sentido. Lilia, por otra parte…

Un quejido al que le sigue un regaño, los pone en alerta. Minako hace su aparición, prácticamente arrastrándose, con Lilia tras ella. La antigua vencedora bosteza abriendo la boca bien grande, lo que le vale otro reproche de Lilia; y aunque luce bastante somnolienta, su semblante cambia al ver a su pupilo y prácticamente echa a correr hacia él.

-Ah, parece que me ganaste-dice como si nada-Después de anoche, estaba convencida que serías el último en despertar, pero en verdad tienes mucha resistencia.

-Um… ¿Gracias?-balbucea dudoso.

-Oh, vamos-le pasa un brazo por los hombros y Yuuri se encoge instintivamente- Ya nos estábamos entendiendo, ¿dónde quedó la confianza?

Antes que Yuuri pueda responder, Lilia carraspea buscando llamar la atención de los presentes.

-Katsuki debe llegar puntual a su primer día de entrenamiento, así que les pido…-y más bien parece exigir en lugar de pedir-Que lo dejen terminar de desayunar, y tú…-se dirige a Minako-Eres su mentora, compórtate como tal.

-Como su mentora, es mi deber conocerlo bien-le guiña el ojo y Yuuri se cuestiona una vez más qué ocurrió durante la noche-En fin, supongo que tienes razón… ¿ya tienes pensando algo para el entrenamiento o prefieres que te de unos cuántos consejos?

-Quisiera saber tu opinión, si no es molestia-dice muy seguro, y Minako esboza una sonrisa.

-Todo depende de qué tan bien aproveches tu tiempo-interrumpe brevemente para servirse un plato con huevos, tocino, jamón y pan; y Yuuri se pregunta si en serio podrá comerse todo eso ella sola- Habrá módulos para practicar distintas destrezas: lanzas, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tiro de cuchillo… incluso arco y flechas- agrega en tono misterioso, dejando entrever que su pupilo le contó sobre su habilidad oculta-Entrena en la que gustes, pero reserva un as bajo la manga para la exhibición con los Vigilantes y trata de mantener un bajo perfil hasta entonces; además, también es importante aprender sobre tácticas de supervivencia, no olvides que las infecciones, la exposición al clima y el hambre, matan tan o más rápido que un arma. Aprovecha y prepárate lo mejor posible, recuerda a quienes te esperan en casa.

Yuuri asiente y traga grueso. De pronto, ha vuelto a ser consciente de lo que se avecina. En unos días, será lanzado a un terreno desconocido en el cual deberá enfrentarse a otros once chicos, de los cuales sólo uno sobrevivirá.

* * *

Lilia lo acompaña en el elevador hasta el Centro de Entrenamiento, sin embargo, debe recorrer el último tramo por su cuenta y siente que las piernas le pesan y la angustia comienza a apoderarse de él.

Cualquier atisbo de la osadía mostrada el día anterior, se desvanece en el instante que divisa a los otros tributos, y tiene que luchar para recordar cómo respirar o de lo contrario se desmayará. Reconoce de inmediato a los tributos profesionales: el chico del Distrito 1 se muestra serio y tan confiado, que pasa por indiferente; la chica del Distrito 2 mantiene en todo momento una sonrisa maliciosa y la tributo del Distrito 4 sobresale por ser la más alta de las chicas; si bien Yuuri está convencido que no es su estatura lo único que la hará distinguirse.

Trata de poner atención a la mujer que les da indicaciones, aunque en su mayoría consisten en las mismas recomendaciones de Minako, pero su atención sigue desviándose al resto de sus competidores. Su mirada se cruza por unos segundos con la del joven del 1 y se apresura a apartarla. También se fija en el jovencito del Distrito 11, uno de los más jóvenes, y el estómago se le hace un nudo al plantearse que deberá pelear y esencialmente asesinarlo si espera ganar los Juegos.

Las fase de indicaciones iniciales concluye y son libres de practicar dónde gusten. Se toma unos minutos para echar un rápido vistazo a sus rivales y le sorprende descubrir que el tributo del 1 rechaza la invitación de los otros profesionales para entrenar juntos. Hasta donde tenía entendido, dicho grupo solía unirse y tal parece este año será la excepción.

Decide destinar el resto de la mañana a probar de todo un poco para así decidirse por algo que le atraiga o en lo que demuestre tener alguna habilidad. De modo que empieza con el hacha y a los pocos minutos comprueba que no es lo suyo. Considera intentar con las espadas, pero ya hay demasiada gente ahí y está determinado a tomar en cuenta el consejo de Minako y pasar desapercibido, por lo que evita acercarse. El puesto de camuflaje le llama poderosamente la atención, sin embargo lo analiza con cuidado y decide que aprovecharía mejor su tiempo aprendiendo a manejar algún arma que le permita atacar y defenderse, así que deja escapar un suspiro de resignación y se dirige a la zona de los cuchillos.

Pasa la primera hora escuchando atento las correcciones del experto en relación a su postura, movimiento de muñeca y la fuerza que se debe aplicar, cuando es interrumpido por un fuerte sonido.

Se vuelve en dirección al ruido proveniente del área de entrenamiento con espadas, al lado de la suya, y divisa al tributo del Distrito 11 en el suelo, con una pesada espada a su lado. De inmediato comprende lo ocurrido y las burlas de los profesionales y otros tributos mayores lo confirman.

La indignación lo invade. Puede verse reflejado en aquel aterrado chiquillo rubio al cual los demás contemplan como si fuera poco menos que un insecto. Dejándose llevar por el enojo, se aproxima a él.

-Párate, ahora-le ordena con el mayor sigilo posible y el rubio lo contempla con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos-Ponte de pie, rápido-insiste y finalmente le obedece-¿Eres bueno con algún arma?

El niño duda y Yuuri intuye que, al igual que él, es su primera vez peleando.

-¿Dardos?-responde no muy convencido.

" _Es mejor que nada"_ piensa y enfocándose en una mesa tras ellos, se la indica con un sutil movimiento de cabeza.

El chico demora un poco en comprender, pero acaba por encontrar los dardos. Ahora, le señala uno de los maniquíes de entrenamiento. El rubio vuelve a dudar, aunque toma uno de los dardos, inhala para concentrarse y Yuuri reza para que dé en el blanco… y así es.

Celebra silenciosamente por el triunfo ajeno que les quita las ganas de seguirse burlando a los profesionales, lo que le hace caer en la cuenta, sin embargo, que de hecho aquel chiquillo sigue siendo un competidor que bien podría matarlo arrojándole un dardo directo al cuello o al corazón como hizo con el muñeco. Le dedica una última mirada y luego se retira a toda prisa.

" _¿Pero qué estaba pensando?"_ se recrimina _"Somos enemigos, no tendría que haberlo ayudado…"_

Sus pasos lo guían a otra sección y al descubrir cuál es, experimenta una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados. Se trata del tiro con arco.

Los examina, completamente absorto y toma uno de madera. Luego, dejándose llevar por un impulso, toma una flecha, apunta, dispara…y falla.

-Me atrevo a suponer que no es tu primera vez disparando-la voz de una mujer, la instructora, lo interrumpe justo antes de que comenzara a lamentarse-Repítelo y déjame verte bien.

El segundo intento es igual de malo. La flecha se clava en el círculo más externo de la diana. El arco es más grande y más pesado que el que acostumbraba usar en casa, sin mencionar que la cuerda está demasiado tensa; si bien en el fondo sabe que aún sin esas complicaciones, fallaría de todas formas, porque como Viktor le dijo, su técnica es pésima.

-Sabes lo que hay que hacer, pero necesitas práctica-continua ella-Pegas mucho tus codos al cuerpo, ábrelos un poco. Lo mismo con tus pies, sepáralos más-le da un suave golpecito en la pierna con una flecha y Yuuri obedece al instante-Ten más confianza a la hora de disparar, tu contrincante no te esperará por siempre.

Tiene la vaga noción de que ya escuchó eso antes, aunque no logra precisar ni dónde ni quién se lo dijo. Aún un tanto escéptico, intenta aplicar las recomendaciones de la instructora y para su sorpresa, de hecho hay una mejoría.

Le dedica una reverencia a la mujer, buscando controlar su efusividad para que los otros no lo noten, aunque le parece que a pesar de todas sus precauciones, alguien lo está observando.

-No siempre hay arcos en las arenas-le advierte-Pero si llegan a dejar uno, úsalo.

Asiente en silencio. Yuuko también le dio el mismo consejo.

* * *

De vuelta en su piso asignado, Minako y Phichit insisten en conocer todos los detalles de su día.

-En realidad, no hay mucho que contar-expresa, tomando unos cuantos bocados de su cena.

Salvo por su pequeño avance con el arco, no sobresalió en ninguna otra área. El instructor del combate cuerpo a cuerpo aplaude su resistencia física, si bien es consciente que eso le servirá de poco si tiene que pelear contra alguno de los profesionales; pretendió tratar con unos mazos, pero la idea de matar a golpes a alguien le hizo sentirse enfermo y no logró terminar la práctica; lo mismo pasó con las espadas, las hachas y las lanzas. Su último intento del día, fue en el campo de obstáculos; apenas quiso trepar la red del inicio, recordó esa ocasión en el bosque en que Viktor se burló llamándolo gordo y no quiso arriesgarse. No fuera que terminara cayendo por ser demasiado pesado y obtuviera atención indeseada.

-Bueno, todavía queda tiempo-lo consoló Phichit.

-No tanto tiempo-intervino Lilia, la voz de la razón.

-Despéjate un poco-insistió el estilista, pasando por alto la observación de la mujer-¿Ya probaste las tartas? ¡Son deliciosas!

Y sin esperar por su respuesta, le colocó una en su plato. Se maravilló apenas la contempló, y debió ser muy obvio, puesto que atrajo la atención de Minako.

-Es cierto, lo vi en el resumen de la cosecha, tus padres son panaderos-recordó, tomando una para ella, seguramente con la intención de charlar de un tema que lo relajara-¿Hacían de éstas?

-¡Oh, no!-negó enérgicamente-No contábamos con tantos recursos, las nuestras son mucho más simplificadas.

-¿Simplificadas cómo?-inquirió, picada por la curiosidad.

-Pues… para empezar, la fruta-le indicó-El durazno, la cereza y la fresa son iguales a las que usamos en casa, pero éstas otras…-señaló un trozo de una blanca con pequeñas semillas negras y el borde rosa- Y éstas semillas, nunca las había visto.

-¿Nunca has probado la granada?-cuestionó asombrado Phichit, y Lilia le hizo un ademán para que guardara silencio, contemplando a Minako y luego a Yuuri, como intuyendo algo.

-Además, la crema también es diferente-continuó como si nunca lo hubieran interrumpido-La nuestra suele ser sólo de vainilla, o de naranja, cuando podemos conseguirlas. Los adornos fueron hechos con algún tipo especial de caramelo, aunque se les quemó un poco... Y por la consistencia, la costra fue hecha con un tipo de harina distinta a la de trigo.

-¿Pudiste notar todo eso en una simple tarta?-Yuuri asiente con orgullo y la mujer esboza una sonrisa, llevándose una mano a la barbilla en actitud meditabunda- Si pudieras enumerar los puntos fuertes y los puntos débiles de los otros tributos... digamos, del Distrito Uno...

-Su nombre es Seung Gil-interviene Phichit.

-Si pudieras mencionar las fortalezas y debilidades de Seung Gil...-rectifica Minako-¿Cuáles serían?

Yuuri abre los ojos muy grandes, confundido por el repentino cambio de tema, así que guarda silencio por unos minutos para reflexionarlo.

-Él… es muy fuerte, no es el más fuerte de los tributos, pero sí posee una notable fuerza física. Además es muy metódico y calculador. Lo vi en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con espadas y trata de anticipar los movimientos de su oponente para contraatacar-juega a picar con su tenedor una de las frutas de la tarta-Pero no es muy sociable, así que supongo que trabajará sólo.

Phichit suelta algo que suena a una combinación entre risa y bufido. Lilia lo manda a callar y después intercambia una mirada con Minako.

-Voy a necesitar que me consigas algo-le pide la antigua vencedora a Lilia.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Minako lo sorprende entregándole una pequeña libreta y un lápiz.

-Quiero que anotes aquí todo lo que creas te puede ser útil.

-¿Eso no va contra las reglas?-vacila en aceptar.

-Técnicamente, no-de manera inesperada, es Lilia quien le informa-El único requisito es que lo que ocurra en los entrenamientos, sea confidencial. Mientras el conocimiento no salga del Centro, no pasará nada.

-En el peor de los casos sólo la confiscarán y ya-se encoge de hombros Minako-Y suponiendo que sea uno de los Vigilantes quien lo haga, y que además se deje llevar por la curiosidad y la abra… al menos yo estaría impresionada si viera un análisis tan completo de mi competencia, ¿no crees?

Ante tal argumento tan convincente, a Yuuri no le queda más remedio que aceptar. Es de esa forma que inicia el segundo día de las prácticas.

Explora las áreas de habilidades de supervivencia y construcción de refugios, tras lo cual regresa al puesto de tiro y también se pasa por el puesto de trampas, dónde deja impresionado al instructor con sus conocimientos, por lo que le enseña otras mucho más complicadas de las que ya conocía.

A media mañana, se percata de que el tributo del Distrito 11 no deja de seguirlo, lo que lo pone sumamente nervioso.

" _¿Estará intentando desconcentrarme?"_ se plantea, ya que sin importar lo mucho que trate de esconderse, el otro siempre lo encuentra y lo sigue como si fuera un cachorrito sin dueño.

Eventualmente, Yuuri comprende que no va a quitárselo de encima.

-Si te quedas ahí todo el tiempo, vas a malgastar el entrenamiento-le dice, decidido a averiguar de una vez por todas qué es lo que quiere-Si quieres acercarte, adelante.

El rubio suelta un chillidito y mira a los lados, como si pensara que Yuuri se dirige a alguien más, y luego se señala. El mayor rueda los ojos y muy a su pesar, le sonríe.

-Sí, te hablo a ti-el otro vuelve a emitir un gritito emocionado y corre a su lado, sobresaltándolo.

-¡Soy Once, del Distrito Minami!-se presenta, confundiendo las palabras y sonrojándose, apenado. Yuuri tiene que luchar para reprimir la risa.

-Yuuri Katsuki, del Distrito Doce.

-Sé quién eres-se apresura a decirle el chiquillo-Te vi en el desfile, ¡estuviste fantástico!

-Ah… gracias-es su turno para avergonzarse.

-¿Por qué eres tan fuerte?-comienza a cuestionarlo Minami-Te he visto practicar con el arco, ¿eras cazador? ¡Y también puedes construir trampas! ¿Puedes enseñarme?

Las preguntas vienen una tras otra y apenas tiene tiempo de contestar. Supone que estuvo mal en su planteamiento inicial y pudiera ser que Minami no tuviera la intención de intimidarlo. De modo que acaba por adoptarlo como compañero no oficial de entrenamiento.

Descubre que, además de los dardos, al rubio se le dan bien trepar y buscar escondites; lo que podría resultarle muy útil si se trata de mantenerse alejado de los profesionales.

Minami demuestra ser entusiasta, emotivo y muy determinado. Aunque también un tanto despistado. Yuuri requiere corregirlo varias veces hasta que recuerda cómo distinguir las bayas venenosas de las comestibles; así como que es preferible que aproveche sus ventajas naturales (tamaño, agilidad y velocidad) en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Recuerda que la fuerza física no lo es todo-lo instruye en tono serio-Si no pueden atraparte, no podrán lastimarte; así que enfócate en eso.

Luego de un par de horas juntos, descubre la verdadera razón que le instó a hablarle.

-¿No te gustaría hacer una alianza conmigo?

Yuuri se queda paralizado al escucharlo, apresurándose a verificar que los otros tributos no los hubieran oído. Por suerte, ellos están demasiado ocupados en sus propios asuntos y no les prestan atención.

-No creo que eso sea una buena idea…-responde, desviando la mirada.

Alianzas. Hasta ese momento, ni siquiera se le había cruzado la idea por la mente. Los otros tributos más bien lo ignoraban y él a ellos; y en serio, estaba bien así. Con frecuencia solía cuestionarse el propósito de establecerlas en los Juegos del Hambre, ¿de qué servía luchar juntos si sólo existiría un único ganador? ¿Cuál era el fin de formar una amistad pasajera que duraría hasta que uno traicionara al otro? Además, en algunas ocasiones las alianzas no funcionaban bien y sus integrantes eran eliminados por los de otra más poderosa. Tener a alguien que dependiera de él y fallar en protegerlo… no quería ni imaginarlo.

-¿Es cierto que Viktor Nikiforov es tu novio?

La inesperada pregunta ocasiona que emita un ruido ahogado y le dirija a Minami una mirada que refleja total y completo pánico. Intuye que como se ofreció en su lugar, algunos pensarían eso. Rememora su despedida de Viktor y siente un nudo en la garganta. Ya nada de eso importa. Una parte de él le indica que al menos no quedaron como desconocidos y que Viktor lo notó al final; en cambio, otra rectifica que Viktor seguramente lo recordará como el chico desesperado por llamar su atención al punto que se ofreció a participar en los Juegos del Hambre por él.

" _Yo no quería eso"_ reprime las lágrimas _"Pero ya es demasiado tarde"_

-¿Qué es?

La voz de Minami lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-Son notas…-balbucea cuando se recupera lo suficiente para hablar, secretamente agradecido por cambiar de tema-De los entrenamientos y… consejos de supervivencia.

-¡Eres muy listo, Yuuri!-lo halaga, haciendo que se sonroje-¿Puedes darme algún consejo?

-Sólo… conoce bien tu entorno-se acomoda los lentes y toma el cuaderno-Olvídate de las espadas y apégate a lo que sabes, no intentes lucirte, también… que el agua y la comida sean tu prioridad y… y… um…-se percata que Minami lo contempla ilusionado y se pone aún más nervioso-Enfócate en sobrevivir, recuerda a quienes te esperan.

-¿Tu mentora te dijo todo eso?-pregunta inocentemente, sin ocultar su curiosidad.

-Sin comentarios-responde apresurado para evitar admitir que además de las recomendaciones de Minako, incluyó el consejo que Viktor le diera durante su despedida, antes de marcharse al Capitolio.

* * *

Continuó pensando en Viktor por lo que quedaba del entrenamiento. Apenas pudo retirarse, huyó de vuelta a su piso y se refugió en su habitación.

Se preguntó si acaso cumplió la promesa que le hizo y se presentó para cuidar de Vicchan. En verdad desea con todas sus fuerzas que ese fuera el caso. Su mascota debe sentirse muy solo.

A la hora de la cena, descubre que únicamente serán él y Phichit. Las mujeres se ausentaron por cumplir una negociación con un potencial patrocinador y llegarán más tarde.

-Pero Minako me pidió que te recordara que tienes que alimentarte bien-le indica el estilista.

De nueva cuenta, se enfrenta con la poderosa incomodidad que le produce pensar en la situación de su distrito. Se imagina lo que dirían los chicos que lo molestaban: " ¡Oye, cerdo! ¿en serio vas a comerte todo eso?" y se limita a contemplar su plato vacío, incapaz de servirse.

-¿Yuuri?- lo llama Phichit con cautela- No quiero sonar entrometido, pero… hablé con antiguos estilistas del Doce y escuche… cosas, lo que quiero decir es… ¿En verdad tienen tantos problemas allá?

Yuuri esbozo una triste sonrisa a manera de respuesta.

-Mi familia pertenece a la clase comerciante, así que vivimos en la ciudad y contamos con más alimento que muchas otras… aún si se trata de pan duro-le explica con la voz cargada de añoranza por lo que dejó atrás-En muchos otros casos…- admira las fuentes repletas de manjares y tiene que apartar la mirada-No tienen tanta suerte. Uno de mis amigos casi muere de hambre. Lo encontré afuera de mi casa un día, bajo la lluvia…

En verdad es la primera vez en que se refiere abiertamente a Yurio como su amigo. Supone que después de todo, si formaron una amistad.

-No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo pasó sin comer, pero todavía el recordarlo me provoca escalofríos. Fue terrible verlo así.

Phichit guardó silencio, tratando de asimilar la información recibida.

-Supongo que todo esto-gesticulo abarcando la mesa-Debe parecerte muy injusto, y nosotros muy inconscientes.

-¡No!-negó, avergonzado-Yo no… -suspiró y negó con la cabeza-Entiendo que no es enteramente culpa suya, sé que la información que llega del exterior está controlada, y si yo también viviera rodeado de tantos lujos, creo que perdería un poco de perspectiva.

A Phichit parecieron afectarle los comentarios de sobremanera. Era la primera vez desde que llegó al Capitolio que Yuuri lo veía tan serio y no pudo evitar sentirse responsable, especialmente luego de todo el apoyo que le estaba brindando.

-¿Por qué pediste ser estilista de mi Distrito?- preguntó para cambiar el tema, esperando desvanecer la tensión del ambiente-Es decir, no somos exactamente sobresalientes ni populares.

-Pero están llenos de posibilidades-expresó retomando un poco de su alegría habitual-Estuve estudiando las presentaciones de sus tributos en los últimos años y tanto mi madre como yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que pudieron ser muchísimo mejores.

-¿Tu madre?

-Ella también fue estilista-sonrió orgulloso-Trabajó con los tributos del Distrito Seis y tuvo a dos vencedores durante su época activa. Me inspiró a trabajar en los Juegos y me enseñó lo que es ser un estilista.

Yuuri estaba fascinado. Confirmó que de hecho, Phichit le agradaba. Dudaba que cualquier otro originario del Capitolio tomara sus críticas tan bien, o que incluso reflexionaran al respecto. Era más probable que se ofendieran.

-Y además de ella, hubo otra persona que también…

Fue interrumpido por la llegada de Minako y Lilia. Ambas ocuparon sus lugares correspondientes y a juzgar por la expresión de su mentora, ocurrió algo muy bueno.

-Tenemos a un par de patrocinadores asegurados- informó con una gran sonrisa y a la vez hacía una seña para que uno de los sirvientes le llevara una copa.

-¿En… en serio?- cuestionó Yuuri, asombrado.

Le resultaba imposible de creer que existiera gente que deseara patrocinarlo justamente a él, un voluntario del Distrito más pobre sin ningún talento o entrenamiento.

-Oh, claro- Minako recibió ansiosa su copa-Se conmovieron cuando les conté como te ofreciste en lugar del amor de tu vida, para protegerlo.

El pavor se reflejo abiertamente en el rostro de Yuuri.

-Minako… gracias, pero la próxima vez que tengas que negociar, quisiera que lo hicieras sin mencionar eso- concluyó secamente-No quiero tener que recurrir a eso.

Apretó los puños con fuerza. Quizás desde ese punto de vista, su historia resultara sumamente atractiva: el joven enamorado que se sacrificó por su amante; pero no era cierta… o al menos, no del todo cierta, y no deseaba aprovecharse de una mentira y por ende, exponer y reducir lo poco que tenía con Viktor a una.

De pronto se percató de que su honestidad podía interpretarse como impertinencia y él quedar como un ingrato ante los esfuerzos de su mentora por ayudarlo. De inmediato se dirigió a ella para excusarse y le sorprendió que Minako de hecho le continuaba sonriendo.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes-asintió con un deje de compresión en la voz-Te doy mi palabra, no volveré a recurrir a esas tácticas.

-Lo siento-se apresuro a disculparse, desconfiando que se lo tomara tan bien, puesto que su negativa complicaba las labores de promoción de su mentora-Es sólo que…

-Yuuri, de verdad está bien-insistió ella-Créeme que lo comprendo. Hubiera querido tener tu valor cuando fui tributo…-agregó, y se perdió unos instantes en sus pensamientos sin que Yuuri se atreviera a hablarle.

Agradecía la comprensión de Minako respecto a Viktor, pero era más que eso. En verdad, la mujer era un completo enigma. Sus conversaciones se concentraban exclusivamente en Yuuri, y de manera concreta en los entrenamientos y sus futuros Juegos sin que ella le mencionara nada de su experiencia, salvo que estaba bien ocuparse en aprender a construir refugios porque su arena fue una tundra. Y parecía que Lilia la conocía. ¿Habría sido su acompañante a lo largo de los Juegos? No, porque Lilia había estado en el Doce desde que Yuuri tuvo uso de razón y basándose en comentarios de sus padres, estuvo desde mucho antes.

Se entretuvo en admirar a las personas sentadas junto a él a la mesa: Phichit, su entusiasta pero comprensivo estilista; Minako, misterio y leyenda viviente; y Lilia, severa y seria, pero eficiente. Sus compañeros ciertamente eran interesantes, cada uno por sus propios motivos.

-Ah y creo que sería prudente planear lo que vas a presentar en tu prueba.

Yuuri se tensó ante las palabras de su mentora. A propósito evitó pensar en eso todo el día.

-Aún no lo he decido-respondió, escogiéndose en sí mismo.

-Te recomendaría que lo decidieras pronto-sentencia Lilia-Mañana por la tarde son las pruebas.

-Ya pensarás en algo-lo anima Phichit.

-Recuerda, debes exhibirte de tal forma que demuestres al máximo tus capacidades ante los Vigilantes- le recuerda Minako y Yuuri vuelve a ser consciente de ella y que en su momento obtuvo el mayor puntaje.

-¿Que hiciste tú en tu prueba?

La respuesta de la mujer, al igual que casi todo lo que la rodea, esta llena de misterio.

-Se podría decir que baile hacia la victoria.

* * *

Llega el gran día y Yuuri continúa perdido.

El tributo del Distrito 9 esta por entrar y Yuuri lucha por mantenerse enfocado y normalizar su respiración, temeroso de lo asalte un ataque de ansiedad justo antes de iniciar su prueba.

Basado en lo visto en los entrenamientos, Seung Gil, del Distrito 1 pudo impresionar a los Vigilantes con trucos con las espadas; la joven del dos seguro mostró su habilidad y sigilo con una especie de garfios con los que podía emboscar a sus oponentes; el chico del tres superó a todos en velocidad y así sucesivamente. Incluso Minami era diestro con los dardos.

Hablando del joven rubio, lucía especialmente nervioso. Apretaba los labios, tenia las manos formando puños bien cerrados colocados sobre su regazo y de acuerdo a su expresión, podría romper a llorar en cualquier instante.

 _"No tendría que preocuparme por eso"_ sacudió la cabeza _"No cuando ni siquiera que haré en mi prueba..."_

-Distrito Once, adelante.

Ambos alzaron la vista de golpe. ¿Como pasó tan rápido el tiempo? Minami se levantó tan a prisa, que sobresaltó a Yuuri. El rubio se movía mecánicamente, y en cualquier otra circunstancia, a Yuuri le hubiera parecido muy cómico. Ahora, sin embargo...

-Minami...-lo llamó y el otro se detuvo en seco. Yuuri tomó aire-¡Tú puedes!

Al instante se le iluminó el rostro y asintió enérgicamente, mucho más relajado, antes de entrar a su prueba y dejar a Yuuri solo y lidiando con sus propios nervios.

Todavía no tenía idea de qué hacer; no era lo suficientemente bueno en el tiro con arco como para dejar una impresión memorable, dudaba que mostrar su conocimiento de plantas venenosas, comestibles y medicinales fuera lo bastante impactante y su alternativa restante, mencionar las fortalezas y debilidades de sus contrincantes, tampoco se le antojaba muy notable.

"Deja de menospreciarte y has algo al respecto, maldición" se imaginó que Yuri Plisetsky le diría.

"Se te dan bien las trampas, ¿no es así?" recordó a Viktor.

Quizás podria intentar con eso. Era mejor que no presentar nada.

Minutos después, su turno llegó y una vez más, Yuuri se sintió consumido por la angustia. Estaba seguro que los Vigilantes podían escuchar los latidos de su corazón desde el balcón en que observaban las exhibiciones. Para bien o para mal, ellos ni siquiera lo miraron cuando entró, favoreciendo servirse de la comida y la bebida a su disposición, que notar al pobre chico debajo que luchaba por obtener su favor con la esperanza de que eso le ayudara a sobrevivir. Una punzada de indignación por ser ignorado se impuso ante su miedo.

Se dirigió instintivamente a la zona con los arcos y tomo uno. Otra cosa llamó su atención. También habían colocado ballestas. Nunca llegó a usar una, aunque si escuchó a la instructora explicarle a otro tributo como funcionaban. Quizás...

Recapacitó y dejó el arco para optar por una ballesta. Uno de sus problemas con el tiro con arco, consistía en que siempre sentía que dejaría caer la flecha; pero dado que la ballesta poseía un soporte para apoyarlas, no tenía que preocuparse por eso. Efectuó un disparo tentativo y la flecha se clavó en el suelo a pocos metros de él. Por suerte, los Vigilantes seguían muy entretenidos para criticar sus errores; si bien quería decir que tampoco considerarían sus éxitos si acaso llegaba a tenerlos.

"Apégate a lo que sabes" le dijo Viktor durante su despedida y Yuuri finalmente se decidió a llevar el consejo a la práctica.

Apenas tenía una vaga noción de qué hacer. Lo bueno era que contaba con todo lo necesario y más a su disposición: cuerdas de diversos largos y grosores, redes, varillas, alambre y otros materiales para construir.

" _Aunque atrapar una presa inmóvil no es muy llamativo_ " se preocupó mientras jalaba un maniquí para acomodarlo _"Necesito algo más"_

Regresó su vista a las ballestas y una idea acudió a su mente. Las colocó a una cierta distancia, en torno al maniquí y las enganchó con una serie de anzuelos por entre los cuales pasó la cuerda más delgada que tenía al alcance. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, al tirar de ella, se activarían y dispararían.

Para hacer un mayor despliegue de sus destrezas, improvisó una serie de poleas con algunos discos metálicos y cuerdas, además de un contrapeso con la pesa más pesada que pudo encontrar. Lo único que le causaba cierta reserva, era que no revisó sus nudos dos veces siempre le instruyó su maestro. Quiso consolarse con que ya los había practicado muchas veces y la mayoría de las acertaba.

Se alejó unos pasos para admirar su obra y de pronto fue consciente que en la arena no dispondría de la mitad de dichos materiales para construir y deseó que los Vigilantes olvidaran eso.

" _Pero no importara si la trampa no funciona..."_

Entonces se percató que quizás tuviera un problema mucho mayor. Los Vigilantes reían y cantaban y en medio del estruendo, Yuuri dudaba que aún gritando lograra que lo escucharan. ¿Y si se le acaba el tiempo y no mostraba nada? ¿Sería posible que lo calificaran con cero? Sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a conservar la calma. Necesitaba que le hicieran caso y no por que tuviera un ataque de ansiedad frente a ellos.

-¡M-mi... mi nombre es Yuuri Katsuki, del Distrito Doce!-consiguió gritar, sin embargo apenas un par se giraron a mirarlo-Yo... um...preparé ésto como parte de mi demostración... -les dedicó una reverencia- Espero sea de su agrado...

Tragó grueso y cortó una de las cuerdas, simulando que en realidad se trataba de una presa quien lo hizo; y todo se puso en marcha.

Otra cuerda se tensó en torno a uno de los muñecos, alzándolo varios metros mientras que una pesa caía sobre sobre otro insospechado maniquí, efectívamente aplastándolo y ocasionando que debido al ruido todos los Vigilantes lo contemplaran con atención. Lo siguiente fue que una red se abriera desde debajo de otro maniquí que en teoría debería haber sido arrastrado hasta el techo por la misma, pero que como cálculo mal el peso, apenas lo levanto poco menos de un metro. El corazón le latió con fuerza ante su primer error y horrorizado notó que cometió otro. Uno de sus nudos resultó estar demasiado tenso y acabó atorándose entre unas varillas. Sucumbiendo ante la desesperación, Yuuri echó a correr y tomando un cuchillo, cortó la cuerda, lo que activó las ballestas, aunque su decepción aumentó ya que no todas dieron en el blanco.

Para desquitarse en algo la frustración y para intentar salvar su demostración, arrojó el cuchillo al maniquí de la red con tan buena suerte que no sólo se lo clavó en la frente, sino que también cortó parte de la red, causando que el muñeco resbalara y se estrellara en el suelo, hundiéndosele más el arma.

Todavía con sus latidos a mil por hora, evaluó rápidamente sus alrededores y rezó para que no le quitaran puntos por destruir y dañar el mobiliario. Tragó grueso para desbaratar el nudo en su garganta y recuperar en algo la voz.

-Um... Gracias... por su consideración- balbuceó, consciente de que los Vigilantes lo observaban fijamente y sin atreverse a considerar si se trataba de atención positiva o negativa.

No esperando a que le dieran permiso para retirarse, les dedicó una última reverencia y salió de la habitación a toda prisa.

* * *

Saludos desde la playa, donde fue escrito este capítulo (varias veces porque se me borró en algunas ocasiones) y con la ayuda de mi teléfono porque me vetaron de llevarme la laptop, por lo mismo por favor excusen si encuentran errores de dedo, les prometo que serán corregidos a su debido tiempo.

Tres noticias: la excelente: playa, buen clima, buena comida y ambiente hacen feliz a la autora, la buena: estar sin usar la laptop hizo maravillas por mi tendinitis asi que podré escribir mejor y con más ganas en cuanto regrese a mi casa, y la mala... La actualización de la historia principal tendrá que esperar porque no me hallo con el celular. Si logré acabar este fue porque ya tenía buena parte escrita, me pondré al día apenas regrese a mi casa en unos días. Gracias por su comprensión.

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

No bien regresó a su piso, Minako y Phichit lo acribillaron a preguntas, hasta que Lilia se percata del pánico de Yuuri y sus titubeos por responder.

-Ustedes dos, basta-los frenó la mujer- Si tanto les interesa, déjenlo que hable.

El joven tributo musito un rápido pero sincero "gracias" y tomó aire antes de contestar.

-En realidad... No estoy muy seguro-admitió, apesadumbrado-Construí una trampa, pero no se qué tan impresionante pudo resultar...

Les dedicó un resumen de lo acontecido durante su prueba y de manera inconsciente, hizo un énfasis especial en los errores que cometió, sobre todo al mencionar que al final arrojó el cuchillo y lo hizo parecer mejor que lo que realmente es. Minako se apresuró a rebatirlo.

-Abatiste a tres potenciales competidores de una vez y sin exponerte-observó, buscando mitigar la negatividad de su pupilo-Eso les agrada a los Vigilantes. Por lo general, los profesionales son pura fuerza bruta y necesitan a algún competidor con cerebro para equilibrar las cosas.

 _"Aunque no fueron verdaderos competidores sino muñecos inertes y descerebrados_ " rebatió esa voz en el rincón obscuro de su mente que gustaba de quebrar sus ilusiones y hacer que se menospreciara.

-Y demostraste que eres hábil y capaz de aprovechar bien tus recursos-continuó la mujer.

-En mi opinión, tienes garantizado un nueve-expresó Phichit.

-Un ocho como mínimo-rectificó Lilia-Los profesionales por lo general se quedan con las calificaciones más altas, lo que realmente ya no impresiona a nadie. Los demás competidores quedan entre seis y ocho. Aunque no descartes del todo las palabras de tu mentora. Definitivamente tienes posibilidades de llamar la atención.

A Yuuri le costó disimular la sorpresa. Se esperaba que Minako y Phichit intentaran consolarlo, pero no Lilia. Todavía le inspiraba miedo y procuraba mantener sus conversaciones con ella al mínimo y acatar sus órdenes sin chistar. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Suponía que a ella no le desagradaba tanto como originalmente creyó, sobre todo después de que la enfrentó en el tren.

-Ojalá que no hagan deducciones por daño al mobiliario-intentó bromear, ya un poco más repuesto-Creo que pude maltratar algunas cosas realizando mi prueba...

Lilia soltó un respingo repleto de indignación. Phichit dejó escapar una genuina carcajada y Yuuri deseó nunca haberlo mencionado, encogiéndose ante la mirada severa de la originaria del Capitolio. Minako le dio un par de suaves palmaditas en el hombro.

-En mi experiencia, entre más caótico, mejor.

* * *

El ambiente en la cena era alegre, eso es, para todos excepto para Yuuri, quien para variar, no tiene apetito. Sin importar que tanto lo intentara, la inseguridad lo agobiaba hasta sofocarlo. Le preocupaba lo que ocurriría con sus resultados y no pudo evitar que su mente volara hacia su familia y en cómo estarían sobrellevando todo aquello. Con suerte, Yurio los ayudaría en la panadería y minimizaría la carga de trabajo debida a su ausencia, y Viktor cuidaría de Vicchan.

Pensando en los otros dos... ¿Qué tanto le habría contado de él Yurio a Viktor? Verdad que en algunas ocasiones le habló al rubio acerca del otro, pero no lo hizo con tanta frecuencia... ¿O sí? Si bien Yuri solía quejarse de que Nikiforov era su tema favorito de conversación... ¿si le mencionó eso? ¿Y si Viktor pensaba que era un acosador?

Soltó los cubiertos para cubrirse el rostro con las manos. Eso reforzaría la idea de que se ofreció en su lugar porque estaba desesperado por llamar su atención.

-¿Yuuri?

La voz de Phichit lo regresa a la realidad.

-Vamos, suponiendo que de hecho obtuvieras una mala puntuación... y no digo que vaya a ocurrir-agregó apresurado al notar al expresión de pánico en el otro, sin imaginarse que se debía a algo diferente de la prueba-Lo más probable es que crean que fue a propósito y estés reservando tus verdaderas habilidades para la arena.

Yuuri asiente sin mostrarse convencido del todo. Le preocupa lo que pensará su familia cuando vean los resultados. Ya los ha afligido lo suficiente, y si obtiene un bajo puntaje, no hará sino aumentar el desasosiego que está convencido sienten por lo que le espera.

\- Trata de relajarte, ya no cambiarás nada por más que te lamentes-habla Minako y Yuuri la escucha con atención-Lo único que te queda, es seguir hacia adelante sin importar lo que ocurra esta noche.

Sus palabras son ciertas. Con frecuencia se pierde, agobiándose por los pequeños detalles hasta asfixiarse. Rememora aquella ocasión en la que pretendía darle las galletas a Viktor, ¿Y si de todas formas se hubiera arriesgado a hablarle? O esa vez en el bosque, ¿Qué si le hubiera hecho frente cuando se burló de él? Sin mencionar la fiesta, de donde salió huyendo antes que Viktor se le acercara. En todos esos casos dejó que su ansiedad lo consumiera, pero de haberse atrevido a tomar las riendas y actuar de otra forma, quizás las cosas entre ellos habrían sido muy distintas.

Contempla a Minako. A pesar de su carácter despreocupado y actitud casual, cumple perfectamente con su rol de mentora. ¿Por qué sería que se mantuvo inactiva hasta ahora? ¿Por qué ayudarlo justamente a él, un desconocido de otro distrito, antes que a sus propios tributos?

-Relájate un poco-volvió a hablar la mujer-¿Por qué no bebes algo?

Yuuri dejó escapar una exclamación de pavor y apartó la copa que le acercó a toda prisa, obteniendo risas de Minako y Phichit y un disimulado suspiro de alivio cortesía de Lilia.

* * *

Todos se encontraban reunidos en torno al televisor.

La transmisión inició con una breve explicación de los conductores del proceso, haciendo hincapié en que los resultados eran para estimar el potencial de un tributo luego de una minuciosa evaluación y de ninguna manera garantizaban quien sería el vencedor de los Juegos.

Se muestra a Seung Gil, del distrito 1, quien obtiene un 10, lo que no sorprende a nadie. Los profesionales por lo general se mantienen en un rango de 9 a 10 y la gente ya se acostumbró.

A Yuuri se le aceleró el corazón. Pudo apreciar durante los entrenamientos las múltiples habilidades de Seung Gil. Honestamente, creía que sacaría un once.

La chica del 2 obtiene un 9, y el tributo del distrito 3, un 8, lo que es relativamente alto para un no profesional.

-¿Qué crees que haya mostrado en su prueba?- pregunta Minako.

-Pues... Creo que fue el más rápido de entre todos, así que pudo cruzar la pista de obstáculos en tiempo record, o algo similar-responde tímidamente Yuuri.

-¿Y la chica del Cuatro?-señala en la pantalla a una joven delgada y de cabello rojizo extremadamente corto.

-Ella es la más fuerte de las chicas... y que algunos chicos-anuncian su puntuación, un 8, bajo para tratarse de una profesional-Pero se impacienta con facilidad si algo no sale cómo lo planea.

En lo sucesivo, Minako y Phichit lo cuestionan sobre los tributos que aparecen y no es sino hasta van por el distrito 8 (quien obtiene un 6), que Yuuri se percata que analizar y discutir sobre sus rivales le hizo dejar de lado sus nervios. Supone que fue el plan de su mentora para calmarlo.

Se sobresalta al escuchar que nombran a Minami y contiene la respiración. Recuerda lo nervioso que estaba antes de entrar a su prueba y en verdad desea que obtenga un puntaje que les demuestre a los otros que no será fácil de derrotar.

Su puntaje es de 7 y Yuuri experimenta una ligera alegría al imaginárselo arrojando sus dardos sin fallar una sola vez.

 _-Por último, pero no menos importante... Yuuri Katsuki del Distrito Doce..._

No bien lo mencionan, el corazón comienza a latirle tan aprisa que está convencido se le saldrá del pecho. Phichit toma una de sus manos, o mejor dicho, desbarata uno de sus puños para poder tomar su mano en lo que pretende ser un gesto confortante. Yuuri cierra los ojos para abrir uno tentativamente segundos después, al percatarse que han tardado más de lo debido en anunciar su puntuación. Los rostros de desconcierto total de los conductores confirman su temor.

 _"Seguro que saqué la puntuación más baja en todos los Juegos del Hambre"_ piensa, a la vez que su respiración comienza a agitarse _"Habré hecho el ridículo y..."_

 _-¡Once!_

Parpadea, confundido y luego deja escapar un sonido similar a una combinación entre un grito y un gemido. ¡Once!

A su alrededor, Minako estalla en vítores y Phichit lo abraza, emocionado. Incluso Lilia sonríe abiertamente, probablemente complacida de que al fin uno de los tributos de su distrito asignado sobresalga luego de tantos años.

-¡Oh, Yuuri!-exclama su mentora, uniéndose al abrazo, y el aludido rompe a llorar sin poder evitarlo-¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!

-Ciertamente, es un puntaje notable-halaga sobriamente Lilia, lo que viniendo de ella significa mucho.

-Yo sabía que eres especial-celebra Phichit-Y ahora todos lo saben también.

Cae en cuenta que todos en casa lo vieron. ¿Que habrá pensado su familia? Se debate en si su resultado en la prueba les habrá dado esperanzas o muy por el contrario, ha hecho crecer su incertidumbre; ya que al destacarse tanto, puede haberse convertido en objetivo de los demás tributos, especialmente de los profesionales, quienes seguramente no se tomaron muy bien que alguien del distrito más pobre, que ni siquiera cuenta con un vencedor anterior, los superara. Y Viktor... ¿Se habrá impresionado? ¿Cambiaría en algo la opinión que tenía de él de débil y torpe?

-Ya verás lo que tengo preparado para tu entrevista.

Las palabras del estilista lo regresan a la realidad y a duras penas evita hacer una mueca.

-¿Más llamas?-cuestiona con prudencia.

Phichit se limita a esbozar una enigmática sonrisa.

* * *

Phichit le pide a Yuuri que lo acompañe a su habitación al concluir la transmisión de los resultados.

Aunque Yuuri trata de mantenerse optimista, su mente se rehúsa a concederle tranquilidad. Su puntaje en efecto es excepcional, hace años que nadie sacaba una nota tan alta y es consciente de que las expectativas sobre él son muy altas. Es el mejor desempeño que cualquier originario del Distrito 12 haya tenido, pero los Juegos no han iniciado y procura tener los pies bien plantados sobre la tierra. En la arena no contará con la mitad de los materiales e instrumentos que utilizó en su prueba; sin mencionar que se enfrentará a once chicos pensantes, más complicado que atrapar a maniquíes descerebrados. Y respecto a eso... ¿Cómo se supone que vaya a matarlos? Los otros tributos son como él, víctimas de una injusticia. Y de hecho, en el caso de los demás es el doble de cruel, puesto que no tuvieron el privilegio de elegir estar ahí.

Mientras el estilista toma las mediciones para realizar los ajustes pertinentes de su traje para la entrevista, se entretiene admirando a los hamsters recorrer libremente el cuarto y a juzgar por la actitud despreocupada de Phichit, debe tratarse de una ocurrencia común.

-¿Tienen hamsters en el distrito doce?-cuestiona muy interesado.

-Um... No muchos- reflexiona Yuuri, divertido ante la exclamación de horror que suelta Phichit por la impactante revelación y omitiendo mencionar que lo predominante son las ratas y los ratones-La gente suele preferir otro tipo de mascotas, más prácticas.

 _"Los que pueden darse el lujo de tenerlas"_ agrega mentalmente. Phichit termina de hacer unas anotaciones y se sienta en la cama, tomando a uno de los hamsters en su mano y contemplando silenciosamente a Yuuri, quien comprende y se acomoda a su lado.

-Perros o gatos, principalmente- sigue con la explicación-Los gatos mantienen a raya a las ratas. Los perros son guardianes, por si entran animales salvajes del bosque.

-¿Animales salvajes?-repite Phichit con cierto escepticismo.

-Algunos otros crían conejos o hasta cabras-complementa, recibiendo al diminuto roedor que salta de la mano de Phichit a la suya, y lo acaricia distraídamente-Aunque en esos casos, más que mascotas, son fuente de alimento.

Phichit abre muy grandes los ojos por la información recibida. Yuuri se transporta a su distrito, a un día cuando era más pequeño, antes de tener a Vicchan. Una niña de su clase se pasó toda la mañana llorando porque su padre, ante la falta de comida, mató a uno de sus conejos para alimentar a la familia; lo que no era infrecuente. En un sitio seguro y rico como lo es el Capitolio, las mascotas quedan relegadas a ser compañía o simples accesorios. Yuuri recuerda que al recién llegar, un hombre sostenía a un pequeño perrito de pelaje verde obviamente artificial. Tanto el hombre como el perro tenían el mismo peinado de mohicano.

-¿Y que hay sobre ti?-vuelve a hablar Phichit-¿Tú tienes una mascota?

-¡Ah, sí!-asintió, permitiéndose experimentar un breve entusiasmo-Es un perro, se llama Vicchan. Puede sonar un poco tonto, pero es mi mejor amigo.

Phichit negó con la cabeza e indicó con un leve movimiento a los hamsters que trepaban por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus hombros.

-De pequeño me llamaban "El Rey de los hamsters"-le cuenta, y Yuuri no puede evitar reír-Supongo que era para burlarse, aunque nunca lo tomé como un insulto-otros dos hamsters se acurrucan en su regazo-Así que no te preocupes, no me parece tonto en lo absoluto.

Yuuri le sonrió sinceramente.

-Vicchan es especial, él... Perdió a su madre y sus hermanos cuando era tan sólo un cachorrito-Tuvo que hacer una pausa para componerse. Aún después de tanto tiempo, le afectaba-Unos bravucones los mataron. Fue culpa mía-se talló los ojos instintivamente-Yo les llevaba comida, y a no les pareció que los alimentara. Habiendo tanta gente padeciendo hambre, creyeron que era un desperdicio. Vicchan tenía pocos días de nacido. Fue un milagro que sobreviviera.

-¡Oh, no!-exclamó el estilista, indignado. Su inesperado arranque sobresalto a algunas de sus mascotas y se apresuró a sujetarlas con cuidado para que no cayeran y se hicieran daño-De ninguna manera fue tu culpa. Nada justifica el acosar a seres inocentes. Son sólo gente mezquina y vil buscando un pretexto para excusar su maldad, que cobardes.

Le sorprendió el comentario tan vehemente, era muy parecido a lo que Viktor dijo en ese día. Suspiró. Ojala hubiera cumplido su promesa.

-No pude despedirme-se lamentó, agachando la mirada-Ni siquiera lo alimenté esa mañana, creí que al volver a casa, podría prepararle algo delicioso y sacarlo a pasear, pero ahora...

Phichit lo interrumpe al abrazarlo de improvisto. Yuuri se tensa, no acostumbrado al contacto físico, aunque no hace por apartarse. Esa fue una reacción de preocupación genuina y la encuentra extrañamente reconfortante.

-Vas a ganar y regresaras a tu hogar-promete Phichit con total y absoluta certeza-Dije que te ayudaría y eso voy a hacer.

Uno de los sirvientes llama a la puerta. Lleva consigo una bandeja con té y otros bocadillos de apariencia y aroma suculentos. A yuuri se le hace agua la boca.

-Casi no comiste en la cena, así que me tomé la libertad de pedir que nos prepararan un bocadillo nocturno-le ofrece una taza de té, tras lo cual llena un plato con pequeños sandwiches, galletas y trozos de fruta-Y mientras tanto, puedes seguirme contando del Distrito Doce. Mi familia dirige una boutique, así que solamente he visitado el Distrito Uno para recoger los productos que fabrican para nosotros, pero me encantaría ir más allá.

Yuuri duda que el distrito minero, donde la pobreza y la miseria son la norma en el día a día, le pudiera representar algún interés. Sin embargo, Phichit ha sido tan amable con él, que no puede negarse a su petición, por lo que pasa el rato narrándole sobre las minas, otros sitios representativos, y sobre todo, la gente. En un punto, Phichit lo interrumpe para preguntarle sobre Viktor y Yuuri empieza a tartamudear. Por suerte, en ese momento Lilia hace su entrada, recordándoles que a Yuuri le espera un día muy ocupado por la mañana y es mejor que vaya a dormir, lo que toma como la oportunidad perfecta para huir.

* * *

La mañana está llena de preparativos para la entrevista. Phichit tuvo que salir a ultimar los detalles de su traje, lo que deja a yuuri con Minako y Lilia.

-Iniciarás conmigo para la presentación y después, Minako te ayudará a practicar las preguntas y respuestas-La mujer revisa un reloj dorado de bolsillo con el grabado de un pájaro en la tapa-Tenemos exactamente cuatro horas y quince minutos, empecemos ya.

De primera instancia, Yuuri no comprende a qué se refiere con "presentación", sin embargo pronto le queda muy claro. Lilia lo obliga a caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación y lo observa con los brazos cruzados y expresión desaprobatoria de la que Yuuri es perfectamente consciente.

-No te encorves-lo corrige por milésima vez-Y no agaches la cabeza, ya te lo dije. Eso demuestra inseguridad y desconfianza.

" _Pues así es exactamente como tener que presentarme me hace sentir"_ se queja mentalmente Yuuri, aunque trata de rectificar sus errores para no hacerla enojar, sin mucho éxito.

Lilia lo hace cargar algunos libros en la cabeza y finalmente consigue acostumbrarlo a andar erguido y no bajar la mirada, lo que luego resulta contraproducente porque entonces va demasiado tenso y eso tampoco es apropiado. Incluso tropieza en una ocasión y acaba de cara en el suelo. Lilia se apresura a revisarlo para comprobar que no se haya hecho daño en el rostro.

-Por otra parte, algún golpe o moretón le haría creer a la gente que peleaste con otro tributo.

-Pero las peleas están prohibidas hasta llegar a la arena-expresa dudoso, acomodándose los lentes que salieron volando por la caída y que Lilia le alcanza.

-Sólo si te descubren-sentencia secamente, y Yuuri le da la razón.

Considerando primero el desfile y luego por su puntaje, seguro que la gente espera ver a alguien intrépido, rebelde y osado; no a él, que es una maraña de ansiedad y miedo y ni siquiera puede caminar sin mirar hacia el suelo. Van a decepcionarse mucho.

Tardan casi cuarenta minutos en arreglar su forma de andar. Lilia le recomienda que trate de llevar un conteo mental rítmico de sus pasos para evitar que vaya o muy rápido o muy lento e inesperadamente, da resultado en cierta medida. Les corresponde pasar a la fase dos.

-Hay que practicar tu expresión. Luces como un conejo huyendo de un lobo-a Yuuri la comparación le parece muy apropiada- Sonríe y mírame a los ojos, trata de cautivarme.

Naturalmente, eso también es un rotundo fracaso. Yuuri es incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a Lilia por más de cinco segundos. Ni qué decir de su sonrisa forzada que más bien es una mueca de terror. Recuerda que en algunas ocasiones veía a Viktor negociando con otros comerciantes o con los mismos agentes de la paz a los que él jamás se atrevía a acercarse, siempre con una expresión jovial y haciendo gala de su encanto. Seguramente para Viktor, pasearse por un gran escenario, con miles de pares de ojos contemplándolo, admirándolo… no le incomodaría en lo absoluto, tal vez incluso lo disfrutaría. Sacude la cabeza, consciente de que no está bien pensar así.

Lilia revisa su reloj y le indica que tomarán un breve receso. Yuuri suspira, aliviado. Los músculos de la cara le duelen. Si apenas se trata del entrenamiento y sus niveles de estrés ya están por las nubes, no quiere ni imaginarse cómo será durante la entrevista.

-No sé qué le ocurrió al joven impertinente que osó alzarme la voz en el tren, ni al chico orgulloso que se exhibió en el desfile-comenta, sirviendo dos vasos de agua-Pero te haría bien retomarlos.

-Es que no sé cómo-niega, tomando un vaso-Yo no soy así.

En lugar del regaño esperado, le sorprende ver a Lilia arqueando las cejas.

-La verdad es, que has sobrepasado las expectativas de muchos, incluso las mías-admite ella, y a Yuuri le asombra la sinceridad de su voz-Así que, permíteme informarte que no estoy de acuerdo contigo. A lo largo de todos mis años, he visto a pocos tributos con tal potencial.

Yuuri no sabe que responder. ¿Lo dirá en serio, o es sólo para levantarle el ánimo? Aunque Lilia no parece ser el tipo de persona que mienta, o que endulce la verdad para hacer sentir mejor a alguien. El comentario lo hace cuestionarse algo.

-¿Y en el Distrito Diez?

Se arrepiente apenas hace la pregunta, sin embargo se esfuerza por no dejarse llevar por los nervios ante el semblante duro de Lilia. ¿Acaso no acababa de decirle que extraña al Yuuri osado? De cualquier forma, obviamente, se trata de un tema no grato para ella.

-Siempre he sido la acompañante del Distrito Doce, nunca he participado en el Diez-responde, en tono grave.

-E-es sólo que… como parecía conocer a Minako, pensé que…

-Conocí a Minako después de que ella ganara sus Juegos-se aleja de él unos pasos y le da la espalda y echa un disimulado vistazo a su alrededor, como temiendo que la vigilaran-No somos amigas, simplemente estamos unidas por la misma tragedia. Y te agradecería que no hablemos de eso. No nos queda mucho tiempo y hay mucho por hacer.

Yuuri deduce que su arrebato de curiosidad enfadó a Lilia, porque al reiniciar sus lecciones es el triple de estricta. Lo hace repetir cincuenta saludos distintos hasta perfeccionar su volumen y dicción, y ensaya su apretón de manos hasta que se le acaba la fuerza y no puede ni sostener un vaso de agua. Únicamente entonces, se apiada de él y lo deja salir a comer antes de ir con Minako.

Le ilusiona trabajar con su mentora. Ingenuamente, cree que no puede ser más difícil que la práctica con Lilia. Se equivocó.

-¡Pero si es Yuuri Katsuki, del Distrito Doce! Cuéntanos un poco de ti.

-Um…yo… soy del Distrito Doce y…

-No, Yuuri, no-cruza las manos, simulando una equis-Ya mencioné de dónde provienes, sólo tendrás tres minutos y no quieres malgastarlos repitiendo lo que todos ya saben. Además, recuerda que tu papel es el de un chico intrépido y valiente, debes tener confianza. Vamos otra vez-inhala hondo- ¿Cuáles dirías que podrían ser tus puntos fuertes en la arena?

La sesión con Minako consiste en ella adoptando el rol de entrevistadora, atiborrándolo a preguntas a las que Yuuri trata de contestar lo mejor posible. Y hay más que sólo responder, tiene que hacerlo de una determinada manera. Dado su desempeño anterior, Minako decidió que actuar osado y valeroso le iría bien, lo que le crea nuevos problemas porque no tiene idea de cómo ser de dicha forma.

Se percataba que no ha dicho nada y se obliga a pensar en algo.

-Tengo… una buena resistencia física…-hace una pausa-Y… puedo construir trampas…

-¡Tiempo!-exclama Minako, sobresaltando a su pupilo-Tus tres minutos pasaron. Además, te recomendaría que evitaras mencionar lo de las trampas, es tu carta fuerte y es mejor que lo mantengas en secreto.

Asiente en silencio y se mentaliza para volver a intentar.

-¿Quién es Viktor Nikiforov? ¿Cuál es tu relación con él?

Yuuri deja escapar un gemido y traga grueso para desbaratar el nudo en su garganta. Naturalmente, la gente querría saber de Viktor, pero no deseaba exponerlo. Era demasiado valioso como para reducirlo a un instrumento para ganar fama y no piensa inventarse una relación a último minuto sólo para darles gusto a desconocidos.

-Si…sin comentarios-balbucea y su respuesta divierte a Minako.

Ese es su primer y único acierto. Conforme avanzan y pasan más preguntas, encuentra más difícil saber qué decir, hasta que al final, acaba guardando silencio, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza para contener su frustración.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Yuuri?

-¿Eso es parte de la entrevista?-cuestiona a su vez con voz trémula y su mentora echa a reír y niega con la cabeza.

-Puedes tomarlo así, pero no-informa en tono suave-Simplemente me interesa saber qué te preocupa.

-Yo… no quiero decepcionarlos-aprieta los puños y agacha la mirada-Tienen esta idea de mí como alguien valiente y seguro y… no soy así, y siento que estoy echando a perder el trabajo de Phichit y los esfuerzos de Lilia y que te estoy haciendo malgastar tu tiempo...-se le quiebra la voz-Lo siento, debes de estarte arrepintiendo de ofrecerte a ser mi mentora.

Deduce que Minako se esperaba algo muy diferente a lidiar con un tributo sensible e inseguro. Sin embargo, la mujer se encoje de hombros para restarle importancia y lo toma de la mano.

-En lo absoluto, ayudarte fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en años-le dirige una sonrisa confortante-Quien si debe haber deseado no lidiar con un tributo tan complicado, fue mi mentor conmigo.

-¿Tu mentor?-repite, abriendo muy grandes los ojos por el asombro que le provoca la revelación. Nunca antes le contó nada referente a sus Juegos.

-Oh, claro. Verás, yo estaba muy enfadada y molesta. ¿Por qué debía ir como perro de feria, tratando de agradarle a gente que ni conocía y que encima apostaban por verme morir? ¿Por qué dejarlos que se llevaran lo que me importaba del pasado, cuando no tenía la certeza de mi futuro?

Yuuri la escucha bien atento y puede relacionarse a la perfección. Así es como se siente sobre Viktor. Minako continúa.

-Mi mentor intentó muchos enfoques para presentarme: frágil, graciosa, engreída, misteriosa… cuando llegamos a lo "sexy" le di un puñetazo-lo complementa con un ademán que ayuda a Yuuri a visualizar la escena y deja escapar una risita corta- Entonces se rindió. Por eso, confía en mí si te digo que esto no es nada difícil comparado con eso, aunque… -se le acerca como si fuera a contarle un secreto-No vas a golpearme, ¿o sí?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-niega, escandalizado y Minako suelta una estrepitosa carcajada.

-En ese caso, estamos bien. Vamos a continuar.

Las cosas mejoran un poco a partir de ahí y Yuuri se tranquiliza lo suficiente para responder de manera coherente, aunque sigue incapaz de adoptar la actitud confiada que su mentora espera de él. Por suerte, todavía le queda algo de tiempo antes de la entrevista para averiguar qué hacer.

* * *

Phichit llega junto al resto del equipo de preparación y a Yuuri le sorprende lo mucho que éstos de alegran de verlo, especialmente la chica de ojos bicolor que lo comparara con Viktor. Supone que se debe a su reciente desempeño y tiene que morderse la lengua para no echárselo en cara.

-Cierra los ojos-instruye Phichit y aunque Yuuri duda, le obedece.

Aguarda pacientemente por lo que le parece una eternidad, hasta que Phichit le indica que puede verse en el espejo de cuerpo entero. La exclamación de genuina sorpresa hace sonreír al estilista.

Tiene que volver a contemplarse. No está usando sus lentes y además lo peinaron, por lo que sus ojos pueden apreciarse a la perfección sin que los cubran las gafas y sin los mechones de cabello que por lo general caían sobre su frente. Ni qué decir del traje: un conjunto de color negro cuya parte superior estaba hecha en parte con una malla negra semitransparente con la cual podía mostrar algo de piel sin sentirse tan expuesto, decorada con algunos cristales resplandecientes. En la cintura lleva un trozo de tela gris holgado que es reminiscente a una falda.

-Lo hice así para que los atrajeras a todos: hombres y mujeres por igual.

A Yuuri se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas y tiene que esforzarse para contenerlas y no arruinar su maquillaje. Jamás hubiera creído que él, pudiera verse así.

-Muchas gracias-dice con la voz inundada de sinceridad y afecto.

Phichit asiente con una gran sonrisa y espera a que estén solos para hacer la pregunta de rigor:

-¿Listo para la entrevista?

-Todavía no sé cómo me voy a presentar-se lamenta, poniendo su inseguridad de manifiesto-Se supone que debo ser valiente y orgulloso, pero…-niega con la cabeza.

-Tal vez te resulte difícil de creer, pero ya tienes a mucha gente atraída por ti-comenta Phichit para motivarlo-¡En serio!-agrega, ante la expresión de perplejidad del joven tributo-Eres muy popular, todo un rompecorazones. Ya los has cautivado… aún si a ti un cierto alguien ya te cautivó.

Demora unos instantes en comprender que se refiere a Viktor y a lo que sea que les contó en el techo la noche en que se emborrachó.

-Él nunca me prestó atención, no hasta que me ofrecí en su lugar-confiesa en un susurro. Y además, jamás quiso que lo notara por algo como eso.

-Ya nos lo habías dicho-rememora Phichit y Yuuri se cuestiona una vez más qué pasó aquella noche-Si quieres mi opinión, no creo que fuera el caso. Cuando su nombre fue seleccionado, él lucía… bien, confiado incluso. Pero apenas te ofreciste y te vio, se transformó por completo.

Ya para ese punto, Phichit debe haberse dado cuenta de la terquedad de Yuuri, porque ante su actitud escéptica, rueda los ojos y deja escapar un suspiro de resignación.

-Bueno, ¿y si intentas otro enfoque?-sugiere, retomando la entrevista-Sigue con lo que has estado haciendo: impresiónalos, encántalos de tal forma que se olviden de los otros tributos y sólo tengan ojos para ti.

Yuuri duda, en verdad ninguno de esos desconocidos le interesa, aunque en teoría debería, puesto que son potenciales patrocinadores. Las palabras del estilista despertaron algo en él. Sí que hay alguien a quien quisiera impresionar, o mejor dicho, volver a impresionar si esa ocasión en la fiesta en la que Viktor no dejó de mirarlo, cuenta de algo.

-Puedo intentarlo-consiente al fin y Phichit lo abraza, entusiasmado.

-¡Ah, una última cosa!-lo llama el estilista-Si sientes que necesitas un impulso extra en el escenario, gira y muéstrales a todos tu traje. Preparé una sorpresa muy especial.

Yuuri quisiera indagar más, casi puede garantizar que se trata de fuego. Phichit guarda silencio.

* * *

La entrevista inicia y Yuuri siente sus nervios aflorar.

Seung Gil, por ser del Distrito 1, es el primero en salir a escena. Ahora su atuendo es bastante menos llamativo que el usado en el desfile y su expresión seria, que refleja su desinterés, es el doble de notoria. Se limita a responder con monosílabos y evita bromear con el conductor. A pesar de su actitud, la gente está muy interesada y Yuuri asume se debe al aura de poder que exuda el tributo profesional. Las únicas veces en que se digna a pronunciar más palabras, son cuando se le cuestiona sobre su "interesante" traje del desfile.

-Yo lo diseñé.

Aquello ocasiona exclamaciones de sorpresa generalizadas. El mismo Yuuri se muestra así. Solía creer que lo único importante para los jóvenes de los primeros distritos, era entrenarse para los Juegos del Hambre, y dudaba que se impartieran clases de corte y confección para ello.

Y después, cuando se le pide que cuente sus planes de resultar ganador en los Juegos.

-Quiero ser diseñador y tener mi propia línea de accesorios.

Hay algunas risas, como si pensaran que se trata de una broma, contrastando con aplausos y vítores en apoyo a Seung Gil. A pesar de lo controlado de la información, era de conocimiento popular que los vencedores de los distritos profesionales trabajaban como mentores sin limitarse a los Juegos. La gran mayoría colaboraba en academias encargadas de preparar a los futuros tributos. Está claro que Seung Gil quiere salirse del molde habitual. Si es sincero o es una estrategia para destacar, Yuuri no está seguro, pero de ser la última opción, ciertamente tuvo éxito porque ahora muchos de los presentes están interesados en lo que podría ser de Seung Gil y en llegar a usar alguna de sus creaciones. Hasta Phichit lo contempla absorto durante toda su entrevista.

A continuación viene la chica del Distrito 2, quien usa un vestido azul celeste largo repleto de brillos y detalles en plateado. Ha cambiado su sonrisa maliciosa por una agradable y simpática, y entretiene a todos con sus comentarios ingeniosos.

-Yuuri, respira-Phichit le da unas palmaditas en el hombro y el aludido cae en cuenta que ha estado conteniendo el aliento-Así, poco a poco… inhala y exhala, inhala…

Le obedece como puede y de hecho se tranquiliza un poco. Nota que algunos de los asistentes le indican al estilista que ocupe su puesto correspondiente y él se niega, argumentando unos ajustes de último minuto con el vestuario y para darle más veracidad a su pretexto, extrae de su gabardina un estuche de costura dorado que deja maravillado a Yuuri.

-Es oro puro-informa orgulloso Phichit-Claro que ese no es su verdadero valor. Era de mi madre, me lo obsequió para la buena suerte.

-Me haría falta uno de esos-bromea Yuuri-Algo para la buena suerte, quiero decir.

Van por el Distrito 9. Yuuri cierra los ojos y trata de mentalizarse: es un joven atractivo, valiente y seguro de sí mismo al que todos desean, pero él ya se ha fijado en una persona y su misión es cautivarla. A fin de cuentas, esta es su última oportunidad.

El sonido de risas llaman su atención y nota que Minami ya está en el escenario, lo que lo aterra puesto que es el siguiente. Sin embargo, ver al inquieto jovencito rubio le enternece y divierte a partes iguales, sobre todo por sus respuestas.

-¿Por qué no nos cuentas algo de ti?-pide el conductor.

-¡Me gustan los cachorros y jugar en la nieve!

Se cubre la boca con la mano para disimular una sonrisa. Intuye que la pregunta no se refería a eso, pero a juzgar por las reacciones del público, su respuesta les agradó.

Eventualmente, la entrevista de Minami llega a su fin, y aunque pasa a su lado, trata mantenerse enfocado. Phichit le da los toque finales. Escucha que lo llaman y se tensa.

-Si te sientes nervioso, búscame en el público-instruye Phichit- Y recuerda, ¡gira y cautívalos!

Es su momento de salir y considerando las lecciones de Lilia, repasa silenciosamente el conteo rítmico de sus pasos, contemplándose de reojo en una de las amplias pantallas y después al público, que lo aclama insistentemente.

" _¿Y si hiciera algo?"_ Se plantea y luego de reflexionarlo por unos segundos, se toca los labios y les arroja un beso. Resulta ser lo adecuado, porque las ovaciones aumentan su volumen y algunos incluso simulan atraparlo, como si fuera para ellos.

Celebra mentalmente por sobrellevar el primer reto: llegar a su puesto sin tropezar. Viene lo más difícil. Yuuri no escuchó lo que dijo el conductor. La ansiedad crece en su interior y requiere todas sus fuerzas para mantenerla a raya. Están esperando por su respuesta, ¿qué le preguntaron?

-Oh, lo siento-se excusa, sorprendiéndose por lo clara que suena su voz-Es que… me distraje. En verdad, las personas aquí son… arrebatadoras.

¿Arrebatadoras? ¿Era siquiera una palabra real? Estaba seguro de escucharla durante la sesión con Lilia, por lo que debía ser una y significar algo bueno a juzgar por los gritos que le dirigen, algunos que lo hacen sonrojar cuando reconoce lo que dicen.

-Creo que todos estarán de acuerdo al decir que nos impresionó tu desempeño-halaga el conductor- ¿Podrías decirnos cuáles son tus habilidades?

Yuuri estudió esa pregunta con Minako, lo que le ayudó a preparar su contestación. Ahora, sin embargo, hace una variación en la misma, como el joven confiado que se supone es.

-Me encantaría, pero…-hace una pausa para aumentar el misterio-Es un…se-cre-to-termina llevándose un dedo a los labios y con un guiño que fascina a la audiencia pero que en verdad va dirigido a alguien más que ni siquiera está presente.

La entrevista se dirige hacia sus impresiones del Capitolio y lo que más le ha gustado y Yuuri de nueva cuenta se esfuerza por no vacilar al hablar. Cuando la plática se enfoca al Distrito 12 y su vida allá, sabe lo que está por venir. Aprieta un puño con fuerza.

-Entonces… tengo entendido que te ofreciste en lugar de alguien más-ventura el conductor y Yuuri se obliga a seguir sonriendo-¿Cuál era su nombre?

-Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov-pronuncia una vez que el nudo en su garganta se lo permite. De milagro no se le quebró la voz.

-Y, ¿cuál es la naturaleza de tu relación con él?

También lo ensayó con Minako y logró responderle bien. Si tan sólo pudiera recordar qué le dijo… o más bien, qué no le dijo.

-Sin comentarios-trata de conservar su actitud casual pese al descontento de la gente.

-Oh, pero estoy seguro que puedes contarnos un poco-insiste el conductor, inclinándose ligeramente hacia Yuuri, quien reprime las ganas de huir-Es decir, nadie se ofrecería por un desconocido…

Lo siguiente determinará su relación con Viktor a ojos de los demás. Lo único que puede hacer, es decir la verdad.

-Yo lo hice-el comentario ocasiona risas y Yuuri experimenta un cierto alivio.

Sería muy injusto de su parte sacar a relucir sus sentimientos en ese momento. No quiere que Viktor lidie con esa carga. Merece continuar con su vida normal, por eso es justamente que está ahí en su lugar.

Nota que Phichit mueve el dedo índice en círculos y Yuuri comprende al instante.

-Puedo mostrarles algo más interesante…-expresa en tono vago, esperando cambiar el tema y que se olviden de Viktor.

Se pone de pie y el repentino silencio lo abruma. Inhala hondo y se lleva una mano al pecho, colocándola sobre los cristales del traje, cómo para darse ánimos y luego gira una, dos tres… cuatro... más veces mientras las llamas azules lo rodean, formando primero una especie de capa y después elevándose cual alas. Extiende los brazos para detenerse y el fuego se desvanece en una lluvia de pequeños cristales.

El público enloquece por completo y aún con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, Yuuri se las arregla para esbozar una sonrisa seductora y hacer una reverencia. Espera, desea con todas sus fuerzas que Viktor lo haya visto. A fin de cuentas, su actuación fue para él.

* * *

Comparada con la entrevista, el resto de la noche transcurre en demasiada calma y muy rápido.

Termina la cena y Lilia sugiere que se vayan a la cama temprano, dado el día que se avecina. Excepto que Yuuri no puede dormir.

Da vueltas en la cama y cierra los ojos, en un vano intento por conciliar el sueño. Su mente está repleta de preguntas ante lo desconocido: ¿Cómo será la arena? ¿Dispondrá de agua? ¿O de materiales para construir? ¿Y qué trampas pondrán los Vigilantes?

" _Por favor, que no hayan serpientes ni inundaciones"_ suplica, puesto que en el primer caso ya ocurrió un año que soltaron a dichos reptiles con el agravante que escupían veneno que además quemaba como ácido, y en el segundo, porque no sabe nadar.

Resignado al insomnio, se levanta y sale de su habitación sin saber a dónde ir. Se percata que no visitó el tejado desde esa noche, o que en realidad, sería su primera visita.

La brisa le provoca un escalofrío y se abraza a sí mismo para conservar un poco de calor. Si bien toda la incomodidad se desvanece al admirar la pequeña salita y el jardín con flores y árboles enanos en macetas colgantes a su alrededor. La plaza del Distrito no está tan cuidada como esa pequeña zona. Sería el lugar ideal para alguna reunión, especialmente por la espléndida vista: toda la ciudad brilla, opacando a las mismas estrellas.

-¿Yuuri?

Se sobresalta al escuchar a su mentora y por unos minutos considera huir, aunque ya es muy tarde para eso porque la mujer lo ha visto y le hace un ademán para que se acerque.

-No podía dormir-da por toda explicación y ella asiente sin hacer preguntas. Verdad, que estuvo en esa misma situación años atrás.

-¿Quieres hablar?-ofrece en tono suave.

Yuuri no acepta ni la rechaza, de modo que permanecen en silencio por un rato antes de que logre organizar sus pensamientos lo suficiente.

-Había venido aquí a morir, ya estaba resignado-comienza, vacilante-Honestamente, estaba convencido de que no tenía ninguna oportunidad, pero entonces… Phichit, Lilia y tú aparecieron y yo… creo que podría… quizás tenga posibilidades, y eso me asusta.

A Minako la confunden sus palabras, aún así, permanece callada, permitiéndole continuar.

-Me asusta porque quiere decir, que tendré que matar si espero ganar-confiesa, avergonzado y agachando la mirada-No quiero convertirme en un asesino.

Sabe que en parte está siendo injusto al expresarse así. Como vencedora, Minako seguro tuvo que matar a su competencia y no puede criticar su manera de actuar. Pronto le tocará vivirlo en carne propia y deberá dejar sus principios y su dignidad de lado para sobrevivir.

-Para muchos, no es una decisión consciente-lo conforta su mentora-Es más bien una cuestión de defenderse, o para seguir con vida. Puedes estar seguro que nadie que te aprecie te juzgará.

Medita con cuidado y esboza una triste sonrisa.

-Recién me doy cuenta… mi familia ya lo hizo, o más bien… no lo hicieron-hace una corta pausa para tallarse los ojos ante las lágrimas que amenazan con escapar- No me juzgaron por ofrecerme de voluntario, tampoco me reclamaron ni me cuestionaron. No sé si entendieron por qué lo hice y definitivamente no lo aprobaron, pero… supongo que respetaron mi decisión, y no debió ser fácil para ellos.

-Tienes mucha suerte-asintió la mujer-Conmigo, mi madre estaba muy molesta. Me gritó y me abofeteó antes de despedirse. Mi padre se rehusó a verme hasta que mi hermana lo convenció.

Demora en razonar que algo no le cuadra del todo. ¿Por qué se enojaría la familia de Minako, al ser seleccionada en la cosecha al azar? A no ser que…

-Mejor entremos, está refrescando y no quieres enfermarte antes de mañana-sugiere, conciliadora y Yuuri tiene la impresión de que podría ser para cambiar el tema-Pediremos que nos preparen té y luego intentarás dormir. Necesitarás todas sus energías.

Yuuri asiente sin agregar nada más. Hecha un último vistazo a la noche y la ciudad que disfruta del, para sus habitantes, gran evento que se avecina. Para él, es todo lo contrario. En un par de horas, se jugará la vida al lado de otros once chicos de los cuales, sólo uno quedará con vida.

* * *

Irónico que mientras en la historia principal los Juegos de Viktor casi terminan, los de Yuuri están por empezar... aunque ya sabemos el resultado. Lo de siempre: siento la tardanza para actualizar, pero ya saben: lento pero seguro. Así que... no se enojen mucho conmigo, ¿sí? Trataré de avanzarle más antes de que se me cargue la mano con el trabajo de las clases. Probablemente la historia se extienda a un poco más allá del final de los Juegos de Yuuri, todavía no decido hasta que punto. Esperen próximamente los PoVs de Phichit y nuestro querido gatito Yurio.

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

A pesar de no haber dormido más que un par de horas, Yuuri despertó sintiéndose extremadamente alerta, lo que supuso en gran medida se debía a lo que estaba por venir.

Lilia se las ingenió para hacerlo tomar un sencillo desayuno a base de té y fruta para que no partiera con el estómago vacío y que Yuuri logró comer a duras penas.

-Tendrán alimentos preparados durante el viaje, podrás comer algo más mientras te alistas-explicó la mujer-Es muy importante que lo hagas para tener las suficientes energías, puesto que no sabes a qué ambiente te enfrentarás.

Yuuri asiente en silencio, planteándose que Lilia fungió no sólo como acompañante sino también como mentora durante años, hasta que Minako intervino. Toda la preparación y el entrenamiento de los tributos recayeron exclusivamente en ella, lo que no debió ser nada fácil. Inclusive ahora que contaba con ayuda, seguía aconsejándolo como si fuera su responsabilidad. Reflexionó acerca de que ese seguramente se trató de un obscuro periodo para la mujer, conociendo a jóvenes para enviarlos a su muerte. En el distrito se tenía la creencia de que las enviadas del Capitolio eran mujeres banales y superficiales que veían a los chicos que representaban como meras herramientas por sobresalir. Lilia no necesariamente encajaba con dichas características.

-Yo… quisiera darle las agradecerle-balbuceó tímidamente-Se qué no he sido el tributo más fácil con quién trabajar, aún así… ¡Muchas gracias!-reiteró, acompañado por una reverencia.

Lilia lo contempló en silencio por unos instantes.

-Puedes hacer más que eso, promete que serás el vencedor.

A Yuuri lo sorprendió inmensamente el comentario. Pensó en Yuri Plisetsky y la última conversación que tuvieron.

-Ya te lo dije antes, has excedido mis expectativas y no me refiero sólo a las pruebas y la entrevista-aclaró ella en tono severo-Eres inteligente, lleno de recursos y muy capaz de defenderte. Sin embargo, tu enemigo más grande no está en la arena, sino aquí-le dio un golpecito en la sien-Allá afuera no podrás permitirte dudar o tener inseguridades. Un segundo de vacilación podría significar la muerte.

Asiente, incapaz de hacer otra cosa, asimilando cuidadosamente sus palabras. En definitiva, los otros tributos no dudarán en eliminar a la competencia si se presenta la oportunidad y si él espera sobrevivir, tendrá que hacer lo mismo.

Lilia se despide de él con un inesperado beso en la mejilla y Yuuri le dedica una sincera sonrisa antes de pasar con Minako para las recomendaciones finales.

-Tendrás un minuto para observar tus alrededores lo más posible, apenas termine, sal a toda prisa y busca un sitio con agua, es muy importante. Sin agua no aguantarás mucho.

Guarda silencio, decidido a memorizar todos los consejos de su mentora sin atreverse a interrumpirla.

-En la cornucopia tendrán armas, alimentos y otros objetos útiles, pero no vayas allá-pone un énfasis especial en esto último-Los tributos más fuertes tratan de apoderarse de los suministros y matarán a quien se interponga en su camino, es un auténtico baño de sangre y a pesar de tu once en la prueba, es mejor que te mantengas alejado y no te expongas-puntualiza Minako alzando ligeramente la voz.

Yuuri es bien consciente de ello. No era tan ingenuo como para pretender que por obtener el mayor puntaje, automáticamente se convertiría en un peleador experto. De hecho, en el fondo sabía le jugaría en contra. De seguro los profesionales buscarían ajustar cuentas por superarlos y harían cuánto estuviera a su alcance para deshacerse de él apenas pudieran.

-Phichit ya se adelantó-contó Minako y Yuuri se avergonzó por estar tan concentrado en el inicio de los Juegos, que no lo echó en falta-Le pedí que te entregara algo, un amuleto para la buena suerte.

-¿Un amuleto?-repitió en voz baja, recordando su breve conversación con el estilista antes de la entrevista.

-Fue un regalo de alguien muy importante para mí-explicó con un deje de nostalgia en la voz, y la sombra de una emoción desconocida cruzó su rostro-Lo usé durante mis juegos y ahora quiero que lo uses tú.

-¿Y de verdad eso está bien?-cuestionó, dejando en el aire el "ya que no es seguro que regrese".

-Claro que está bien-aseveró en tono que no permitía ninguna duda-Haz lo necesario por mantenerte con vida. Lilia y yo te ayudaremos desde aquí en todo lo posible.

Yuuri le ofreció su mano para que la estrechara y al igual que le ocurriera con Lilia antes, Minako también lo sorprende al atraparlo en un fuerte abrazo, tras lo cual lo besa en la frente.

-Es un verdadero gusto y un gran honor trabajar contigo, Yuuri. Aunque admito que me hubiera gustado conocerte bajo mejores circunstancias-esboza una triste sonrisa que el joven tributo le corresponde-Si te sientes perdido, recuerda a tu familia y a todas las personas que te esperan en tu hogar. Gana y regresa con ellos.

Las palabras de Minako mueven algo en su interior. Visualiza a sus padres, a Mari y a Vicchan, a Yuuko, Takeshi, Yuri… y a Viktor. Su determinación aumenta y aprieta los puños, más decidido que nunca a obedecer a su mentora. Después de todo lo que ella ha hecho por él, solamente puede corresponderle.

* * *

Yuuri estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó la advertencia de la encargada de colocarle el dispositivo de rastreamiento. Al sentir el dolor agudo por el pinchazo de la aguja, dejó escapar un grito. La encargada no se disculpo, pero tampoco lo reprendió. Seguramente muchos otros tributos tuvieron una reacción similar y ya estaba acostumbrada.

Ella eventualmente salió y lo dejó solo, palpándose y presionando el sitio de la inyección con tanta insistencia que para cuando Phichit hizo su aparición, ya se había formado un moretón.

El estilista lo saludó de manera considerablemente poco efusiva, lo que no le resultó extraño, dado lo que estaba por venir.

Phichit señaló una mesa repleta de alimentos y Yuuri se acercó a servirse más por obligación que porque realmente tuviera hambre. Al final, los dos se sentaron uno al lado del otro, comiendo en silencio.

Phichit le ofreció una de sus manos y Yuuri la tomó instintivamente.

-¿Quieres hablar?

Negó con la cabeza. Continuaba repitiendo mentalmente los consejos de Minako y Lilia, ideando su curso de acción apenas llegara en la arena, bloqueando el que pocos tributos de su distrito pasaban del primer día y que ninguno hubiera resultado vencedor, lo que significaba que las probabilidades estaban en su contra. Si nadie antes logró ganar, ¿por qué él sí?

 _"No..."_ sacude la cabeza, tratando de recordar las palabras de Lilia _"Si me derrumbo ahora, todo acabará antes de empezar"_

-¿Yuuri?- lo llamó Phichit, sobresaltándolo-Lo siento, yo... quería pedirte un favor...

El aludido asintió, un tanto confundido por la seriedad con la que le hablaba. Phichit inhalo hondo.

-Quiero que evites a Seung Gil todo lo que puedas. Si es posible, no te cruces en su camino. Desearía que... no lo enfrentaras.

Desde una perspectiva objetiva, la recomendación es obvia. El joven del Distrito 1 también sobresalió en la prueba y de hecho fue mejor en el entrenamiento, por su capacidad analítica y su buen manejo con muchas de las armas. A pesar de no tener manera de comprobarlo, Yuuri casi podría garantizar que las apuestas marcaban a Seung Gil como el probable vencedor. Sin embargo, algo en el tono de Phichit lo puso en alerta, aunque no consiguió precisar de qué se trataba con exactitud.

Sin darle oportunidad de cuestionarlo al respecto, el estilista se puso de pie y tomo un paquete que contenía las ropas que el tributo usaría en la arena y lo ayudó a alistarse.

-Bueno, basados en la tela podemos descartar un lugar con agua-opinó, tanteando la chaqueta entre sus dedos y retomando parte de su alegría habitual-Es demasiado abrigadora para un desierto, pero muy ligera para algo con nieve.

Con eso, Yuuri se permite experimentar una cierta calma. Al menos no tendrá que preocuparse por nadar.

-Ah, casi lo olvido.

Reacciona a tiempo para ver que Phichit saca un pañuelo que envuelve algo y el joven tributo ladea la cabeza en un gesto de curiosidad, el cuál es reemplazado por asombro al admirar el magnífico prendedor dorado que ocultaba el trozo de tela.

-Un regalo de Minako-se lo coloca en la solapa de la chaqueta-Es un sinsajo, para la buena suerte.

Asiente, todavía demasiado maravillado por el adorno. Un objeto así costaría una fortuna en el Distrito 12, hasta para su familia, que eran comerciantes. ¿Cómo lo obtendría Minako? O mejor dicho, ¿quién se lo daría? Más preguntas se agolpan en su mente al respecto, mientras tantea con sus dedos las diminutas alas del pajarillo prendido en sus ropas. Cierra los ojos y promete solemne, que le devolverá el prendedor a su mentora en persona.

Una voz que les solicita a los tributos que ocupen sus posiciones lo regresa a su cruel realidad. El corazón se le encoje en un nudo mientras avanza a la plataforma desde donde partirá a la arena y se percata que tiene bien tomaba la mano de Phichit. Sus miradas se cruzan y el estilista junta su frente con la suya. A pesar de la cercanía física, Yuuri no se siente incómodo en lo absoluto.

-A nosotros los estilistas no se nos permite apostar-le confiesa Phichit como si se tratara de un secreto, sin variar su posición-Pero si pudiera, te aseguro que apostaría por ti.

La honestidad en su voz hace que se le llenen los ojos de lágrimas y Yuuri lucha por contenerlas. Sin poder evitarlo, abraza con fuerza a Phichit, decidiendo que aunque nunca se le dio bien hacer amigos y a pesar del escaso tiempo de conocerlo, definitivamente a él puede considerarlo como tal. Después, se atreve a darle un rápido beso en la mejilla, incapaz de articular palabra alguna que exprese su gratitud.

Da los últimos pasos hasta abordar la plataforma, finalmente siendo obligado a soltar a su estilista… y amigo.

* * *

Yuuri tiene exactamente un minuto para asimilar tanto de sus alrededores como le sea posible y elaborar un plan.

Se encuentra en una llanura cubierta de pasto sin árboles u otras plantas. Al frente, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, se alza la cornucopia, repleta de armas y otros suministros que le resultarían vitales en la arena; sin embargo, no pierde tiempo examinándola porque no tiene intenciones de acercarse ahí.

… _51, 50, 49, 48, 47, 46…_

Alza la vista por sobre la cornucopia y una exclamación de alivio se queda atorada en su garganta al divisar la silueta característica de pinos. Su arena es un bosque, terreno con el cual está más que familiarizado, gracias a sus múltiples expediciones con Yuuko y por su cuenta.

 _..40, 39, 38, 37, 36, 35, 34…_

Resiste el impulso de cubrirse el rostro con las manos, todavía abrumado por su descubrimiento. Necesita llegar a esa parte del bosque a como dé lugar si acaso espera tener una oportunidad, pero para eso requiere sortear a los demás tributos y esquivar a los profesionales. Se percata que el suelo hay distintos objetos y supone que debería intentar tomar algo, puesto que no sería conveniente adentrarse con las manos vacías.

… _21, 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15…_

Un tanto más adelante, vislumbra un trozo de tela alargado color azul celeste, una manta posiblemente. Hacia la izquierda hay una mochila que podría contener alimentos o medicinas. Tal vez, si es lo bastante rápido pueda intentar tomarla y huir; valdría la pena correr el riesgo si implica obtener algo que lo ayude en su estadía. Sabe que los profesionales irán directamente a la cornucopia y es poco probable que ellos o el resto de los tributos le presten atención. Sí, definitivamente puede hacerlo. Asume una posición de correr, reflexionando qué tanto demorará en obtener la mochila antes de que…

Recién cae en la cuenta que los otros chicos a su lado ya han salido. Parpadea confundido mientras la angustia lo invade, comprendiendo que por estar planeando su estrategia, no escuchó la señal que marcaba el inicio de los Juegos y se quedó atrás.

Se maldice mentalmente por ser tan torpe y distraído y de inmediato quiere compensar su atraso pegando un salto para abarcar más distancia, con tan mala suerte que tropieza y cae de la plataforma, permaneciendo congelado por otros breves instantes aguardando la inminente explosión… hasta que recuerda que el primer minuto ha concluido y las minas ya fueron desactivadas. Sacude la cabeza, tratando de mantener en control sus emociones y decidido a no quedarse con las manos vacías, por lo que al ponerse de pie se apresura a tomar la manta. Busca la mochila con la vista, pero ya no la encontró. Otro de los tributos que _sí_ salió a tiempo debió llevársela.

Por el rabillo del ojo divisa a algunos jóvenes peleando en la cornucopia, lo que resulta sumamente beneficioso puesto que es poco probable se lancen a atacarlo. Los suministros son mucho más importantes.

" _A los árboles, necesito ir hacia allá…"_

El problema es que para hacerlo, deberá pasar justo a un lado de la cornucopia, lo que lo dejará expuesto. Su velocidad no era muy impresionante, sin embargo años de huir de bravucones le proporcionaron una resistencia física bastante notable que sin dudas resultaría de gran ayuda. Si tiene suerte, los profesionales acabaran demasiado cansados tras sus peleas y preferirán reagruparse y descansar antes que perseguirlo.

Empieza a correr más rápido, tratando de no notar la masacre que se desarrolla a su alrededor. Casi vuelve a tropear, esta vez con una mochila café de la que se apodera sin considerarlo dos veces.

Una figura le cierra el paso. Se trata de un chico de cabello rubio cenizo y pecas cuyo nombre y distritos le son desconocidos. Palidece al notar la afilada lanza que sostiene y que luego alza con la intención de clavársela. El terror lo deja paralizado, por lo que no puede moverse. Instintivamente, Yuuri levanta sus brazos como para protegerse… excepto que el golpe final nunca llega.

El chico tose y un hilo de sangre brota de su boca mientras se desploma. Alguien aparece detrás de él, se trata de Seung Gil, del Distrito 1, el cual lleva consigo al menos media docena de cuchillos, idénticos al que tiene clavado el rubio desconocido en la espalda. La mirada fría del profesional se encuentra con la inundada de perplejidad de Yuuri por unos instantes. Rememora la recomendación de Phichit, por lo que huye a toda prisa sin volver la vista, rezando para que Seung Gil no le arroje un cuchillo y opte por regresar a la cornucopia y tomar más suministros, suponiendo que siga sin desear unirse a los demás profesionales.

* * *

Pese a haber dejado muy tras de sí la cornucopia, Yuuri no se detiene, esperando poner la mayor distancia entre él y los profesionales. Ni siquiera se permite mirar, temeroso de descubrir que alguien lo persigue.

No es sino hasta que la gruesa raíz de un árbol se atraviesa en su camino que finalmente para. Termina nuevamente en el suelo, cayendo con un fuerte golpe que apenas le deja el aire suficiente para emitir un débil quejido ahogado.

Trata de levantarse y es entonces que su cuerpo le cobra factura por el esfuerzo realizado. Se siente en extremo pesado y no sólo le duelen las piernas, también las manos por haberlas usado para frenar su brusco aterrizaje. Los pulmones y la garganta le arden y los latidos de su corazón son tan fuertes, que resuenan en sus oídos.

Permanece tumbado por un tiempo indefinido recuperando el aliento, jadeando pesadamente hasta que logra incorporarse a medias. Nota que durante su caída, la mochila se abrió y sus potenciales suministros yacen esparcidos por ahí, de modo que, no sin cierta reticencia, se obliga a buscarlos mientras deja de lado tanto las autorecriminaciones por su actuar tan torpe, como la fatiga que su carrera inicial le conllevó.

Dentro de sus pertenencias se encuentran alimentos: media docena de barras de granola y tres manzanas; además de otros objetos: una venda, un delgado rollo de alambre, una pequeña olla y una botella vacía. Imitando a Phichit, inspecciona la manta y se percata de algo que bien podría empeorar su situación:

" _Es un impermeable…"_ examina el cielo, atento a señales de lluvia, pero no hay ni una sola nube. Deja escapar un suspiro.

-Voy a tener que buscar un refugio…-expresa en voz alta sin darse cuenta y se apresura a cubrirse la boca con la mano, preocupado que lo escuchen, acción de la que se arrepiente no bien la lleva a cabo y que le hace colocar una mueca de dolor.

Tiene ambas palmas cubiertas de rasguños y raspones, aunque no tiene problema al abrir y cerrarlas, sin embargo experimenta un ligero malestar en su muñeca izquierda. Justo se disponía a usar la venda cuando un fuerte sonido lo sobresalta y casi pega un brinco, acompañado de un gritito agudo que se esfuerza en ocultar, volviendo a taparse la boca y sintiendo otra punzada de dolor. Contiene la respiración y realiza una cuenta mental de los cañones: cinco en total, quedan siete tributos de los doce iniciales. Utiliza los dedos de sus manos para enumerarlos; obviamente está él (no puede evitar considerarlo un milagro), supone que Seung Gil y las otras dos profesionales siguen con vida, lo que le deja tres puestos disponibles de sobrevivientes.

" _Espero que uno sea para Minami"_ considera seriamente. El rubio era rápido y ágil, lo que sumado a su tamaño y complexión, le ayudarían a escabullirse de la pelea… _"Si es que no le lanzaron una lanza, un cuchillo… o uno de los chicos más grandes lo atrapó…"_ niega con la cabeza para sacarse el sombrío pensamiento. Pero en verdad, le resultaría muy penoso ver el rostro de Minami durante el conteo de bajas nocturno.

Termina de organizar sus pertenencias y sobreponiéndose al cansancio lo mejor que puede, se obliga a levantarse. Quedan muchos pendientes antes de que acabe el día. Pretende seguir avanzando para poner más distancia entre él y los demás tributos antes que los Vigilantes provoquen una confrontación, también quiere buscar verduras o plantas comestibles y hasta colocar algunas trampas para aumentar sus escasos alimentos, sin mencionar que requiere de un refugio para pasar la noche ante la amenaza de lluvia que indica el impermeable. ¿Por dónde empezar?

"Sin agua no durarás mucho" le dijo su mentora en las recomendaciones finales, y concede que tiene razón. Ya siente la boca terriblemente seca, y todavía no ha concluido el primer día.

Inhala y exhala un par de veces para calmar los aún intensos latidos de su corazón, antes de emprender la marcha. Lo primero, es encontrar agua.

* * *

La parte positiva de Yuuri, le señala que salir ileso del baño de sangre inicial, fue todo un logro y una auténtica victoria. La negativa, que también considera como la realista, le recalca que los Juegos apenas comienzan y que los tributos verdaderamente fuertes están vivos, además de que podrían durar semanas en la arena, eso sin considerar las potenciales tretas a las que los someterán los Vigilantes que podrían ir desde desastres naturales hasta mutantes monstruosos y letales.

" _No, no debo pensar así_ " se recrimina y casi puede escuchar a Lilia regañándolo " _Debo enfrentar una cosa a la vez, puedo hacerlo… tengo que hacerlo."_

Escarba en su memoria los conocimientos que adquirió en el Centro de Entrenamiento. Basado en la posición del sol, se dirige hacia el este. No está seguro de la hora, pero los colores del cielo le indican que está por atardecer. Necesita darse prisa y encontrar agua y un refugio para pasar la noche, o bien, construirlo. A su alrededor tiene ramas, hojas de distintos largos y grosores, musgo y unas vides de apariencia resistente. Por otro lado, detenerse a recolectar materiales podría quitarle valioso tiempo, indispensable para otros asuntos y…

Su estómago gruñe, reclamando por alimento. Es de pronto consciente que apenas y fue capaz de probar bocado en la mañana. Sopesa la importancia de seguir avanzando o hacer una pequeña pausa para comer algo, luego duda entre usar sus escuetos suministros, o buscar en el bosque. Lo primero sería más rápido, pero su situación podría complicarse y apenas es el día uno, sería mejor reservarlos. Aunque, de tratar de recolectar podría exponerse a los animales nocturnos del bosque que no tardarán en salir o…

Se muerde el labio para no gritar por la frustración. ¡Lo está haciendo otra vez! ¿Es que acaso estará condenado a ahogarse entre sus dudas e inseguridades?

Algo escapa de entre un arbusto y retrocede instintivamente hasta chocar con el tronco de un árbol, golpeándose la cabeza.

"Eres realmente patético" se imagina que Yurio lo critica, y no le queda más que darle la razón. Ha pasado todo el día chillando y dejando que hasta el sonido de una hoja cayendo le crispe los nervios. Todos los espectadores deben tener muy en claro que es un cobarde, nada que ver con el intrépido y confiado joven que los sedujo en la entrevista. En el fondo siempre lo supo, sin importar qué, continuaría siendo Yuuri Katsuki: miedoso sin remedio que se espantaba aún de una simple e inofensiva ranita…

Detiene sus reproches para observar al animal alejarse saltando y de inmediato se apresura a perseguirla. Las ranas viven en el agua, por lo que debe haber un río o un lago donde abastecerse. Y de hecho, así es. No bien recorre unos cuantos metros, casi resbala con el barro en la superficie del suelo.

La rana se impulsa y se hunde en el agua de un tranquilo lago. Yuuri ve cómo se aleja, musitando un corto agradecimiento antes de buscar su botella para llenarla y beberla prácticamente de un trago. Eso elimina uno de sus problemas, aunque al mismo tiempo, le crea otro. Tienen que existir otras fuentes de agua en la arena, sin embargo ya que él pudo encontrar ésta, los demás también podrían. Carece de un arma, por lo que sus posibilidades para defenderse o contraatacar son prácticamente inexistentes. Lo mejor que puede hacer, es guardar un bajo perfil hasta idear una estrategia.

Su estómago vuelve a protestar. Ya no puede postergarlo, tendrá que alimentarse o de lo contrario se debilitará todavía más y entonces sí que será una presa fácil.

Contempla el lago, considerando intentar atrapar algunos peces, hasta que divisa una hilera de platas acuáticas en la orilla que reconoce al instante.

-Saetas de agua-se atreve a expresar en voz alta, concediéndose un par de segundos de calma ante los recuerdos que esa planta le provoca.

Se transporta al bosque del Distrito 12, a una de las primeras excursiones a las que Yuri Plisetsky los acompañó a Yuuko y a él.

El chiquillo se esforzaba por ocultar el temor y el recelo que le ocasionaba estar en un lugar desconocido bajo su máscara habitual de enfado. Eso sí, no tardó en abandonar su reticencia en cuanto Yuuko le mostró un fresal y después un arbusto con bayas comestibles, de las que tomó un buen puñado para metérselas directo a en la boca, casi ahogándose y con las mejillas infladas cual ardilla guardando sus bellotas.

Yuuri disimuló una risita y después procedió a señalarle unas plantas de hojas altas y alargadas que crecían a orillas del estanque, las saetas de agua, y explicarle que las raíces eran comestibles. Sin previo aviso, Yuri quiso recolectar algunas, con tan mala suerte, que resbaló y cayó de cara en el fango. Yuuko y él no pudieron resistirlo más y rompieron a reír.

-¿Qué demonios es tan gracioso?-les ladró el enojado rubio con el rostro y el pelo repletos de lodo, lo que dificultaba tomar en serio su ira.

Queriendo desquitarse, Yurio les arrojó una bola de lodo que le dio de lleno a Yuuko. Yuuri fue la siguiente víctima y una improvisada guerra entre los tres inicio. Se estaban divirtiendo mucho y Yuuri casi pudo jurar que vio sonreír a Yurio, antes que una pelota de barro le atinara en los lentes y nublara su visión. Eventualmente, el juego terminó y procedieron a lavarse en el estanque, tras lo cual disfrutaron de un bocadillo a base de pan, que Yuuri tuvo la precaución de llevar para merendar ahí, con bayas y fresas. Permanecieron sentados descansado bajo la sombra de un árbol, simplemente disfrutando del momento. Yuuko extendió una de sus manos para tomar la de Yuuri y repitió dicha acción con Yurio, quien sorpresivamente, no la apartó. Esa fue la primera vez en que se planteó que el rubio quizás los consideraba como sus amigos.

De vuelta en su cruel realidad, Yuuri reflexionó sobre las personas que lo esperaban en casa y en lo mucho que deseaba estar con ellos. Su determinación aumenta.

Emplea una rama para hacerse con la mayor cantidad de saetas de agua posibles. También consigue encontrar hongos, bulbos de hinojo, malvas, dientes de león y hasta acelgas. Combina todo para preparar una sopa, atreviéndose a encender un pequeño fuego con la ayuda de unas rocas que funcionan como pedernales y no sin rasparse los dedos unas cuantas veces; confiaba en que las escasas nubes del cielo le ayudaran a disimular el humo, además que los otros tributos aguardarían por el conteo de bajas y no prestarían atención a lo demás. Finalmente lo consigue y deja su cena cociéndose mientras organiza y guarda el resto de plantas recolectadas en su mochila.

Eleva la vista para admirar un enorme árbol de tronco y ramas gruesas. Si lo considera, ese podría ser un buen refugio. El follaje serviría para ocultarlo y dada la altura, estaría fuera del alcance de depredadores tanto humanos como animales. La corteza esta medio agrietada y levantada en unas partes. Con cuidado, pone su pie en uno de los improvisados peldaños y se aferra con fuerza a una de las ramas bajas. Comprobará que tan fácil le resulta trepar y qué tan alto puede llegar. Comienza a impulsarse…

"Sería bueno que perdieras algo de peso, te ayudaría si quieres subir a los árboles"

…tan sólo para retroceder, completamente derrotado, al recordar las palabras de Viktor durante su fugaz encuentro en el bosque del Distrito. Es cierto, las ramas podrían ceder bajo su peso y hacer que acabara en una caída de varios metros que si no le rompía algún hueso, le causaría mucho dolor. Contempló su muñeca vendada y echó un último vistazo al árbol antes de ir a revisar si su cena ya estaba lista, tratando de bloquear a Viktor de su mente y fallando.

No puede evitar preguntarse si acaso estará viendo los Juegos y el pensamiento lo agobia tremendamente, ya que en todo el día no ha hecho más que huir, lo que reforzará la noción de que es una persona débil y que si se ofreció, fue porque quería llamar su atención. Cae en la cuenta de que si de hecho logra ganar, tendrá que enfrentarlo y confesar las razones que le llevaron a ser voluntario, aunque supone que para ese punto Viktor al menos, debe intuirlas. Le reconforta saber que, a pesar de todo, evadió exitosamente brindar información de él en el Capitolio, sin embargo, no será igual en casa. Es probable que la gente tenga cientos de teorías y muchos intenten adivinar si acaso tuvo alguna relación con Viktor o si iniciarán una si es que regresa. En un dado caso, les será imposible seguir comportándose como simples conocidos y limitar su contacto a uno que otro saludo cortés, eso cuando Yuuri no conseguía escabullirse; y de hecho, huir igualmente dejaría de ser una opción.

La noche lo sorprendió mientras comía y como solía ocurrirle al estar nervioso, pese al hambre, su estómago se resistió al alimento. Se limitó a darle sorbitos pequeños al caldo, directamente de la olla y a tomar el contenido de la sopa con su mano sana, divirtiéndose en imaginar que Lilia lo regañaría por sus pésimos modales, hasta que pudo terminarla toda. Pese a no ser más que una sencilla combinación de hojas y verduras hervidas, estuvo deliciosa.

El sello del Capitolio apareció en el cielo y Yuuri aguardó, observando con atención. El primer rostro en aparecer, fue el del joven del Distrito 5, lo que le indicó que todos los profesionales en efecto, continuaban con vida. Reconoció al chico que intentó clavarle la lanza, originario del Distrito 7 y experimentó una punzada de incomodidad por saberse responsable en parte de su muerte. La última en mostrarse, fue una chica, del Distrito 10.

Hasta ese punto no fue consciente de que estuvo conteniendo la respiración. Un breve alivió lo invadió al constatar que Minami no se encontró entre los fallecidos. De todos los tributos, era el único a quien llegó a tratar.

Rememoró que Minami le pidió formar una alianza, que lo rechazó sin dudar… y su expresión abatida al romper sus ilusiones, como si realmente le emocionara que trabajaran juntos.

" _No, es mejor así"_ trata de convencerse a sí mismo y sacude la cabeza _"De lo contrario, eventualmente nos volveríamos enemigos"._

Ya que, si hay algo que distingue a los Juegos del Hambre, es que sacan lo peor de sus competidores.

* * *

Acabó por establecerse en una estrecha grieta, formada gracias a la tierra levantada por las raíces de los árboles, y que cubrió en la medida de lo posible con algunas ramas y rocas no sólo para protegerse, sino también para bloquear el paso del aire. La temperatura descendió un par de grados al anochecer y a pesar de eso, optó por apagar y enterrar la fogata, temeroso de abusar de su suerte y que señalara su posición. Preferible pasar un poco de frío.

-O no…-musitó en voz baja, ya en su refugio y hecho un ovillo envuelto en el impermeable, apretando los dientes para que no le castañetearan.

Aunque durante el invierno el Distrito 12 se distinguía por sus fuertes nevadas y aire helado, el calor de los hornos de la panadería se irradiaba hasta la casa, por lo que Yuuri sólo debía lidiar con el frío si acaso tenía que salir y en general estaba menos acostumbrado a comparación de otros, como Yuri Plisetsky y Viktor, que cazaban en el bosque a pesar de las inclemencias del clima.

Cerró los ojos e intentó bloquear la agria sensación que imaginárselos teniendo una guerra con bolas de nieve, o compartiendo té caliente de una cantimplora, le provocó. Él solito decidió excluirse, nadie lo obligó.

" _Yuri siempre te invitó a acompañarlo y tú lo rechazaste porque querías evitar a Viktor"_ se recriminó a sí mismo _"Ahora no te hagas el sufrido, perdiste tu oportunidad"_

Sin embargo, ¿habrían cambiando en algo sus circunstancias con Nikiforov de haber aceptado? ¿Habrían llegado a convertirse en amigos?

Fue con esos pensamientos que lentamente se quedó dormido, logrando disfrutar de un bien merecido descanso por unas cuantas horas… hasta que ellos aparecieron.

Medita que ya debe ser de día y tiene buscar más agua antes de marcharse, así como montar algunas trampas. De pronto es consciente que escucha voces acercándose y palidece al reconocer la aguda carcajada que inicialmente lo despertó. El corazón le late con fuerza y el pánico se apodera de él. Tiene la boca seca otra vez.

Basándose en las voces, son un chico y una chica, pero no descarta que haya más. A pesar de que usa sus lentes, no puede verlos con claridad por al ramaje que usó para cubrir su refugio y en ese punto, agradece haberse tomarse la molestia de colocarlo, porque si no puede verlos, ellos tampoco. A no ser…

" _Maldición…"_ suelta mentalmente en un tono que enorgullecería a Yuri Plisetsky, al notar que el color azul del impermeable que tiene por manta, sí que puede notarse por entre las grietas del improvisado muro.

-¡Hey, Bridge, Jewel!-exclama el chico-¡Por aquí!

Yuuri contiene la respiración y se cubre la boca con la mano, suplicando para que no vayan hacia él. Para bien o para mal, se detienen a pocos metros de su refugio.

-Y, ¿qué opinan?

-No está mal para pasar la noche-responde una voz femenina tras considerarlo unos instantes.

-Yo insisto en que debimos quedarnos en la cornucopia-señala de mala gana otra chica.

-Vamos, Bridge…-la reprende quien supone es Jewel, de mala gana-Ya lo discutimos, si queremos atraparlos, es mejor empezar desde aquí.

Deduce se refieren a los tributos restantes y se muerde el labio con tanta fuerza, que comienza a sangrarle.

-Bueno, pero que alguien encienda una fogata-ordena Bridge-Me estoy congelando.

-Yo me encargo-informa el chico, sonando muy ansioso, y sus pasos alejándose le indican a Yuuri que fue a buscar leña.

Las chicas esperan a que se aleje lo suficiente antes de retomar su conversación.

-Recuérdame porque le pedimos que se nos uniera-pide Bridge a su compañera.

-Porque sabe manejar bien la espada, puede encender un fuego sin cerillos, para que cargue nuestras cosas… y porque está dispuesto a hacer lo que le exijamos.

Bridge murmura algo que Yuuri no logra descifrar, aunque le es fácil deducir que no la convence del todo su aliado.

-No era como si tuviéramos muchas opciones-habla nuevamente Jewel-Después de que "Seung-Tonto" nos rechazó…

Reprime un gemido al comprender que las chicas son las tributos profesionales de los Distritos 2 y 4, lo que vuelve su situación mucho más crítica.

-No me lo recuerdes-escupe Bridge-Estúpido, ojalá me lo encuentre pronto para hacerle pagar…

El sonido de un objeto clavándose contra el suelo lo sobresalta y se golpea la cabeza. Por suerte fue sólo eso y no le pegó una patada al ramaje que lo cubre, porque entonces sí que estaría en un gran problema.

-Pues yo quisiera toparme con el del Doce.

Yuuri deja escapar un respingo, ahogado gracias a que no ha dejado de cubrirse la boca, y que ellas no escuchan. Está más que seguro que si Jewel quiere verlo, no es precisamente para hablar.

-¿Cómo demonios hizo para sacar un once?-cuestiona Bridge, incrédula-Fue realmente patético en los entrenamientos. Ni siquiera pudo decapitar a un muñeco con el hacha, y en el arco fue mucho peor.

-Pues tú puntería también deja mucho que desear-critica Jewel, burlona-Pudo ser parte de su estrategia, engañarnos para que creyéramos justamente eso y después sorprendernos. Ya ha ocurrido antes. ¿O no recuerdas a Mila Babicheva, del Distrito Seis?

Mila Babicheva fue vencedora hace algunos años. Su puntaje en la prueba fue poco sobresaliente y en la arena se limitó a ocultarse, aparentando ante sus rivales que no era sino una frágil jovencita, cobarde e indefensa a la que nadie tomó realmente en cuenta… hasta que mostró su verdadera cara cuando quedaban pocos competidores. No requirió de un arma para derrotarlos a todos, su asombrosa fuerza física fue más que suficiente.

-Quisiera saber qué les mostró a los Vigilantes-insistió Bridge-Sólo fue bueno atando nudos, nada especial-agregó bostezando dramáticamente.

Por alguna extraña razón que no puede precisar, el comentario le cala más de lo previsto. Quizás porque se trata de una de las pocas cosas en las que según Minako, Viktor y hasta los Vigilantes, consideran que sobresale. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, pueda demostrarles cómo es que obtuvo el puntaje más alto.

El tercer miembro de la alianza regresó y las chicas de inmediato cambiaron el tono de su plática, Jewel incluso lo recibió con cierto entusiasmo, el cual fue compartido por Bridge cuando el joven encendió la fogata.

Yuuri trató de permanecer tan quieto como le fuera posible. Ahora que contaban con la luz de las llamas, corría riesgo de que lo encontraran. Estaba indefenso y superado en número, su única esperanza era ser lo bastante rápido para huir y esconderse, con la desventaja de que no conocía tan bien el terreno y ellos podrían rodearlo y atraparlo sin dificultades. Bridge parecía ser ansiosa e impaciente, en tanto que Jewel era más recatada y calculadora, y si era cierto que el chico desconocido estaba tan ansioso por complacer a sus aliadas, no lo dudaría para matar a otro tributo si ellas se lo ordenaban.

" _Primero, tengo que calmarme…"_ se dijo a sí mismo, obligándose a inhalar y exhalar tan silenciosamente como le fuera posible, temiendo llamar la atención de los otros. Lo que menos necesitaba, era ser víctima de un ataque de ansiedad que lo pusiera en evidencia y lo dejara incapacitado para escapar o defenderse.

Por entre las grietas, divisó a sus perseguidores preparándose para dormir. A juzgar por su posición, el chico iba a ser el encargado de tomar la primera guardia. Las chicas se inclinan y extienden algo en torno a la fogata, supone son sacos de dormir que tomaron de la cornucopia. Una corriente de aire helado se filtra por entre el ramaje y le provoca un escalofrío a Yuuri, a la vez que le hace desear con todas sus fuerzas tener uno, o al menos una manta más gruesa. Sin embargo, es consciente que tiene otras prioridades muchísimo más urgentes que protegerse del clima. No bien amanezca y con la ayuda de la luz del sol, lo descubrirán. Será acorralado y asesinado sin la menor consideración. Tiene que salir de ahí y cuanto antes, mejor.

Se asoma con cautela y apenas vislumbra a las chicas tumbadas alrededor del cálido fuego y a su guardián cabeceando. Podría esperar hasta que se duerma y entonces marcharse.

" _O no"_ rechaza su primera opción " _Si él tiene el sueño ligero, lo despertaré y los tres irán a por mí"_

Aunque no es como si tuviera muchas alternativas, sin mencionar que sigue cansado y con sueño, por lo que no llegará muy lejos en esas condiciones.

Pese a estar rodeado de enemigos, su cuerpo clama desesperadamente por descanso. Los ojos se le cierran sin poder evitarlo. Imagina lo que Minako le aconsejaría.

"Primero duerme y recupera tus energías. Luego verás que hacer"

Asiente como si de verdad pudiera escucharla, tratando de hacer justamente eso. Lo último que piensa, antes de dejarse llevar por la fatiga y caer profundamente dormido, es que por suerte no ronca.

* * *

Para evitar tener que empezar con la habitual disculpa por la tardanza en actualizar, cambiaré un poco para variar. Coloqué los links a mi tumblr y mi fb en mi perfil aquí en FF. Pienso publicar en ellos las fechas probables de actualización, ya que aunque quizás no me lo crean, me duele mucho tenerlas con la intriga y no quiero que piensen que soy una autora desobligada (bueno, un poquito nada más) o que voy a dejar botadas estas historias. O si gustan sólo contactarme para saludar o comentar sobre esta maravillosa serie que es YoI, también pueden hacerlo. Este mes es un tanto errático, ya que tuve más trabajo de lo previsto en la escuela y específicamente, por mis actividades extras que me dejan muy cansada y con ganas sólo de dormir. Respecto a la historia principal... perdón, me asaltó un bloqueo y lento pero seguro, el capítulo final con el desenlace de los Juegos de Viktor será publicado sin falta.

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias!


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

Como parte de vivir en una panadería, Yuuri acabó adoptando ciertas costumbres; una de ellas era el levantarse todos los días antes del amanecer para ayudar a su familia en el trabajo.

Un débil rayo de luz le cala en los ojos y su primer impulso es incorporarse cual impulsado por un resorte, seguro de que ya se le hizo tarde y Mari ya estará ahí para arrancarle las cobijas ocultando su diversión bajo fingido desinterés al grito de "Arriba, que el último en levantarse se quedará sin desayuno"… y no tarda en arrepentirse. El golpe que se da en la cabeza es tan fuerte, que lo deja aturdido y le desacomoda los lentes.

Tiene que volver a recostarse mientras se recupera y rememora su presente situación: el día de ayer empezaron los Juegos del Hambre, logró sobrevivir al baño de sangre inicial, encontró un refugio para pasar la noche… y no está solo.

Aprovechando que ya empieza a clarear y una vez sus alrededores dejan de darle vueltas, consigue enfocar lo suficiente para acomodarse los lentes y divisar a los otros tres tributos. Se arrastra con cautela, impulsándose con los codos para apenas asomarse y tener una mejor vista.

Las chicas se encuentran dormidas, bien cubiertas por los sacos de dormir, en tanto que el chico se encuentra sentado, apoyado contra el tronco de un gran árbol, también con los ojos cerrados. A juzgar por su postura, el sueño debió vencerlo mientras montaba guardia.

Se toma unos minutos para analizar sus opciones con cuidado: puede esperar a que ellos despierten y se alejen para abandonar su escondite con el inconveniente de que con la luz del día, si bien es muy probable que lo descubran… o arriesgarse mientras siguen dormidos y rezar para que no haga demasiado ruido y los despierte. Se muerde el labio, tratando de dilucidar cuál sería su actuar ideal, siempre tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible. Hay una neblina envolviendo el lugar, lo que le ayudaría en su huida antes de que terminara de clarear por completo.

Los segundos pasan y se percata de que mientras sigue sumido en la indecisión sin hacer nada, los otros podrían despertar y entonces todo habrá acabado antes de empezar.

" _Ahora o nunca…"_

Jala el impermeable y lo dobla en la medida de lo posible para que ocupe el menor espacio al guardarlo en la mochila antes de salir e inhala hondo para armarse de valor.

Se mueve lentamente y con cuidado para no tirar por accidente el precario muro que cubre su refugio, e inclusive trata de controlar su respiración, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, hasta que se las arregla para arrastrarse fuera. El estar expuesto le hace sentirse en extremo nervioso y se detiene por un par de segundos para recuperar la calma y reiniciar su escape. Supone que en ese momento, las apuestas apuntan a si tendrá éxito o si será descubierto y asesinado. Desea con todas sus fuerzas sea la segunda opción.

Una de las chicas, de cabello rubio trenzado, se voltea dormida hacia el otro lado. Su compañera, una pelirroja con el pelo muy, muy corto, permanece inmóvil. Las reconoce como las profesionales de los Distritos 2 y 4, respectivamente. Un poco apartado, se encuentra el chico, un joven castaño de piel morena con una pequeña cicatriz que marca su frente. Se trata del originario del Distrito 3, quien fue el más rápido de todos los tributos y su situación se vuelve el doble de crítica. En una persecución, el otro no tendría problemas para atraparlo y llevárselo a sus aliadas para que ellas lo terminaran. Una opresión se forma en su pecho y comienza a agitarse, por lo que debe desperdiciar valiosos instantes para calmarse lo suficiente y no le dé un ataque de ansiedad ahí mismo.

Pese a sus intentos por ser silencioso, comprende que no está siendo muy bueno. El suelo se encuentra cubierto por hojas secas y ramitas, pero aún en aquellos tramos limpios, sus pasos resuenan en sus oídos como pisotones. Sin mencionar que su corazón late tan aprisa, que casi puede jurar sus enemigos lo escucharán. Le resta mucho por recorrer antes de considerarse a salvo.

" _Seguro que esto no sería un problema para Yurio"_

Reflexiona como el rubio, una vez dejado su temor y recelo iniciales por el bosque y tras convertirse en el alumno y compañero de Viktor, era capaz de moverse con una agilidad y sigilo espeluznantes, tan silencioso como un gato. Se lo imagina recorriendo el mismo camino que él y hasta desviándose para aprovechar la oportunidad al máximo y adueñarse o dañar las armas de los profesionales (y en ese punto nota una lanza clavada en la tierra, probablemente la que la chica lanzó durante la noche para desquitar su frustración, y tiene un escalofrío), o para ser mucho más temerario y acercarse a las pesadas mochilas y robar de sus suministros sin hacer ningún ruido. Hasta disfrutaría de poder quitarles el arco y todas las fle…

Contiene una exclamación de sorpresa. Junto a la pelirroja está bien colocado un arco plateado y un carcaj del mismo color con flechas. Debieron tomarlo de la cornucopia.

Se replantea muy seriamente que tanto valdría la pena arriesgarse. Yuuko y la instructora de Centro de Entrenamiento le recomendaron que se hiciera con uno. De todas las armas, era la única que podía manejar de manera más o menos decente. Si la obtuviera, sus posibilidades aumentarían, dejaría de ser la presa y contaría con un medio para defenderse.

Una de las ramas cruje bajo su peso y Yuuri se cubre la boca apresurado para contener un respingo. Aguarda uno, dos, tres segundos…

El chico se mueve, inquieto, simplemente para acomodarse y sigue durmiendo tranquilo. Las dos chicas tampoco dan señales de despertar.

Suelta un silencioso suspiro de alivio y reanuda la marcha, renunciando definitivamente a regresar y robar el arco, ya que además de implicar ponerse en peligro, también los estaría alertando de su presencia e igualmente lo buscarían. Conforme avanza, cada cierto tiempo voltea para comprobar que no lo sigan. Lejos de confiarse, se promete tener más cuidado, bien consciente de que su suerte podría agotarse pronto.

Un pájaro se posa en la rama alta de un árbol y emite un agudo trino, sobresaltándolo y ocasionando que deje escapar un gritito y pegue un brinco.

Si las profesionales y su aliado no despertaron con el ruido de antes, con ese escándalo ciertamente sí lo harían.

Desesperado, echa a correr sin importarle otra cosa y no se detiene hasta que juzga ya ha puesto suficiente distancia, refugiándose tras unos arbustos para recuperar el aliento. La cabeza le duele y lo adjudica al golpe que se dio abandonando su escondite y tiene la boca terriblemente seca.

Saca de la mochila la botella de agua y bebe un sorbo para mitigar su sed, agradecido por tener la precaución de llenarla la noche anterior, y toma de sus suministros una manzana y una barra de granola. En verdad no tiene mucha hambre, pero supone que debe comer para conservar sus energías.

Echa un nuevo vistazo al camino que lleva recorrido y lo agobia otra preocupación. Si sus rivales son lo bastante listos, podrían seguirlo sin dificultades, puesto que en su carrera dejó algunas de sus huellas marcadas, junto con ramitas quebradas y hojas pisadas; por lo que se recrimina su falta de prudencia. Además, le preocupa lo que pensarán sus potenciales patrocinadores; desde que iniciaron los Juegos, lo único que ha hecho ha sido huir, asustarse y gritar. Seguro se preguntan que ocurrió con aquel joven osado que los saludaba y sedujo sin hacer caso del fuego que lo rodeaba. Frunce el ceño.

" _¿Qué haría Viktor?"_ se cuestiona mentalmente, recordando a quien más admira y a que también es una de las personas más valientes que conoce.

Dejándose inundar por la determinación, se pone de pie, inhala hondo y esboza la mejor sonrisa de suficiencia que le es posible, como dando a entender que lo anterior no ha sido sino una actuación parte de su estrategia. Por supuesto, una cosa es aparentar y otra muy diferente es llevarlo a la práctica. Sigue desarmado, por lo que una confrontación directa queda absolutamente fuera de discusión. Necesita otro enfoque.

Divisa algo adherido al tronco de un árbol y lo inspecciona con atención. Es una especie de planta trepadora muy larga y flexible.

" _Como una cuerda..."_

Tiene una idea.

* * *

Pasa las siguientes horas de la mañana ocupándose tanto de poner más distancia entre los tres tributos y él, como de investigar sus alrededores en busca de cualquier tipo de material que le ayude a construir.

Se hace con un buen un buen número de plantas trepadoras, rocas afiladas y unas pocas lianas. Es bastante más de con lo que esperó contar, aunque le resta lo más importante: cómo utilizarlas.

Se transporta al Distrito 12, a cuando recibía sus primeras lecciones sobre montar trampas bajo la atenta mirada del viejo minero amigo de sus padres, Malacchia.

"La clave de una buena trampa, está en hacer un buen nudo" le dijo su maestro como parte de sus primeras lecciones.

"Apégate a lo que sabes" le aconsejó Viktor.

"Sólo fue bueno atando nudos, nada en especial" se burló la chica profesional, lo que le enfada de sobremanera.

-Bueno, pues ya veremos qué tanto puedo lograr con un par de nudos- se atrevió a anunciar en voz alta, desafiando a nadie en particular y a todos, al mismo tiempo.

Se ocupa de armar una serie de trampas de lazo empleando las enredaderas como cuerdas y teje una red con las lianas. Desconoce si serán lo suficientemente resistentes como para cumplir con su objetivo, pero por lo pronto, es lo único que tiene.

Emplea un par de piedras a manera de prensa para cortar un trozo de alambre y ata un extremo a un arbusto y el otro a la saliente de un tronco. Se aleja lo suficiente para admirar su obra y comprueba que, gracias a lo delgado del alambre, es difícil de observar a simple vista, por lo que si alguien va caminando sin fijarse, acabará por tropezar y terminar atrapado en la improvisada red.

Supone que en teoría, tendría que quedarse y esperar a ver si algunos tributos incautos caen en sus trampas, pero ante la falta de certeza por si funcionarán, lo mejor será continuar con su camino. De modo que, manteniendo su fachada de falsa seguridad, se coloca en donde cree que las cámaras captarán mejor su imagen y hace una reverencia, como si aquello fuera simplemente un acto para entretener a la audiencia. Luego, para garantizar que al menos alguien sea atraído, deshace parte de sus pasos, esforzándose por que queden lo más marcados posible justo en dirección a las trampas. Finalmente, recoge un montón de hojas y conforme se aleja en sentido contrario, las va esparciendo para cubrir sus huellas.

" _Es una suerte que los profesionales no huelan el miedo…"_ piensa, acomodando un par de ramas en una parte en que estuvo a punto de resbalar, para ocultarla bien.

Ruega porque la audiencia muestre suficiente interés en sus trucos y los Vigilantes esperen antes de obligarlos a reunirse. La idea le provoca un escalofrío y traga grueso para después sacudir la cabeza. No quiere imaginarse lo que habrán planeado para esos Juegos.

" _Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Minami…"_

El rostro sonriente del jovencito rubio llega a su mente y le provoca un leve alivio. Lo visualiza colgando de los árboles, saltando ágilmente de una rama a otra a una altura considerable sin tocar nunca el suelo y deja escapar una risita corta.

" _Tal vez debí aceptar su oferta para aliarnos…"_ se lamenta, arrepentido, aunque no tarda en comenzar a cuestionarse las razones de Minami para elegirlo precisamente a él, quien no destacó en nada en los entrenamientos _"Quizás creyó que los débiles, debíamos unirnos…"_ se plantea, y lo rechaza casi de inmediato.

A su manera, Kenjiro Minami contaba con sus propias fortalezas: ágil y ligero, podría escapar fácilmente de los profesionales en una persecución, incluyendo al chico del Distrito 3. Era diestro lanzando dardos, si podía hacerse con ellos, cuchillos u otra arma similar, podría ser mortífero; ya que de apuntar con cuidado a algún punto vital en su oponente, ni siquiera tendría que acercarse para aniquilarlos. Y por último, su entusiasmo natural que bien podría traducirse en una intensa voluntad de vivir.

-No siempre son los más fuertes físicamente quienes ganan-expresa en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

Se refiere a la victoria de Guang Hong Ji en los Juegos de hace cuatro años. Fue el competidor más joven y obtuvo la menor puntuación en la prueba, un tres. Apenas y sobresalió en la arena, por lo general se pasó tratando de ocultarse en cualquier sitio: troncos huecos, estrechas grietas, y hasta cavó un agujero para enterrarse vivo y pasar desapercibido. Sus rivales pronto lo olvidaron y se enfrentaron entre ellos hasta que sólo quedó una chica que murió por su exceso de confianza.

Yuuri suspira y sigue avanzando. Si fuera lo suficientemente afortunado, lo mismo se repetiría en esa ocasión y ganaría sin tener que matar a otros. En el fondo, sabe que no podrá ser.

* * *

La que empezara como una mañana tranquila y soleada, se transforma en cuanto unas pocas nubes cubren el cielo al caer la tarde.

Para Yuuri, se trata de una señal de alarma. Alcanza a percibir en el ambiente un familiar olor a humedad, similar al que en el Distrito 12 anticipaba una llovizna y considera que puede tener problemas. No tiene ni idea de en qué punto de la arena se encuentra y si de hecho está en lo cierto, requiere de un refugio, ya que cabe la posibilidad que no se trate de lluvia normal. Podría tratarse de la primera treta de los Vigilantes, tal vez no para hacer que se reúnan, sino para demostrar su poder.

" _Apuesto a que va a ser lluvia ácida"_ se plantea sin mucha alegría.

Sus pensamientos viajan nuevamente a su Distrito, añorando más que nunca aquellos días lluviosos que pasaba en compañía de Yuuko ya fuera revisando los viejos diarios de plantas medicinales de la madre de su amiga, conversando con ella, o jugando con Vicchan, disfrutando de una taza de leche caliente o té, hasta que la tormenta pasaba. A pesar de llevar día y medio en la arena, extraña su hogar y a sus seres queridos, y supone que es justo ahí que Lilia intervendría para indicarle que canalizara toda esa tristeza en determinación con el fin de aumentar su coraje para regresar junto a ellos.

El cielo se obscurece en un instante y Yuuri sospecha que en efecto, es un fenómeno artificial. Ha ocurrido demasiado rápido, lo que le hace considerar que algo puede estar pasando en otro sitio, lo que tiene sentido, porque para los espectadores no debe resultar muy interesante verlo recorriendo el bosque, aún con las trampas que montó. Quizás los profesionales se toparon con otro desafortunado tributo y ahora le dan caza, o la alianza se desintegró y sus miembros se volvieron unos contra otros; y en ese punto, se recrimina por desear que sea la última opción ya que implicaría la muerte de uno de sus integrantes.

Se ve obligado a admitir que si quiere volver a casa, el resto de los tributos, Minami incluido, tienen que morir, y que bien podría ser él quien los asesine. No por ello es más fácil.

" _¿En serio no hay otra manera?"_ se cuestiona, con la imagen del rubio en su mente _"No, no la hay"_ se responde a sí mismo, agachando la mirada bajo el peso que representan los Juegos del Hambre, plenamente consciente de que si por milagro resulta vencedor y pese no haber hablando jamás con la mayoría, las muertes de los otros once chicos lo atormentarán para siempre.

Reflexiona en su mentora y en su situación. En base a lo que Phichit le ha contado, Minako permanece prácticamente aislada y rara vez deja su casa. Nunca se casó ni se le conoce alguna pareja y tampoco tuvo hijos. Una agobiante tristeza lo abruma al intentar ponerse en su lugar, viviendo con inmensas riquezas y sin embargo en total soledad. Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas y se los talla con fuerza para contenerlas. Minako demostró ser amable y muy alegre, con o sin alcohol de por medio. ¿Qué le hizo elegir una existencia de marginada? Y aflora un interrogante que se quedó sin aclarar, ¿por qué favorecerlo a él, antes que a los jóvenes de su propio distrito?

" _Lástima, probablemente"_ se contesta en automático, aunque se ve obligado a rectificar al recordar que Minako jamás lo trató como un inútil y en cambio se esforzó por resaltar y hacer que aceptara sus capacidades y fortalezas. Y lo mismo puede decirse de Phichit, Lilia, y de su familia y amigos en el Distrito Doce. Sus padres le permitían hacer las cosas a su modo y a su ritmo, limitándose a aconsejarlo sin presionarlo y sólo interviniendo de ser muy necesario; Mari, si bien lo protegía más abiertamente, también lo motivaba a volverse fuerte y de hecho, gracias a ella fue que siguió practicando con el arco cuando pensó en renunciar. Como ellos, Yuuko, Takeshi… y hasta Yurio demostraron confiar en él igualmente.

" _Es cierto, siempre me dieron mi espacio y jamás me trataron como alguien débil"_ se maravilla por la repentina realización. Aprieta un puño con fuerza…

Un relámpago desciende del cielo e impacta de lleno con un gran árbol varios metros adelante, carbonizándolo por completo. El grito de Yuuri queda ahogado en medio del estruendo. Algunas gotas comienzan a caer, apremiándolo a ponerse a cubierta antes que se desate la tormenta.

Divisa la entrada a una cueva y se dirige ahí a toda prisa. Desganado, se dejó caer en el piso de la cueva y se abrazó a sí mismo. La tormenta trajo también un drástico descenso en la temperatura. Recordó ese día en que encontró a Yuri Plisetsky fuera de su casa, husmeando en la basura.

-Voy a estar bien, puedo soportarlo-se dijo para motivarse-Esto no es nada comparado con eso.

¿Qué es un poco de agua, comparado con morir lentamente de hambre y de frío?

Se frota las manos para calentárselas y desentumecerlas mientras contempla su nuevo refugio. No es muy grande, aunque si lo bastante amplio y sobre todo, seco. El lugar ideal para esperar hasta que pase la tormenta. Una ráfaga de aire le salpica algunas gotas heladas. Deja escapar un suspiro y se adormece, agotado por la falta de sueño de los días anteriores. Si tiene suerte, podrá descansar ahí lo bastante para reponerse.

-Todavía no es muy tarde, podría regresar y buscar leña…

Palidece y se queda muy quieto. Quien habló no fue él.

Oye risas y el sonido de varios pasos acercándose y el temor lo inunda. El corazón le late con fuerza. No hay manera de que pueda esconderse en ese lugar y sus contrincantes lo superan en número. Está desarmado, e incluso su alternativa, huir, presenta la dificultad de que la salida es también la única entrada.

-Pero sin acercarnos _allá_ -advierte una voz femenina con énfasis en la última parte-No quiero volver a caer en una de esas malditas trampas.

-Necesitas aprender a reírte de ti misma-comenta otra chica, con humor.

-Pues tú no te reíste cuando estabas colgando a tres metros del suelo-rebate la otra.

Consigue sobreponerse lo suficiente para pegarse lo más posible a la pared de la cueva. Contiene la respiración, llegarán en cuestión de segundos y requiere aprovecharlos para idear algo, cualquier cosa que le ayude a seguir con vida.

Un relámpago ilumina el exterior y su mirada horrorizada es devuelta por otras tres cargadas de perplejidad. Frente a él se encuentras las dos chicas profesionales y su aliado.

Por unos instantes, los cuatro permanecen contemplándose en silencio, inseguros de qué hacer, pero luego Yuuri deja que el instinto de supervivencia se apodere de él y echa a correr sin mirar atrás, embistiéndolos para abrirse paso. Oye que los otros lo están persiguiendo, efectivamente ignorando a la lluvia. Es más importante librarse de otro competidor.

Ese es el peor escenario posible. Para complicar su precaria situación, se han formado charcos en el suelo, por lo que tiene que cuidarse para no resbalar.

A sus espaldas le llega el sonido de algo cayendo y una maldición expresada en voz alta. Uno de los profesionales debió tener un accidente con un charco, aunque no se gira para averiguar de quién se trata.

-¡Atrápalo Konrad!-grita una de las chicas, la joven del Distrito 2.

De inmediato asume que se refiere al chico del Distrito 3, el más veloz de los tributos y acelera la marcha, sorteando los parches de agua y lodo, rocas y otros obstáculos en el suelo, y tratando de perderlo rodeando los árboles y pasando por los arbustos. Una rama particularmente baja le araña el rostro y le tira sus lentes, pero detenerse a recogerlos es un lujo que no puede darse, no con el tal Konrad acercándose peligrosamente, pisándole los talones.

Como puede, se saca la mochila en medio de su carrera y la arroja sin pensarlo dos veces, esperando que al librarse del peso extra, pueda acelerar un poco; y de hecho, su táctica tiene éxito porque oye que el chico se queja y asume que estuvo a punto de tropezar, lo que si bien no basta para detenerlo, si ayuda a retrasarlo.

Agradece que los años de huir de bravucones le dejaron una buena resistencia física, por lo que reza para que el otro se canse y lo deje en paz.

Un silbido corta el aire y le hace detenerse muy a tiempo, justo antes de que una flecha terminara clavada en su cabeza.

Reconoce a la chica del Distrito 4 apuntándole con el arco a unos cuantos metros de distancia e intenta retroceder, sin embargo es alcanzado por el joven del Distrito 3. Gracias al resplandor de otro relámpago en el cielo, puede admirar el afilado cuchillo que sostiene.

La chica le lanza otra flecha y Yuuri se precipita para esquivarla, lo que Konrad aprovecha para empujarlo a la vez que blande su arma, hiriéndolo en un costado. Yuuri deja escapar un grito desgarrador y forcejea para liberarse, lo que su rival no le permite.

-No es nada personal-le dice el chico, posicionándose sobre su pecho y reteniendo una de sus muñecas para apresarlo e impedir que se siga retorciendo cual animal atrapado-Son los Juegos del Hambre, y ya sabes cómo es esto…

-Termínalo ya o lo haré yo misma-ordena Bridge, la chica del 4 sin dejar de apuntarles con una flecha.

Konrad vacila y en medio de su ansiedad, Yuuri vislumbra la luz de una oportunidad. Está tumbado sobre un lecho de barro con sólo una mano libre.

" _¡Ahora o nunca!"_

A la vez que Konrad sostiene el cuchillo en lo alto, preparándose para asestar el golpe final, Yuuri hunde su mano en el lodo, tomando un buen montón… y lo arroja a los ojos de su atacante.

Bridge claramente no esperaba que su presa pusiera tanta resistencia, por lo que se demora algunos segundos en reaccionar y para entonces, Yuuri ya ha empujado al chico y dejándose llevar por la descarga de adrenalina e incapaz de ver otra salida, pega un brinco para impulsarse y comenzar a trepar por el grueso tronco de un árbol tan rápido como le es posible y no sin estar a punto de resbalar en unas cuantas ocasiones debido a que la corteza esta mojada.

" _Más alto, más alto en donde no puedan alcanzarme…"_

Desde abajo alcanza a escuchar las protestas los reclamos de la chica a su aliado, a los que pronto se les suma una tercera voz, Jewel, la joven del Distrito 2.

-¿Está hecho?

-Ya quisieras-responde Bridge, irónica-Él lo dejó escapar.

-¡No fue mi culpa!-se defiende-Si no tuvieras tan mala puntería…

El comentario evidentemente la ofende y Yuuri desea con todas sus fuerzas que se olviden de él y se enfrenten entre ellos, sin embargo como al parecer la suerte no está de su lado, ambos atienden a las palabras tranquilizadoras de Jewel, la voz de la razón de su pequeño grupo.

-Bueno, desde mi punto de vista de cualquier forma está atrapado y tenemos tres opciones…-procede a enumerar-Primero, uno de nosotros puede subir y traerlo…

Las miradas de las chicas se centran en su aliado, quien con reticencia se acerca al árbol con la intención de treparlo. Yuuri toma un nuevo impulso y asciende otro tramo, manteniendo siempre en mente el consejo que Yuri Plisetsky le diera en una ocasión:

"Trepas no sólo con las manos, también usas los pies. Fíjate en donde colocarlos antes de subir o de lo contrario caerás y te romperás el cuello."

Afortunadamente, Konrad desconoce esa recomendación, porque pronto resbala y cae, quejándose abiertamente. Yuuri suelta un corto suspiro de alivio.

-Puesto que eso no funcionó, podemos…

Impaciente, Bridge da un paso adelante y dispara una flecha. Yuuri no puede verla con claridad dado que perdió sus lentes, sin embargo, basándose en la forma general de su silueta le consta que no corre peligro. Entre su mala postura y su poca paciencia, la chica le lanza una, dos, tres… cuatro flechas antes de que Jewel la detenga y evite que las desperdicie todas.

" _Tal vez deberías arrojar el arco"_ piensa sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta, considerando que burlarse de sus enemigos no sería muy inteligente en su situación, pese a que seguramente divertiría a los espectadores en el Capitolio.

-Como acabas de demostrar que la segunda opción no es viable, sólo nos queda la tercera.

-¿Cuál es? –cuestiona Konrad.

-Esperar-Jewel se encoje de hombros-No puede ir a ninguna parte y no tiene comida ni agua. Si no lo matamos ahora, la deshidratación y el hambre lo debilitarán lo suficiente para hacerlo bajar. Entonces, será nuestra oportunidad…

La mirada de la chica se cruza con la de Yuuri y le provoca un escalofrío. Son los ojos de una asesina, una sádica y en extremo calculadora. Ella incluso le sonríe y Yuuri ahoga un grito.

La lluvia sigue cayendo mientras que el trío se prepara para pasar la noche, improvisando un campamento bajo el refugio que supone el gran árbol en el que su presa yace acorralada. El himno del Capitolio inicia y da paso al recuento de bajas. Nadie ha muerto… todavía.

El corazón le late con fuerza y su respiración se encuentra sumamente agitada. Yuuri se arma de valor para contemplar su herida y casi se desmaya de la impresión que le provoca ver su propia sangre. La presiona con una de sus manos temblorosas, buscando parar la hemorragia, escarbando en su mente los conocimientos de primeros auxilios que aprendió junto a Yuuko. Incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo, suelta un sollozo.

Está agotado, herido, hambriento y aterrado. La chica tiene razón, si tiene suerte, podrá resistir arriba un par de días, y después…

-No, no… no-expresa en voz alta, dando rienda suelta a sus lágrimas, tratando de calmarse aunque sin éxito.

No quiere morir así, asustado y cercado como un animal. Quizás, si puede reunir el suficiente valor, conseguirá trepar a una altura suficiente como para crear una caída mortal. Supone que sería una muerte más digna que ser asesinado por los otros tres.

Un relámpago surca el cielo y le ayuda a divisar algo colgando de una rama alta en un árbol contiguo. Entrecierra los ojos.

" _Parece un panal…"_

Casi se cae al intentar retroceder. Corrige su planteamiento inicial: la lluvia debe haber aplacado a las abejas, avispas, o lo que sea que viva en el panal. Se cuestiona qué sería mejor: morir a manos de los profesionales o por picaduras de…

Tiene una idea. Con cuidado, retira su mano del corte y ya que tiene la mente un poco más clara, comprueba que no es muy profundo y en teoría, de continuar haciendo presión y sin moverse, el sangrado pararía pronto; pero no puede permitírselo. Alza los brazos con la intención de aferrarse a la rama superior más próxima para romperla. Algunas gotas resbalan de las hojas y se detiene, temeroso que sus enemigos lo noten y adivinen su plan. Los profesionales ni se molestan en mirar arriba. Yuuri toma aire y repite su acción anterior, desalentándose porque la rama es demasiado resistente. Sus esperanzas se desvanecen. Si tuviera sus cosas, podría construir algo para tirarles el panal a sus atacantes, pero se deshizo de todo durante su huida.

En medio de su ansiedad y su miedo, lucha por aferrarse a la escasa determinación que le queda. Dibuja con el pensamiento los rostros de su familia, de Yuuko, Takeshi, Yuri… y Viktor. Necesita sobrevivir a como dé lugar. Si tan sólo hubiera alguien ahí que lo ayudara…

Cierra los ojos y apoya la frente contra el tronco. Por supuesto que no, ¿quién en su sano juicio se expondría para salvar a otro competidor? De hecho sería lo contrario.

Si en verdad espera seguir con vida, tendrá que luchar por su cuenta.

* * *

No ha amanecido cuando Seung Gil se topa con el trío de aliados durmiendo plácidamente en sus sacos de dormir bajo un gran roble.

Le confunde que eligieran justo ese sitio considerando la lluvia que cayó por la noche, aunque no tiene más que alzar la vista para comprender su razonamiento. Atrapado en lo alto y con las uñas bien clavadas en el tronco hasta el punto de ocasionar grietas en la corteza, se encuentra Yuuri Katsuki del Distrito 12, el tributo de Phichit.

Arquea las cejas ante el inesperado descubrimiento y recuerda el entusiasmo con el que Phichit describió a su tributo cuando estaban en el Capitolio, resaltando principalmente su inteligencia.

"Puedes apostar lo que quieras a que te sorprenderá" le dijo el estilista. Y vaya que lo hizo.

Al principio creyó que únicamente alardeaba, puesto que observó a Katsuki en los entrenamientos y concluyó que, pese a su puntaje en la prueba, no era un rival de cuidado. El originario del Distrito 12 mostró poco interés en los combates y el manejo de armas, con la excepción del arco en donde sobresalió, y se enfocó en aprender pequeños detalles: tácticas de supervivencia y nudos, más que otra cosa. Ahora entiende su forma de pensar: ¿para qué arriesgarse peleando contra otros más experimentados y más fuertes si simplemente podía armar un montón de trampas y esperar tranquilo a que los demás cayeran en ellas? Porque sí, luego de un corto periodo de reflexión adivinó que el autor de aquellos regalitos con los que él y los otros tres tropezaron todo el día anterior, fue ni más ni menos que Yuuri Katsuki. En verdad, muy listo de su parte.

" _O no tanto…"_ se retracta el profesional al verlo encaramado en lo alto del árbol. Katsuki cabecea para después abrir los ojos sobresaltado, acomodarse y volver a adormecerse.

El profesional se mantiene en silencio mientras medita sobre lo diferentes que son sus circunstancias de las de Katsuki: éste fue voluntario en un distrito en que no los había, puesto que los Juegos del Hambre para ellos guardaban otro significado muy distinto; contrastando en el Distrito 1, en el cual lo común era que abundaran los voluntarios, ansiosos de ser quienes ganaran honor y gloria eternos; al resultar seleccionado, inesperadamente nadie se ofreció. Aquello era extraordinario, puesto que implicaba que el resto de los chicos, quienes llevaban toda su vida preparándose con la esperanza de competir en los Juegos, lo juzgaban digno de ser quien representara al distrito. En teoría debería haberse sentido motivado y lleno de orgullo, y sin embargo un inmenso agobio lo invadió. Más que voto de confianza, fue una condena a la que no podía renunciar.

Desde pequeño siguió con la costumbre y comenzó a entrenarse, incluso antes de cumplir los doce años. Sobresalió en todas sus clases y se destacó sobre los demás niños, marcándose como un potencial tributo digno. Sin embargo, le emocionaba mucho más crear collares y pulseras con cuentas e hilos. Fue justamente así como conoció a Phichit. La familia de Seung Gil elaboraba accesorios que los Chulanont vendían en su exclusiva boutique.

"¡Son muy bonitos!" lo halagó Phichit cuando no eran más que niños, ajenos al cruel futuro que les deparaba "En serio tienes mucho talento"

Un talento que la mayoría creía inútil. Con sus habilidades naturales para el combate, cada minuto que pasaba fabricando accesorios era visto como un desperdicio y con frecuencia lo criticaban y reprendían por ello: "¿Tienes idea de cuántos niños darían lo que fuera por tener una milésima parte de tu fuerza?" Sí, la tenía, pero no por eso le importaba más, no es como si él hubiera pedido ser bueno con las armas. En un esfuerzo por encausarlo, las lecciones se volvieron el doble de largas y el triple de estrictas. Trataban de transformarlo, anular a Seung Gil, la persona, y transformarlo en un auténtico profesional. Su respuesta fue cerrarse a todos y todos, o al menos lo intentó, pero Phichit siempre encontró el camino para traspasar sus defensas y fue el único que se quedó y lo aceptó por su "yo" real.

"Sólo tienes que ganar los Juegos, entonces serás libre para hacer lo que quieras y no tendrás que preocuparte por nada más durante toda tu vida"

El estilista le había dado ese consejo bien intencionado un par de días antes de la cosecha y Seung Gil estalló. Ciertamente no era todo culpa de Phichit, puesto que para los originarios del Capitolio, aquella matanza no eran sino una simple competición que esperaban cada año con gran emoción. Y para muchos de los primeros distritos era lo mismo, aunque no para Seung Gil.

" _No es tan simple. Una vez que participes, estarás para siempre en los Juegos del Hambre"_

A todos les constaba que a los vencedores les esperaba una vida fácil y llena de riquezas. El Distrito 1 contaba con un número relativamente amplio para demostrarlo. Pero por todas aquellas riquezas quedaba un precio por pagar. Seung Gil los había visto, la mayoría terminaban como instructores en las distintas academias de entrenamiento cuya función era formar a los futuros tributos no por el deseo de ayudarlos, sino por las ansias de violencia. Un año, se enteró de que uno de sus maestros, presa de un intenso frenesí, asesinó a su esposa y sus tres hijos antes de suicidarse, cuando al fin cayó en cuenta de su crimen. Las autoridades lo hicieron ver como que el responsable fue alguien externo, eligieron un chivo expiatorio, lo juzgaron y castigaron, dando por terminado aquel vergonzoso episodio. Otros vencedores, en un esfuerzo por olvidar, se arrojaban a una existencia repleta de excesos y sin embargo sumamente vacía. Incluso unos pocos que lograban tener una vida pacífica, eran obligados a revivir los Juegos del Hambre año tras año al fungir como mentores, efectivamente teniendo que revivir sus propios demonios. Al ganar, ese sería su destino.

" _No hay otra salida"_

Ya lo privaron de tener un pasado, al obligarlo a participar en los entrenamientos desde pequeño; un presente, al obligarlo a participar en los Juegos; y un futuro, puesto que tendría que convertirse en mentor y de una forma u otra seguir prisionero de su "victoria". Si al menos hubiera una manera de probar que es más que un profesional, que un tributo…

De su bolsillo extrajo la cinta que Phichit le dio a usar en el desfile, en lugar de un aburrido y ridículo casco de gladiador. Frunció el ceño, de todas las alternativas a símbolos que podía portar en la arena, eligió precisamente eso.

Todavía sigue obscuro. Un zumbido llamó su atención, divisando el indistinguible cuerpo dorado de una avispa, una rastrevíspula volando hacia su nido en las ramas altas. Sus alarmas se encendieron y su primer instinto fue huir, pero se contuvo. Alzó la vista hacia Katsuki otra vez y luego se dirigió al trío que aguardaba debajo. Tanteó una lanza y se preparó para arrojarla…

Su primer lanzamiento probó ser muy bajo, apenas y sacudió el nido, aumentando la intensidad del zumbido. Seung Gil retrocedió un par de pasos. Entre sus armas tiene en total tres lanzas, aunque eso no quiere decir que pueda darse el lujo de usarlas todas. Toma otra e inhala hondo, calculando mentalmente la fuerza a emplear. Ya desperdició una, este será su último intento. Inhala hondo, cierra los ojos unos segundos para concentrarse, toma impulso y…

Se desata el caos. El nido se precipita hasta el suelo y no bien se rompe, un enjambre furioso se lanza sobre el trío, tomándolos completamente desprevenidos. Seung Gil se mantiene apartado y desde su escondite los observa gritar y retorcerse, hasta que consiguen salir de sus sacos de dormir… al menos el chico del Distrito 3 y la chica del 4, la rubia del 2 no tiene tanta suerte.

-¡Vamos al lago!-exclama el chico, y la otra se apresura a seguirlo, olvidándose de su aliada.

La joven del Distrito 2 chilla y manotea, atrapada todavía en su saco, mientras las rastrevíspulas la picotean sin piedad. Su bonito rostro no tarda en hincharse, borrando sus facciones, y cuando al fin consigue salir, ya es demasiado tarde. Ha comenzado a ser víctima de una alucinación, porque se araña a sí misma como para quitarse algo de encima.

A raíz del escándalo, Yuuri Katsuki despierta y sus movimientos bruscos alertan a algunas rastrevíspulas restantes. El joven grita en el instante que una le clava el aguijón en el cuello, pero conserva la sensatez suficiente para no arrojarse en caída libre, al menos hasta que otras dos lo encuentran y atacan. A unos cinco metros de altura, resbala y termina en el suelo.

El golpe le saca el aire y por unos instantes permanece quieto, tanto, que Seung Gil considera que ha sucumbido ante el veneno, al igual que la chica. Sin embargo, se obliga a ponerse de pie, tambaleándose y sin disimular una mueca de dolor.

" _Listo, ahora vete"_ le ordena mentalmente, pero el otro no se mueve. Pronto averigua la razón.

Medio aturdido, Katsuki se dirige al cadáver de la chica y se cubre la boca con su mano sana, claramente impresionado por la escena.

El cañón resuena, marcando la muerte de la tributo profesional y saca a Katsuki de su trance.

-¡Hazlo ya!-se grita para darse valor y mover el cuerpo de la chica, que había caído sobre el arco y las flechas.

Su respiración es agitada y por la forma en que mira sobre su hombro, las alucinaciones han comenzado. El joven vuelve a gritar y trata de correr, pero acaba por tropezar, permaneciendo tumbado en el suelo, demasiado aturdido como para moverse, quejándose por el dolor.

Seung Gil se muerde el labio y aprieta el puño. El lago no está muy lejos por lo que cabe la posibilidad de que los otros dos regresen para recuperar sus cosas si es que el veneno no los afectó tanto. Katsuki intenta levantarse sólo para volver a caer. Es una presa fácil, cualquiera podría llegar y él sería incapaz de oponer resistencia.

Tras considerarlo unos segundos, deja su escondite y se posiciona frente a Katsuki, el cual lo contempla sin verlo realmente, balbuceando algo ininteligible. Entonces, haciendo gala de su fuerza, lo carga y lo echa sobre su hombro, recorriendo el camino de vuelta a la cueva en que paso la noche. Se encuentra a una distancia prudente y está más o menos oculta, definitivamente es un buen refugio.

Al llegar a su destino, baja a Katsuki y lo deposita en el suelo. El originario del Distrito 12 se queja y agoniza por el dolor consecuencia de las picaduras, pero sigue respirando, por lo que supone que a pesar de todo, sobrevivirá. Con esa certeza, Seung Gil sale de la cueva, viendo fijamente un punto en la lejanía como si se trata de una persona en especial y pronuncia:

-Sólo por esta vez.

Sera la única ocasión en que ayudará a Yuuri Katsuki, en honor a la amistad que tuvo con Phichit. La próxima vez que se tope con el otro tributo, las cosas serán diferentes.

* * *

Para hacer un poquito más llevadero el hiatus en la historia principal, he aquí un capítulo con la historia de Yuuri. Admito que estuve considerando hacerle un PoV a Seung Gil, pero como muchos aspectos de su historia se desarrollarán en la de Phichit, mejor no. Por eso puse una parte aquí desde su punto de vista.

No hay mucho que decir, sigo trabajando en la escuela y mi exposición es la próxima semana (un día después de mi cumpleaños! 8D), y me autorregalé el Zelda BoTW... mala idea, tendré que recurrir a medidas drásticas para cumplir todos mis pendientes, requiero de sus buenos deseos por favor para no procrastinar. Also, sigo trabajando en avanzar de a poquito la 2da parte de la historia principal y como mini spoiler, tendremos más interacciones Viktuuri! Esperenlo a fin de mes.

Sin más que agregar y si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

Para Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki fue, durante mucho tiempo, un completo enigma.

Estaba acostumbrado a saber qué cartas jugar con el fin de obtener un poco de comida extra de acuerdo a la persona con quien trataba: el encargado de la tienda de comestibles podía darle una porción extra de grano a cambio de prometer visitarlo primero al repartir las presas. Por el contrario, con la cocinera de uno de los restaurantes del distrito los halagos funcionaban mejor para hacerse acreedor a algunas de las sobras. Con otros, lucir hambriento y avergonzado era lo ideal (y no le resultaba muy difícil), y en este último grupo estaban los panaderos.

Hiroko y Toshiya Katsuki eran personas amables y compasivas. Sobre todo solía negociar con éste último, quien acostumbraba comprarle las ardillas que cazaba y además del pago correspondiente, arrojaba una pieza de pan adicional. Con Hiroko trataba en el mostrador. La mujer era sumamente bondadosa y con frecuencia lo perdonaba si no completaba el precio del pan.

-Ya me lo pagarás en otra ocasión-le decía, comprensiva.

Fue por eso que, aquel día en que estaba desesperado por llevar alimento a casa, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Hiroko Katsuki atendiera el mostrador. De ninguna manera el dinero iba a alcanzarle, pero si estaba ella, quizás se lo dejara pasar y hasta le permitiera llevar del pan recién horneado para animar a su madre. Sin embargo, no fue a Hiroko a quien encontró sino a su hijo.

Pese a haberlo visto alguna que otra vez en la panadería, no recordaba su nombre. Coincidieron en la escuela, obviamente, aunque el menor de los Katsuki iba en un curso por debajo del suyo, por lo que nunca se relacionaron. Hasta esa ocasión.

En efecto, por más cuentas que sacó, el dinero no fue suficiente. Peor todavía, el olor a pan que inundaba el lugar no hacía sino recordarle que tenía dos días sin probar bocado. Sus trampas no funcionaban y no tuvo éxito al intentar rastrear animales en el bosque, por lo que regresó de sus expediciones con las manos vacías. Resignado, tomó los dos pequeños panes duros de rigor y se dirigió al mostrador. Ya estaba por salir cuando…

-¡Um!

Se giró al escuchar que lo llamaban, sorprendiéndose por el nerviosismo que el otro jovencito mostraba. Al cabo de unos cuantos balbuceos, Viktor entendió lo que quería decirle.

-¿Te gustaría una galleta?

Arqueó una ceja, desconfiando de la pregunta demasiado oportuna.

-Pero ya no tengo dinero…-repuso apenado, dejando la puerta abierta al favor que seguiría a continuación. Quizás fuera a cobrársela a cambio de alguna ardilla, o basándose en lo que solían pedir otros chicos y chicas de su edad, haría que lo acompañara a la escuela o algún evento, o a dar una vuelta por la plaza o…

-E-es una muestra gratis-consiguió pronunciar y el rubor en sus mejillas aumentó dos tonos.

Reprimió las ganas de reír por la excusa tan mala. Aguarda, casi seguro que agregará algo más y lo contempla en silencio: cabello obscuro, expresivos ojos cafés ocultos tras un par de gafas, rostro redondeado y mejillas rojas… sin duda se trataba de alguien que nunca había pasado hambre.

" _Bueno, una galleta no significa nada"_ pensó, animándose a aceptar su generoso ofrecimiento.

-Muchas gracias-le dijo, dedicándole una de sus perfectas sonrisas de negocios.

El otro le correspondió de manera tímida, viendo primero al suelo y luego a él, asombrando a Viktor por la inocencia reflejada en su sonrisa genuina, tan distinta de la que él le mostró y que le produjo un intenso cosquilleo en el estómago. ¿Por qué ese chico lucía tan feliz? Tendría que ser al revés, era Viktor quien se ganó un poco de comida sin nada a cambio, y sin embargo…

Incapaz de pensar en otra cosa para decirle, se apresuró a salir. Por alguna razón que no lograba precisar, el corazón le latía con fuerza y sentía un nudo en el estómago que no se debía al hambre, aunque eso no lo sabría hasta mucho tiempo después.

Examinó la galleta con atención antes de darle la primera mordida. La pasta era suave, a base de mantequilla y el glaseado dulce de vainilla aunque sin resultar empalagoso. Hacía mucho que no probaba nada tan delicioso y sintió ganas de llorar del gusto, luchando para no devorarla entera y obligándose a disfrutar cada bocado. Se sentía emocionado. No recordaba la última vez que alguien le dio algo sin pedirle nada a cambio. Cuando terminó, se hizo la solemne promesa que averiguaría el nombre de ese chico y le compensaría su generosidad.

Aunque, uno de los mayores defectos de Viktor, era que solía olvidar sus promesas.

* * *

Una nueva oportunidad se le presentó cierto tiempo después.

Pese a que sus trampas seguían sin funcionar, sus habilidades con el arco mejoraban, por lo que era capaz de cazar con una mayor regularidad. Ese día, paseaba por la plaza tras venderle un conejo a uno de los tenderos que tenía su negocio por ahí. Entre cuidar de su madre, ocuparse de poner comida a la mesa y cumplir con sus otros deberes diarios, a duras penas disponía de un momento para él y en esa ocasión, decidió tomarse un corto respiro visitando a una hembra y sus cachorritos recién nacidos que tenían su refugio en la zona.

Le encantaban los perros y siempre quiso tener uno, sin embargo, antes sus padres no se lo permitieron argumentando que no disponían ni del tiempo para cuidarlo, ni de los recursos para alimentarlo y ahora tras la muerte de su padre, la situación era peor; por lo que Viktor se conformaba observando o jugando con cuanto perro callejero se le cruzaba. Y aquella vez, pensaba hacer justamente eso.

Le alegraba saber que pese a la pobreza y miseria del distrito, existían personas lo suficientemente compasivas que se preocupaban de los animales, como los que le dejaban alimento a la hembra. Sin embargo, no tardó en comprobar que igualmente había gente muy cruel.

Los gritos lo alertaron de inmediato y adivinó que se trataba de una pelea. Divisó horrorizado los cuerpos sin vida de los cachorritos y su madre. En medio de ellos, reconoció al hijo de los Katsuki retenido en el suelo por un chico que Viktor ni se molestó en identificar, en tanto que otro sostenía al único cachorrito vivo de manera tosca, claramente amenazando con dejarlo caer en cualquier segundo. No lo consideró para intervenir y de inmediato golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a uno de los bravucones, dándole rienda suelta a toda su furia.

-Dos contra uno me parece muy injusto-informó con una fría sonrisa, propinándole al agresor una fuerte patada que le sacó todo el aire y lo dejó lloriqueando en el suelo como el cobarde que era.

Katsuki aprovechó su intromisión para reponerse y arremeter contra el otro matón, embistiéndolo y consiguiendo que soltara al cachorrito, logrando atraparlo de milagro. Viktor estaba más que impresionado. Un segundo, lo vio llorando incapaz de defenderse y al siguiente, peleaba con todas sus fuerzas para defender a ese diminuto perrito café.

" _Está bien, no tiene que hacerlo solo"_

Adivinando las obscuras intenciones de uno de los maleantes por agredir a Katsuki, Viktor volvió a intervenir, primero propinándole un puñetazo que le dio de lleno en el rostro y luego sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa, interponiéndose de tal forma que les indicaba que si querían lastimar a Katsuki o al cachorrito, debían pasar por encima de él.

-¿Se creen muy valientes, molestando y lastimando a los más débiles?

Ya por ese entonces contaba con una cierta (y quizás algo inflada) reputación como cazador, además que era un par de centímetros más alto que los otros chicos de su edad y la actividad física que realizaba en el bosque le hacía ser un poco más fuerte que ellos, por lo que optó por aprovechar todo eso a su favor e intimidarlos.

-Pero Viktor, él…

El aludido rodó los ojos. Ya se sabía aquel discurso de memoria. Su padre solía decir que algunos preferían culpar y desquitarse con quienes disfrutaban de una situación favorable porque les resultaba más sencillo que si fueran a por los verdaderos responsables, fomentando así la división en los distritos.

-Tiene más humanidad y valor de lo que ustedes jamás tendrán. No son mejores que los brutos del Capitolio-ladró, despectivo, tras lo cual lo arrojó sobre su amigo-Váyanse, y agradezcan que no tengo mi arco, o si no…

Los otros dos huyeron espantados sin permitirle terminar la frase. Viktor esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cargada de satisfacción que se le borró al percatarse que Katsuki seguía ahí. El joven estaba cubierto de polvo y golpes, con una herida sangrante en su labio, pero lo ignoraba todo a favor de contemplar absorto al cachorrito entre sus manos. Viktor se apresuró a buscar y recoger sus lentes mientras se recriminaba por no intervenir antes. Alguien tan amable como Katsuki no merecía que lo trataran de esa forma tan cruel.

-¿Estás…?-comenzó, dejando a medias la intención de preguntarle si se encontraba bien porque obviamente, no lo estaba-Déjame que te ayude…

Limpió sus lágrimas con toda la delicadeza que fue capaz, temeroso de lastimarlo, y le colocó los lentes. Su expresión cuando lo reconoció le resultó sumamente encantadora, si bien era evidente que Katsuki continuaba agobiado por lo ocurrido.

-Se han ido, ya todo está bien-quiso consolarlo, sintiéndose muy torpe e inseguro-Por favor, no llores…

Podía adentrarse en el bosque pese al riesgo de ser descubierto, exponerse ante animales depredadores y participar en una pelea donde lo superaban en número, pero consolar a alguien que lloraba… estaba completamente en blanco. Pensó en su madre, tumbada en la cama, presa de una tristeza absoluta y él parado a su lado, incapaz de hacer o decir algo que detuviera su llanto.

Presa del pánico, lo abrazó de improviso, experimentando un ligero alivio al notar que los sollozos y las lágrimas del otro se detenían.

-Así está mejor-asintió, separándose apenas para admirarlo bien y reteniéndolo en aquel improvisado abrazo, no listo para dejarlo ir-Perdóname si lo estoy haciendo mal, nunca sé qué hacer cuando alguien llora…

" _Y tampoco quería verte de nuevo de esta forma"_

Mientras en su mente repasa posibles frases y palabras para consolarlo sin que ninguna le parezca lo bastante buena, un débil quejido los pone en alerta. El cachorrito ha reaccionado y chilla para recordarles que sigue vivo. El rostro de Yuuri se ilumina y toda su angustia desaparece al instante.

-¡Así!-exclama Viktor sin darse cuenta, sobresaltando a Yuuri sin querer-Te ves mejor cuando sonríes, me gustas más así.

Y se arrepiente de mencionar algo que solamente debía pensar. Katsuki bien podría interpretar su comentario como que trataba de tomar ventaja de él tras su desafortunada experiencia y lo que Viktor menos quería, era crearle una mala impresión. Sin embargo basándose en ese adorable tono carmín en sus mejillas, no lo había disgustado del todo. Sintió una vez más aquel cosquilleo en su vientre, como si tuviera un enjambre de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, justo como en ese día en la panadería y decidió tomar la oportunidad.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

" _Por favor di que sí, por favor di que sí…"_ ruega mentalmente luchando por mantenerse tranquilo en el exterior. Podría hablar con él, averiguar su nombre y otras cosas.

Katsuki negó enérgicamente, rechazando su ofrecimiento.

-¿Seguro?-insistió no muy convencido, esperando que lo reconsiderara y disimulando su decepción. El otro asintió y Viktor dejó escapar una risita corta, encontrando sus gestos muy tiernos-De acuerdo, pero si tú o él… -indicó al cachorrito-Vuelven a necesitar ayuda, no dudes en llamarme.

Esperaba con eso dejar la puerta abierta para que volviera a contactarlo y que pudieran tener un posterior encuentro.

-Está bien…-musitó tímidamente, la primera vez que hablaba en todo ese rato.

Katsuki echó a correr y se detuvo apenas avanzada poca distancia.

-¡Puedes visitarlo cuando quieras!

Demoró unos instantes en comprender que se refería al cachorrito y que además, en esencia, igualmente abría la posibilidad para que siguieran conviviendo y pudieran tratarse más.

-Eso me gustaría mucho.

Sin embargo, esa promesa no llegaría a ser.

Espera a que Katsuki se haya alejado lo suficiente para sepultar a la hembra y a los otros cachorritos y mientras tanto, reflexiona que sería imposible que el restante, el más pequeño de toda la camada, sobreviva sin los cuidados de su madre. Era demasiado diminuto y con poco tiempo de nacido, ni siquiera había abierto los ojos aún. Probablemente resistiera por unos pocos días, y después…

Viktor suspira y niega con la cabeza. Sería muy triste visitar a Katsuki tan sólo para enterarse que aquel perrito que ambos lucharon por proteger había muerto. Decide que ya ha tenido suficiente de tragedias y no necesita otra más, ni desea que Katsuki y él se relacionen a raíz de algo así. Lo mejor será postergar su visita, pese a que de verdad estaba ansioso por hablar de nuevo con él, si bien trata de mentalizarse a que tendrán muchas otras oportunidades para seguir conviviendo. Iban a la misma escuela y Viktor comerciaba en la panadería de su familia. Tener un encuentro más favorable con no podía ser tan complicado. ¿O sí?

* * *

Con su amplia lista de admiradores y alguno que otro enamorado, se esperaría que Viktor tuviera un amplio historias de relaciones románticas y sin embargo, nada más lejos que la realidad.

En verdad, había decidido que jamás iba a enamorarse. ¿Para qué? No quería depender tanto de una persona hasta el punto que su partida lo destrozara al igual que le pasó a su madre tras el fallecimiento de su padre. Se rehusaba a terminar muerto en vida, apenas respondiendo a los estímulos del exterior, pasando los días llorando y llamando desesperadamente a su ser querido aún a sabiendas que éste no le respondería y mucho menos iba a regresar. No, gracias. Él tenía cosas más importantes de las qué ocuparse.

-Ese vestido te queda muy bien, el rosa definitivamente es tu color-halagó con su tono más encantador a una chica que sabía era la hija de una de las colaboradoras del alcalde y por ende, de las familias ricas del distrito-Y… ¿te cortaste el cabello?

Concluyó acercándose a lo suficiente como para aparentar que estaba genuinamente interesado, sin intimidarla. Ella soltó una risita, complacida, siendo imitada por su grupo de amigas.

-¿Nos acompañas a almorzar?-pidió ella-Y si no tienes nada que hacer este fin de semana, podrías venir con nosotras. Justamente pensábamos en ir a comprar vestidos nuevos, y como tienes tan buen gusto…

-Sería un placer-prometió con una reverencia que agradó a las presentes.

Así pudo conseguir alimento para llenarse el estómago ese día, ya que la poca comida que le quedaba en casa no bastaría para su madre y él, y ella la necesitaba más. Por suerte en la escuela siempre había alguien dispuesto a compartir su almuerzo a cambio de compañía o de escuchar anécdotas sobre sus idas al bosque.

-¿De verdad te persiguió un lobo?-cuestionó impresionado un chico, nieto del gerente del restaurante más caro de todo del distrito, que tenía por clientela exclusiva a los comerciantes más ricos, funcionarios de gobierno y agentes de la paz de alto rango.

-Sí. Yo estaba muy asustado, pero en el fondo sabía que no había diferencia entre un lobo o un conejo, son presas igualmente. Preparé el arco y lo derribé de una sola flecha. No fue la gran cosa.

Mentira. No fue un lobo sino un perro salvaje lo que lo persiguió, ni tampoco lo derribó de una sola flecha. De hecho, estaba tan aterrado y sus manos temblaban tanto, que dejó caer dos flechas al intentar sacarlas del carcaj. Pero su oyente no tenía porque enterarse de ese detalle, ni de que fue acorralado en un árbol con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza a causa del temor, hasta que el animal se aburrió y se marchó.

En efecto, a pesar de ser tan joven Viktor ya era consciente del efecto que tenía en la gente y de sus ventajas naturales. Sabía que era físicamente atractivo y que su carisma y facilidad de palabra eran igualmente útiles, por lo que no dudaba para utilizarlos para obtener beneficios. Aunque por todo lo bueno, siempre habían cosas malas.

-¿Pero por qué no? En serio me gustas, si me dieras una oportunidad…

Le dedicó a la chica frente a él una larga mirada sin atreverse a responderle.

" _No es cierto, te gusta la idea de lo que crees que soy y te emociona que te vean conmigo, pero si me conocieras en verdad…"_

Suspira y sacude la cabeza. Ya está acostumbrado a que de cuando en cuando, chicos y chicas se le declaren y siempre los rechaza. La versión oficial es que en ese momento, dados los problemas que atraviesa su familia, enamorarse es un lujo que no puede permitirse; si bien, la realidad es que nunca piensa hacerlo aunque no puede revelarlo porque equivaldría a dejar de recibir comida gratis de sus pretendientes. Y si bien muchos se interesaban solamente por su reputación de joven valiente, intrépido y temerario… existían otros mucho más honestos.

-Ya debes de haberlo oído muchas veces, pero… me gustas-le confesó con timidez una chica rubia, ni más ni menos que la hija del alcalde-Sé que ya has dicho que no te interesa nadie y eso no cambiará pronto, pero…- se le quebró la voz y se talló los ojos con fuerza para disimular las lágrimas- Sólo quería que lo supieras.

Siempre le era más difícil rechazar a las personas sinceras como ella. Peor, tenerla llorando en frente suyo le producía un intenso sentimiento de culpa puesto que se había acercado a sabiendas que no sería correspondida y a pesar de eso, quiso correr el riesgo sin esperar nada a cambio, ya que no podía decirle lo que deseaba escuchar.

-Por favor, no llores-le pidió con gentileza, ocultando su creciente pánico. De pronto, tuvo una idea al recordar una situación similar-Te ves más linda cuando sonríes.

Escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas, pero no tuvo tiempo de comprobar que era. Ella dejó de llorar y lo contempló, confundida.

-Eres amable, dulce y muy bonita-la alabó, y lo decía en serio-Encontrarás a alguien mucho más digno de merecer tus sentimientos. Y cuando lo hagas, si esa persona se atreve a hacerte derramas una sola lágrima, yo mismo lo pondré en su lugar.

Finalmente, ella consiguió esbozar una débil sonrisa y a Viktor lo invadió una ola de alivio. Aunque probablemente, de saber que el hijo de los panaderos escuchó y malinterpretó parte de la conversación, no se hubiera sentido tan tranquilo.

* * *

Lo que eventualmente motivó a Viktor a intentar hablarle al hijo de los panaderos, fueron los celos.

Estaba convencido de que éste iba a buscarlo para contarle sobre el triste destino del cachorro, o simplemente para conversar de cualquier otra cosa, como solían hacer los otros chicos; y sin embargo, Katsuki nunca lo contactó. Y lo que de verdad lo molestó, fue que un día, mientras esperaba a la chica que compartió su almuerzo con él para acompañarla a su casa según lo pactado, el otro pasó prácticamente a su lado y lo ignoró por completo, centrando su atención en una jovencita que se encontraba más adelante. Para Viktor, quien no estaba acostumbrado a eso, fue un duro golpe. ¿Pudiera ser que tras la traumática experiencia que pasaron, decidió olvidar todo lo relacionado con ello, Viktor incluido?

-¿Sabes quién es ella?-cuestionó a su acompañante acerca de la joven con quien Katsuki se mostraba tan cómodo.

-Es la hija de los boticarios, Yuuko-respondió de mala gana-Pierdes tu tiempo, siempre está con Yuuri-se apresuró a agregar, malentediendo la causa de su interés y dándole a Viktor valiosa información sin darse cuenta-¿Nos vamos?

"Yuuri Katsuki". Se tomó como un logro personal averiguar su nombre. Y aunque por fuera aparentaba estar muy interesado en lo que fuera que su acompañante le contaba, en realidad maquinaba plan tras plan para tener un encuentro favorable con Yuuri Katsuki. Por suerte, no tuvo que esperar mucho.

Apenas un día después, se presentó en la panadería para intercambiar algunas ardillas, siendo recibido por Toshiya en la puerta trasera, dónde por lo general comerciaban. Viktor estaba muy ocupado tratando de obtener un vistazo del interior para comprobar si Yuuri se hallaba en casa, por lo que no notó que una bolita de pelos café salía atropelladamente hasta que el animalito comenzó a mordisquear sus zapatos y pegar de ladriditos agudos para que le hicieran caso.

-¡Vicchan!-exclamó Toshiya, ocasionando que Viktor se sobresaltara, en tanto que el cachorro ni se inmutó-Lo lamento tanto, Viktor… ¡Yuuri, Yuuri!

Viktor alternaba entre contemplar maravillado al adorable y pequeño perrito y al frente, esperando que el hijo de Toshiya apareciera.

-Yuuri no está-informó Hiroko desde dentro-Fue a visitar a Yuuko.

-Disculpa, Viktor-se excusó Toshiya, agachándose para tomar a la mascota, que no tenía intenciones de regresar a la casa, por lo que se ocultó tras el joven, quien dejó escapar una risita.

-No hay problema-le restó importancia y pese a que según Viktor era la primera vez que veía al cachorro, no tuvo dificultades para cargarlo. Hasta se quedó muy tranquilo entre sus brazos, jugando a mordisquear uno de sus dedos-¿Se llama Vicchan?

-Ah, sí-asintió Toshiya, aún apenado por lo sucedido-Es la mascota de Yuuri. Pensar que cuando lo trajo era una cosita tan diminuta, y míralo ahora…

El comentario lo dejó perplejo. Asumió que para compensar la muerte del otro cachorro, Hiroko y Toshiya le habían conseguido uno nuevo a su hijo, sin embargo tuvo que reconsiderarlo.

-Entonces… ¿Yuuri lo encontró?-preguntó para averiguar más al respecto.

-Lo salvó-corrigió Toshiya, y Viktor detectó el orgullo en su voz-Unos bravucones mataron a la madre y al resto de la camada. No creímos que sobreviviría, pero obviamente nos equivocamos-esbozó una sonrisa-Yuuri estaba decidido a mantenerlo con vida, y siempre que algo se le mete a la cabeza, es imposible hacerlo cambiar de idea.

Toshiya por lo general era un hombre de pocas palabras, aunque no se limitaba para halagar a su hijo, lo que desde el punto de vista de Viktor, estaba muy bien justificado. Cuidar del cachorro no debió ser una tarea fácil, lo que hablaba de la determinación y el corazón gentil de Yuuri Katsuki. Se sintió terrible por su pesimismo y asumir lo peor. Él también estuvo presente en ese día, lo correcto hubiera sido acercarse a Yuuri y ofrecerse a ayudarlo. A fin de cuentas, en teoría él podía contarse como otro responsable por el bienestar del cachorro, de Vicchan. ¿Acaso no le dijo Yuuri que era libre de visitarlo? ¿Qué impresión le daría si se acercaba ahora, que lo peor pasó? Seguramente Yuuri estaría enfadado porque lo dejó con la carga, o pensaría que se olvidó de todo.

Le devolvió a Vicchan a Toshiya y se apresuró a cerrar el trato. Toshiya alabó la calidad de las presas y lo premió con una pieza de pan bueno extra, si bien la mente de Viktor estaba en otra parte. Específicamente, reflexionando acerca de lo especial que era Yuuri Katsuki y que en serio, tenía que hablarle.

* * *

Le tomó otro par de días para armarse del suficiente valor y presentarse en la panadería. Ya tenía sus excusas planeadas y varias formas para compensarlo. Lo único que restaba, era verlo.

Confiaba en que estaría en el mostrador, pero no fue Yuuri quien lo recibió sino la hija mayor. Viktor le dirigió su sonrisa más encantadora, la que solía usar con las chicas de su clase, y ella se limitó a arquear una ceja, lo que lo confundió puesto que nunca recibió una reacción así.

" _Siempre hay una primera vez_ " pensó, tratando de no darle mucha importancia _._

-¿Vas a comprar o no?

Lo cortante de su tono y de la pregunta lo descolocaron por completo, por lo que se esforzó para ocultar su nerviosismo. Algo en la forma en que lo miraba, como si lo juzgara en silencio, le ponía los pelos de punta. Recompuso su expresión casual.

-Um, no yo…-se interrumpió al percatarse que balbuceaba, lo que jamás hacía-Es decir… ¿Yuuri está en casa?

El semblante indiferente de la chica dio paso a uno repleto de indignación. Viktor resistió el impulso de retroceder.

-Mi hermano no está, así que vete.

Se apresuró a darle las gracias y salió a toda prisa, inhalando hondo al estar afuera, percatándose de pronto que estuvo conteniendo la respiración. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan incómodo y expuesto en presencia de alguien. Casi podría jurar que la chica lo detestaba, ¿pero por qué? ¿Sería que se le declaró y la rechazó? No, la recordaría. ¿O creería que su padre era demasiado generoso con el pago de las ardillas? Sonaba factible, aunque procuraba llevarle las mejores para compensar. ¿Entonces qué otra cosa podía ser? Supuso que con el tiempo lo descubriría.

Dado que Viktor no se rendía hasta obtener lo que quería, siguió insistiendo en contactar con Yuuri, pero sus esfuerzos fueran en vano. Ya fuera porque invariablemente tenía a Mari Katsuki encima, vigilándolo como un halcón, pendiente hasta del más insignificante de sus movimientos e impidiéndole acercarse a su hermano si acaso llegaban a coincidir, o porque éste último se le escapaba sin motivo aparente. Casi podría jurar que lo evitaba, lo que no tenía mucho sentido.

Una nueva oportunidad se le presentó cierto tiempo después en el bosque. Viktor creía que para las personas del distrito que tenían lo suficiente, aquel era un lugar tenebroso y prohibido del otro lado de las alambradas. Para ellos no valía la pena arriesgarse. Y en otra categoría aparte, estaba Yuuri Katsuki.

Viktor intentó montar una trampa con tan buena suerte que si bien funcionó, terminó por deshacerse y el conejo (supo que lo fue, basándose en sus huellas) escapó, de modo que intentó localizarlo y recapturarlo, pero a quien encontró fue al hijo de los panaderos.

Adivinó lo que hacía tan pronto lo vio dibujar una diana en el tronco de un árbol con una tiza y sacar un misterioso objeto de una desgastada mochila. Katsuki tenía un arco.

" _Apuesto a que no lo compró en la juguetería"_ pensó divertido mientras lo observaba, sintiendo una mezcla de emociones. Le sorprendía la veta rebelde de ese tímido y reservado chico; dado que cualquier tipo de arma, hasta los juguetes que "incitaban a la violencia y fomentaban la rebelión" estaban prohibidos, lo que dejaba al Quemador como el único sitio en que pudo haberla conseguido y por alguna extraña razón, visualizarlo en dicho sitio le resultaba muy complicado. A la sorpresa se sumaba la nostalgia, relacionada con el último punto. Verlo batallando para poder sujetar el arco y acomodar la flecha sin dejarla caer, hacía que Viktor recordara sus primeras lecciones. Su padre era un maestro severo y muy estricto, pero también muy eficiente y celebraba hasta el más pequeño de sus logros para motivarlo. Meditó con tristeza que tuvo que vender su primer arco, con el cual había aprendido, por una miseria; aunque se obligó a mantener el doloroso recuerdo a raya a favor de otra idea. ¿Y si era la oportunidad que estaba buscando?

Evidentemente, Katsuki estaba interesado en la arquería (y el ego de Viktor se infló varias veces su tamaño ante la posibilidad que él hubiera tenido algo que ver y que el hijo de los panaderos lo admirara), lo que les daba un punto en común que iba a aprovechar al máximo.

Tras una serie de disparos poco atinados, Yuuri consiguió dar en la diana. No en el centro, pero el progreso se notaba. Fascinado, Viktor no pudo contenerse y le aplaudió.

Katsuki dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa. Su expresión al divisar que se trataba de Viktor no tuvo precio. El aludido reprimió una risita y se acercó unos cuantos pasos, preparando su estrategia.

-¿No sabes que es peligroso andar por aquí solo?- cuestionó casual, fingiendo que acababa de topárselo y que no llevaba un rato observando-Aunque supongo que defenderte no será un problema.

Yuuri ocultó torpemente el arco, gesto que enterneció a Viktor. Parecía un niño pequeño al que hubiera pillado en mitad de una travesura. Le dedicó una sonrisa y, siguiendo con su plan, sacó con cuidado la flecha del improvisado blanco, la contempló… y el asombro fue instantáneo. Se trataba de un proyectil hecho a mano, algo más corto de los que él solía utilizar pero también mejor fabricado. Todo el cuerpo de la flecha era del mismo grosor, sin las partes disparejas en extremo delgadas que hacían que las suyas se rompieran después usarlas; y también estaba libre de asperezas y astillas. La punta era simétrica y metálica, probablemente la hizo cortando una lata y si bien el emplumaje estaba algo disparejo, seguía siendo mejor que el de Viktor.

" _Así que el hijo de los panaderos tiene otros talentos a parte de hacer pan"_ se admiró genuinamente. Quizás pudiera pedirle que le fabricara unas cuantas.

-Con sólo verte, se nota que has estado practicando mucho-lo halagó, esperando mantenerlo interesado-¿Quisieras algunos consejos?

-¡S-sí!-dice en un gritito agudo que Viktor encuentra adorable y sin poder evitarlo, echa a reír.

Era lo que esperaba. Lo siguiente era darle una crítica junto con algunas recomendaciones y dependiendo de la reacción de Katsuki, ofrecerse a apoyarlo. Pudiera ser que, si resultaba que se llevaban especialmente bien, éste accediera a acompañarlo a algunas cacerías. Sería muy bueno contar con alguien que estuviera a su lado en esos a veces largos periodos hasta que se topaba con una presa. Viktor esperaba no echarlo a perder.

-Es obvio que eres autodidacta, porque tu técnica es pésima-realizó la observación general-No me explico cómo es que siquiera puedes disparar con tus brazos así…-lo imita-Y tus codos…-niega con la cabeza, para poner su desaprobación de manifiesto-Tardas mucho en disparar, si yo hiciera eso, todas mis presas escaparían. Y… creo que sería bueno que perdieras algo de peso.

Rememora todas aquellas ocasiones en que se confió y trepó más de lo debido, calculando erróneamente que las ramas lo soportarían y se rompieron, enviándolo en una dolorosa caída que por suerte no terminó en algo peor.

-Te ayudaría si quieres subir a los árboles para acechar-advirtió, queriendo librarlo de sus propias malas experiencias-Para que no…

Sin embargo, su comentario no tuvo la reacción esperada. Calló de golpe al percatarse de la expresión apesadumbrada del otro. Lucía como si acabaran de romperle el corazón.

El pánico se apoderó de Viktor, ¿había dicho algo malo? ¿Lo ofendió de alguna forma? Fue un malentendido, seguramente todo se arreglaría si se disculpaba. Dio un paso hacia él…

-¡Espera!

Y Katsuki echó a correr tan rápido como le fue posible.

-¡Regresa!-lo llamó, recuperándose de la impresión y comenzando a perseguirlo-¡No te vayas! Yo no quería…

Fue demasiado tarde. Yuuri Katsuki resultó ser más rápido de lo que creyó y por más que intentó, le fue imposible alcanzarlo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, sintiéndose completamente abatido. Había sido la oportunidad perfecta, ¿cómo es que la arruinó? Descorazonado, se recarga contra el tronco de un árbol y cierra los ojos, repasando lo ocurrido una vez más. Es obligado a entrever la posibilidad de que tal vez ya ha olvidado cómo tratar con la gente a no ser que sea para obtener un beneficio. ¿Realmente se ha convertido en una persona tan egoísta y poco empática?

" _Me disculparé y la próxima vez, haré las cosas diferentes"_

Era otra promesa que no llegaría a cumplir.

* * *

Katsuki no regresó al bosque, y se volvió el doble de evasivo en la escuela. A eso, se le sumó una tragedia peor: la muerte de Irina, la madre de Viktor.

Ahora sí, estaba completamente solo.

Como solía ocurrir en dichas situaciones, antiguos compañeros de trabajo de su padre y sus vecinas, lo visitaron para externarle su apoyo y llevarle alimento.

Por fuera, Viktor lucía entero y resignado, pero ni siquiera él era capaz de ocultar todo su dolor.

Para todos, Irina, murió a consecuencia de una infección complicada, un resfriado mal cuidado que desembocó en una neumonía de la que le fue imposible recuperarse. Para Viktor la realidad era otra.

Resentido con ella por ser incapaz de enfocarse en otra cosa que no fuera su propia tristeza, su relación se tornó fría e impersonal. Rechazó todos los esfuerzos de su madre por recomponer el lazo entre ambos. Pese a que lograron tener un tipo de reconciliación durante los últimos momentos de ella, la culpa lo continuaba carcomiendo y probablemente lo haría durante el resto de su vida.

Al cabo de una semana, las visitas comenzaron a menguar, hasta que finalmente fue libre para rumiar su tristeza y darle rienda suelta a toda su pena.

Ya nada le importaba. Ni asistir a clases, o salir a cazar. ¿Con qué propósito? La única persona que en serio lo aceptaba tal cual era se había ido y él era el único responsable. Si tan sólo no hubiera actuado de esa manera tan fría cuando al fin estaba saliendo de su depresión… si le hubiera insistido para que se tratara cuando empezó con aquel maldito resfriado en lugar de ignorarla…

-Fue por mí. Yo la maté…

Su voz resuena en la casa vacía y de pronto se siente asfixiado, como si las paredes estuvieran a punto de aplastarlo.

Desesperado, echa a correr sin rumbo fijo, tan sólo deseando alejarse y desaparecer.

Cae en cuenta que ha llegado a la plaza, hasta que tropieza y termina en el suelo. Los pulmones le arden a raíz de la carrera y el cuerpo entero le pesa. Sus manos y rodillas están raspadas y cubiertas de magulladuras, pero ni siquiera eso lo hace reaccionar.

Como puede, se arrastra entre unos arbustos, recargándose contra el tronco de un gran árbol, permitiéndose soltar las lágrimas que creía que ya no tenía. Y permaneció así por tiempo indefinido, hasta que algo tiró de su manga, llamando su atención. De inmediato reconoció a Vicchan, la mascota de Yuuri Katsuki.

-Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?-cuestionó, tallándose los ojos, aunque el perrito no podía responderle.

Vicchan restregó su cabeza contra la mano de Viktor, como demandando una caricia, para después acomodarse en su regazo. Viktor esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-No me digas que te escapaste-observó, notando la cuerda rota en torno al cuello del animal mientras lo sujetaba.

La tristeza dio paso al pánico. Si en efecto había escapado, seguramente Katsuki iría en su busca. ¿Qué pensaría si llegaba a verlo así? Seguramente que era patético, nada que ver con el intrépido y confiado joven que era bien conocido en el distrito por su seguridad y valor. Que Yuuri descubriera que era un fraude, era lo último que necesitaba.

Vicchan, ya acostumbrado a lidiar con el llanto, le lamió el rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas. Viktor dejó escapar una débil aunque genuina risita y se aferró con fuerza al cachorro cuando este apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, casi como si deseara confortarlo. Viktor sollozó, ocultando el rostro en su suave pelaje, empapándolo con sus lágrimas, pero ni así, Vicchan se movió.

-Así está bien-habló al cabo de un rato, un poco más tranquilo-Ya me siento mejor, muchas gracias.

Lo colocó de vuelta en el suelo y el cachorro aprovechó para rodar y pegar de saltitos, logrando hacer reír a Viktor una vez más.

-Tu dueño te debe estar buscando…-recordó de pronto, temeroso de que Yuuri lo viera en ese estado tan lamentable-Eres un buen perro, me dio mucho gusto verte…

En ese momento, se arrepintió más que nunca por no haberlo visitado cuando Yuuri se lo pidió.

" _Otra promesa sin cumplir a la lista…"_ pensó, viendo alejarse al cachorro.

El poco consuelo que obtuvo en ese día, no duró mucho.

Se aisló completamente. Dejó de asistir a la escuela y casi no salía de su casa. Las únicas ocasiones en las que lo hacía, eran para abrirle a algún alarmado vecino y que pudiera comprobar que seguía con vida, o bien, a la trabajadora social.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que acabara en ese terrible lugar que protagonizaba las historias de terror que su padre le contaba: el orfanato. Alexander, su padre, igualmente había perdido a toda su familia hasta que sólo quedaron él y su hermana menor. Ambos pasaron a formar parte de los otros tantos huérfanos del distrito, pero mientras él se sobrepuso a su situación, su hermana no tuvo la misma suerte. Se contagió de una infección en el primer invierno que pasaron ahí y no logró recuperarse. Desde entonces Alexander estuvo solo, hasta que conoció y se enamoró perdidamente de Irina, la hija de los sastres.

Imaginarse terminar en dicho sitio, le causaba a Viktor un miedo irracional. Ese fue el motivo principal por el que se esforzó tanto para que su madre y él salieran adelante. Si se hubiera hecho público que ella era incapaz de cuidarlo, habría ido a parar al orfanato desde mucho antes. Ahora ya no importaba. Por su frialdad e indiferencia, estaría condenado a ser recluido en el lugar que tanto quiso evitar.

-Se trata de hacer lo que es mejor para ti-habló una mujer rubia, enfundada en un traje viejo pero elegante-Necesitas a alguien que te apoye, no está bien que estés solo. Y si vinieras conmigo…-extendió la mano para sujetar la de Viktor y éste la apartó bruscamente.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para vivir en completa y absoluta miseria? ¿O para pasar hambre? En caso de que no lo haya notado, puedo hacer lo mismo aquí-se burla, soltando una amarga carcajada-Por supuesto que veo a sus huérfanos en la escuela y sé que estoy mejor por mi cuenta. No tienen nada que ofrecerme.

-Viktor, por favor…-suplicó la mujer, la trabajadora social-No me importa lo que digan ni tú ni mi marido. Sigues siendo un niño y no puedes estar así.

Arqueó las cejas, comprendiendo que se trataba de una visita extraoficial de Tarja, la esposa del director del orfanato e intuye también que a éste no le debe hacer mucha gracia tener otra boca que alimentar en su institución y por eso no ha intervino para que se lo llevaran al morir su madre; además que tampoco quiere perder a su mejor proveedor de carne para sus reuniones sociales, ya que si lo encierran, no habrán más idas al bosque.

-¿Y si mejor arregla su vida, en vez de meterse en la de los demás?-cuestiona, fijándose a propósito la muñeca de la mujer y en los moretones que ella trata de ocultar torpemente, tirando de la manga de su chaqueta, para después marcharse… de momento.

En el fondo, admite que es injusto. La preocupación de Tarja es genuina, probablemente alimentada porque creció junto a su madre en la zona rica del distrito y llegó a conocerla, sumado a que trata de hacer su trabajo lo mejor posible. Pero Viktor no tiene ánimos para ser compasivo, ni para ninguna otra cosa.

Pasa los siguientes días… ¿semanas? Lo cierto es que ha perdido la noción del tiempo, haciendo lo mismo por lo que antes criticara a su madre: permanece tumbado en la cama, entumecido y decaído, asfixiándose en la melancolía y agobiado por la soledad. Ni siquiera el hambre o la sed lo hacen reaccionar. Lo único que quiere, es desaparecer.

Está tan sumido en su tristeza, tan ajeno a los estímulos del mundo exterior, que apenas y escucha los golpes insistentes llamando a la puerta.

Se encoge sobre sí mismo y oculta el rostro en la almohada, convencido que quien quiera que esté afuera, se aburrirá y lo dejará en paz al cabo de un rato, lo que no ocurre.

Es un ladrido familiar lo que llama su atención y ocasiona que se levante de golpe, preguntándose si en serio lo escuchó o lo soñó.

" _Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo"_

Se pone de pie y nota lo debilitado que se encuentra, estando a punto de tropezar un par de veces en su camino a la puerta, como si hubiera olvidado como caminar. Con cierta prudencia y aún dudando, abre la puerta, pero ya no hay nadie. Lo que si divisa, es que le dejaron algo. Se agacha para tomar el pequeño envoltorio y un suculento aroma le recuerda que no ha comido nada en días y le produce un intenso mareo. Se trata de una pieza de pan y sin saber bien por qué, el descubrimiento le arranca una sonrisa.

Esperanzado, echa un vistazo a su alrededor, suspirando decepcionado al no encontrar a nadie.

Coloca el pan, un sencillo bollito, sobre un plato cubierto de polvo por la falta de uso y se limita a contemplarlo, como si se tratara de una valiosa pieza de arte. ¿Quién se lo habría llevado? Por más que lo considera, no se le ocurre nadie que fuera tan cercano a él para tener ese tipo de detalle, con una excepción. Existe alguien que ya hizo algo similar.

" _¿Y si fue él?"_ se plantea mentalmente, sorprendiéndose por lo mucho que desea que haya sido Yuuri Katsuki, el hijo de los panaderos, quien le dejara ese regalo si bien reconocía era muy improbable, puesto que no volvieron a hablar tras el desafortunado encuentro en el bosque.

Arranca un trocito del pan y lo prueba, rompiendo a llorar aunque por motivos diferentes. Ha revivido ese día en que igualmente se sentía resignado y derrotado y Yuuri Katsuki le obsequió un poco de alegría junto con una galleta.

-Ojalá que haya sido él…-expresa en voz alta.

Termina de cenar y regresa a la cama, adormeciéndose nuevamente, pero por primera vez desde que murió su madre, no se siente tan desdichado.

* * *

Otra de las actualizaciones que pretendía hacer antes y que subo hasta ahora. Un paréntesis en los Juegos de Yuuri para mostrar como es que Viktor terminó desarrollando sus sentimientos por él. Probablemente tenga una segunda parte, pero en el próximo capítulo regresaremos a los Juegos de Yuuri.

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

-¡Yuuri! ¡Yuuri!

Al oír que lo llaman se despereza lentamente, aún sumido en la neblina del sueño. Recorre sus alrededores con la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos puesto que no usa sus anteojos, luchando por sobreponerse al desasosiego que lo embarga, como si hubiera estado atrapado en una pesadilla.

-Vaya, hasta que al fin despiertas.

-¿Mari?-la llama, reconociendo su voz-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-¿Cómo que por qué?-cuestiona, arqueando una ceja-Pues para despertarte, ¿por qué más?

Yuuri duda. Hay algo que no le cuadra del todo. Pero está en su casa, en su habitación, en teoría todo es perfectamente normal. Se lleva una mano al cuello, que le molesta como si un insecto lo hubiera picado. Supone que se cruzó con un enjambre de abejas en el bosque… ¿o en otro sitio? Sí, fue en otro lugar, o más bien… en otro bosque… lo que es imposible, ya que nunca ha salido del Distrito 12.

Impaciente, Mari abre la ventana y termina bañada por una luz plateada tan intensa, que Yuuri tiene que volver a cerrar los ojos. Ella se le acerca y le arranca las cobijas de un tirón.

-Arriba, el último en levantarse se quedará sin desayuno.

Es lo que le dice todas las mañanas. Trata de convencerse que seguro tuvo un mal sueño durante la noche y por eso se siente tan aturdido. Entonces nota la primera cosa que anda mal.

-¿Y Vicchan?

Vicchan siempre duerme en su cama y por lo general, nunca sale del cuarto hasta que Yuuri lo hace, así que no verlo le resulta demasiado extraño y el doble de preocupante.

-Date prisa y cámbiate-prosigue Mari como si no lo hubiera escuchado-Mamá preparó algo muy especial para el desayuno.

Asiente en silencio y espera a que Mari salga para quitarse la pijama y ponerse su ropa de diario, sin embargo no logra arrancarse la sensación de angustia. Intentando una última vez, se asoma dentro del closet y bajo la cama, deseando encontrar a Vicchan sin éxito, aunque puede comprobar que salvo por la ausencia de su perro, todo sigue exactamente igual.

" _¿Y por qué tendría que haber algo diferente_?" rectifica, inseguro, clavándose las uñas en el dorso de la mano izquierda, que ha comenzado a molestarle de la nada.

" _Tal vez Vicchan se adelantó. Si mamá preparó algo delicioso, debe estar comiendo ya…"_ trata de racionalizar. Conoce bien a su mascota y sabe que es un glotón _"Las mascotas se parecen a su dueño"_ piensa, obligándose a esbozar una sonrisa que más bien semeja una mueca extraña.

-¡Yuuri!-su madre grita, sacándolo de sus pensamientos-¡La comida se enfría!

-¡Ya voy!-responde, colocándose los zapatos y casi tropezándose al mismo tiempo que intenta correr, y olvidándose de que no trae puestos sus anteojos.

Su familia ya se encuentra comiendo. Mari lo ignora a favor de deleitarse del desayuno, una especie de estofado. Su padre se toma la molestia de darle los buenos días y despeinarlo con cariño. Yuuri experimenta un ligero alivio. Nada está fuera de lo normal.

-Ay, Yuuri…-comienza Hiroko- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Lo siento, es que no encontraba a Vicchan y…

-Ah, Vicchan-repite Hiroko en tono alegre-Por supuesto que sí. No íbamos a olvidarlo.

-¿Entonces…?-vacila Yuuri, sintiendo otra vez una punzada de dolor en el cuello y la rodilla derecha.

-Tu madre ha estado cocinando desde temprano-explica Toshiya y señala una olla en la mesa-Vamos Yuuri, prueba un poco. Está delicioso.

Con cautela, Yuuri se aproxima un par de pasos y retira la tapa. Lo que ve dentro lo deja helado y lo hace gritar de terror.

En la olla se encuentra Vicchan, su querido cachorro, empapado en sangre y con un cuchillo incrustado hasta el mango en su cabeza, la cual está prácticamente separada del cuerpo. Tiene el torso abierto de un único tajo y logra divisar, horrorizado, que su corazón todavía late. Le han arrancado las orejas y los ojos y en su lugar, gusanos se retuercen y salen primero del cuerpo y después, de la olla y dejan tras de sí un sendero sanguinolento.

Un gemido queda ahogado en su garganta mientras su familia ríe y disfruta del macabro banquete, como si no ocurriera ningún problema. Yuuri retrocede y se da un fuerte golpe contra la pared. Intenta hablar pero es incapaz de proferir sonido alguno. Los gusanos se extienden por la mesa, trepando por sus padres y Mari, quienes no tienen ninguna reacción, y luego bajan hasta él. Desesperado, busca ponerse de pie, lo que no consigue. Las piernas le tiemblan y no logra moverse. Aquellas diminutas y repulsivas criaturas marchan en fila, subiendo por todo su cuerpo, manchándolo de sangre y metiéndose en su boca y ojos. Es en ese punto que, por suerte, pierde el conocimiento y todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

Justo cuando cree que ha pasado la peor pesadilla, la próxima le demuestra lo equivocado que estaba.

Ha perdido la cuenta del número de veces y las múltiples formas en que ha visto morir a su familia: quemados vivos en un incendio mientras la piel se les cae a pedazos, devorados por jaurías de perros salvajes, acribillados por una lluvia de flechas disparadas por la chica del Distrito 4, fusilados por un escuadrón de agentes de la paz… todas tienen en común que lo llaman, suplicando por ayuda y por más que trata de alcanzarlos, inevitablemente fracasa. Pero la tortura no se aplica exclusivamente a su familia, en sus delirios también aparecen sus amigos: Yuuko, atacada por los bravucones de la escuela o algún muto o bestia salvaje; Takeshi, perseguido y acribillado por otros agentes de la paz que se vuelven en su contra; y Yuri Plisetsky. Su mente recrea el desafortunado encuentro bajo la lluvia que tuvieron años atrás con una diferencia, en las pesadillas llega demasiado tarde y al asomarse fuera de su casa, se topa con su esqueleto inerte.

Todos y cada uno de sus temores se vuelven realidad y si bien una pequeña parte racional en su cerebro trata de recordarle que no es sino el efecto del veneno de las rastrevíspulas, le resulta imposible dilucidar lo verdadero de lo falso.

Un montón de hormigas trepan por todo su cuerpo y grita y manotea, arañándose en el proceso para quitárselas de encima. La chica del Distrito 2, o mejor dicho, lo que queda de su cadáver hinchado por las picaduras se arrastra por el suelo y comienza a ahorcarlo. Luchando por escapar, se golpea la cabeza con fuerza y de pronto cae en cuenta que se está ahorcando a sí mismo. No tiene tiempo de reponerse de una visión cuando otra ya lo está agobiando. Piensa que ya ha visto padecer a todos sus seres queridos y entonces, su mente lo traiciona. De pronto, Viktor Nikiforov se vuelve el centro de sus pesadillas.

En una, Yuuri se encuentra en casa de Yuuko y un grupo de hombres irrumpen llevando a un herido de las minas el cual resulta ser ni más ni menos que Viktor. Tiene la mitad del cuerpo cubierto de terribles quemaduras, prácticamente carbonizado y Yuuri es obligado a verlo agonizar. En otra, los agentes de la paz lo tienen acorralado y Viktor le ruega que lo ayude.

-¡No, no!-exclama, completamente fuera de sí-¡Déjenlo, suéltenlo!

Sumido en la neblina de la ensoñación, Yuuri intenta correr hacia él y liberarlo, un disparo resuena y Viktor se desploma. Es ahí cuando Yuuri comprueba que tiene el revólver humeante en la mano y vuelve a desmayarse.

* * *

Ha sucedido. Milagrosamente, Yuuri logró triunfar en los Juegos del Hambre y coronarse como el primer vencedor del Distrito 12.

Hay desfiles, fiestas y otras tantas celebraciones en su honor. Regresa a casa y todos están esperando por verlo, y entre esos rostros ansiosos, uno se distingue especialmente.

-¡Yuuri! ¡Yuuri!

Viktor lo llama y corre a su encuentro, abriéndose paso entre la multitud y atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo primero, y después, besándolo.

Yuuri, demasiado sorprendido, no atina a reaccionar. Es vagamente consciente de la presión sobre sus labios y que una de las manos de Viktor roza su cuello, produciéndole una leve molestia que es incapaz de explicarse. Viktor se separa con lentitud, permitiendo que Yuuri lo admire. Luce tal como lo recuerda, los mismos ojos azules, la misma piel blanca, su cabello largo que resplandece como un halo plateado, confiriéndole una apariencia etérea.

-Ahora puedo decirte lo que no pude cuando nos despedimos-expresa, tomando sus manos y el dorso de la izquierda comienza a arderle, aunque ni eso lo hace querer apartarse-Yuuri Katsuki, yo… te amo.

A su alrededor, la gente estalla en vítores. A Yuuri se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Todo es demasiado perfecto, demasiado maravilloso… hasta que una punzada de dolor en su cuello le arranca un grito desgarrador. La sangre… su sangre, mana del corte limpio sin que pueda contenerla. Yuuri cae y Viktor limpia la hoja del cuchillo.

-Desde que te fuiste, no han parado de preguntarme lo que siento por ti. Y a veces ni eso, simplemente asumen que corresponderé sin dudar a tu "noble sacrificio". Y pensé que podía hacerlo, pero ya me cansé de fingir-le cuenta sin mirarlo, como si fuera tan poca cosa, que ni siquiera eso merece-La verdad, nunca te pedí que te ofrecieras en mi lugar.

Yuuri permanece paralizado y trata de abrir la boca para decir… lo que sea, pero otra puñalada, esta vez en su rodilla, se lo impide.

-Eres realmente patético, lo sabes, ¿cierto?-continua Viktor, impasible-Siempre siguiéndome, igual que un perro a su dueño, todos estos años…-hace una mueca de desagrado- ¿Tan desesperado estabas por llamar mi atención?

-¡No, no! Te equivocas, te juro que yo no…-balbucea, pero el dolor lo obliga a callar y se arrastra torpemente por suelo, no está seguro si para acercarse o para alejarse de Viktor.

El cuchillo queda clavado en su mano izquierda, evitando que pueda moverse. Viktor se inclina y toma su rostro, dedicándola una sonrisa tan hermosa como cruel.

-Me das asco. No eres más que un cerdo.

Yuuri jura que acaba de escuchar algo rompiéndose y es su propio corazón.

-Y eres todavía peor que un animal. Eres un asesino. Nadie va a quererte ahora.

Son rodeados por una serie de siluetas de las cuales es capaz de identificar algunas. Once se encuentran vestidas exactamente igual, los tributos caídos, y lo señalan de manera acusatoria. Tras ellos aparecen sus padres y Mari, sacudiendo la cabeza, mirándolo con repugnancia, al igual que Yuuko y Takeshi. También ve a Yuri Plisetsky frunciendo el ceño, juzgándolo y moviendo los labios formando palabras que interpreta como "despreciable", "cerdo" y "asesino".

-Por favor, sólo… sólo mátenme.

Viktor niega y Yuuri comprende. La muerte es un castigo muy leve para alguien como él. El joven de ojos azules le da la espalda y se aparta. Yuuri extiende una mano, la que no está clavada contra el suelo, hacia él y lo llama a gritos, pero Viktor lo ignora. Entonces, una mariposa de alas plateadas revolotea, sumergiendo todo a su alrededor en una neblina del mismo color y vuelve a perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Pasa un periodo de tiempo indeterminado tumbado en el piso, hecho un ovillo abrazando sus rodillas, con la cabeza palpitándole por los golpes que se dio contra la pared y los arañazos ardiéndole en las manos y el rostro, temiendo que si se mueve otra visión iniciará y menguará lo que queda de su cordura.

Cada una de las cosas que más miedo le dan… su familia muriendo, haber sido incapaz de mantener vivo a Vicchan, ver sufrir a sus amigos… ver sufrir a Viktor… ser rechazado por Viktor… acaba de experimentar sus peores temores en carne propia y fueron tan vívidos, que ya no está seguro de lo que ha ocurrido y lo que fue un sueño. Rememora que, cuando estaba en su hogar y despertaba después de una pesadilla especialmente horrenda, su padre lo ayudaba a salir de la bruma del miedo repitiendo cosas que con toda certeza, eran verdaderas.

-Mi… mi nombre es Yuuri Katsuki…-comienza, sobreponiéndose al nudo en su garganta que también le duele por todas las veces que gritó, e ignorando lo débil y rasposa que suena su voz-Soy del Distrito Doce, m-mis… padres son Hiroko y Toshiya, mi hermana es Mari… y los tres están vivos-un sollozo lo interrumpe y tiene que recordarse que las pesadillas son mentira y que su cuerpo ha expulsado el veneno de las rastrevíspulas, por lo que no se volverán a repetir-Mis amigos son Yuuko, Takeshi y Yuri, y también están vivos… mi mascota es Vicchan y…

Calla de golpe, porque lo relaciona con Viktor y su mente se enmaraña de nueva cuenta. Quien murió en el accidente de la mina no fue Viktor sino su padre, y los agentes de la paz nunca lo pusieron en peligro, más bien él negociaba con ellos… ¿entonces qué pasó en el bosque esa vez? ¿Viktor, aprovechándose de sus tratos con la autoridad, le ordenó a aquel agente que atacara a Yuuri como su visión le mostró?

" _No, no. Viktor se estaba escondiendo del agente que lo buscaba y me negué a entregarlo…"_ rectifica, tocándose la sien, donde lo golpearon, palpando la delgada cicatriz que le quedó.

Viktor fue a verlo para despedirse... y le dijo que estaba feliz de librarse de él.

" _No, él… prometió cuidar a Vicchan, me aconsejó que usara trampas e iba a decirme otra cosa, pero se nos acabó el tiempo."_

Un sonido agudo lo pone en alerta y por un instante, le preocupa que las alucinaciones vayan a reiniciar, especialmente cuando un objeto plateado aparece en su rango de visión, pero se tranquiliza al verificar que es un paracaídas. Parpadea confundido, luchando por asimilarlo. ¡Su primer regalo de un patrocinador!

Se incorpora con dificultad. Tiene problemas para enfocar bien sin sus anteojos y todo el cuerpo le duele. Las picaduras se han hinchado hasta crear bultos del tamaño de naranjas pequeñas. Se retira los aguijones mientras camina, venciendo el dolor en su rodilla, para tomar el paquete y reflexiona sobre acerca de otro detalle. ¿Cómo hizo para llegar hasta la cueva? Lo último que recuerda antes de que lo picaran, es que los otros tres huyeron y él cayó del árbol. Bueno, dos de sus perseguidores lograron escapar. Jewel, la chica del Distrito 2 no tuvo tanta suerte. Visualiza su cuerpo cubierto de picaduras y tiene que cubrirse la boca con la mano para reprimir las arcadas. Se obliga a inhalar y exhalar varias veces hasta que logra calmarse lo suficiente como para notar…

-¡El arco!-exclama, dejándose llevar por el alivio.

En medio de su delirio, se aferró al arco y al carcaj con siete flechas y jamás los soltó.

Otro sonido llama su atención y comprueba asombrado que al primer paracaídas se han sumado otros tres. Piensa en Minako, Lilia y Phichit y las lágrimas amenazan con escapársele en cualquier segundo aunque ya no por miedo o angustia, sino por alegría. Toca el prendedor de sinsajo y esboza una sonrisa, consciente de que, a pesar de todo, no está solo.

* * *

Yuuri reconoce que tenía sus reservas acerca de dos puntos: el primero, si habría impresionado a alguien lo suficiente como para que decidiera patrocinarlo y el segundo, si Minako no tendría problemas con las negociaciones puesto que era su debut como mentora. Por suerte, al ver sus envíos, le queda claro que se preocupó por nada.

Se coloca sus lentes nuevos y le maravilla notar que son de la graduación precisa, por lo que su mala visión ya no representará un impedimento si tiene que disparar. Ha recibido además alimento, consistente en carne, panecillos y sopa; y a pesar de que no ha probado bocado en un tiempo considerable, su estomago se rebela para retener la comida. El último de sus regalos representa un completo enigma; consiste en un sencillo estuche negro con algunas herramientas de pequeño tamaño: destornilladores, pinzas, tijeras y un alambre extremadamente delgado. La implicación es obvia, son para que construya algo, la cuestión es… ¿qué?

Reflexiona al respecto a la vez que explora sus alrededores. Localiza un estanque y no a mucha distancia, una planta cuyas hojas le resultan familiares y que son justo lo que necesitaba. Cuando visitaba el bosque con Yuuko, solían recolectarlas para que su madre preparara un ungüento para las picaduras. Ahora no cuenta con tantos recursos, por lo que se limita a machacarlas con ayuda de unas rocas y a untarlas en sus heridas y el alivio es instantáneo.

-Ay, Yuuko…-suspira sin poder evitarlo, pensando en su querida amiga-Me haces mucha falta.

Si espera volver a verla y a sus otros seres queridos, tiene que ganar a como dé lugar y sospecha que las herramientas que le envió Minako son su mejor opción.

" _Son muy especializadas para las trampas básicas que conozco…"_ porque hasta ese momento, pudo arreglárselas bien improvisando, empleando elementos de su entorno. Toma un destornillador " _Esto me serviría para abrir algo o activar un mecanismo, ¿pero dónde voy a encontrar un mecanismo aquí?"_

Detiene sus cavilaciones por unos segundos. De hecho, hay un único sitio en la arena en donde podría encontrar un mecanismo para activar.

-La cornucopia-pronuncia en voz alta, sintiendo una punzada de temor.

Con toda probabilidad, los profesionales restantes habrían ido a refugiarse y reabastecerse ahí y Minako debe saberlo bien. Partir a la cornucopia equivaldría a marchar directo a la boca del lobo. Su mentora tiene un buen plan, o de lo contrario no le indicaría que corriera ese riesgo.

" _Bueno, ya sobreviví a un ataque antes, si tengo cuidado, todo saldrá bien… ¿cierto?"_

En realidad, es incapaz de creerse a sí mismo.

Improvisa un saco con uno de los paracaídas para guardar la comida que sobró y las herramientas. Además, se aplica otra capa de hojas sobre las picaduras y guarda otras de reserva antes de emprender el camino de vuelta a la cornucopia no sin cierta vacilación. Si tiene éxito, podría obtener una clave invaluable para ganar los Juegos, pero si no…

Traga grueso y sacude la cabeza, echándose el carcaj con las flechas y el arco en la espalda. Es verdad, ha resistido hasta ahora y cuenta con medios para defenderse. Si uno de los profesionales llegara a aparecer, ya no huiría, dispararía… al menos en teoría porque en la práctica no confía poder llevarlo a cabo.

"Eres un asesino" le dijo el Viktor de sus pesadillas y Yuuri se abofetea a sí mismo para evitar caer en otra crisis. No puede volver a derrumbarse.

Eleva la vista al cielo y decide que tendrá que aguardar a la noche para enterarse de qué sucedió durante su periodo de inconsciencia, lo que no le produce mucho entusiasmo.

La rodilla, aún afectada por la picadura, le molesta al caminar, por lo que requiere detenerse cada cierto tiempo a descansar, lo que aprovecha para hacer unas cuantas trampas esperando le sirvan para ampliar sus reservas de alimento, dado que los envíos de Minako no durarán mucho.

Conforme se acerca a su destino, su ansiedad se dispara y hasta el menor ruido lo pone en alerta. Intenta tomar una flecha por si requiere atacar, pero sus manos tiemblan tanto, que ni siquiera es capaz de acomodarla.

"Un segundo de vacilación podría significar la muerte" le dijo Lilia, y concede que tiene razón.

La silueta dorada que es la cornucopia aparece en su rango de visión y en lugar de apresurarse, redobla precauciones. Visualiza algunas cuerdas medio ocultas entre la hierba en una pobre imitación de sus trampas que sortea sin dificultad.

Se topa con una serie de arbustos anchos y de abundantes hojas que dan justo a la llanura de la que partieron el primer día y tras comprobar que no son plantas venenosas, avanza entre ellos agazapado para usarlos como escondite y observar mejor la cornucopia. Los objetos anteriormente desperdigados alrededor han desaparecido, ya fuera que otros tributos se los llevaran o los tomaran los profesionales para aumentar su reserva. Nota algo. Una caja blanca, un botiquín, yace cuidadosamente colocado a cierta distancia, a otros tantos metros está una mochila y más adelante hay una red repleta de latas y otros alimentos. Todos los objetos fueron acomodados creando un zigzag.

" _Es una trampa"_ se percata Yuuri, tensándose instintivamente, así como de otro detalle _"Y es demasiado obvia"_

Cualquier tributo, si se tomaba el suficiente tiempo antes de correr hacia esos tesoros, sería capaz de identificar el patrón y tomar sus precauciones. No tiene sentido, a menos qué…

" _Sea justo lo que quieren. Esperan que busquemos otra ruta distinta y seguro esa la tienen vigilada"_

Se fija en los pedestales de donde los soltaron a la arena. Dos están relativamente cerca y alguien o excavó alrededor para sacar… algo. Frunce el ceño, inconforme, sintiendo que pasa por alto un punto importante. Tantea el kit de herramientas que guardó en el saco improvisado y pronto lo comprende. Lo único que un tributo desesperado podría desenterrar de ahí, son las minas. Basándose en la tierra removida, otro ya se le adelantó, por lo que debe darse prisa.

Permanece quieto por lo que parece una eternidad, meditando qué hacer, hasta que visualiza a Bridge, del Distrit Konrad, del Distrito 3. Ambos siguen cubiertos de picaduras, lo que le indica a Yuuri que no hay medicina para tratarlas en la arena y que desconocen que un tipo de hojas podría ayudarlos. Bridge además tiene el rostro y las manos enrojecidos y se rasca insistentemente. Yuuri adivina que tuvo un encuentro con una hiedra venenosa.

Konrad habla a su aliada y aunque no consigue escucharlo, sus palabras parecen alterarla.

-¡He dicho que no!-responde ella, bruscamente, empujándolo-Tu plan no está funcionando. Si encontró la forma de tirarnos el nido encima, no será lo bastante estúpido como para acercarse.

Intuye que se refieren a él. Creen que les arrojó el nido de rastrevíspulas y Bridge quiere hacerle pagar. Por más que Yuuri quiere decirle que no tuvo nada que ver, supone que exponerse no es una buena idea, así que se queda bien quieto mientras escucha a la chica despotricar y nota que su aliado la observa, inconforme. Cae en cuenta que siempre fue Jewel quien los guiaba y funcionaba como la voz de la razón. Ahora que son sólo ellos, el ambiente está demasiado tenso y honestamente, le sorprende que la alianza siga en pie.

Divisa algo arrastrándose sigilosamente por el suelo. Identifica una mata de pelo cobrizo camuflajeada entre lodo y hojas. Es una chica, aunque ignora su nombre y a qué distrito pertenece. Ella aprovecha que los otros discuten (Bridge insiste en marcharse al bosque, Konrad argumenta que tarde o temprano, Yuuri acudirá ahí a buscar medicina para sus picaduras y otros suministros) para aproximarse a uno de los pedestales y desenterrar una de las minas. Seguramente descubrió la forma de reactivarlas.

" _Y Minako espera que haga lo mismo"_ concluye, tanteando el kit de herramientas.

La tributo guarda las minas en una pequeña mochila negra y se aleja tan sigilosamente como llegó, o al menos eso pretendía, porque la mochila se abre y una de las minas cae. Yuuri y ella contienen la respiración mientras la ven rodar por el suelo y detenerse a pleno campo de visión de los otros. La chica se debate entre recuperarla o huir, decantándose por la segunda opción. Sin embargo, al revisar a los aliados por el rabillo del ojo, tropieza con algunas latas que los otros dejaron como cebo y deja escapar un gritito.

-¿Qué fue eso?-cuestiona Bridge, alerta.

Yuuri se apresura a recoge una roca y empleando la cuerda del arco como si fuera una resortera, la dispara en otra dirección.

-¡Por allá!-señala Konrad y ambos se echan a correr.

Por unos instantes, la mirada de la chica se cruza con la de Yuuri. Ella parece comprender que acaba de ayudarla y le dedica un leve movimiento de cabeza, luego escapa hacia el bosque a toda prisa, echa un último vistazo a su alrededor, otro a Yuuri… y rebusca en su mochila para extraer un pequeño estuche y dejarlo en el suelo, frente a un árbol. Debe ser su manera de agradecerle.

Yuuri verifica que no haya señales de los profesionales antes de abandonar su escondite. Se permite esbozar una sonrisa satisfecha. Por supuesto, no todos en la arena poseen la misma mentalidad de "presa o cazador" de los profesionales. Seguro que a muchos les desagrada su presente situación y si tuvieran una alternativa, la tomarían antes de tener que matar.

El optimismo le dura hasta que nota un parche con tierra que se distingue entre la hierba, a pocos centímetros del árbol donde la chica le dejó el estuche. Entiende que, de haberse distraído y seguido avanzando, muy probablemente habría pisado una mina.

Reprime un grito y retrocede, cayendo de espaldas a la vez que se cubre la boca con la mano, reprendiéndose por ser tan ingenuo. Aprieta los puños hasta que sus nudillos se ponen blancos, enfadado consigo mismo.

-Soy un tonto. Aquí no puedo confiar en nadie-expresa en voz alta, pensando que Yuri Plisetsky le diría algo similar.

Puesto que ya ha perdido mucho tiempo, se precipita a sacar las minas enterradas que tiene su alcance, y se dispone a retirarse cuando una idea lo interrumpe. ¿Y si averigua si en efecto, pueden reactivarse? Con ese plan en mente y vigilando que los profesionales no vayan a regresar, emplea las latas con las que la chica desconocida tropezara momentos atrás y, cuidando de estar a una prudente distancia, las arroja con todas sus fuerzas al sospechoso parche de tierra.

Sus primeros tres intentos caen fuera del sitio destinado, pero el cuarto da de lleno. Por unos segundos, parece que no ocurrirá nada, hasta un estruendo resuena en toda la llanura y pese a que se encuentra unos metros alejado, Yuuri sale volando por los aires.

* * *

El golpe le saca el aire y las nubes de polvo y humo que se levantan le crean dificultades tanto para ver como para respirar. Un persistente zumbido inunda sus oídos y es lo que le hace reaccionar. La explosión tuvo que alertar a los profesionales, así que Yuuri se apresura a recoger sus lentes, que el estallido le tumbó, y recuperar su saco y el carcaj antes de incorporarse y huir, lo que tampoco le resulta fácil, puesto que sigue aturdido.

Tambaleante, consigue regresar a los arbustos y desploma ahí, víctima de un ataque de tos y cubriéndose las orejas con las manos, como si temiera que la explosión se las arrancara. La espalda le duele por la caída y todavía no puede oír bien, sin embargo, su pequeño experimento valió la pena. Ha comprobado dos puntos valiosos: que es posible reactivar las minas y que no se necesita de una gran presión para hacerlas estallar. Ahora está seguro que puede hacerlo.

Inhala y exhala varias veces para que sus pulmones repongan el aire perdido. Supone que tendría que alejarse y regresar a la cueva, pero un intenso mareo le impide moverse y sumado su sordera temporal, actuar precipitadamente equivaldría a ponerse en peligro. Mejor esperar.

El polvo y el humo terminan por ceder y una silueta aparece. Se trata de la chica de pelo cobrizo. Ella bate las palmas, emocionada, y a juzgar por su expresión, se está riendo. Es probable que también tuviera dudas sobre si pudo hacer funcionar las minas y al igual que Yuuri, quiso verificarlo.

La chica escucha algo que Yuuri no y se vuelve, palideciendo. Los profesionales han regresado. Konrad la persigue, pero ella se las ingenia para desaparecer en el bosque y contrario a lo que cabría esperar, el chico del 3 se toma su tiempo para ir por ella.

" _¿Quizás las picaduras afectaron su velocidad?"_ se cuestiona Yuuri. Konrad es el tributo más rápido, por lo que atrapar a la otra no le representaría problema. De cualquier manera, su repentina lentitud es sospechosa.

Una bandada de aves atraviesa el cielo a toda velocidad y al zumbido se sobrepone otro sonido, un cañón. Varios minutos después, Bridge aparece.

" _Konrad la conducía hacia ella"_ razona Yuuri. Los aliados se reencuentran y tras lo ocurrido, sus actitudes han cambiado. Bridge le da unas palmaditas amistosas a Konrad en el hombro y éste le sonríe abiertamente. Juntos inspeccionan sus alrededores y discuten lo sucedido. Por más que intenta, Yuuri es incapaz de oírlos y comienza a preocuparse que su sordera no vaya a curarse pronto.

Los otros dos guardan distintos objetos en mochilas negras y Yuuri supone que han decidido reanudar la caza. Por lo que sabe, podrían quedar únicamente ellos tres, dado que aún desconoce cuánto duró inconsciente.

El sol se pone y cae la noche. El himno del Capitolio resuena en la arena y Yuuri suspira aliviado al percibirlo con mayor claridad, una señal de que va a recuperarse. Tanto él como la pareja permanecen atentos al conteo de bajas y finalmente puede corroborar que Seung Gil y Kenjiro Minami continúan con vida. La chica de pelo cobrizo resultó ser del Distrito 6. Contempla su imagen en el cielo y descubre que no es capaz de odiarla, más bien siente pena por ella. Decide que no tiene ningún derecho a juzgarla, optando por enfocarse en algo más importante.

" _Quedamos cinco tributos"_ reflexiona, contándolos con los dedos y repitiendo el proceso varias veces, sin podérselo creer.

Hacía mucho que su distrito no avanzaba tanto en los Juegos. Es más bien probable que nadie apostara a que llegara tan lejos.

" _Con la excepción de Phichit"_ recuerda, con afecto " _Que mal que a los estilistas no se les permite, hubiera ganado mucho dinero"_

La pareja de aliados termina de reabastecerse y se refugia en el interior de la cornucopia sin molestarse en tomar otras precauciones. Seguro se sienten confiados y prefieren descansar e iniciar la cacería por la mañana. Yuuri aprovecha para emprender el camino de vuelta a la cueva, si bien hace una pausa para inspeccionar las minas y probar sus herramientas.

El mecanismo es mucho más simple de lo que creyó, aunque igualmente tiene dificultades para rearmarlas y la obscuridad tampoco le ayuda mucho. Podría encender una fogata, y la brisa fría que sopla y le entume las manos, le sugiere que sería muy útil, pero no quiere arriesgarse y señalar su posición.

Batalla para enrollar el alambre e introducirlo por una ranura, y reflexiona que en serio tiene una oportunidad de volver a casa. La emoción lo embarga y se detiene para tallarse los ojos. Podrá estar con su familia y ver a sus amigos, jugar de nuevo con Vicchan y tal vez, pueda armarse de valor para hablar con…

-Ay, no…-se lamenta, ya fuera porque el alambre enrollado resultó ser demasiado ancho y ahora debe desenrollarlo y empezar de nuevo, o porque pensó en Viktor Nikiforov.

Si en efecto gana y regresa al Distrito 12, tendrá que enfrentarlo y admitir las razones que le llevaron a ofrecerse en su lugar. Nunca más serán simples conocidos.

Inhala hondo y trata de cerrar su mente a cualquier cosa que no sea montar la mina, pero le es imposible. Las pesadillas y la agonía que le causaron siguen demasiado frescas y por más que le duela admitirlo, guardan algo de verdad. A lo largo de todos esos años, tuvo pequeños pero valiosos contactos con Viktor, y a consecuencia de sus inseguridades, jamás se animó a tratar de convertirlos en algo más. ¿Qué si resulta ser como la pesadilla le mostró y Viktor lo busca porque se siente en deuda con él? El corazón se le encoge en un nudo y sacude la cabeza. Una relación basada únicamente en la culpa o para compensarlo… es lo último que quiere.

" _Hablaré con él y le diré que no me debe nada, le aseguraré que todo está bien, que no pretendo obligarlo a nada y que podemos seguir como si nada hubiera ocurrido…"_

Al tratar de levantar una cubierta, se clava el destornillador justo debajo de la uña y suelta una maldición en voz alta que está seguro le oyó decir a Yurio en alguna ocasión.

" _Basta de imaginar cosas, si espero ganar, tengo que echar a andar esto"_

Suficiente de dudas. Requiere enfocarse y adoptar una mentalidad de tributo profesional. Todo lo demás es una distracción. Especialmente Viktor.

* * *

Contra todos los pronósticos, logra re-armar las minas… o eso quiere pensar. A diferencia de la joven del Distrito 6, no puede darse el lujo de verificar su funcionan, tendrá que averiguarlo sobre la marchan. Las manos le molestan y las tiene cubiertas de ampollas. Siente un profundo respeto hacia la chica de pelo cobrizo. Sí, pudiera ser que intentara probar las minas con él y eliminarlo, pero a él le costó trabajo reactivarlas a pesar de las herramientas que le envió Minako y ella sin embargo pudo lograrlo aunque no contaba con nada más que su ingenio.

Cuenta con siete, que coloca en sitios estratégicos: tres a orillas del lago, una junto a un arbusto de bayas y así sucesivamente. Lo mira desde un punto de vista frío, imaginándose por donde es más probable que pase un insospechado tributo, luchando por sobreponerse al asco que siente contra sí mismo e ignorando las voces en su cabeza que no dejan de repetirle que está por convertirse en un asesino.

"Nadie que te aprecie te juzgará" le djo Minako la noche antes de partir a la arena, y desea con desesperación que así sea.

Estornuda y se estremece ante una ráfaga de aire frío. Luego de los sucesos del día está completamente agotado y le es difícil mantener los ojos abiertos, que también le arden por forzar la vista tantas horas en la obscuridad. Falta para que amanezca y si bien lo ideal sería terminar el viaje a la cueva, ya no tiene más energías. De modo que se obliga a comer uno de los panecillos que le envió Minako, unta una última capa de hojas curativas sobre las picaduras y busca un sitio para dormir, eligiendo un tronco hueco donde cabe sin problemas y que ayuda a protegerlo un poco del viento helado. Antes de cerrar los ojos, hace una última petición:

-Por favor, hoy no quiero soñar.

Le preocupa que las pesadillas se repitan. Pero ya sea porque la suerte le sonríe o porque está demasiado cansado, disfruta de una noche sin sueños.

A la mañana siguiente, Yuuri se permite unos segundos para disfrutar del alivio que le produce percatarse de los sonidos del bosque (aves aleteando, animales corriendo), que le indican que ha recuperado la audición. Sin embargo, la calma dura hasta que nota las llamas que se precipitan sobre él.

Al principio, lo único que atina a hacer es contemplar el infierno que lo rodea. Los árboles arden y sus hojas caen cual una lluvia de fuego. Algunas ramas crujen y terminan por romperse. Pega un brinco y retrocede, a tiempo para evitar que una le caiga encima.

-¿Tener un día tranquilo es mucho pedir?-exclama enfadado, quejándose abiertamente de lo injusto que es aquel incendio, convencido que los Vigilantes lo han provocado.

Cuenta quince segundos exactos para ordenar sus pertenencias, revisar que tenga todo, y cubrirse la boca nariz con la chaqueta antes de empezar a correr. Afortunadamente, un conejo atraviesa su camino y Yuuri decide seguirlo, confiando en que los animales poseen tanto sentidos como un instinto de supervivencia más agudizados y por ende tienen más posibilidades de encontrar una ruta de escape.

El rostro se le llena de cortes y algo ardiendo le cae en una mejilla. Ignora el dolor lo mejor que puede, a favor de seguir corriendo, pero su apuro lo traiciona y tropieza con una raíz, terminando en el suelo. Las flechas salen del carcaj y Yuuri las recupera sin dudar. Perder un recurso tan valioso es un lujo que no puede darse. Apenas demora unos instantes, pero los animales ya han escapado, dejándolo solo con las llamas. El humo le llena los pulmones, impidiéndole respirar. Entonces, identifica algo. Derribado en el piso, todavía sin que el fuego lo alcance, yace el nido de las rastrevíspulas. Es la señal inequívoca de que va por buen camino. Si consigue avanzar y abrirse paso entre las llamas, podrá llegar hasta la cueva y al estanque, y aguardar hasta que el incendio termine… suponiendo que pueda moverse, porque de pronto se ha quedado paralizado.

El calor es asfixiante y al final se quita los lentes y los guarda. De todas formas entre el humo de las llamas, no consigue ver muy lejos y no quiere arriesgarse a perderlos. Algo, una rama, quizás, le roza el brazo y el dolor quemante le recuerda que tiene que salir de ahí a cómo de lugar.

Se abre paso entre una zona con llamas delgadas, protegiéndose el rostro con los brazos y se insta a sí mismo a no volver a detenerse.

" _Falta poco, una vez que esté en la cueva podré descansar…"_ trata de motivarse, sobreponiéndose a un ataque de tos que termina con el escaso aire que le quedaba en los pulmones y al malestar que sus quemaduras le ocasionan " _Sólo debo seguir y ya no detenerme…"_

Algo atrae su atención. A pocos metros, divisa el cuerpo inerte de un tributo. El cañón no ha sonado, por lo que quien quiera que sea, aún está vivo, y si no se levanta, será consumido lentamente por el fuego.

" _¡No! Lo salvarás… ¿y luego qué? Te apuñalará por la espalda en cuanto se recupere, como la chica del Distrito 6... "_

Para bien o para mal, su cuerpo reacciona antes que su mente acabe de decidirse y ya está corriendo hacia el otro. Apenas lo reconoce abre bien los ojos, para poner su asombro de manifiesto.

-Yuu… ri…

Kenjiro Minami, del Distrito 11, pronuncia su nombre y se desmaya. Yuuri consigue jalarlo a tiempo para esquivar una bola de fuego que claramente algún vigilante les arrojó. Frunce el ceño y como puede, se las arregla para avanzar llevando a Minami a rastras y refugiarse bajo una saliente rocosa que los protege del fuego, que por suerte no tarda mucho en detenerse. Yuuri supone que los vigilantes lograron cualquiera que fuera su cometido al iniciar el incendio.

Las quemaduras le duelen terriblemente, pero a la vez son un recordatorio de que sigue con vida. De momento, lo único que es capaz de hacer, es respirar para recuperar el aire perdido. Después, deberá tratar sus heridas, ir a otro escondite más seguro, reabastecer sus reservas de alimentos… y decidir qué hacer con Kenjiro Minami.

* * *

Retomamos los Juegos de Yuuri que no falta mucho para que terminen. Lo siguiente será la alianza con Minami corregida y aumentada, así que les recomiendo que preparen sus cajitas y pañuelos y el helado. Por último, quisiera desearles felices vacaciones y felices fiestas a todas ustedes, personas maravillosas que se toman la molestia de leerme. Les deseo de todo corazón que pasen estos días en buena compañía, con buena comida y reciban muchos regalos.

Comentario extra: ¿Alguien puede decirme como hacerle para tener más de 2 fics al mismo tiempo? Tengo muchas cosas que quiero escribir, pero sé que si empiezo otro distinto a este AU, corro el riesgo de que con mi poca atención, termine ignorando uno a favor del otro.

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

 **RECOMENDACIÓN:** Antes de leer este capítulo, recomiendo leer el one shot "No hay lugar como el hogar" que retrata la alianza desde la perspectiva de Minami.

* * *

Empleando sus últimas fuerzas, Yuuri consigue llevar a un inconsciente Minami de vuelta a su refugio, donde el agotamiento se sobrepone al dolor ocasionado por las quemaduras y se adormece por un tiempo indefinido.

Su cansancio va más allá de lo físico, está a punto de derrumbarse. Los ataques de los otros tributos, las pesadillas, las heridas recibidas y ahora, el recordatorio de que los Vigilantes podían acabar con él en cualquier segundo si así lo deseaban, eran mucho más de lo que podía soportar. Sólo existían dos maneras en que podía ponerle fin a aquel sufrimiento; la primera, que consiguiera ganar los Juegos, aniquilando a los tributos restantes, o bien, dejar que otro de sus competidores terminara con su vida. Y dados quienes quedaban, supondría una dolorosa tortura, por lo que, replantando el punto anterior, lo más conveniente sería que les ahorrara el trabajo y que se…

Se estremece al sólo contemplar la posibilidad. Ya había ocurrido algunas veces a lo largo de los años, tributos desesperados que preferían morir por su propia mano a ser víctimas de los demás, de los mutantes o de las trampas de los Vigilantes. En una ocasión, una chica enloqueció tras asfixiar a otra. Una vez que fue consciente de lo que acababa de hacer, improvisó una cuerda y se ahorcó. Fue lo bastante afortunada como para que nada se interpusiera en su muerte. Dado que la diversión para la gente del Capitolio radicaba en ver cómo los tributos se mataban unos a otros, los Vigilantes permanecían al acecho para frustrar los intentos de los suicidas. Tal vez, si era prudente, pudiera hacer algo antes que lo detuvieran.

Aún desmayado, Minami jadeó pesadamente, luchando por compensar todo el aire que perdió en el incendio. Yuuri, que había estado tumbado a su lado, se giró con dificultad para contemplarlo. Con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo, luce menor a sus quince años.

La imagen del chico rubio inmóvil remueve algo en su interior. De pronto ya no está en los Juegos del Hambre, sino afuera de su casa en un día lluvioso, con un inconsciente Yuri Plisetsky.

Rememora a Yuri y sus palabras de despedida. Lo obligó a prometer que ganaría con una gran vehemencia, como si lo creyera capaz de lograrlo. Pensándolo mejor, el rubio siempre le recriminó su debilidad y su falta de confianza. ¿Qué le diría si lo viera ahora, a punto de darse por vencido? Seguro le gritaría y lo regañaría, y por algún motivo, visualizarlo así lo hace sonreír.

También termina por recordar las palabras de Lilia en su viaje de ida al Capitolio, ¿se arrepentía de ofrecerse en lugar de Viktor?

" _No, es de las pocas cosas que no cambiaría…"_ deja escapar un suspiro, y su mente decide sabotearlo, reviviendo parte de la pesadilla en que el joven de cabellos plateados lo recibe tras resultar vencedor con fingido entusiasmo. Sacude la cabeza enérgicamente y experimenta un intenso mareo y una punzada de dolor a raíz de las quemaduras en su rostro.

Echa un vistazo a Minami, quien sigue desmayado. Su respiración es lenta y constante y al igual que él, fue afectado por las llamas. En el hombro tiene una quemadura especialmente severa.

Probablemente, si fuera un tributo astuto determinado a hacer todo con tal de coronarse vencedor, tomaría la oportunidad para librarse de una potencial amenaza y aumentar sus posibilidades de ganar, pero como sólo es Yuuri, le resulta imposible; sobre todo porque de hecho llegó a conocer a Minami y a hablar con él. Vuelve a suspirar.

-¿Qué se supone que haga contigo?

Pese a que sigue inconsciente, la expresión del rubio se relaja hasta casi formar una sonrisa.

* * *

Dedica el resto del día y el siguiente a tratar de recuperarse.

Por suerte el estanque está intacto, lo que es excelente porque está seguro de que como mínimo tiene un cierto grado de deshidratación; además de que el agua fresca le ayudará a tratar sus quemaduras en primera instancia.

Efectúa un chequeo de sus heridas: su oído se ha recuperado por completo y el corte en un costado que Konrad le hiciera hace unos días va sanando, así como otros golpes y magulladuras leves. Lo más preocupante, son las secuelas del incendio. La quemadura más severa está en su brazo izquierdo, mientras que en el rostro y las manos tiene otras tantas. Éstas son las que más lo alarman, ya que necesita las manos para usar el arco, así que se apresura a localizar con qué curarlas. Es entonces que Minako vuelve a intervenir, ahorrándole tener que buscar las plantas correspondientes. Su mentora le envía otro regalo, un botecito de ungüento. Por el olor y la apariencia, comprende que no se trata de un remedio herbal como los que fabricaban en casa de Yuuko, sino una medicina elaborada en uno de los sofisticados laboratorios del Capitolio.

La aplica sobre sus heridas y el alivio es prácticamente instantáneo. A ese primer paracaídas se suman otros dos. El primero es una botella con un líquido que sabe tanto a dulce como a salado y que lo revitaliza con unos cuántos sorbos, debe ser una bebida médica. El segundo es un recipiente con comida: trozos de carne con guisantes y puré de papas como guarnición. Se le hace agua la boca. Deseando externar lo mucho que valora esa ayuda, contempla un punto a la distancia como si fuera una cámara y sonríe abiertamente.

-Muchas gracias-pronuncia en voz alta tanto para su mentora, como para quien sea que haya pagado por el regalo.

Ahora que quedan sólo cinco competidores, el precio de cualquier cosa para enviar a la arena debió ser exorbitante.

Cuando se siente mejor y no sin debatirse con una parte obscura y retorcida de sí mismo, opta por usar un poco del ungüento en Minami, quien sigue sin despertar pero vivo, a pesar de todo.

Después, recorre sus alrededores con arco en mano. Aún con los regalos, requiere de alimento, porque no le durarán para siempre. De los envíos previos de su mentora, únicamente le quedan un panecillo y un botecito de sopa, lo que sumado a los nuevos dista de ser suficiente. Al principio, le preocupaba que el fuego hubiera ahuyentado a todos los animales y terminado con la vegetación, pero los cantos de los pájaros indican que poco a poco, el bosque regresa a la normalidad y unos metros más allá de la cueva, es capaz de encontrar algunas raíces y otras plantas comestibles.

Una vez que se arma del suficiente valor, se anima a alejarse más, atento a señales que le informen que los animales no son lo único que ha vuelto. No hay huellas u otros rastros evidentes, pero lo que ciertamente nota, es un cráter en el suelo, justo donde colocara una mina antes del incendio, lo que le indica que de hecho alguien debió pasar por ahí y sobrevivir, ya que siguen siendo cinco los tributos restantes. El corazón le late con fuerza, decidiendo que lo más conveniente es no continuar con la inspección y ocultarse.

Un ruido lo pone en alerta y toma una flecha. Algo pequeño se mueve sobre el tronco de un árbol y repitiéndose a sí mismo que dudar es un lujo que no puede darse, dispara. La ardilla cae y Yuuri demora un par de minutos para asimilarlo. ¡Su primera presa! Quizás diste mucho de ser un puma, un lobo o un ciervo como los que Viktor solía cazar, pero para Yuuri es un gran logro. Lo más complicado resulta ser limpiar y despellejar al animal, aunque finalmente y no sin ciertas reservas lo logra. Dentro de la cueva, enciende un pequeño fuego para cocinarlo y prácticamente por primera vez desde que llegara a la arena, come con apetito y su estómago recibe el alimento con gusto. Supone que se debe a la nostalgia. Cuando estaba en casa, su padre aprovechaba el pan duro que nadie quería comprar preparándolo en un estofado con verduras y carne de ardilla.

Minami sigue durmiendo. Yuuri cuida de aplicarle otra capa de ungüento y guarda la sopa y parte de la carne para él. Desconoce qué ocurrirá cuando reaccione, supone que en el mejor de los casos, cada quien seguirá con su camino y en el peor… siente un escalofrío.

Alcanza a divisar un paracaídas yendo justo en su dirección y se apresura a recuperarlo. Asume que Minako le ha enviado un poco de alimento extra y se apresura a abrir el paquete. Es un estuche alargado.

-Son dardos.

Comprende que no son para él. Los mentores son los únicos con el poder de decidir cómo y en qué momento enviar los obsequios de los patrocinadores a la arena, por lo que ese paquete definitivamente no lo envió su mentora, sino la de Minami. ¿Por qué correría ella con un riesgo así?

Nuevamente, si fuera un tributo listo, se desharía de aquellas armas, pero como es Yuuri, es incapaz de cometer dicha acción. ¿Era una señal de que no se le veía como una amenaza ni como potencial vencedor? ¿Por qué mejor no esperar a que Minami se recuperara y mandar los dardos cuando estuviera por su cuenta? Niega con la cabeza, simplemente no comprende esa decisión.

Todavía reflexionando, se dirige al estanque por agua y en su camino de vuelta a la cueva, es sorprendido con algo que choca contra él y lo derriba al suelo. Por unos segundos, está seguro de que se trata de un ataque sorpresa, hasta que nota la expresión perpleja de Kenjiro Minami, también en el suelo. Por algún motivo que no puede precisar, Yuuri le sonríe.

-Al menos despertaste.

Y como si sus palabras lo devolvieran a la realidad, el otro suelta una exclamación de asombro y sus ojos brillan como si se alegrara de verlo. Yuuri se apresura a cubrirle la boca con la mano.

-¡Shhh! Pueden descubrirnos, guarda silencio-le pide y Minami asiente. Yuuri lo suelta.

-Me salvaste… -expresa incrédulo, o más bien, admirado-¡Me salv…!

Vuelve a cubrirle la boca, alarmado. Es necesario que sean prudentes.

-Necesito que estés tranquilo, los otros no están muy lejos y no podemos arriesgarnos, ¿entiendes?-Minami asiente-¿Prometes no gritar?-asiente otra vez y Yuuri lo suelta.

El menor en efecto guarda silencio y se las ingenia para expresarle lo emocionado que está por medio de exagerados ademanes y gestos que a pesar del peligro, divierten a Yuuri. Al final, Kenjiro Minami se deja llevar y lo atrapa en un fuerte abrazo. Yuuri se tensa y se apresura a apartarse. Minami le dirige una mirada de preocupación, como si temiera haber cometido un error.

-Lo siento, no soy bueno lidiando con el afecto físico-se excusa apenado-Te dije que no gritaras, no que no hablaras-aclara con una débil sonrisa, para tranquilizarlo.

-Ah… ¡Ah, sí! ¡Ah!-y ahora es el propio Minami quien se apresura a taparse la boca, apenado por su exabrupto. Yuuri niega con la cabeza, más divertido y resignado que enfadado.

-Regresemos a la cueva, podremos hablar mejor ahí.

Inesperadamente, Minami se deja guiar con total docilidad y sin hacer preguntas. Yuuri no sabe que pensar al respecto. Dadas sus circunstancias, lo más natural sería que existiera un cierto grado de desconfianza. Por lo que Minami sabe, podría estar conduciéndolo a una trampa, tratando de ganarse su confianza para engañarlo y que le fuera más fácil deshacerse de él. En el semblante de Minami no se muestran dudas o el menor recelo, de modo que lo deja pasar. Le indica con un ademán que entre a la cueva y luego mira por sobre su hombro, cerciorándose de que están solos. Un gruñido llama su atención y se percata de que Minami tiene ambas manos sobre su estómago y un intenso rubor pinta sus mejillas. De manera instintiva, Yuuri le sonríe.

-¿Tienes hambre?-pregunta, mientras le alcanza el recipiente con la sopa, decidiendo que guardará la carne para después, una vez que se asegure que puede retener el alimento.

-¡Es sopa!-exclama feliz, como si se tratara más bien de un tesoro, y antes de que Yuuri le pida que coma con calma y pueda asegurarle que es perfectamente segura, el rubio procede a devorarla, bebiendo directamente del recipiente.

" _¿Cómo ha hecho para sobrevivir hasta ahora?"_ inquiere mentalmente, considerando muy poco prudente su manera de actuar.

-Deberías tener más cuidado-se siente obligado a recomendarle- Podría haberla envenenado… -Minami casi se ahoga y Yuuri se arrepiente de mencionarlo-Está bien, no la envenené-le asegura al instante, preparado para seguir insistiendo y sin embargo Minami lo sorprende al comer como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿De dónde la sacaste?-quiere saber, una vez que ha terminado.

Yuuri comprende que Minami no debe haber recibido nada en los días pasados, lo que le parece injusto. Experimenta una sensación de nerviosismo.

-Fue un regalo... de mis patrocinadores-admite tratando de disimular su incomodidad.

-¡Eres muy popular!-exclama Minami y otra vez, asombra a Yuuri porque en lugar de verse molesto, suena genuinamente maravillado.

-Sí bueno…-balbucea, sonrojándose-No sé que tengo de interesante…

Ya que está más tranquilo y puede reflexionarlo bien… ¿cómo es que ha recibido tantos obsequios, y en un punto tan tardío de los Juegos? No se ha destacado de ninguna manera, ni ha demostrado nada en especial. Quizás obtuvo la puntuación más alta en la prueba, pero dudaba que alguien lo recordara. Su desempeño fue más bien pobre: fue el último en salir durante el primer día, sobrevivió a duras penas el baño de sangre, se dejó acorralar por los profesionales, pasó un tiempo considerable sin hacer otra cosa que delirar por el veneno de rastrevíspulas y finalmente, huyó despavorido del incendio, rescatando a un competidor en lugar de aniquilarlo, como seguramente esperaban los espectadores del Capitolio.

-¿Pero qué dices?-lo interrumpe Minami, frunciendo el ceño-¡Eres inteligente, hábil, amable y muy valiente!-enumera lleno de convicción y el sonrojo de Yuuri se intensifica-Apuesto a que Viktor debe estar feliz de que seas su novio.

El comentario lo descoloca por completo. ¿A qué se refiere? El desasosiego se apodera de él e incapaz de argumentar o pronunciarse al respecto, desvía la mirada.

-Deberías descansar un poco más-lo instruye para cambiar el tema-Tu hombro ya está bien, pero aún necesitas recuperarte, y también… -rebusca a su alrededor y le ofrece el estuche que está seguro envió la mentora del rubio-Son dardos, de parte de tus patrocinadores. Llegaron mientras estabas inconsciente.

Su táctica tiene éxito en distraer a Minami, quien se entretiene admirando su regalo. Yuuri aprovecha para escapar, sintiéndose de pronto sofocado dentro de la cueva. Los ojos comienzan a escocerle y se los talla furiosamente en un intento por contener las lágrimas.

Tontamente confió en que si no volvía a mencionarlo, la gente se olvidaría de Viktor y la razón por la que terminó en los Juegos del Hambre, pero evidentemente se equivocó.

"La verdad, nunca te pedí que te ofrecieras en mi lugar"

Su mente recrea la voz del Viktor de sus pesadillas, fuerte y clara, y requiere cubrirse los oídos con las manos, aunque en el fondo sabe que no ayudará en nada. Su cuerpo ha expulsado todo el veneno de las rastrevíspulas, sin embargo tal parece que deberá lidiar con las consecuencias del mismo durante mucho tiempo más. ¿Lo peor? Está convenciéndose de que sus delirios pueden guardar un deje de verdad.

-¡Yuuri!

El llamado de Minami lo sobresalta y se apresura a tallarse los ojos una última vez.

-¿Yuuri? ¿Por qué te fuiste?-cuestiona Minami, casi como si fuera a echarse a llorar en cualquier segundo.

-Yo sólo… sólo… iba a buscar agua. Pensé que estarías sediento, como has pasado dos días inconsciente…-se apresura a agregar, disimulando la punzada de culpa por mentirle.

Minami le dirige una mirada cargada de incredulidad y luego coloca una mano sobre su estómago.

-Oh, eso explica porque tengo tanta ham…- un gruñido lo interrumpe. Yuuri esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

-Dejé comida extra para ti, además de la sopa, ¡Pero…!-alza la voz para detener al ansioso rubio en cuanto éste se da la media vuelta, listo para correr de vuelta a la cueva-Acabas de terminar con la sopa, así que te sugiero que trates de esperar un poco más, sólo para estar seguros de que podrás retenerla sin problemas. No creo que quieras enfermarte, ¿o sí?

Minami niega, enérgico y la sonrisa de Yuuri se ensancha un poco, enternecido y olvidándose de sus pesadillas e inseguridades, al menos de momento.

* * *

-¡A-aguarda! ¡Te dije que no comieras tan rápido!

Minami se detiene de golpe, aunque ya es demasiado tarde. El recipiente frente a él está vacío y le dirige a Yuuri su mejor expresión inocente, todo mientras aún tiene las mejillas infladas y la boca llena, cual ardilla guardando sus bellotas. El de lentes experimenta una sensación de dejavú.

-Lo siento, es que… ¡hace días que no como carne!

Piensa que eso es algo que tienen en común. Hasta que Minako le envió el alimento regalo de patrocinadores, estuvo manteniéndose en la arena a base de plantas, principalmente.

-¿Cómo sobreviviste en éstos últimos días?

-Mmm…-termina de saborear y pasarse la comida- Casi siempre, arriba de los árboles. Me dijiste que conociera mi entorno y me apegara a lo que sabía, y trepo bastante bien, así que eso hice-informa con la voz inundada de orgullo, en tanto que a Yuuri le sorprende que de hecho atendiera a sus recomendaciones-Trataba de no bajar a menos que fuera muy necesario. Supongo que tuve suerte de estar en el suelo cuando…-hace una pausa y agacha la mirada-cuando el incendio inició.

A Yuuri le queda claro lo asustado que debió sentirse Minami, rodeado por las llamas sin saber a dónde ir ni estar seguro si alguien en ese lugar lo ayudaría.

-Por lo pronto, estamos a salvo-asevera, suponiendo que después del incendio, los espectadores estarán satisfechos y los Vigilantes les concederán un par de días de paz-Así que deberías aprovechar para descansar y recuperarte, y después…

" _Cada quien podrá seguir por su cuenta"_ quiere decirle, pero no se atreve a mencionarlo.

-¡Ay, no! ¡Yuuri!

La exclamación de Minami lo pone en alerta. Temiendo que el rubio haya detectado algún peligro, se apresura a tomar el arco y…

-Me lo comí todo- se lamenta, mostrándole el recipiente vacío y Yuuri no entiende a qué se refiere- ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

Parpadea confundido unos instantes y después echa a reír de buena gana.

-No te preocupes. Esa comida era para ti. Yo estoy bien, recolecté algunas raíces y otras plantas comestibles y mañana puedo intentar cazar.

-¿Cazar?-repite, con los ojos brillándole-¿En serio puedes cazar? –pregunta, acercándose a Yuuri e inclinándose sobre él, pasando por alto su incomodidad por la invasión a su espacio personal.

-Bueno, supongo que… algo así-repone, apenado-En realidad, no tengo mucha experiencia con el arco, aunque sé construir algunas…

-Trampas-completa Minami, alegre- Te vi en los entrenamientos. ¡Eres muy hábil!-lo halaga con sinceridad y el rostro de Yuuri se pinta de un rojo intenso-De hecho… me pregunto quién será mejor, si tú o mi hermano.

La vergüenza cesa de golpe. Yuuri es consciente que no debería, pero al final se deja llevar por la curiosidad.

-¿Tu hermano?

-¡Sí! Ryo es mi hermano mayor-le cuenta sin ocultar su entusiasmo-Es muy listo, fuerte y valiente. Él también puede cazar. A veces, cuando llega una bandada de aves al huerto, se acerca con mucho cuidado y… ¡Bam!-hace el ademán de arrojar algo-Sólo necesita una red para atraparlas todas. Entonces podemos tener comida de sobra por unos días.

Esto último le llama poderosamente la atención.

-¿Ustedes no cultivan la tierra?-sigue preguntando, sin poder evitarlo y como Minami no da señales de comprender de qué habla, Yuuri prosigue-Es que… como en el Distrito Once se dedican a la agricultura, siempre pensé que tendrían más comida que en el Doce.

-Ah, no. Los cultivos no son para nosotros-relata sin darle mucha importancia-Y no podemos alimentarnos de ellos, va contra las reglas. Si los agentes atrapan a alguien, lo azotan delante de todo el mundo.

El rubio no se estremece o muestra miedo al hablar, lo que indica que es una costumbre común. El himno del Capitolio resuena en el exterior y Minami se aproxima a la salida de la cueva para presenciar el conteo de bajas y averiguar quiénes son los otros tributos restantes. Yuuri demora en seguirlo, muy ocupado en reflexionar acerca de la información obtenida. En verdad, lo único que los libros de texto de la escuela mencionan del Distrito 11, es que se trata de un lugar muy extenso y que se especializa en la agricultura. Cualquier detalle sobre el modo de vida y las normas del mismo, es omitido. De pronto se siente agradecido de vivir en el 12. Sí, quizás sea el más pobre y miserable, pero las flagelaciones y los castigos públicos más bien son una rareza. Y si lo considera mejor, eso es justo lo que deberían hacerles a Yuuko y a él, puesto que entrar al bosque iba contra las reglas; y a Yuri y Viktor algo mucho peor, por dedicarse a la caza furtiva.

" _Me pregunto cómo será en los otros…"_ se plantea sin externarlo en voz alta _"Apuesto a que los Vigilantes censuraron nuestra conversación"_ deduce, puesto que aunque haya sido información inofensiva, no se supone que los habitantes de los distritos sepan lo que ocurre en los otros.

Alza la vista a tiempo para ver a la chica del Distrito 10 aparecer en el cielo, corroborando que no hubo víctimas del incendio. Siguen siendo cinco y la perspectiva no es muy alentadora, ya que entre ellos se encuentran Seung Gil y la alianza formada por Bridge y Konrad, todos muy duros oponentes los cuales con toda probabilidad irán detrás de él y quizás Minami, al considerarlos los tributos más débiles, antes de ir por los rivales más fuertes.

-Yuuri…

Regresa lentamente a la realidad y se encuentra con que Minami luce bastante pálido.

-Tenías razón, no debí comer tanto…-se abraza y se encoje sobre sí mismo.

-Te lo dije-lo regaña, aunque está más preocupado que enfadado-Está bien, algunas de las hierbas que recolecté alivian el dolor de estómago, puedo prepararte una infusión y…

-Creo que… voy a vomitar…

Ahora es Yuuri quien palidece y retrocede de un brinco.

-¡Aquí no! ¡Hazlo afuera, afuera!

* * *

Afortunadamente, la cosa no pasó a mayores. Minami pudo reprimir las nauseas y el té que Yuuri le preparó se encargó de aliviar parte del malestar.

Como Minami luce aún un poco desmejorado, Yuuri se encarga de encender una pequeña fogata dentro de la cueva y se ofrece a montar guardia. Minami objeta y un bostezo lo traiciona, así que Yuuri le garantiza que lo despertará cuando sea su turno para que acepte. En una muestra excepcional de confianza, Minami le desea buenas noches, se acomoda a su lado, recarga la cabeza en su hombro y en cuestión de segundos cae profundamente dormido sin tomar ninguna precaución.

Al principio Yuuri permanece tenso, dudoso de cómo sentirse y con un nudo en la garganta cuya causa no puede precisar. ¿Por qué ese chico confía en él, si apenas se conocen? ¿Acaso no sabe que se supone que son enemigos y sólo uno puede sobrevivir?

Y de hecho, Yuuri descubre que él tampoco ha demostrado recelo alguno del rubio. Lo alimentó, lo curó y lo ha dejado que se quede con él en lugar de pedirle que se vaya, lo que claramente no es una estrategia muy inteligente puesto que la finalidad de los Juegos es que los tributos se aniquilen los unos a los otros.

" _Entonces… ¿esto es una alianza?"_ piensa y la perspectiva lo aterra porque no quiere verse involucrado en algo así _"Pasaremos juntos un par de días, ¿y después qué? Suponiendo que de hecho lográramos deshacernos de los demás, al final no hay manera de que ganemos los dos. Uno tendría que morir y yo no…"_

Se interrumpe, teniendo que cubrirse el rostro con las manos al sentirse abrumado por el peso de la realidad.

" _No podría lidiar con eso. No puedo tomar una vida… no quiero convertirme en un asesino…"_

Aunque sigue despierto, se encuentra reviviendo imágenes de sus pesadillas, específicamente esas donde lo critican y lo juzgan por matar a otros jóvenes inocentes. Siente una opresión en el pecho y un fuerte sofoco. Necesita huir, alejarse desesperadamente…

Minami se queja en sueños y Yuuri se gira para contemplarlo. Al parecer, él no es el único acosado por las pesadillas.

El menor abre los ojos, llenos de lágrimas aún sin derramar. Yuuri es incapaz de articular una palabra de consuelo, así que le acaricia la cabeza, lo que parece relajarlo, porque Minami se acurruca contra él y vuelve a dormirse; e inexplicablemente y como si se tratara de una reacción en cadena, Yuuri no tarda en hacer lo mismo, disfrutando de una pacífica noche sin sueños.

* * *

 **PARTE 1**

Pues sí, como para variar me súper explayé de más en esta parte y por más que quise resumirla me fue imposible porque habían muchos detalles importantes que no podía quitar, tuve que dividir el capítulo en 2 partes. Todos los comentarios serán colocados al final de la segunda, gracias!


	12. Chapter 12

**CONTINUACIÓN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Minami se ha marchado. Yuuri se esfuerza por ocultar la decepción y convencerse de que fue lo mejor. Así no tendrán que traicionarse.

Se estira y deja la cueva con arco y flechas listos. Intentará cazar mientras decide que hacer. No podrá esconderse por siempre, tarde o temprano Seung Gil o los otros lo encontrarán y luego…

-¡Buenos días!

Deja escapar un gritito, apuntando a una dirección al azar con tal mala suerte, que deja caer la flecha. La voz se ríe y Yuuri aguarda a que sus latidos se normalicen antes de hablar.

-¿Minami?

-¡Aquí arriba!

Descubre al rubio encaramado en una de las ramas más altas de un árbol.

-Um… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Buscando el desayuno-responde alegremente y se apresura a bajar sin darle a Yuuri la oportunidad de pedirle que tenga cuidado. Minami avanza hacia él y le extiende las manos, mostrándole cuatro grandes huevos-Hay dos para cada uno, ¿qué tal?

Avivan la fogata para cocinar las raíces y hervir los huevos, usando los recipientes vacíos como ollas. Minami también aporta un buen puñado de bayas que se encargó de recolectar, así que pueden disfrutar de una buena comida.

Pasan las siguientes horas practicando con sus respectivas armas y Yuuri tiene tan buena suerte, que consigue derribar a un ave por accidente. Minami se deshace en aplausos, como si se tratara de una gran hazaña.

-¿Puedes enseñarme a montar trampas?-le pide, contemplándolo, expectante.

En teoría, por ser la habilidad especial de Yuuri y su carta fuerte, tendría que negarse y sin embargo…

-La clave de una buena trampa, es un buen nudo-lo instruye con cuidado, usando una liana larga y resistente como cuerda-Cada uno tiene sus pasos exactos a realizar y deben ser cumplidos de manera precisa, lo peor que puedes hacer, es saltarte uno para ahorrar tiempo.

-¿Viktor te enseñó eso?

-Ah…-balbucea, como si hubiera perdido la capacidad de articular frases coherentes-No, de hecho…- " _Sus trampas son bastante malas, nunca cogen nada y siempre se deshacen"_ piensa, esbozando la sombra de una sonrisa sin llegar a pronunciarlo. Tose para aclararse la garganta-Continua por tu cuenta, yo iré a montar algunas trampas más.

El rubio resulta ser muy obediente y acomedido, y no puede evitar compararlo con Yuri Plisetsky, quien solía responderle con un "a mí no me das órdenes" cuando le pedía que lo ayudara en alguna labor en la panadería (pese a que al final invariablemente terminaba auxiliando a Yuuri), en tanto que Minami es mucho más dócil, entusiasta y no le preocupa mostrar sus sentimientos.

Luego de un rato, el menor se las arregla para hacer su primera trampa y atrapar su primera presa, un lagarto poco apetecible.

-Carne es carne-lo consuela Yuuri, dándole un par de palmaditas amistosas en el brazo-No estamos en condiciones de ser quisquillosos.

-Sólo lo dices por hacerme sentir mejor-refunfuña, haciendo un puchero, observando el conejo y las dos ardillas de Yuuri.

-Es que tengo un poco más de práctica que tú, eso es todo. Es tu primera lección, pero eres atento y muy cuidadoso, no te rindas. Te aseguro que llegarás a ser un trampero experto.

Al estar charlando y conviviendo, les es fácil olvidarse que es imposible que sobrevivan los dos.

Las siguientes horas son ocupadas para recolectar bayas así como otros vegetales para aumentar sus reservas, sin que ninguno se atreva a cuestionar si en efecto han formado una alianza o si tendrán que separarse.

-Es cierto…- Minami para de desenterrar unas raíces-Quería preguntarte por tu insignia.

-¿Mi insignia?-arquea una ceja, luego tantea con una mano el diminuto pajarito dorado que a pesar de todo, sigue teniendo bien prendido, como si se negara a abandonarlo-Me lo dio mi mentora, para la buena suerte.

-Es un sinsajo, ¿verdad? ¡Oh, déjatelo!-lo detiene cuando Yuuri está a punto de quitárselo-Me gusta vértelo puesto. Es que… me recuerda a mi hogar.

-¿También tienen sinsajos allá?

-¡Muchos!-esboza una gran sonrisa-Cantan con nosotros en las jornadas de trabajo y mi hermano hasta puede comunicarse con ellos.

-¿Cómo así?-quiere saber Yuuri, cautivado por el relato.

-Ryo es incluso mejor que yo para trepar, por lo que suelen mandarlo a recoger los frutos que crecen más alto en los árboles. Entonces, suele ser el primero en ver la bandera que marca el fin de la jornada y usa una canción especial que los sinsajos repiten para avisarnos a todos…

Minami cierra los ojos, inhala hondo… y sopla inflando las mejillas sin emitir sonido alguno. Yuuri lucha por reprimir la risa.

-Él si sabe silbar. Yo no lo consigo y no puedo hacer que los sinsajos me hagan caso-se lamenta y suena tan apesadumbrado, que Yuuri le pasa un brazo por los hombros para confortarlo. Su pequeña muestra de afecto tiene éxito-¡Acabo de acordarme! Hacía allá hay un duraznero, y un prado con flores blancas muy bonitas. ¡Ven!

Tras lo cual echa a correr y Yuuri se apresura a seguirlo, sobre todo al percatarse a dónde se dirige.

-¡Minami, espera!-lo llama, acelerando la marcha-¡No tan deprisa, detente!

En una medida desesperada, toma impulso y se le echa encima, derribándolo. Yuuri permanece tenso por unos instantes, como aguardando y finalmente, deja escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Por favor, ten mucho cuidado-le dice, señalando un punto a poca distancia-Hace unos días, coloqué algunas trampas con minas de la cornucopia y justo ahí se encuentra una. Así que no salgas corriendo sólo así, ¿entiendes?

Desde un punto de vista frío, esa hubiera sido la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de un competidor, excepto que Yuuri jamás se perdonaría si algo le ocurriera a Minami por su culpa. Y hablando del rubio, lo mira lleno de asombro.

-¡Wow, Yuuri!-exclama y el aludido le cubre la boca, porque están a descubierto y el ruido podría atraer a potenciales enemigos-Lo siento pero… es que en serio eres genial. ¿Cómo hiciste funcionar las minas? ¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer?

En realidad, puede pensar en unas cuantas cosas: confiar plenamente en sí mismo y sus habilidades, gustarle a Viktor… y ganar los Juegos del Hambre.

* * *

Fue un día de mucha actividad, tal vez no la que le gustaría a la gente del Capitolio, pero muy provechoso para Yuuri… y su nuevo aliado.

Tiene que admitir que la alianza es extremadamente útil. Minami lo ayudó mucho y ahora poseen una amplia reserva de alimentos, más de la que hubiera podido reunir él solo. Sin mencionar la compañía. Claro que desde el inicio de los Juegos sentía una inmensa soledad, así como una gran angustia por no poder confiar en nadie y dichas emociones se vieron acrecentadas luego del incidente con las rastrevíspulas. Sin embargo, convivir con Minami es fácil y porque no, divertido. A su lado olvida que está en una competencia mortal y puede revivir sus recuerdos más felices: cocinando la carne y las verduras, es como ayudar a su madre a preparar la cena para el resto de su familia; recolectar con él en el bosque es como pasear con Yuuko, explicarle sobre trampas era como hablar con Yuri Plisetsky… y hasta intentar enseñarle a usar el arco le hace pensar en Viktor; no en el Viktor cruel de sus pesadillas, sino en el joven a quien le obsequiara una galleta, el que lo ayudó a proteger a Vicchan y quien lo inspirara a desear convertirse en algo más que el chico gordo al que todos molestaban. Pero sobre todo, pensaba en el Viktor al que tanto querí…

-¡Yuuri!

Minami le extiende una rama con trozos de carne envueltos en hojas, y verduras y hongos ensartados, una especie de brocheta, distrayéndolo de su línea de pensamiento anterior.

-Se me ocurrió que sería más fácil cocinarlos.

-Buena idea-concuerda, y lo despeina con cariño, obteniendo una gran sonrisa de su parte. Le hace pensar en un cachorrito emocionado.

Disfrutan de una vasta comida mientras conversan, o lo más apropiado sería que Minami habla y Yuuri lo escucha.

-Siempre he querido una mascota, pero los permisos están muy restringidos.

-¿En serio?-inquiere, con un dejo de incredulidad.

-Es porque se teme que los animales puedan escaparse de las casas y destrozar los cultivos. Como mi familia siempre está trabajando, no hay nadie para cuidarlo, así que está fuera de discusión-hace un puchero.

La imagen de Vicchan llega a la mente de Yuuri y experimenta una leve punzada de culpa. Tal parece que en los otros distritos, las mascotas también son un lujo.

-Y también me encanta la nieve. Es muy raro que lleguemos a tener, pero a veces en invierno llega a pasar y entonces todos tenemos el día libre-explica, acomodando unas piedras sobre otras, quizás imaginando que hace un muñeco de nieve-A Ryo no le gusta, dice que hace demasiado frío. Pero siempre sale a jugar conmigo.

-En mi distrito siempre nieva y mucho-se anima a comentar-Es tan común, que las labores no se suspenden, a menos que ocurra una tormenta, en ese caso todos se quedan en casa.

Minami luce genuinamente maravillado, como si aquellos pequeños detalles de la vida diaria de Yuuri fueran historias fantásticas, que complementa con relatos propios.

Lamentablemente, toda la alegría y la calma que pudieran tener durante el día, por la noche dan paso a la inseguridad y al miedo.

Yuuri abre los ojos de golpe, para toparse con un aterrado Minami, con gruesas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Ya sabe qué hacer, así que le permite que se acurruque a su lado y le acaricia la cabeza, hasta que se tranquiliza.

-¿Yuuri?-lo llama, con voz trémula-¿Podrías contarme algo?

El aludido vacila por unos instantes, debatiéndose consigo mismo antes de responder. Desde siempre buscó evitar dar detalles de su vida personal, queriendo mantener a sus seres queridos al margen de los Juegos, pero podría compartir un poco con su aliado.

-Mi familia tiene una panadería. Mi madre me enseñó a hornear, pero creo que no soy muy bueno…-sonríe, recordando con nostalgia que una vez quemó dos hogazas de pan sin querer y que esperaba llevarse un gran castigo o hasta algunos golpes, más aunque sí lo regañaron y le pidieron que prestara más atención, la cosa no pasó a mayores y esa noche disfrutaron de una cena con pan bueno recién hecho, después de raspar la parte quemada-También tengo una mascota, un perro, Vicchan y es mi mejor amigo.

-También me gustan los perros-asiente, en tono quedo.

-Lo sé, lo escuché en tu entrevista.

Apenas lo menciona, Minami se cubre el rostro con las manos, completamente abochornado. Yuuri deja escapar una risita. La diversión le dura, hasta que…

-¿Y Viktor?

Su sonrisa se borra de golpe.

-¿Qué con él?

-Nunca hablas sobre él-le hace notar-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? ¿Te le declaraste o él a ti? Dicen que se van a casar si ganas los Juegos, ¿es cierto?

-Yo… él… nosotros no… uh…-balbucea y ahora es él quien se cubre el rostro para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Debes quererlo mucho para haberte ofrecido en su lugar-afirma, enternecido.

Al principio, Yuuri no sabe qué decir. El corazón le late con fuerza, mientras razona las palabras de Minami y decide que… tiene razón.

-Sí…-admite en un susurro-Lo quiero.

Es la primera vez que se atreve a decirlo abiertamente y para su sorpresa, fue muy fácil. Tal vez se deba en gran medida a que se trata de una verdad innegable. El cariño y el amor han sido la motivación para sus acciones a lo largo de los años. Sí, pudiera ser que un inicio fuera igual que los demás, encantado por el apuesto y valiente chico que gustaba a todos, pero Yuuri logró ver más allá. Descubrió que Viktor también padecía hambre, que no le importaba exponerse con tal de defender a un cachorro indefenso, que también se sentía triste y muy, muy solo; y todos esos pequeños detalles lo hicieron convertirse en una persona real, alguien que merecía ser protegido, vivir su vida de la mejor manera y sobre todo, ser feliz.

-Espero que sea un buen novio-retoma Minami, frunciendo el ceño-Si te hace llorar o te trata mal… ¡Tendrá que vérselas conmigo!

Minami no tenía forma de saberlo, pero acaba de decirle a Yuuri algo que tremendamente necesitaba escuchar y lo ha ayudado a disipar la niebla de inseguridad que las pesadillas le dejaron.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se le arroja encima y lo atrapa en un fuerte abrazo, rompiendo a llorar.

-Minami, gracias…

* * *

El sol ha salido ya, cuando una fuerte explosión resuena en el exterior. Minami se incorpora de golpe, bien espabilando y soltando un grito.

-Son las minas, ¿recuerdas?- Yuuri se apresura a calmarlo- Coloqué algunas en la zona.

Guarda silencio, esperando el cañón que anunciaría el deceso de un tributo, sin que se escuche nada más, lo que implica que quien sea que activó la trampa sobrevivió y no sólo eso, les indica que debe estar cerca.

-Podrían venir por nosotros en cualquier momento-expresa Yuuri, pesimista.

-¿Y si los sorprendemos?

Contempla dudoso al menor, quien trata de verse fuerte y disimular su nerviosismo lo mejor que puede. Minami traga grueso.

-Podríamos… podríamos robar sus armas y su comida. A fin de cuentas no saben exactamente en dónde estamos y tú conoces el terreno bastante bien.

Por el tiempo que ha pasado explorando, puede hacerse una idea bastante buena de los posibles lugares en que un tributo establecería un campamento, además que conoce otros que funcionarían como puntos perfectos para ocultarse o montar un ataque. Si de alguna forma consiguieran no sólo tomarlos desprevenidos, sino deshacerse de las armas y los suministros de sus competidores, tendrían una gran ventaja.

-Sí, hagámoslo-asiente confiado, emocionando a Minami.

Por otra parte, si pueden dejar fuera de combate a los otros tributos, cabría la posibilidad que Minami y él quedaran al final, y entonces…

" _Primero lo primero"_ se mentaliza Yuuri, decidido a dejar el pesimismo para después _"Debo encargarme que ambos salgamos bien librados, luego… pensaré qué hacer"._

Para bien o para mal, logran identificar a sus perseguidores antes que éstos los encontraran. Yuuri reconoce a la alianza formada por Konrad y Bridge y el desasosiego se apodera de él, puesto que ya está familiarizado con su manera de actuar y sabe que si los dos están juntos, no tienen oportunidad.

-¿Qué tal si los separamos?-propone Minami, como si le hubiera leído la mente-Hay que encender una fogata, y cuando noten el humo, apuesto a que alguno irá a investigar. Entonces, uno de nosotros puede actuar como carnada para alejar al otro y el que quede, destruirá sus suministros.

Yuuri lo contempla con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos, poniendo su asombro de manifiesto por la estrategia tan lógica. Minami en cambio, lo mira expectante, como si esperara una felicitación.

-Ah…esa es una excelente idea-balbucea admirado y Minami da un saltito de alegría.

Juntos, recogen la leña para la fogata y al encenderla, ocurre el primer incidente. Una de las ramas se rompe y Yuuri se araña la mano.

-Estoy bien, no es nada-le dice a su aliado, esbozando una sonrisa forzada para ocultar su creciente incomodidad.

Tiene un mal presentimiento.

Su táctica tiene éxito. Konrad es quien se aleja a investigar, dejando que Bridge monte guardia. Viene la parte más complicada.

-Entonces, yo seré la carna…

-No-lo interrumpe bruscamente-Es decir… debería ir yo. Ya me conocen y sería más fácil qué…

-Soy más rápido y ágil, tú mismo lo dijiste-le recrimina Minami, visiblemente enfadado. Hasta ese momento, Yuuri podría jurar que el otro no sabía cómo enojarse.

Guarda silencio. No pasará mucho para que Konrad descubra la trampa y regrese. Necesitan actuar ya. Niega con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo. Pero llámame si necesitas ayuda, ¿bien?

Minami asiente, impresionando a Yuuri por la seguridad en sí mismo.

Yuuri se esconde y contiene la respiración mientras observa a Minami ponerse a descubierto y ejecutar una serie de lanzamientos con sus dardos para llamar la atención de Bridge. El truco demora un poco, si bien la chica termina por ceder a su impulsividad y se arroja a perseguir al rubio sin importarle otra cosa. Yuuri aguarda y cuando considera que se han alejado lo suficiente, pone manos a la obra.

Lo más rápido sería ocasionar un incendio, pero tras el provocado por los vigilantes no desea saber nada del fuego, así que rasga un saco de dormir y en su interior guarda un par de lanzas, una maza con afilados ganchos, tres cuchillos y un garfio. Ata el extremo de una cuerda al saco y se las ingenia para pasarla por una rama alta en un árbol de espeso follaje, forcejeando para elevar las armas, cuidando que las hojas y el ramaje las disimulen bien. Deshacerse de la comida es más sencillo. Llena una mochila con la mayor cantidad de alimentos posibles, dándole prioridad a unas barras de chocolate, pensando que Minami y él podrán comerlas por la noche para celebrar que su plan tuvo éxito.

Yuuri ha cumplido con su parte, lo único que resta, es encontrarse con su aliado en el punto pactado, a una distancia prudente del refugio, y entonces…

Tras considerarlo unos minutos, marcha en la dirección contraria, por donde Bridge se fue persiguiendo a Minami, decido a garantizar que esté bien. Ha avanzado un buen tramo, cuando un grito le hiela la sangre.

-¡Yuuri! ¡Yuuri!

-¡Minami!-le responde, acelerando en su carrera y arrojando la mochila para que no lo retenga, a la vez que toma una flecha, sin importarle que puedan oírlo-¡Resiste, ya voy!

Se topa con su aliado luchando por liberarse de una red en el suelo y Bridge sobre él, con un cuchillo en la mano.

Todo ocurre demasiado rápido. Aún si las manos de Yuuri tiemblan, de manera inexplicable se las ingenia para acomodar la flecha y…

La chica del Distrito 4 se desploma y un cañón resuena. Yuuri parpadea, lentamente regresando a la realidad.

" _¿Pero qué acabo de hacer?"_ se cuestiona, confundido, y suelta el arco como si estuviera en llamas y le quemara las manos. Ha cometido su primer asesinato.

-¡Yuuri!

Reacciona, sobreponiéndose al malestar para auxiliar a Minami. Juntos hacen a un lado el cuerpo inerte de la chica y se apresura a cortar la red. Siente la mirada sin vida de la tributo clavada en él y se obliga a mirarla. Continua con los ojos, color avellana, abiertos y tiene el rostro cubierto por diminutas pecas. Pudiera haber sido la más alta de las chicas, pero ahora que puede verla bien, se encuentra con que sus facciones le dan un aire infantil. Seguro no tenía más de catorce años.

-Por favor, perdóname…-le ruega en un susurro.

Nuevamente, Minami lo saca de su estupor al atraparlo en un fuerte abrazo.

-Lo siento mucho, debí tener más cuidado…

-Está bien-le asegura e intenta sonreírle sin éxito-Debimos suponer que no seríamos los únicos en colocar trampas.

Minami parece notar su pobre imitación de una sonrisa, porque abre la boca para decirle algo y segundos después, su expresión se transforma.

-¡Cuidado!

Haciendo gala de una gran destreza, consigue empujar a Yuuri con una mano y con la otra, arroja un dardo que da de lleno en el ojo derecho de su atacante, Konrad, del Distrito Tres; el cual grita y aúlla por el dolor, incapaz de sacarse el dardo. Yuuri recoge el arco, busca a tientas una flecha y aún si cierra los ojos, está demasiado cerca para fallar. Los gritos cesan.

Ha matado a su segundo tributo y cree que no podría pasarle nada peor. Se equivoca.

-Te protegí, ¿no es así… Yuuri?

Nota lo débil que suena la voz de Minami y se apresura a ir a su lado, horrorizándose por el disco de metal que tiene clavado en el pecho.

-Minami… no…-lo reprende y sacude la cabeza-¡Era para mí! Tú no… no debiste…

-Estás llorando otra vez, Yuuri…-expresa, divertido-Lloras mucho. Creo que, más que yo.

Hace el ademán de tallarse los ojos, Minami lo detiene, colocando una mano sobre la suya.

-Está bien, aún creo que… eres genial.

-No hables, vas a estar bien…-su voz se quiebra-¡Minako! ¡Por favor!-grita, suplicando a nadie en particular-Medicina… ¡Haz que envíen medicina! –se muerde el labio tan fuerte que sangra, pero nada se compara con el dolor que siente en ese momento-¡No pueden dejarlo morir! Es injusto… es… es… sólo un niño…

Le es imposible contener el llanto por más tiempo. Finalmente, da rienda suelta a sus lágrimas y se aferra a Minami, estrechándolo con fuerza, como si con eso pudiera impedir lo inevitable.

-¿Vas a ganar los Juegos, verdad?

-Minami, no…

-Vas a ganar los Juegos…-repite, ya no preguntando sino aseverándolo- Irás a casa, verás a tu familia y… y harás pan, y jugarás con Vicchan… y estarás con Viktor y serás muy feliz…

Yuuri se limita a asentir. Los sollozos lo ahogan y le impiden hablar. Minami cierra los ojos y deja de respirar. Yuuri recupera su voz y grita su nombre una y otra vez, hasta que se le desgarra la garganta; ni siquiera escucha el cañón en la lejanía que le indica que el corazón de su aliado se ha detenido para siempre. Después lo contempla, sin atreverse a soltarlo, todavía pensando en lo injusto que es todo aquello, dejando que la tristeza y la impotencia lo consuman, sentimientos que dan paso a la rabia. Nada de eso debió pasar, Minami no tenía que morir. Debía de haber vivido, tener la oportunidad de crecer… de aprender a silbar, a comunicarse con los sinsajos, de ver otra vez a su hermano y a su familia.

Se siente lleno de rencor hacia el Capitolio y a los Juegos del Hambre. La vida de Minami… sus vidas no valen menos por ser tributos, gente de los distritos. Desea vengarse contra los responsables de esa tragedia, dejarles bien en claro que Minami era mucho más que una pieza más en sus Juegos.

Una idea viene a su mente, ya sabe qué hacer.

* * *

Tiene que recorrer un tramo considerable, pero consigue llegar al prado con flores que Minami le mostrara días atrás.

Es lo menos que puede hacer por su aliado… y amigo, darle un buen lugar de descanso.

Corta las flores con gran cuidado, acomodándolas en torno al cuerpo de Minami con manos temblorosas y llorando en silencio. Es lo más cercano a nieve que puede darle, y dista mucho de ser un entierro digno. Yuuri no deja de recriminarse que Minami merecía algo mejor, sobre todo considerando lo mucho que hizo por él.

Ahí, con los ojos cerrados rodeado por las flores luce en paz, cómo si solamente estuviera durmiendo, listo para despertar en cualquier segundo y pedirle que lo ayude a montar trampas, o decirle que tiene hambre, o contarle historias de su distrito...

" _Debí haberte protegido mejor…"_

Al final, lo besa suavemente en la frente, como una última muestra de cariño y respeto por su amigo caído.

Yuuri comienza a alejarse primero a paso lento y después, al notar que está cubierto de sangre, en una carrera frenética, buscando la fuente de agua más próxima para lavarse, tallándose insistentemente las manos sin importarle si se hace daño a sí mismo.

Lo que Yuuri desconoce, es que sin quererlo, acaba de encender una pequeña chispa en la gente.

* * *

Y con esto nos acercamos al final de los Juegos de Yuuri. Cuando inicialmente escribí el one shot con el PoV de Minami, puesto que en ese momento no tenía planeada la historia del todo, no incluí un par de detalles porque todavía no se me ocurrían. Consideré reeditarlo y final no lo hice, ya que restaba escribir toda la alianza entre Minami y Yuuri en éste fic, mismo que usé para explayarme más (y vaya que lo hice, me salieron 8 mil palabras! :P). Confieso que fue un poco doloroso de escribir, ya que prácticamente maté a Minami una segunda vez 8'D pero era necesario.

Respuestas a sus **reviews:**

 **Guest:** No desesperes! Aquí está la actualización. Ojalá hubieras incluido tu nombre para agradecerte de manera personal, de cualquier manera, gracias por comentar!

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


End file.
